My Plug In Baby
by PoisonAngelMuse
Summary: Bella is the new girl in town,and a real badass,Edward saw her as the most sexy chick ever.Will those two get together or get lost in the game of seduction,drugs,and sex.My firts fic so be nice!Based on Muse song "Plug in Baby" .
1. Shinny new toy

**Prologue**

" Such is the inconsistency of real love, that it is always awake to suspicion, however unreasonable; always requiring new assurances from the object of its interest."

**Ann Radcliffe**, _The Mysteries of Udolpho, 1764_

**Chapter 1 – Shinny New Toy**

**EPOV**

Today was like any other day here in old, boring Forks. I was standing in the parking lot of Forks High School with my two best friends. Emmett, who by the way is my older brother, and Jasper. We have been best friends since we were all in diapers, but things change, and now there are two more in our group. The ladies: Rosalie and Alice, the sexiest girls in this school, and the only ones that I didn't sleep with. They have been together since I can remember, but no chick is good enough for trap Edward Fucking Cullen. Besides, why be with only one when I can have all of them?

But all of that changed when I heard a loud blast from a car coming in high speed into the parking lot. It was a 1975 Ford Mustang Cobra **(picture on my profile)**, the loud music was Plug in Baby, from Muse, one of my favorites bands. At least I could say that the sucker had a hell of a taste. I wondered what kind of person could have such fucking good taste and came to this hell hole. But the real surprise was when the driver got out of the car.

It was a she, the sexiest girl I have ever seen. She was skinny, had amazing chocolate hair with some red in it, was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, combat ankle boots, and a Radiohead t-shirt with a shoulder rip, so I could see her black bra, and a biker leather jacket with a Marc Jacobs handbag. She got out of the Mustang, looked at it, and walked inside the building. Just the sight of her made me hard. But a little voice broke me from my spell.

"Edward, are you ok? You kind of spaced out a little" said Jasper.

"No, I am ok," I answered.

"Did you see the chick that got out of the fucking Mustang?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah, some badass it seems," I said, trying to hide my excitement about the new girl.

"Let's see how the new girl will like the Edward Cullen hospitality." We all laugh and get inside the building. Immediately Jessica was by my side talking about some shit thing, but I couldn't hear it. All I could think about was the Mustang chick, and how I wanted to get into her pants.

**BPOV**

God I was in this fucking town for one day and already was bored like death. My mom sent me here 'cause she thinks that my behavior wasn't one of the best. Well just 'cause I have a badass personality doesn't mean that she had to send me to this hell hole. I was 17, I have to enjoy my youth, if not now, when, right? According to Rene that was wrong, so she thought that sending me to live with old Charlie, who, by the way is the Chief of Police, would make me a better kid. I don't think so. If she wanted a better kid maybe she should have been a better mother.

So here I am, in my old room, trying to make it more like me. It had old yellow walls, a double bed in the corner, and a closet. It looked like a 100 year old lady slept here and not me, but I went and bought some purple paint, and made my room a little more "La Bella". I put my favorite CD's in the bookcase, some of my favorite books and pictures. I love photographs, so I printed some of my favorites and hung them on the now purple walls, together with posters of my favorite bands: Muse, Radiohead, Pink Floyd, Kings of Leon, Incubus, and Jimmy Eat World.

Tomorrow would be my first day in Forks Hell School, so I wanted to make a big entry. Make my own mark in this shitty place. See what these rustic, small town people would think of La Bella. I got my cigarettes and went to my window to get a good smoke before my sleep. 'Cause tomorrow I would be the big news of this creep town.

When I got up, I put on some of my favorites pieces, my Radiohead shirt, skinny jeans, ankle boots, my badass leather jacket, and my Marc Jacobs handbag. **(pic on my profile)**

But the best part of all of this was my babe. It was a 1975 Ford Mustang Cobra, it was sex on rides, and I loved it. I think differently from the other chicks, loved cars and bikes, and my Cobra was my dream car since forever. When I was 16, my stepfather Phil gave it to me, it needed to be fixed, but I got some money and now I have my babe, no way would I leave her back in Phoenix. That's right, my car is a SHE, her name is Meg, in tribute to Megan Fox, one of the hottest chicks ever.

I put my Muse playlist on play and went to my hell school. When I got to the parking lot it was playing one of my favorite songs "Plug in Baby" while I listened to the lyrics and watched the lame people of old Forks look at me with shocked faces. I liked to be the center of attention, and screw with people's heads. Maybe old boring Forks might be fun after all.


	2. new begin

BPOV

While I was walking by the school, people were watching me, some with lusty eyes and others with envy. I know, I am a hot chick, with my auburn hair that goes from chocolate to red depending on the light. I had a nice body, a B cup, have a nice ass, and some tight abs. Even with my boring brown eyes I could make all the boys crazy.

After I went to find which classes I would have, I accidentally bumped into someone. It was a girl, small, with black spiky hair, a little pixie. "Oh my God, I am so sorry," I said to the hottie. Hey, I am a badass but I know when I am wrong.

"That's ok. You're the new girl, right? I am Alice Brandon by the way," said the small pixie.

"Bella Swan, and I am really sorry, I wasn't looking," I said.

"No problem. I had a feeling that something really exciting was gonna happen today. I am so glad that we bumped into each other. Show me your schedule and I will see if we have some classes together."

After that Alice saw that we did have some classes in common, and unfortunately one of those was P.E. I hate sports. If racing my car is a sport, than that's the only one I like.

As the day passed, some people came and introduced themselves, like this Mike Newton kid that kept staring at my ass, and some geek called Eric or whatever. The only girl that I did like besides Alice was one of those sweet girls called Angela. I don't usually like the shy kind of girl, but Angela was different. She had some kind of trust glow that made me like her. I am not a people person, I don't like easily, but that one I did really like. Who knows, I might make some real friends here.

EPOV

It was lunch time and I did not see any more of the Mustang girl. Who was she anyway? I was wondering this when I heard some of the guys saying something about the Chief's daughter coming to town. In all the time I've lived in this shitty town, the only girl that moved here was Jessica, and I got into her pants in the same week. Now I wondered if this was true about the Chief's daughter, and if there were two new girls in here.

The female population of Forks High was getting on my nerves. There was no challenge. All the girls in here were all dumbs, fakes, they only complain, and talk about themselves. Maybe that's why I haven't settled down.

That's when I see Alice Brandon walking, and I never loved that girl more than in that moment. With her was my mystery girl, and they were coming to sit at our table. Now was the time to move to "Plan to Get into Hottie's Pants", and use some of the old charm.

"Hey there Alice, how are you today? Aren´t you going to introduce to us your new friend?" I gave them my best crooked smile.

"Hello, Edward, this is my new BFF Bella Swan."

While Alice introduced her to the rest of the table, I couldn't stop staring at her. She was the hottest chick I had ever seen, with the most badass attitude I had ever seen, and that was smoking hot.

"So Bella, what brings you to our boring Forks?" asked Emmett.

"Well, my mom thought that making me live with my dad would make me some good kid and that I would stay out of trouble. Like that would ever happen."

They all laughed and I realized that while I was day dreaming about sex on legs there, all my friends were already Bella's friends, even Rosalie, who is the biggest bitch I'd ever met. Finally I decided to join the conversation.

"Why would living with your dad make you stay out of trouble?" I asked, and she simply said "I am the daughter of the Chief of Police."

OH MY FUCKING GOD. Just kill me now. This would be a lot more fun than I thought.


	3. butterflyes and hurricanes

BPOV

My day went slowly, until my worst fear came true: PE class. It might not be so bad, 'cause I would see Alice, but still, any kind of sport activity could mean some injuries, and that would not be good for my look.

After I'd changed into one of those stupid PE uniforms, I found Alice talking with a smoking hot blond. She was tall, with long legs, big blue eyes, and a big C cup. It's been a long time since I'd last been with another girl, but seeing Alice and Miss Hottie, made me wanna do some girl on girl action.

"Hey Bella, come here, I want to introduce you to my other BFF," said Alice as I walked in her direction. "This is Rosalie Hale, my BFF and sister of my boyfriend, Jasper". The blond looked at me with apreciation, and I swear that I see some lust in her eyes. _Well babe, if you wanna all you must do is ask and I might be all yours for a night_, I think to myself.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Alice has been talking non-stop about you all day, but I must say that it's nice to see another cool chick around here. Forks girls are all lame, and a cool chick like you totally fits with us," Blondie said, and I must admit that I was glad that she thought that. I never went along with girls, just the ones that I have fucked, but that's not the point. It would be really nice to have some real girl friends, and even better if they like to play sometimes. I'm just saying, a girl can always dream.

"Bella, you will hang out with us right? It will be just perfect, the six of us together. The six most cool and powerful people in this place," said the hyper pixie.

"What do you mean the six of us? There are more girls or something?" I said. Now I was getting a little confused. The pixie seemed to have a plan in that little head of hers.

"What Alice means, is that now we will be six. You know, me, you, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward" said Rosalie.

"And who are those guys?" I asked.

"Jasper is Rose's brother and my boyfriend. Emmett is Rose's boyfriend and Edward's brother. We've been a small group for years, no one has ever joined our group, you will be the first, but that's perfect 'cause you are exactly what we need," said Alice, jumping up and down.

Now I was curious, to meet those guys. From what the girls said they were all fucking gorgeous and only one was single.

After the torture that was P.E., was lunch time, and the girls took me to their table. While we were walking, people were staring at me like I was from another planet. It seems that the Cullens, the Hales and my little Alice Brandon were all a very tight and exclusive group, and I, being the new girl, no matter how hot I was, shouldn't be with them, right? WRONG! Suck that your losers. God I was really starting to like this bloody town.

When we finally get to the table, I see three gorgeous guys sitting there. One was brunette, tall and muscular, a really big guy. The other was blond, with light wavy hair, and strong, but not that big like the first one, and he had the same big blue eyes as Rosalie, so that means he was Jasper Hale. And the last one was the hottest guy I'd ever seen. He had bronze hair, not red or brown, but something in the middle, with amazing green eyes, a strong chin. He was slimmer than the others, but his beauty was more delicate than theirs, and so more appealing.

Then he looked right to me and asked Alice if she was going to introduce us. When we talked I heard his velvet voice, and I almost cum right there. That never happened to me before; I never did get so turned on just 'cause of the look and the voice of a guy. There was something that I must have, or I will go crazy with need. Then I heard the big guy that Alice said was Emmett asking me what brought me to Forks.

"Well, my mom thought that making me live with my dad would make me some good kid and that I would stay out of trouble. Like that would ever happen."

We all laugh, cause it's an ironic situation after all. Then the gorgeous guy with green eyes that ended up being Edward asked me why, and all I could say was that I was the daughter of the chief of police. And the look he gave me after I said that makes me see that this information makes me more appealing than before.

"Well, Bella, I was thinking, you wanna hang out with Rose and me in my house? My parents are traveling, so it will be only us, wanna come?" the pixie asked me with those puppy eyes. How could I say no to that?!

"Sure, Alice, I only have to make a stop at my home, get some clothes and leave a note for Charlie so he doesn't think I ran away or some shit like that, ok?" I said. That was true; Charlie might think that I ran and call the FBI or whatever. Crazy parents, I know.

"So I will have a smoke before the torture starts again. See ya later girls? Bye dudes," I said and went to the parking lot. All the time I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I guessed that no girl has ever not jumped right on his lap after meeting him. That would be really interesting.

EPOV

Oh. My. Fucking. God. Could this chick get any hotter? Besides having an amazing car, and fucking good musical taste, wearing the hottest clothes, she has the attitude that doesn't give a shit, doesn't care that she's the Chief's daughter, and is BFF to the most gorgeous women in this fucking town. I have to have this girl, I've had a hard on since 8 A.M, and it's getting annoying. No matter how cool this girl is, no one leaves me like this to handle it on my own. When I was seriously considering calling Jessica to blow me, she leaves the table to go smoke, and that my friend, is my cue.

I went after her in the parking lot, to find her leaning against her car, and that is one of the most erotic sights that I've ever seen. Her, smoking, with those clothes and that attitude. I must do something before I explode. "Hey there, Bella, would you mind handing me a cigarette?" I asked politely. I needed to find a way to get closer to her. So what, sue me!

"Sure, Edward, but that's my last one, we will have to share the one that is in my lips," she answered, and I almost came in my pants, only at the sight of her.

Then she takes a drag and hands me the cigarette. I take my smoke and try to make small talk with her. "So are you living up to your expectations of Forks so far?" I asked, thinking that I was the master of fucking seduction. I was wrong. Suddenly she came and sighed in my ear.

"So far from it Edward, but I will, very soon."

Then she left me there, hard as a rock and fucking impressed. And what the hell does she mean with "So far from it Edward, but I will, very soon"?


	4. supermassive black hole

BPOV

When the final bell rang, I was out to the parking lot, and there were Rose and Alice, waiting close to a yellow Porsche. That was an amazing ride, and something tells me that it belongs to the pixie and not the blondie. If there was something that I really loved they were cars, music, and sex. What can I say, girls just wanna have fun. I am planning on making the best out of my stay here in this hell hole, and I have a feeling that this will start today.

As I approached them, they opened big smiles and Alice finally said, "So, what do you think Bella? Do you like my babe?" I swear that she said that only to make me horny. Guess what? She did it, I was horny as hell. I haven't had sex in 3 weeks, can you believe it?

"Yeah, Alice, it's smoking hot. It matches the lady that owns her." We all laughed, and then Rose tells me that she also has her own ride, an M3 red Mercedes, very appropriate if you ask me.

"So you follow me into my house, we get my shit and then we go to yours, ok?" I told the girls standing behind my mustang. I swear that Rosalie moaned when she saw my ride, and what can I say? I tend to make people scream my name.

The ride to my house was quick. Me and the girls went to my room and when Alice saw my shoes she screamed so loud that she could have easily broken the window's glass.

"Are those Valentinos ankle boots? Oh My God. You have to let me borrow those, and that Manolo purse too. Have I already told you that I love you?"

Oh my, this chick really has a thing for shoes, but it is a sexy shoe, so I guess that it's understandable. "Sure, Alice, you can borrow anything you want from here. You and Rose are like my sisters already," I said and winked at her. I swear I see a little tear in Alice's eyes.

"Well, if that's the case, how about you let me borrow these then?" Rosalie was in my underwear drawer, with my blue striped lace-trim lingerie, and the g-string that matched. That girl was kinky, and I kind of liked it.

"Well Rose, that won't work. Your boobs are bigger than mine, so that won't be possible, sorry darling."

Then she did something that surprised me: she came and felt me up, groping my boobs, like she was measuring them to compare with hers, but the moment that she tightened my nipples and a wave of pleasure went through me, I knew that she was teasing me. I could feel the moisture in my panties, and all I could think about was those hands touching me in another place. Ok there Bella, stop right now, you can't get all hot now, you will go to Alice's house, you have to stay cool.

Then Rose let go of my boobs, and said "You are right, my boobs are bigger, they won't be able to fit in, if you know what I mean." And there it is. After making the insinuation of me sucking her tits in my mouth, and leaving the room, now there was a very horny Bella.

Alice helped me finish packing, then I left a note to Charlie saying that I would be sleeping at Alice's and took off, taking my bag and my keys and following her into her house. The Brandon's house was huge. Seems like Mr. and Mrs. Brandon were never there, so the house was empty all the time. The girls told me that there are always parties, and that they were thinking about calling the boys and having a small party. To me a party is a party, so let the games begin.

Obviously Alice wanted to play Bella Barbie, and I let her. Here I was, Alice doing my hair while Rose painted my nails blood red, and I loved it, it made me feel sexier. Then Alice went to look in her huge closet for something casual but sexy for our little reunion and after a long time she emerged from what seems to be a sea of clothes, with three perfect outfits. Mine was short jean shorts, with a white tank with lots of words written on it, with pink chucks, and Victoria's Secret sweats. Alice had white shorts, a green camisole, with green flats and a green sweater. Rosalie wore black shorts, with a purple cami, with purple flip flops and a purple sweater. **(all pictures on my profile)**

We were all really cute, but comfortable and sexy. Alice really is a fashion genius. She is always talking about making her dreamy fashion line, and when she does, I will be in the line to get her clothes; this pixie has a lot of talent.

When we finished our make up, the boys arrived and we went down to greet them. Thank God they brought lots of alcohol; I know that I will need a lot to get over this night. I didn't know who was tempting me more, the girls or Edward. He was wearing dark jeans and a green shirt with the sleeves folded in the elbows. He is soo sex on legs. I can't stop the feeling that is forming inside my belly again, this anticipation, this need, for him.

EPOV

I was with Emmet and Jasper playing Halo, when the phone rang and Jasper ran to pick up. He is so whipped, Jesus. Then after some small dirty talking he came back saying that we have a party to attend, and who am I to say no to that, right? And she was there. Maybe with a little alcohol and some pot, she would just give in to what we both wanted, 'cause this sexual tension between us was so obvious.

I went to take a shower and put the green shirt that chicks love on me, they say that it matches my eyes or some shit like that. Shave and bingo, take my Volvo keys and some condoms, 'cause you never know.

Almost every week, we came to Alice's house to party, 'cause her parents are never there, so we can chill out. On the way there, we stopped to buy some drinks, not much, just some beer, vodka, tequila and scotch. We always end up doing some sick game with drinks, so it's always better to have a good stock.

Then Rosalie opened the door, smoking hot like always, and Alice was gorgeous also, but Bella, in those cute chucks, that girl knew how to be sexy without trying too hard, and I loved it. We decided to stay in the living room 'cause it had more space, couches and shit and a kick ass stereo system as a bonus.

The party started with beer, but soon came the vodka and the shots of tequila, everybody was loosening up, and I noticed that Rosalie has having lusty eyes on Bella. I knew that girl liked some pussy sometimes, and I am cool with it, I'd already watched her and Alice almost fuck in front of me, and that's more than hot, but when she looked like that to Bella, and she seemed to like the attention, I decided that something must be done.

And right then my sweet Alice decided to suggest the great "I Never". Ok, this is going to be interesting. Let's see what little dirty secret my Bella has been hiding. We all sit on the floor, Bella was in front of me, between Jasper and Rosalie, and I was between Alice and Emmett.

"I will start. I never wrote a song," Alice said, and Jasper and I drank.

"I never kissed a guy," Emmett said, Rose, Bella and Alice drank.

"I never got pregnant," Bella said, nobody drank.

"I never had sex with more then one person at the same time," Rosalie said. Me, Emmett, Jasper, and Bella drank

"Really Bella? Wow that is kinky you have to tell me all about it," said Alice jumping up and down.

"I will tell you later about that love," said Bella. So Bella liked to fuck around, good to know.

"I never sucked a dick," I said. Rosalie, Alice and Bella drank.

"I never slept with my best friend," Jasper said. Alice, Bella, and Rose drank, God these girls are wild!

"I never fucked on my teacher's desk," said Bella. Me, Rosalie and Emmett drank

The game went until everybody was too drunk, and the party came to an end. Me and the boys left, and the girls went to sleep, but I had a feeling that they will do anything but sleep.

BPOV

After the party was over, I was really proud of myself, I didn't jump anyone, and I kept it in my pants, until now. The girls were really excited about the "have sex with more than one person at the same time" thing. I thought that they would have done it, but I guess not.

Alice went to shower, leaving me and Rose in the room, alone, and that's not a good idea. I was there, listening to Supermassive Black Hole from Muse, and then she started to dance and take off her clothes, leaving her in a red pair of underwear. OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD.

Supermassive Black Hole - Muse

_Oh baby dont you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?_

You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'

I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth

You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
and the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Space shields melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
and the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

I thought I was a fool for no one  
But ooo baby, im a fool for you  
You're the Queen of the superficial  
But how long before you tell the truth?

Ooooooo-ahhhhhhh, you set my soul a-light  
Ooooooo-ahhhhhhh, you set my soul a-light  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night (Ooooooo-ahhhhhhh, you set my soul a-light)  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive.

That was too much for my poor hormones to take. That girl was such a tease. She must have sensed that, 'cause the next thing I know she is whispering in my ear. "Bella, you got me so horny today, God I want you to fuck me so bad."

She didn't need to say more. I went and crashed my lips with her red ones, tasting for the first time Rosalie taste, and she is sweet.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to do this all day long," I said, and then she was taking of my shirt and shorts, leaving me in my blue underwear. We kissed until we couldn't breathe anymore, then I lay her in Alice's bed and start sucking her neck. She moans, and that makes me even hotter and moist. "God Bella, I am so fucking wet for you," and that turns me on even more.

I kiss her colarbone, and start working my way to her breasts, biting her nipple through her bra. She screams in pleasure. I hook off the bra from here, and start to suck hard on her breasts, biting her nipple. "Bella, please, suck harder, I like it rough." That was all I needed, soon I was sucking and biting hard and I started to feel the moisture in my thighs mixing with hers. I needed to taste her.

"Rose, I wanna taste, but first I am going to fuck you with my fingers, but you will cum in my mouth." I went on kissing her abs, her hips, her thighs, and take off her panties. They were all wet, and that makes me hotter than ever. Soon I let my hands slide along her folds, my thumb finds her clit, and starts making circular movements. "Oh God Bella, don't stop. Oh. Fuck." I plunge one finger inside of her, in and out, slowly first, then harder and faster. "More, I need more," she keeps moaning. I put in another finger, and another. I had three inside of her, sliding harder and faster, she was going to come soon and I needed to taste her.

"And now I will fuck you with my tongue, you will never forget that." Then I let my tongue taste her, she was sweet and I needed more. "Rose you taste so good, I wanna taste you all." I started to plunge my tongue inside of her, in her clit, faster and deeper, with my fingers too. She started to grip my head and make my face go deeper in her. "Fuck. Oh. Bella. Oh my. I need to...I wanna... God I am going to cum." I plunge faster and faster and faster, until she contracts around me, and her sweet juices come all over my face. After cleaning her up with my tongue, I came up and kissed her, so she could taste herself in my mouth.

"Oh, that was sooo hot," when I turned, the pixie was still fingering herself, trying to get some relase, and that makes me even hotter, 'cause I haven't cum yet.

"Alice come here, lay down next to Rose." And she came. I kissed her, and then told her and Rose to kiss and her to spread her legs for me, that right now we both were going to get our release. There would be some sexy scissor action.

I climbed on top of her, while she kissed Rose, my core meeting hers in a totally and completely hot way, both of us working at the same time. We both started to move, our hips meeting each others as we rocked together. Alice put her soft hand on my core, flicking my clit with her thumb, and I did the same to hers. "God, Alice, that feels so fucking good,"

We started to go faster; I was so hot, that I thought I would explode. This was one of the most erotic experiences of my life. "Bella, I need faster. Oh God, I need more." I gave it to her with all my strength, hard, fast, rough like she and Rose both liked, then I felt it. "Oh, oh, I am gonna cum Bella." I was too, but only after Alice, 'cause that would be so much hotter. "Alice come with me. Ah. Oh...oh, oh. I'm gonna cum." And I did, and so did she with me. It was the best orgasm that I've ever had. I feel my juices go to Alice's thighs and hers to mine, and then I hear Rose scream again. She had cum from touching herself while watching us.

That was the best night of my life. Forks would not be the shitty place I was thinking it would be after all. After that, we all went into a deep sleep.


	5. Tainted Love

**Disclaimer: **SMeyer is the owner of these not me,if I were ,Edward would be naked all the time,hahaha.

* * *

**EPOV**

I could hardly sleep all night, all I could think about was Bella, and that damn game of "I Never", knowing that she has already done some kinky stuff that took me by surprise. I know that she is a badass, but I didn't think that she was a sex goddess too. The looks that Rosalie kept giving her all night had made me get hard instantly, 'cause I know that Rose is a sex maniac and would do some crazy shit, and the thought of the two together was too much. Maybe if I get lucky, the next time we play, it will be Truth or Dare. That always makes things wild.

I decide that it was time for me to get up. I still had one hour before school, which would give me time to have a nice shower, shave, eat, and maybe let Jessica blow me in the Volvo. Dude I am horny, what can I say? Edward Cullen never stayed a day without some release, and I refuse to let that chick affect me so much.

I am an ass, I know. I called Jessica, and she happily agreed. That girl is the biggest slut I know, but she gives a good blow job and that's what I needed. But still I did something that I haven't needed to do since I was 14 years old. I went to the shower and all I could think about were Bella's cream things: her boobs, her tight ass, and those amazing abs. I was so turned on then, I went and masturbated. I was feeling like a fucking 12 year old after seeing a naked girl for the first time, but that was the best jerk off I'd had in a long, long time. The thought of her lips on my cock, her tight pussy around me… God what is this chick doing to me? Fuck.

I went to Hell School and there waiting for me was Jess. Like always, she came and right away got down on me. That feels good, I let myself relax. But suddenly that fucking girl was in my mind all over again. I could see her going down on me instead of Jessica, sucking me, turning me on even more. I am a pathetic piece of shit. Even when I was being blown by one of the school's biggest sluts all I could think of was Bella.

Then when I looked out my window she was there, wearing one of the hottest outfits that I'd ever seen: a red collegial type of skirt, a fucking cool t-shirt, and some fuck me red high heels. Just the sight of her made me cum so hard in Jess's mouth, and the fucking bitch couldn't even swallow my cum.

"Fuck, Jess, look at the mess that you made on my fucking car," I said. I hate this kind of shit; if a girl wants to go down on me, she has to swallow for fucking Christ sake.

"Sorry, Eddie, you never came that hard before. I am so fucking horny right now, let's go to the back of the Volvo and finish this babe," Jessica said with her nasal voice. The girl's only good use was with her fucking mouth shut.

"No way, and don't call me Eddie. Get out of my fucking car, Jessica, you are pissing me off." I am a jerk, I know, but I was going mad in here. I couldn't even enjoy my sex life anymore. Not now that Bella fucking Swan was there to screw with me. This had to stop. No one screws with Edward Cullen and walks away.

I get out of my car, kick Jessica out also, and get my shit .In the moment that I was leaving for class after a fast chat with the guys, Bella came out of her car, walked in my direction and said with her sweet, sexy voice, "Hey you guys, Edward," and just walked away. Now that did make me pissed. Who the hell did she think she was?

After that I went to class. Today was Bio, and that was boring as hell. That was what I thought before entering the room. God must really hate me or maybe love me. At my lab desk there she was: Bella "Fuck Me" Swan.

BPOV

When I woke up, Rose and Alice were in the kitchen with big smiles on their faces and wearing big robes.

"Hello ladies, how are you both this morning?" I asked. I mean I fucked both of them last night, and they were my BFFs now. I had to make morning conversation, even if I was not a morning person.

"Good morning, Bella," they said to me.

"So Rose and I were talking, and we wanted to thank you for last night. It was amazing, you are like a sex god," Alice said, and we all laughed. But I have to admit that those two were very good also. That was an amazing lay.

"No, I thank you guys. I was so horny that I thought I would fucking explode if I didn't fuck someone soon, and it was amazing for me too. You girls are the best chicks that I ever fucked. Maybe one day we could do that again." I am a fucking tease, I know, but that's my way. I love sex and I am not gonna hide it.

"Yeah, Bella, that was so fucking good. Me and Alice do that all the time, and it will be great to have you that way too," said Rose, and this did make me happy. Now my BFFs were also my fuck buddies. Life couldn't get any better. Or maybe it could, if I tasted a little of that fucking Edward "Eat Me" Cullen. So I decided to get some information from the girls.

"Hey, what's the deal with Edward? He is the only one that's single and he is fucking hot if you ask me, so why is he still flying solo?" I asked.

"Well you see, all the girls in Forks High throw themselves on him. He doesn't need to do anything to get a fuck," said Alice.

"But he keeps saying that no girl here is good enough for him, that they are all dumb, fakes, superficial, and just some pussy for him to fuck. I think that he is waiting for the perfect girl to settle down," completed Rose.

So I guess that Edward Cullen will be a lot of fun to me.

"But I see the way he looks at you, Bells, it's like you are something to eat."

Maybe Alice was right, maybe I could screw with him first, then fuck him and leave him. That's my style. Bella Swan didn't do relationships.

"Girls, maybe that's exactly what I need to do, show Edward fucking Cullen that he is not the king anymore. I will screw with his head, fuck him and leave him wanting for more. Then maybe he will stop being an ass all the time." It was a genius plan. Today was the day that I would make my first move on Mr. Green Eyes. And my girls were backing me up in this shit.

To take over, I would use my greater weapon and Edward's weakness: SEX. This will be so fucking fun; I can't wait to make him go on his knees. Me and the girls decided that the best approach would be being a cocktease, 'cause no girl has ever turned him down, and that will make him want me even more.

The first step was my clothing choice for today, something that screams I am smarter and a sex goddess, but nothing slutty. I wanted him to desire me, and I think that I chose the perfect set. A black t-shirt with "I kissed a vampire and I liked it" written all over, a plaid red skirt, some red Mary Jane heels, my amazing red Valentino handbag, and my Versace sunglasses. It screamed sex but with intelligence.

Next to me was Alice, with her True Religion light jeans, a green camisole, Lavin platform t-bar sandals, a green Marc Jacobs handbag to match, and white Christian Dior sunglasses. Today was a really hot day in Forks, which by the way is strange, but at least we could dress lightly. Then there was Rosalie. She was fucking hot in her Hollister jean shorts, a silk red halter top, some red Christian Louboutin pumps, a red Yves Saint Laurent handbag and sexy Bvlgari Sunglasses. That girl was sex in red. **(all sets in my profile)**

We went to our cars. Today, Rose wanted to drive Meg and I let her. I wanted to enjoy the sun, and Blondie was a car chick, and I already trusted her, so what the fuck right? We rode Meg, and arrived in Hell School too soon for my taste and just like magic started to play Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson, right when Edward came into my view. He was inside of his silver Volvo. God that boy makes me horny. I would like so fucking much to fuck him hard and rough, right here, right now.

I watched him inside of his car, like he was trying hard to do something, and soon Alice parked her Porsche and Rose stopped my Mustang right beside the Volvo. Now was my cue to go.

**Tainted Love – Marilyn Manson**

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Ooh...Tainted love_

_Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want IT any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
And you'LL think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way_

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Ooh...Tainted love_

_Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love_

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Ooh...Tainted love  
Ooh...Tainted love  
Ooh...Tainted love_

I walked of the car, my skirt riding up my thighs. I bit my lip, put my sunglasses on my face, got my bag, and walked seductively in his direction with a lollipop in my lips. I noticed that Jessica was leaving his car, and he went to chat with Jasper and Emmett. Now would be a good time to start my plan phase one.

"Hey you guys, Edward," I said and walked away from the group. I swear I could hear him releasing his breath, and that makes me even more confident.

I went to our Biology class, and now phase two of my plan was going into action.

EPOV

When I walked into my Bio class, I just couldn't fucking believe what I saw. There, at my lab desk was Bella, the cause of all of my recent problems. I didn't know if I should be jumping for joy or from pain at the sight of her. She was too fucking gorgeous for her own good, but I would play cool. I wouldn't let her know how fucking much she does affect me.

"Swan, I see that you are at my table. Is there a reason for that?" I asked with my best crooked smile. It was my trademark and chicks always dig for that kind of shit.

She was reading a book, and lightly touching her neck. She only looked at me when I was almost touching her since we were so close to each other's bodies against the lab desk.

She said "Don't worry Cullen, the only reason I am here is 'cause Mr. Banner told me this was the only empty seat."

I must admit that she was very bold to say that to my face, staring at my eyes like I was just any other guy. I guess that I was just shocked.

She returned to reading her damn book, only stopping to cross her legs, and put her hair in a messy bun, exposing to me her amazing neck. I wanted to kiss, bite, and suck her neck, she was too fucking sexy. When I thought that this couldn't get any worse, she started touching her thighs and I swear that I could hear her moan. I was now hard again. That was becoming a habit. Now I was really getting pissed.

All I could think about during the class was pushing her onto the lab table, ripping off her damn sexy clothes, and taking her right here, right now. I bet that she likes it rough, hard and fast. I would take her from behind, plunge deep in her, pull her hair, make her scream my name, bite her, and mark her as mine. Mark her as MINE? Where the hell did THAT come from? I don't do monogamy, and I doubt that she would be the type of girl that would only fuck me, while I was fucking the entire school. No, she doesn't seem to be that type of girl. I was so lost in thought that the class was soon over.

When the bell rang, I got my shit and left the room as fast as I could, using my notebook to hide my obvious erection. I couldn't be next to that chick anymore; I was going insane I've never wanted a body so much in my life. Nobody has ever had such a fucking effect on me; I hated not feeling in control. Things were getting too intense too fast and I had to do something.

In that moment, I realized one thing: Bella Swan was going to be the death of me.

* * *

DID YOU LIKED IT?PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY HAPPIER


	6. Sex on Fire

**Disclaimer: **SMeyer is the owner of these not me,if I were ,Edward would be naked all the time,hahaha.

* * *

**BPOV**

I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole class and I knew that my plan was going to work out just fine. The cool act that he was trying to pull off didn't fool me. All I had to do to make him tremble on his knees, was lightly touch my neck, my thighs, and give a small moan. I knew that he was hard 'cause he keep bumping his legs on the table. It was simple: he wanted to fuck me, I wanted to be the one to fuck him, and there was enough LUST in the room to blow the entire building.

When the bell rang, Edward ran out the room. Man that boy was fast. I laughed to myself. I knew that now he was more frustrated than ever, and that's exactly how I wanted him to be. I went to the History class that I shared with Alice. She was being a great help with my plan. Now was the time to put phase three in action.

Me and the girls decided that if Edward didn't have the backup of Jasper and Emmett, then he would fall on his knees faster. Yeah, there would still be Jessica and Lauren, but that I could deal with. The plan was simple: during lunch, both girls would make the boys crazy and go to have some fucking hot monkey sex during lunch, which would leave me and dear Edward alone. That would be the perfect time to flirt, make him taste a little of "La Bella", and to make him a little more crazy.

Lunch came and Edward, Jasper and Emmett were sitting at our table.

"Hello boys, how are you guys on this lovely morning?" I asked smiling. I knew that Edward was pissed with my attitude toward him in Biology class, but he was the one that started with the crooked grin and all.

Following the plan, the girls started their own seduction. Alice was leaving little bites on Jasper's neck and Rosalie was sitting in Emmett's lap, rubbing his groin. Things were starting to get intense. Soon Jasper pulled Alice into a mind blowing kiss and they ran to the parking lot. Emmett couldn't take it anymore and pulled Rose to the janitor's closet, leaving me and Edward alone.

"Well, Lover Boy, it seems that it's just you and me now," I said and winked at him. I knew that just that little act alone would make him even hotter, and I started to feel a little sorry for him.

"Yeah, Swan it seems that we were left to ourselves while the others..." he started to say, and I finished "Are giving a hard fuck..."

He looked at me at me, smiled and said "Exactly. Well who knows, the day isn't over yet."

That was my cue. Now was the right moment to give him a nice piece of my own personal heaven.

"Hey Edward, I need to show you something, come with me." And he did, with no smart comments, or irony.

We went to my Mustang, I opened the passenger door for him and soon we both entered the car.

"So tell me, do you want a reek of pot? I got some before I came here, and I need a buddy to share, are you interested?" I asked. He looked at me with big eyes. I think that I just won a few more points with him.

"Swan, are you trying to get me in trouble and high? 'Cause if you are, I must admit that you have a lot of guts, but I like a girl that knows her shit," he said half suspicious but liking where this was leading us.

"Well if it's working, then yes, I am. So you wanna get high with me or not?" I said making my best seductive smile.

"Yeah, give me this damn joint."

I lit the joint, smoking gently, tasting it with my lips, enjoying the sensation, then passed the joint to him. The relaxing effect was fast and hit me like a truck. That shit was fucking good. He inhaled the smoke, and even getting high that boy was smoking hot. I don't know if was the pot or just my hormones, but I never wanted him more than in that moment, here, inside of my car.

"Swan, good shit, this came with you from Phoenix? Well you are a hard core chick. I like it. I must admit that it makes me like you even more at this time," he said while looking right in my eyes.

His smell was all over me, and I loved to feel it, and the LUST came all over again. We were too close to each other, I knew that he wanted me as much as I wanted him, he was lowering to kiss me, and I couldn't let that happen.

We were both horny. If we started something right now, I don't think that we would be able to stop. So I decided that it was time to come back to the real world.

I leaned to his ear and said "It's time to go back, the bell will ring any minute now," and like that I was gone. I got out of Meg, took a long breath and left there a very confused Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

WHAT THE FUCK? What did she think she was doing? She gets me into her car, gets high with me, gives me all those crazy messy chick signs and when I though that I was finally getting some, she walks away. What the fuck was that? This girl has some serious problems. She must be bipolar, that's the only explanation.

So like the stupid dog I have been all week, I follow her back to school. I still had a couple of classes today, but luckily none with her. I went to my English class and there were my best traitor friends. They both had the after sex glow. Lucky sons of bitches, they got laid and I didn't. How is that even possible? I know that they have girlfriends, but what made both of them get so horny from nowhere? Damn.

"Dude, that was not cool. You both left me with that crazy bitch and went to fuck. What the hell? I am happy that you guys got laid, but couldn't you two wait 'til after school? What happened to bros over hoes?" I said frustrated. I know that I have no right to boss them around, but they are my best friends. They should stay by my side in times like these.

"Cullen, chill out. What the fuck bit you in the ass? You're always skipping class to fuck some chick, and we never complain about your absence. So what the hell happened to get you so worked up about us getting some with our girlfriends?" asked Jasper. He was the calmest dude I'd ever known, but this kind of pissed him off. I guess that now I will have to tell them everything about Ms. Sawn.

"God I don't even know where to begin. But let me sum it up for you in one single word. BELLA," I said. They both gave me weird looks, like I'd grown a third head or something. What, I didn't have the right to get frustrated with some chick too?

"Edward, are you telling us that all of this is because of Bella? What she did to you? She is the coolest chick ever, she even has the most fucking sweet car. And she even made Rosalie like her, so I don't see any problem with that," Emmett said. All of that was true. She was the coolest girl to arrive in Forks; she was like a missing part of our group, almost like me but with a skirt.

"I guess that is the problem. She is driving me mad. All I can think about is her, and not only her hot body, but all of her. I don't know what to do. She keeps teasing me and today was the worst day ever. She tried to make me crazy in class, then when you guys got away to fuck, she invited me to smoke pot in her car. Fucking pot. Can you believe it? Then she gave all these crazy signs that we were going to hook up, then she got out of the car and left me there," I knew that I was sounding like a girl, but I didn't care. Today I'd reached my limit.

"Man, all I can say is that you seem to have found your perfect match. She is cool, fucking hot, loves cars, likes kinky sex, smokes pot, and likes getting into trouble. To me it sounds like you have a crush Cullen. And who wouldn't? La Bella is fucking cool. If I wasn't with Alice I would totally try to hook up with her," Jasper said.

They all only saw good things in her. Like anything that she was doing with me wasn't wrong. But I guess that they are right. She isn't trying to make me crazy, she is acting like me. Oh Fuck. That means only one thing. The Forks High School King might have found his queen.

BPOV

I am a fucking genius. Edward is now all worked up, and probably mad at the guys, for leaving him to have sex. I bet that he hasn't even gotten laid since we met. Ok I know that has been only one week, but I still like the idea that he is not fucking anyone because of me. That thing with Jessica was a failure; I knew that by his face, I bet he only came when he was thinking of me, and all he would want to do with me. So Jessica wouldn't be a problem.

Rose decided that for phase four of the plan, we would need to throw a party. It would be at Alice's. We would invite a lot of people. I would flirt, dance, make out with boys and girls, and try to ignore him and his probable hook up with Lauren or Jessica. But the most important part was to seduce him a little by day. If he got jealous that would mean that my plan was fucking working.

Alice and Rose did their thing, invited people, decorated the house, bought the drinks, and even something special. We discussed which possible guys I could hook up with that would make Edward mad. There were two options: Mike Newton and Jacob Black.

Mike Newton was the guy that had stared at my ass the entire day on my first day in school. He was blond, with blue eyes, a jock, but too much baby face for my taste. Edward didn't like him 'cause he had competed for the position of quarterback with him. Edward had won, of course, but let's just say that the fact that Emmett was the captain of the team might have helped a little. I also heard that Mike was in love with Jessica, only God knows why, and he hated Edward because he treated Jess like a whore. Whatever.

Moving on, there was Jacob Black. He was the quarterback of the team at La Push High School. He was a tall indie with big black hair. The wild type, with a leather jacket and a bike as a bonus. Now that was my type. Edward and Jacob have been fighting since they were in diapers and that would make him insane. So I would have to make out with a gorgeous guy. So sad, right? I am not evil, I am just a little Machiavellian.

We skipped school on the day of the party. Charlie didn't seem to be bothered about the huge amount of time that I was spending at Alice's. To him if I wasn't arrested there would be no problem. So we spent the afternoon getting ready for the party, doing some girly stuff, like manicures, and doing each others hair.

We would be the hottest girls at the party. I was wearing blue ripped skinny jeans with bikers lace boots, a black and white corset, my leather jacket, some long earrings, and an iron bracelet with my hair pulled down all messy. Alice was in a black and white strapless dress, with some gorgeous YSL black pumps, a pearl bracelet with long Tiffany's earrings, a Tiffany ring that Jasper had given to her for their one year anniversary, and her hair pulled into a bun. Rosalie was in a grey one shoulder silk blouse with white skinny jeans, gray Valentino ankle boots, a pair of Swarovski earrings, and a Tiffany's ring with her hair lightly curled.

Soon Alice's house was full, music was blasting, and we were having fun, just the three of us. When Emmet, Jasper and Edward arrived, the party was set, the only thing missing was my boy of the night. But that's ok. I would have a lot of fun before the games begin.

"Bella, looking good as always. Wanna get a drink with me?" Edward asked me. That would be good since the two couples that were our best friends were too busy fucking with their clothes on. We went to the kitchen, and Edward got a couple of beers and a couple of shots of tequila for us. I like the way his mind thinks.

"To us and to a hell of a party," he said to me with a big grin. He drank his shot, with some salt and sucking a lime. When it was my turn, I drank the tequila and licked my wrist to take the salt, but the surprise was when he put the lime on his lips and then put them on mine.

It was one of the most erotic things I have ever felt without really touching another person. I licked the lime juice, looked to him and said "Thanks, Edward, wanna dance?"

I pulled him to the dance floor just when one of my favorite songs started to play, "Sex on Fire" from Kings of Leon. I started to dance against him and he put his hands on my hips to pull me closer to him. Our bodies were pressed together, and I could feel every part of his body, his breathing against my neck. His hands started to roam my body, the skin that my corset didn't cover, my hips, my legs, the side of my breast. He wasn't even touching me in the right places yet and I was already wet and he was hard against my backside.

"Bella," he breathed in my ear.

"Shhh ... don't ruin this Edward," I said, but then I decided to take my chances. I got the small pill that was in my pocket and did something that I have been wanting to do for a long time now.

"Come here, Lover Boy," I said to Edward. I put the pill on my tongue, and let his lips crash on mine. When our tongues touched, the pill started to dissolve and I heard him moan. I knew that he was a fan of E 'cause Alice had told me. This would be a good experience for us. The sexual tension plus the feeling of the drug. The one that we were sharing. When the pill dissolved, we kept kissing. It was like I liked, hard, fast, and full of passion.

His hands went from my waist to my ass, to my thighs and legs. Then the air was a need and he stopped kissing me and started sucking my neck. God that felt good, but I had to stop, or this would lead to something that wasn't supposed to happen. At least not right now.

So I backed away from him. He looked at me, confused, and all I could say was "Thanks for the kiss, Lover Boy. I hope that was good for you too. See ya," and left him there. Again. That was becoming a dangerous habit. But that doesn't mean that I didn't like it.


	7. Use Somebody

EPOV

After all the shit that Bella pulled on me in the car, the boys and I decided that it would be nice to take the rest of the day off. I was horny and pissed. That was not a smart combination, so we went to Jasper's place. He, like myself was rich, so his house was fuckingtastic, and we could always hang around in there 'cause his parents were never home. Besides, Rosalie was with Alice and Bella for the day, doing only God knows what.

Jasper has been one of my best friends since I was 6 years old and moved with my family to Forks. He was always the cool and laid back guy. He had that crazy vintage style that chicks dig for, the blond wavy hair and all this crap, and he also played the guitar. He was the only one besides my family that knew I played the piano. Music was always one of my passions, more than football, more than girls, more than partying or whatever.

We went to his room, where there is big bed with a black comforter and red pillows. The walls were dark blue, covered with posters of bands, and photo shots in black and white. On the bedside table was a picture of Jasper and Alice. They looked happy as always. On the opposite wall from the bed, there were shelves full of old LPs and CDs. In the corner was a flat screen TV, a big comfortable couch, and a mini bar. The video games were a bonus. Jasper's room was our personal heaven and nobody but Alice was going to invaded it.

I sat on Jasper's desk chair, and just when I started getting comfortable Emmett decided to bring it up, the worst subject for my moment of relaxation. "So little brother, wanna explain to us what the fuck you will do about Bella?"

"Yeah Edward, this situation is getting a little insane. At least for us. I mean, you are always pissed and snappy, and there's no reason for that. We all love her, she is like perfect for us, and if even Rose likes her, there is no reason for you not to," said Jasper. Seems that all my friends already love her, and I have to admit that she is fucking cool and shit, but that doesn't mean that I have to like her game.

"It's not that I don't like her, she is fucking cool, but she annoys me. Always with her little games and this crap. I don't know if she is worth all my trouble. I mean, I haven't even fucked any other girl since she arrived, how screwed is that? I am Edward fucking Cullen. I don't stay a week without getting some." That was true. That thing with Jessica didn't count, 'cause I only came thinking of Bella. The bitch ruined even my fucking blow jobs.

"Well dude, I don't know about you, but I know that she has pulled some crazy shit with Rose. I have to only thank Bella; Rose has been more horny than normal. All of that crazy shit at Alice's house is a fucking bonus," said Emmett with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh yeah baby, Alice has been a little vixen also. I thought that my girl was insane before, but now WOW. She wants to fuck every day now, and not in the conventional kind of way. She got all kinky and I love it. Maybe I should buy La Bella a gift or whatever," said Jasper. He and Emmett were both saying how cool Bella was and how she had improved their sex lives.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about? How could she have any affect on you guys screwing your girls? I mean, is she a fucking sex teacher or some shit? You both are talking like she is the one making the girls hornier," I was getting confused. I mean, I know that Rose had the hots for Bella, and all the "I Never" shit had made those girls insane but that was it, wasn't it?

"Man, I promised Rosie that I wouldn't tell you shit, but it's too fucking good not share with you. On the day of the "I Never," Rose and Bella fucked. And she said that it was fucking good, that no girl has ever made her cum so hard. Which made me horny and then we had totally hot monkey sex after she told me." Emmett was there, telling me how he had fucked Rose in ever corner of our house, and I really didn't need to hear that. But just the thought of Bella fucking Rose with her mouth, her fingers, their bodies moving together, was making me hornier than ever.

"Yeah, Alice asked me not to tell, but since it won't leave this room, I need to share something too. Alice was in the bathroom when all of this happened. And when she went in the room, Bella and Rose were fucking and she watched it all. She told me she got so turned on that she had to touch herself to get some release. When Bella saw that, she went and fucked Alice too, and then Rose got horny again and started to touch herself also. So the three of them came all together," Jasper told us.

I was in shock, first because he never told us anything like this. His and Alice's relationship was something sacred and he never shared. And second, Bella not only fucked the two most fucking hot girls in this city, and the only ones that I hadn't fucked, but also at the same time and in only one week of knowing them. How fucking hot is that.

"Oh my fucking God. Could this girl get any hotter? I don't know what to do. She is all tease, gorgeous and crazy. Just perfect, and that is high, 'cause no girl has ever been perfect to me. Not until now. Just looking or thinking of her is getting me insane. I have to fuck her before I go insane, or explode. I have a serious case of blue balls right now." They both laughed at my situation. If I was in their place I would too.

"Well you better think fast, Alice just sent me a message telling me that she and the girls are throwing a party at her house. Which means lots of guys and alcohol. And I am sure that Alice will make Bella look hotter than ever, so if you plan to bang her, tonight is your shot dude," said Jasper and he was right. As more time passed, more guys would hit on her. And I know that little tease wants me as much as I want her. If she wants to play with fire, she can try, but she might get burned.

"Then I guess that we all have a party to attend today. And I don't wanna to disappoint Ms. Sawn, so I better start getting ready. See ya later, Jasper, I will come to pick you up at 8 pm so don't be late. Emmett get your fat ass off the couch and let's go home. I have a little bird to catch today," I told them.

Me and Emmet left Jasper's house so we all could get ready for the party. Alcohol, girls, and drugs. Could my night get any better? Yes it could. I might fuck some badass chick tonight. And that my friends, was fucking brilliant.

So around 8 pm, like I said I would I went and picked up Jasper. I was looking good, with my dark jeans and a deep green button up shirt, the three first buttons undone. I knew that Bella liked when I looked this way, so who was I to deny her a fucking good view.

When we got to Alice's house, the party was already on fire and in the middle of the dance floor there they were. God those girls were fucking gorgeous, dancing like they were fucking each other, and that was more than hot. If that was a sign of how my night was gonna be, I would be a lucky bastard.

When the girls saw us they came running in our direction and, of course, Rose jumped on Emmett's arms and Alice on Jasper. They went and started to have sex with their clothes on, leaving me and Bella alone. She was smoking today, so I told her that, which I knew gave me a few extra points with her. I decided to ask her to get a drink with me. It seemed like a good idea at that time.

We got some shots and a couple of beers. I told her to toast to us and a hell of a party, 'cause that was what I was expecting it to be. We drank and the way that she did the shots got me so turned on that I thought I was going to burst in my pants. After that, one of my favorite songs started to play, "Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon. She asked me to dance, and why the hell would I turn that down, right? The song was playing and she was pulling me to the dance floor.

_Lay where you're laying_

_Don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching_

_They're watching_

_All the commotion_

_And the big pain_

_Has people talking_

_Talking_

_You_

_Your sex is on fire_

_Dark of the alley_

_The breaking of day_

_Head while I'm driving_

_I'm driving_

_Soft lips are open_

_Them knuckles is pale_

_Feels like you're dying_

_You're__ dying_

_You_

_Your sex is on fire_

_And so_

_Were the words to transpire_

_Hot as a fever_

_Rattling bones_

_I could just taste it_

_Taste it_

_But it's not forever_

_But it's just tonight_

_Oh we're still the greatest_

_The greatest_

_The greatest_

_You_

_Your sex is on fire_

_You_

_Your sex is on fire_

_And so_

_Were the words to transpire_

_And you_

_Your sex is on fire_

_And so_

_Were the words to transpire_

She brought me closer to her body and started to dance against me. Her back was to me, so I could feel every little piece of her delicious body. I put my hands on her waist, to get her even closer to me. Nothing had ever felt this fucking good. She smelled like wild flowers or something and that was dazzling me. I couldn't let off breathing against her neck, feeling her skin against mine, feeling the little chills running through her skin.

She was driving me crazy, I needed to feel more of her, all of her. I started to roam my hands over her body, on her hips, the side of hers breasts, her ass, her thighs, her legs. The skin that her corset showed was like a constant way to tease me. This girl was fucking perfect, like she was the other half of me, her body fit perfectly against mine. I let out a moan to let her see what she was doing to me.

"Bella," I breathed in her ear.

"Shhh ... don't ruin this Edward," she said to me. I could feel that she was just as turned on as I was. Then she did the only thing that I was not waiting for. She turned around, facing me, and crashed her lips against mine. When our tongues touched I realized that there was something in there. Oh my fucking God. I started to feel the warm sensation of a peel dissolving on my tongue. I knew that this was E. This was the most incredible feeling that I had ever felt in my entire fucking life. This chick was now officially a goddess. A sex goddess.

When the pill dissolved completely we kept kissing .It was hard, fast, full of tension, full of LUST. Just the way I liked it best. My hands went from her waist to her ass, to her thighs, and legs. When I needed air, I stopped kissing her and started sucking her neck. Never had I found my match, no one had ever made me feel like I was feeling in that moment. But now I knew for sure that Bella Swan was the equal of Edward Cullen. She was moaning. I knew that if we kept this up, things would lead to what I most wanted right now. Finally it seems that Bella was starting to give in to what we both wanted.

But once again she surprised me, and this time not in the good way I was hoping for. She backed away from me, and I looked at her with confusion. I mean, two seconds ago we were almost fucking in the middle of the dance floor and now she was looking at me with these fuck me big brown eyes and telling me something that I had always said, but never heard any chick saying to me before.

"Thanks for the kiss, Lover Boy. I hope that was good for you too. See ya."

She just left me there. AGAIN. Hard, confused, pissed and feeling used. Who the hell did this girl think she is? She couldn't just make out with me, make me think that I was getting laid and leave thanking me like I was some bitch. Oh no sir. This girl was going down and she was going down tonight. 'Cause those who play with fire sometimes get burned.


	8. Feeling Good

BPOV

Ok, I admit that what I did to Edward tonight was kind of cruel, but let's just say that I always was a big fan of the movie Cruel Intentions and now I was feeling like Kathryn with him like Sebastian. We both liked to fuck around and mess with peoples heads. Just because he was never left hanging around, doesn't mean that this wasn't going to happen some day, right? Looking at it another way, I was avenging all the girls that he broke their hearts, that he used and all. I know that most of them accept his womanizer ways, but what the fuck right?

So why was I feeling like I had broken his heart? Edward Cullen doesn't even have one to be broken. He never did fall in love, nor did I, but that's not the point here people. We were playing the game. He liked the chase and I liked to instigate it. I enjoyed the look in his eyes when he thought that he was winning and realized that he wasn't. But this is not the time or place for that. I had a plan to get going and it needed to be done tonight.

I went to find Alice and Rose. They were in the yard drinking beer and chatting. Now was the time to find out who Jacob Black was and do my thing. They saw me going towards them and soon I was filled with questions about what had happened between me and Edward.

"So La Bella, wanna tell us what the hell all of that was with Eddie boy? I thought that you didn't want to pull a "fuck me with our cloths on" so soon. What about the teasing and Black plan? Not that I am complaining, I'm just a little confused here babe," said Rose. My initial plan was just to dance, get in hard, show him the pill dissolving on my tongue, and leave him there.

"Well, Blondie, that was an improvisation. I saw a chance to screw with him further and took it. The dance got him where I needed and with all the kissing and things now he will be very tempted. He tasted a piece of La Bella and when you get there, you always want some more," I said with a big smirk on my face. I knew that I was a delicious fuck. Everybody that tasted it wanted a second shot, but not many got it. But Blondie and Pixie could come to me any time and I would go for them. What? Those chicks got some good skills and they are both smoking hot.

"Guess that this means that phase Jacob of our plan has just arrived. Let's go girls, we have to introduce La Bella to our good buddy Jacob Black," Alice said while quietly pointing with her eyes to a guy who had just arrived at the party with some friends.

He was hot. Very tall, with dark olive skin, big black eyes, and long dark hair. He was wearing ripped worn out jeans, with a white shirt that made his skin glow and a black leather biker jacket with biker boots. He was very handsome and when he looked in our direction he gave this incredible white smile. I guess I was lucky after all. This guy would be a lot fun to play with.

"Hey there Jake, this is Bella, our new BFF that we told you about," Alice said, introducing us with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Beauty, I am Jacob Black, but my friends call me Jake. And you, my lady, can call me whatever you want."

Wow. He had balls to flirt with me. He was hot, but with his mouth open he sounded like any other jock that I have ever met .Boring. I was ready to give him a kick ass reply when I noticed that Edward was observing us intently. He had hatred in his eyes, which could only mean one thing: Edward Cullen was jealous.

"Well, Jake, I guess I will let you get me a drink. And maybe if you get lucky, I will let you know what I want to call you, babe," I said. I was a flirt. I knew how to charm boys and once again it worked like magic.

Jake went to get me another beer and soon Edward was breathing heavily on my neck. Boy he was pissed. Not only had I left him hard as a rock in the middle of the dance floor after giving him E with my tongue, but I was also flirting with his worst enemy.

"What fucking game are you playing, Swan? You come here, all seductive, get me hard and high, then leave me there, alone on the dance floor, hard as a rock, with the worst case of blue balls in the history of man kind, and now you go flirt with Jacob fucking Black," Edward said while holding me by the arm. God he was so hot when he was mad.

"Don't worry, Lover Boy, you will still get your shot. I thought that we were having such fun playing this game babe, but I guess that you don't wanna play anymore," I said, turning my head and whispering in his ear. I could feel his breathing get heavier by the second and I knew that this was getting him even more turned on.

"Don't try to put on the innocent act, Swan. I know what you are trying to pull off. You wanna make me crazy with want so I will be running after you like a fucking lost puppy. But guess what? You wanna play then let's play. You aren't the only girl that I want to fuck. I will fuck you Swan. Hear my words," he said while rubbing his hard dick on my ass. While he was saying all of this all I could think about was him me throwing me against a wall, ripping all my clothes off, biting my neck and fucking me hard and fast from behind.

I was fucking wet. I hadn't had a dick since I left Phoenix, and the hottest guys in this town were Edward, Jacob, Jasper and Emmett. Edward I would fuck, but not tonight. It would be wild and I would enjoy every fucking second of it. But I needed a quick fuck, no strings attached. Jasper I would love to fuck, he's the type of guy that I love, gorgeous, with his laid down and vintage style, he was fucking cool. But Alice wouldn't like that very much and the dude was like my best guy friend already. Emmett was fucking hot also, but he was too much like my older brother and that would be wrong on so many levels. Besides, I prefer to fuck his girl thank you very much. That leaves me with Jacob Black. I don't know about that. He was hot sure, but was he a good fuck? I guess that I would have to at least make out with him to find out about that.

While I was in dream world, Jacob came back with my beer in hand and was now giving death glares to Edward. They looked like cats and dogs fighting .Of course Edward would be the cat and Jacob the dog. I didn't know if they were all territorial about me because they liked me, or just 'cause they don't like to loose to one another.

"Hold on boys. There is enough La Bella for both of you. Thanks Eddie for keeping me up until Jake was back. But I guess I can't monopolize my attention. It's time to say hello to all of our lovely guests so I am going to go now. Come on girls," I said to them. Rose, Alice and me went to the dance floor and we decided that it was time to get this party a little wild.

"Hell yeah, that's our song girls. Let's show these Forks losers what they will never have," I said to them.

On the dance floor "Womanizer" from Britney Spears was playing. I am a hard core girl I know, but that song was totally Edward's. Like BS had it written it for him. Hilarious I know.

_Superstar_

_Where you from, how's it going?_

_I know you_

_Gotta clue, what you're doing?_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out_

_here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you_

_Gettin' more than just re-up_

_Baby, you_

_Got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer_

_Oh, you're a womanizer, baby_

_You, You, You are; You, you, you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_You got me going_

_You're also charming_

_But I can do it_

_You womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_You say I'm Crazy_

_I got you crazy_

_You're nothin' but a womanizer_

_Daddy-O_

_You got the swagger of champions_

_Too bad for you_

_Just can't find the right companion_

_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_

_It could be easy, who you are, that's just who you_

_are_

_baby_

_Lollipop_

_Must mistake me as a sucker_

_To think that I_

_Would be a victim not another_

_Say it, play it how you wanna_

_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you,_

_baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer_

_Oh, you're a womanizer, baby_

_You, You, You are; You, you, you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_You got me going_

_You're also charming_

_But I can do it_

_You womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_You say I'm Crazy_

_I got you crazy_

_You're nothin but a womanizer_

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world_

_It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl_

_But I can't 'cause we don't_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer_

_Oh, you're a womanizer, baby_

_You, You, You are; You, you, you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_You got me going_

_You're also charming_

_But I can do it_

_You womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_You say I'm Crazy_

_I got you crazy_

_You're nothin but a womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer_

_You're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer Oh, you're a womanizer, baby_

We started to dance. I was in the middle, Alice in front of me, and Rose on my back. We were rubbing our bodies one against the other. One of my hands was on Alice's hip and the other on Rosalie neck and Rose's hands were one on my waist and the other too close to my boob. I was getting even hornier. These chicks were driving me insane.

The crowd was getting crazy, especially the male population of the party. I could feel Edward's eyes on me and I knew that this was getting to be too much for him. Soon he would explode, and if I didn't give him what he wanted, another one would, like Lauren or Jessica. The school sluts.

Emmett and Jasper were looking like this was a Christmas morning. I decided that I would give them a gift, since they'd both been so nice to me since I got to this hell hole of a town. And it would be a bonus to make Edward even hornier.

I started to rotate my hips against Rose's. I heard her wailing my name, so I put my hands is her golden locks and pulled her lips against mine. My tongue invaded her mouth without permission, so her hands went lower, to the middle of my legs. While I did that I started to rub Alice's boobs, together. They were the right size and fit perfectly in my hands. She moaned my name, and that was hot. I think that she thought I would leave her out of all the fun, but she was wrong. The little pixie left me as horny as Blondie did.

So there we were, making out, touching each other's bodies, making the crowd go wild. In the corner of my eyes I could see both Jacob and Edward. Jacob had a shocked look in his eyes; he was almost drooling looking at me and the girls having some fun. But Edward had a different kind of look, as if hoping that this would happen, just enjoying the view. Maybe he did find out about my hook up with Rose and Alice. Even better, now he had a visual for his fantasies.

Soon the song was over, and the spell was broken, but I was still horny as hell. When I thought I would have to fuck hot but dumb Jacob Black, Rose decided to pull me to the closest bathroom as soon as Alice went to find Jasper. We went, she locked the door, and my first impression was that she wanted to share something with me, chick stuff and all. But I was wrong. Soon she pushed me into the sink counter, and crashed her lips on mine.

"Hmmm Bella, that was so fucking hot. I am so fucking wet, the feeling of your tight little ass against me, I am so horny right now. All I can think about is your tight pussy against my own. I need to fuck you right now, or I am going to explode," she whispered with her sexy voice in my ear. And who I was to turn down Rosalie fucking Hale, right?

"I am so hot right now Rosie. God I am so wet that I am dripping on my thighs. Damn pants. I need to fuck you so much Rose," I said between kisses and bites. Her tongue felt so good on me. She was nailing my chest when touching my boobs and I loved it. What? I do love rough fuck.

She started biting my neck, my ear lobe, groping my tits. This chick was good. She knew exactly where I wanted to be touched. So I decided to have my way with her also. She had an amazing body, with those huge delicious boobs, long legs and tight ass. I went there, tightening her ass with my hands, feeling her up.

"Bella, I want to fuck you today. I want to be the one to fuck you with my fingers and my tongue. I want to make you cum in my mouth and I want to drink your juices. Are you gonna let me fuck your delicious little pussy?" she asked me, and all I could do was moan again. Rose was a sex goddess. All I wanted was to bring her face to my pussy and make her lick me until I came hard.

"Yes, I want to feel your tongue on my pussy. Now!" I moaned. We started to rip each other's clothes, her blouse and pants, and my pants. My corset was too tricky and I needed my release right now. I couldn't wait anymore.

She was there only in her panties and bra and me only in my corset. She went to kiss my collarbone, bite my pushed up tits that the corset was holding and went lower. I was sitting on the cold counter, but the feeling of the cold surface against my wet pussy was a bonus.

Rose started to kiss my thighs, lick the inside of them, but staying away from where I needed her most. I knew what she was doing. Blondie was fucking teasing me, and that was working me up even more. Soon I feel a lonely finger on my clit, her red nails against it.

"Oh Fuck, that feels so good. Don't stop. Oh. Rose I need more," I moaned. Soon she put a finger inside of me. I was so fucking wet that there wasn't any problem getting inside of me.

"Bella babe, you are so fucking wet. I want so much to plunge my tongue inside of your pussy and taste you. I want to make you scream my name."

And she did, putting in one more finger, pulling in and out of me, fast and hard. I was getting even tighter, then she put a third finger inside of me. That feels so good, I was almost cumming, but I needed more. I needed to feel her tongue inside of me.

"Rose babe, I need more, I need to feel your tongue against my clit. I need you licking me, I need you fucking me with your mouth," I said out of breath.

"You want my tongue in your pussy your dirty little girl? You want me to make you cum, you want me to bite your clit, you want me to taste you, Bella? Is that it? Guess what, I need to fuck you with my tongue and taste your sweet pussy too. I am so fucking wet and I am going to make you cum so hard that you will never forget it," Rose said while fucking me with her fingers, faster and harder than before. All that dirty talking was getting too much to me.

She went down on me, plunging her tongue inside of me. I almost came right there. What was I, a 14 year old fucking virgin? Christ. She started to lick my clit, keeping two fingers inside of me, making me wetter. She licked me faster, harder, plunging her tongue down, deeper inside of my wet pussy.

She had parted my legs wider, so I was opened for her and she could go even deeper inside of me. I started to grip her head, pulling her face more against me. I could look into her eyes. She was enjoying fucking me with her tongue, and that was making me even more excited. The sight of Rosalie in the middle of my legs, while she was fucking me was too much for me to handle.

"Oh. Fuck. That's it. Right there. Oh Rose," I was moaning so loud that the people outside probably heard Rose eating my pussy. That was hot. I soon started to picture Edward watching us, touching his rock hard cock. Oh God. That was enough to send me to heaven.

"Yes, right there, Rose. Don't stop. Faster. Deeper. Yes. Oh. Oh. Fuck," and soon I was cumming right on her face, my juices going on her mouth and dripping down her neck. She was drinking it like I was the best fucking thing in the world. And that was the best feeling ever. This chick was too fucking good to be true.

When I was finished, she came up and kissed me on the lips. I could taste myself, the delicious taste, and I was ready to go down on her. But she stopped me, saying that she had cum in her pants just at the sight of me, and that the boys and Alice were probably dead worried about us. We decided to play a little more later. After all, the night was still young.


	9. Red Morning Light

EPOV

I watched Bella run away from me. Again. This game was starting to get annoying. I mean, we both wanted to fuck, that was obvious, and we both liked to screw with people's heads. And who am I to tell her not to fuck around, but she was not going to play around when I was the victim. She can't keep up with those mood swings, that was getting old and boring. I've never needed to chase a chick before in my fucking life, so tell me why I should start now? I will tell you why, 'cause I have never been turned down before. But that's ok; I will make her see who is in charge in this shit.

As I watched her talk to Alice and Rosalie, I saw Jacob Black walking in. Fucking great. What was this? Asshole day? **(this line is from 10 Things I hate about You)** I was ready to go over there and kick his ass for coming to my territory. I know that I sound like a jerk talking like this, but it was fucking true. I didn't go screw around in La Push and the imbecile didn't come here. Period.

But still, there he was, the dog. And he was now chatting with Alice, Rose and Bella. Fucking great, that's all I needed, him fucking with my mood even more. I saw Bella watching him with appreciation, and I swear that I could see her comparing the two of us in her head, seeing who is better, who would fuck her best. Is this even a question? Isn't that pretty obvious? Guess not.

If she was having second thoughts about getting laid with me, she was fucking wrong. I would show Black who was in charge here, even if I had to piss all over Bella. She was fucking mine already, even if she didn't know that yet. I would be the one to fuck her brains out. Not Black, not Newton, not anyone in this hell hole.

I saw Jacob leaving, so I went behind Bella to make some things clear here. In a second I was on her neck, breathing heavily, ignoring her personal space as well as the presence of Alice and Rosalie.

I was fucking pissed off and I wanted her to know it. I was now holding her arm and the feeling of her skin against mine, added to the effect of the E that started to show off, was driving me mad. But fucking horny at the same time.

"What fucking game are you playing, Swan? You come here, all seductive, get me hard and high, then leave me there, alone on the dance floor, hard as a rock, with the worst case of blue balls in the history of man kind, and now you go flirt with Jacob fucking Black," I said in her ear, pressing my entire body against her back. I could see the crazy looks that Alice and Rose were giving me, but I didn't give a shit. All I needed was to put Bella back in her place. I was Edward fucking Cullen, and nobody left me hanging around.

"Don't worry, Lover Boy, you will still get your shot. I thought that we were having such fun playing this game babe, but I guess that you don't wanna play anymore," she said turning her head, and whispering in my ear. I was breathing heavier by the second, getting even more turned on with this little act of her. Jesus this chick is too hot for her own good. All I wanted was to rip her clothes off and take her, right here, right now, in the middle of the garden.

"Don't try to put on the innocent act, Swan. I know what you are trying to pull off. You wanna make me crazy with want so I will be running after you like a fucking lost puppy. But guess what? You wanna play then let's play. You aren't the only girl that I want to fuck. I will fuck you Swan. Hear my words," I said while rubbing my hard dick on her ass. I knew that she was wet; I could feel her hot core against my dick every time I rubbed it against her. I was going to fuck her, if not tonight, then later.

While we were here in our private little world, the dog came back with two beers in hand. I guessed that one was for Bella here. He was giving me death glares. I guess if you saw the way that we were against each other, and if you wanted to fuck this chick, you would be pissed to find her all over another guy. Good. Now he might get a clue and get the fuck out of here. He was ready to try to fight with me, I could tell, but what I didn't know was if the idiot wanted to get kicked in the ass by me for seeing me almost ear fucking the chick that he thought he would get some with, or if he really liked her. Whatever.

"Hold on boys. There is enough La Bella for both of you. Thanks Eddie for keeping me up until Jake was back. But I guess I can't monopolize my attention. It's time to say hello to all of our lovely guests so I am going to go now. Come on girls," she said to Rose and Alice, leaving me with Black there. Again. Fuck. She and the girls went to the dance floor and apparently decided that it was time to make this party a little wild.

While they were doing their pseudo lesbian dance moves, the song "Womanizer" by fucking Britney Spears started to play and I swear that they were dancing and singing the fucking song like it was about me. I know that I get some often, and with a huge list of chicks, but the way Bella sang was almost like a message to me.

_Look at you_

_Gettin' more than just re-up_

_Baby, you_

_Got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer_

_Oh, you're a womanizer, baby_

_You, You, You are; You, you, you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_You got me going_

_You're also charming_

_But I can do it_

_You womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just what you a-a-are_

_You say I'm Crazy_

_I got you crazy_

_You're nothin but a womanizer_

_Daddy-O_

_You got the swagger of champions_

_Too bad for you_

_Just can't find the right companion_

_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_

_It could be easy, who you are, that's just who you_

_are_

_baby_

_Lollipop_

_Must mistake me as a sucker_

_To think that I_

_Would be a victim not another_

_Say it, play it how you wanna_

_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you,_

_baby_

This chick was playing with fire. I know I am a man whore. So what? I liked to fuck around. Big deal. And I know she does too, so why is she talking like she's a fucking saint? Hypocritical. The entire party seemed to have stopped to watch them doing the lesbian act. I knew that they had already fucked each other, so dancing, big deal. I admit that it was hot, but I was more angry than anything else.

All the guys were watching and screaming like this was free porn or something. I spotted Jacob Black with his screw giving lusting eyes to Bella, and she seemed to like all the attention she was getting. So, Ms. Swan liked a spotlight, good to know. I would get this little vixen back for that little act of the E plus kissing. Watch and see.

My line of thought was interrupted by the shouts of the crowd. And of course the motive of all this mess was one fucking person. Bella Swan. I saw as she started to rotate her hips against Rose's, put her hands in Rosalie's blond hair and pulled her lips against Bella's. They started to kiss like there was no tomorrow, so Rosalie's hands went lower, to the middle of Bella's legs. While she did that, Bella started to rub together Alice's boobs. That was fucking hot. Just the sight of them almost made me shoot in my pants. But I couldn't. I wasn't a 13 year-old fucking virgin, and this was not the first time that I'd seen some shit like that. No big deal. Right? Wrong. Everything that involved her made me crazy with lust.

The song ended and they broke apart. Alice went running to find Jasper. She was like a hyper bunny full of energy. I bet that she went after him to have a hard fuck. I mean if I was horny after that, then imagine how she felt. Jasper was a lucky bastard. There he was getting lucky this week, again, and me no such luck. Where is the justice in that?

But the interesting thing was when Rose pulled Bella to the bathroom. I heard the door click closed and something being pushed with force. At first I thought that she was going to do some chick thing, you know, like the thing that girls never can go alone in the bathroom. Like never. But what I heard was something very different. I heard some moans, like someone making out. Hard. More like foreplay than anything else.

No fucking way. This couldn't be happening. Rosalie couldn't possibly be fucking Bella again. What the fuck was wrong with this chick? She didn't like dick or something? No, I knew that she did, but I guess that Rose must be a hell of a fuck if they were getting dirty again this week.

Then I heard Rose's voice, "Bella, I want to fuck you today. I want to be the one to fuck you with my fingers and my tongue. I want to make you cum in my mouth and I want to drink your juices. Are you gonna let me fuck your delicious little pussy?"

Fuck. I could have cum right now. This chick was wild too, Emmett was another lucky bastard. Why was I the only one that hadn't gotten some this week? I was seriously considering going to find Lauren and just getting this over with.

But like the sick masochist jerk that I was, I stayed there, listening as those two fucked each other. I was once again with the worst case of blue balls ever, but I was hoping that this would be worth it in the end. Who knows, maybe baby Jesus could smile on me and make those two grab me and have a nice les trios thing. What? I am a man after all. I can still dream.

"Rose babe, I need more, I need to feel your tongue against my clit. I need you licking me, I need you fucking me with your mouth," Bella said, out of breath.

"You want my tongue in your pussy your dirty little girl? You want me to make you cum, you want me to bite your clit, you want me to taste you, Bella? Is that it? Guess what, I need to fuck you with my tongue and taste your sweet pussy too. I am so fucking wet and I am going to make you cum so hard that you will never forget it," Rose said with the sound muffled, as if she had her face in something. Oh yeah, that's right, in Bella's pussy. I never wished that I could be a girl until this moment.

"Yes, right there, Rose. Don't stop. Faster. Deeper. Yes. Oh. Oh. Fuck," and that was when I lost my ground. Bella was cumming, and she was moaning so loud that I was sure that other people heard it. I guess that when my time came, I was going to have to make her cum harder then that. Now I could tease her with it, and have some sweet dreams too, if you know what I mean.

When the door opened after a few minutes, I was still there, against the wall, looking at Bella like I was the most dangerous predator out there and she was my prey. She must have realized that I heard all that went on in that bathroom, 'cause she gave me a shocked but at the same time pleased look. She was waiting for me to say something to her, so I came up with the cheesiest thing ever.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me? I though you would want a nice smoke after such a nice screw," I said while smirking, offering her a cigarette from my pack. I had her there. Payback is a bitch.

"I guess that you will never know, Cullen. It must hurt to know that this sexy chick fucked me twice since I got to this shitty hell hole, and you, the town womanizer haven't," she smiled seductively_._

"What can I say? Maybe you like pussy more than you want to admit," I replied.

"At least I just had a nice hard fuck. And what about you Eddie boy? Still blue balls?" she asked, looking down at the bulge that seemed to be there constantly since the little vixen came to town.

She took the cigarette from my hand and walked out the door. That seems to have become a bad habit among us, me being left alone and her walking out every time. So I followed her outside and lit a cigarette. Smoking was a bad habit also, but who gives a fuck. The feeling that it gave me was exactly what I needed right now. A sweet release of all this tension. She once again disappeared into the crowd of sweaty bodies dancing together. And I stayed there, with my thoughts and my cigarette. Shit, I was turning into one of those pussy, deep in thought kind of guys. Pathetic, I know.

"Dude what's up with everybody today? Rose just disappeared, I've had this huge hard on 'cause of the chicks little act for like one hour already. Jasper is only Gods knows where with Alice doing some crazy shit, and you are looking like a fucking idiot staring at nowhere," Emmett said. I could tell he was very frustrated at this point. And he wasn't the only one.

"I just had a little chat with Bella, that's all" I answered while smoking my cigarette.

"Man, what's up with you two? I saw you hooking up with her. I thought that you finally were going to get some and stop acting like you have something caught up in your ass," Emmett said, while asking for a smoke from my cigarette.

"Yeah, me too. But she is a cock tease, she wants to play, and it seems that I am not the only one she wants to play with," the image of Bella and Rose screwing in the bathroom was still too livid in my memory.

"What the hell do you mean by that? You are really letting her go fuck Jacob Black? This dude can't get that pussy before you man, it's like an honor shit thing or something," Emmett argued.

"I know man, relax. I will get some from her. Soon. But I don't think that I need to worry about those two hooking up tonight," I knew that she'd already gotten her release from someone else after all.

"How can you be so sure about that? I mean, if I got horny watching her doing her lesbian act with Rose and Alice, imagine how turned on she is by now man. Those hot chicks, rubbing their bodies together like that. That was hot as hell; those chicks know how to make a party go wild. I think that you should keep her far away from any dick tonight," Emmett seemed to be really concerned with mine and Bella's relationship. Or lack of it at the moment.

"Let's just say that I don't need to worry about this chick getting any dick tonight. She got what she wanted from another source," I told him with a big smirk on my face. I knew that Emm would flip when he found out about his girl's night activities.

"What the fuck man. Do you know something that I don't? Why am I always the last to know this kind of shit?" he talked like a little kid that had lost his favorite game. It was hilarious.

"I am the only one that knows this time Emmett, relax. And if you look over there you might just find out," I said and pointed to where Rose and Bella were now talking in a very intimate way.

"No fucking way man. Again? Dude Rose is getting more pussy than I am. That's so unfair. We are going to go have mad hot sex right this second," Emmett said and ran in their direction. He went there, put Rosalie on his shoulders very cave man like, and ran into the house.

I walked to where Bella was, and gave her a small smile. She wasn't mad that Emmett had stolen Rosalie from her, she was kind of amused. I guess that we were more alike than I thought.

"Well, Lover Boy, guess that it's you and me again. It's a shame that I have a curfew. My dad wants his little girl home early, and it's really early now, soon the sun will come up. So I will leave you with your fan club to handle. Bye bye handsome," she said, putting a small kiss on the corner of my lips. She collected her things to leave the party with a huge teasing smile on her face. I saw her getting in her mustang and taking off while her car was playing "There There" from Radiohead. I guess that I really found my other half, so now was the time to put the "get into Bella's" plan in action.

The party was soon over. It was almost morning once again and a piece of a Kings of Leon song that was playing caught my attention.

_And I said nah nah hey hey_

_Another dirty bird ain't giving out a taste_

_In the black of the night till the red morning light_

_And I said nah nah hey hey you're givin' all your cinnamon away_

_That's not right_

I guess that was fucking right. Here I was in the black of the night till the red morning light. Never before in my life had I left a party without hooking up with some slut and having insignificant sex. It might be a hell of a good feeling, but it never means anything to me. It's just a physiological need. Meaningless.

But today that all changed. One little fucking kiss managed to make me feel more than any hot fuck I'd ever had. Yeah she was a hell of trouble, got me mad, and drove me insane most of the time, but fuck that. I love a challenge, and Isabella Swan was one that I would be very glad to win.

This night was when everything started to change. In the black of the night till the red morning light.


	10. Dirty Little Secret

CHAPTER 10 – Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: **SMeyer is the owner of these not me,if I were ,Edward would be naked all the time,hahaha.

BPOV

Once again a new day arived in damm party was a little wild,still not like any of the ones I used to go back in Phoenix,but it was a bit plan to drive Edward insane was working just right,he was juts the way I liked it:confuse,pissed and a nice combo.

He got all caveman with the Jacob thing,like I would ever tap that.I mean Jake was hot,but he didn´t have the charm that Loverboy did,he was just a nice body,but Edward was the entire package,smart,funny,gorgeous and rich,did I ever told you that?Eddie boy was fucking dad was a famous doctor,that ruled the hospital,seems that the good doctor was tired of the way of life of Chicago,than decided to came live here with his wife and two kids ten years dad told me that by the sometimes old Charlie and myself have little talks,I mean,we share a couple of genes after all.

I must tell you that I think that is a crazy mother in hell would he want to come do fucking Forks?A small town,with provincial people,that rain like ninety-five percent of the was no perspective in here.I was here for a couple of weeks and hated thatalready, so imagine what Edward must guy,maybe I should be less bitchy with him.

Anyway,but still here I am,in a line for fuel fucking Forks only have one Fuel .But what can I do,Meg need's her fuel so here I am.I swear that I am here for like one fucking hour or some shit like that.I am not a very enduring kind of person,so I am kind of piss already.

When I think that things can´t get any worse,thats when that fucking slut came into the I could started Meg's engine,a bimbo blonde in a **Black** & White** BMW** Z4 M Coupe,cut the fucking line right in front of the hell this bitch thought she was doing?I was in the line for one hour,and she just came and cut got of the car and what I saw was the most cliche vision ever.

The Bith,was strawberry blonde,with big fake boobs,and a flat ass,and long wasn´t hot like Rosalie,she was more like whore a to small pink top that made her tits jump out of her blouse every time she walked,a small jeans skirt that barely covered her flat ass,and some pink wasn´t sexy like Rose or fashion like Alice,she was just in a slut outfit.

The bimbo drop her kyes for the dude that was helping filling the tank cars,and went reply her make a fucking slut,at leats she should have acted like she didn´t think that the world turn around she turn around and looked at Meg like she was a piec of junk,my patience patient reached the limit.

"Who the fuck you think you are barbie bimbo?You came here,cut the fucking line,act like you are the damm queen on England and give shit looks at my you fucking insane" I screamed at her seems a little shocked at first,but soon replyed.

"Oh you know who I am bitch?You don´t have the right to open your dirty little mouth to say shit about that old piece of junk of yours?I don´t know if is even legal for that thing to work" she said while looking with contempt for me and could say shit about me and I wouldn´t give a fuck,but no one say that about my babe and go free from it.

"Listen here Ms.I need Another Plastic Surgery,why don´t you go paint your fake blond hair,and leave,before I make you need a real surgery" I said trying to control my anger.

"Maybe you should shut the fuck up your small town slut ..." before she could finish that line,the dude that was filling her BMW came to tell her that her tank was already gave me another smug look,went to her car and left in full speed.

What a fucking didn´t deserve suck a nice car was hot,and she was just like a cheep whore in pink I said, disgusting.

After I fill Meg's tank,I went home to get ready for the weekend I didn´t talk to anyone,it was my antisocial moment,I need my I did my own things,like painted my nails blood red,put more red lights in my hair,waxed,those kind of stuff.I need to be smooking on Monday so my plan could move on.

So here I am once again,driving my mustang,while smoking a cigarrette,and listening to one of my favorite Radiohead songs, " House of Cards",and I guess that the lirics make me remember of we friends?Or just two fuck ups that liked to much to fuck around and with peoples he feel something for me more than lust?

I don't wanna be your friend  
I just wanna be your lover  
No matter how it ends  
No matter how it starts  
Forget about your house of cards And I'll deal mine

Forget about your house of cards  
And I'll deal mine  
Forget about your house of cards  
andI I'll deal mine

Fall off the table  
Get swept under

Denial, Denial

The infrastructure will collapse From vaulted spikes  
Throw your keys in the bowl baby  
Kiss your husband good night

Forget about your house of cards  
And I'll deal mine  
Forget about your house of cards  
andI I'll deal mine

Fall off the table  
Get swept under

Denial, Denial

Denial, Denial

Your ears should be burning

Denial, Denial

Your ears should be burning

Soon I was on FHS parking lot,and I must say that today I look really hot.I put some simple but yet clothes that I knew that Edward would like.I know that I look like a silly girl wanting to please her crush,so what,I liked the way he looked at me when I was dressed the way he liked.

I was wearing a Waysiders Lowrise Skinny Jeans,with some white Punk Rock Britain Tee,a black leather jacket, with a gray Converse Chuck Taylors,my Ray Ban aviato sunglasses,and my Marilyn Monroe Tote Bag (.com/bella_after_party_set_school/set?id=8198226 ).

As I walked around the parking lot,I saw Alice against her yellow Porshe,waving for me to go in her pixie all hyper in the morning.

She was super hot today,in a blue dirty wash skinny jeans,a Christian Louboutin Mary-Jane 120 platforms, some Romantic Lace Tank by Day Birger et Mikkelsen, with a golden and white Coach Official handbag,a white coat and some really cool Gucci sunglasses.( .com/alice_after_party_school_set/set?id=8198466 )

"Bella.I haven´t see you in like two have you been hiding for you own best friend" Alice asked me while doing those cute lost pupy always got away with that look,and I wouldn´t fall for this shit again.

"Alice babe,La Bella needed a time for know I love you,and love doing things with you,but I also like very much to stay alone for a while" I told her.

"But look at you,you did some red high lights in your hair,and your nails are blood know how much I love doing girly could had done this togheter" she said with almost tears in her eyes.I guess that she is really a girly girl she is.

"Pixie calm I did some shit in the weekend,but I didn´t go shopping yet.I was hopping to do that with you today after school,ok" I reply.

"Thats ok,only cause you left the shopping to do with I guess we can have a nice chat about the party in teh mall then" she said with hope in her green eyes.

"You are the can go,buy some things and shit,and I will tell you everything you want to know,ok babe" I told her.

Soon Jasper,Rosalie and Emmet joined missing elo of our group didn´t go unnoticed.

"La Bella,do you have any idea where loverboy is" asked Jasper while lighting his cigarette.

"No idea my sulist lover,but I guess that Eddie might be around us soon" I said and gave him a little blink.

The bell ring,and went each to their I got to my biology class,the desk was empty wich could mean only two Edward could be still jerking off his morning erection thinking about me and Rose fucking,or we could be ignoring me.I really hoped that the first option was the true one.

I sat on my table,and plug my Ipod,and started doing the lab class was fucking boring,I already had done all of this back in Phoenix.I might be a magnet trouble,but I am fucking smart after all.

The absence of Edward,plus my previous meeting with The Bitch,and my less of sex with a dick,was making me moody today.I know that i did some pussy action with my girls,but I still needed a nice dick between my legs.

One of my favorite songs started to play,and the tittle make me smile,"Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects.I was so distracted by the lyrics of that song ,that I didn´t had realized that someone had just sit by my side.

And there he was,my loverboy,I guess that he coulnd´t stay away too.I turn to look at him,and he gave me one of his famous cocky smiles,and just the sight of him got me was wearing my favorite oftit on him so far.A dark blue tight t-shirt,with dark jeans,black converses and a leather jacket.

Oh God,kill me know.I was starting to consider the possibility of taking him to the janitor closet and let him have his way with someone get any hotter in a couple of boy was starting to make me insane with lust.

" So what are you listening today Swan.i must admit that your taste in music is fucking good so far,but what did put that little smile on your face." He said to me,giving his sarcastic but still fucking hot smile.

"Why don´t you check class is fucking boring and we are both to fucking smart for this can finish this in ten minutes or whatever" I said while offering one of my my headphones for him to listen the music.

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

He listen to the music with a small smile on his lips.I think that he thought how that aplly to our crazy thing that was going on with us was a dirty little still was a manwhore,I still a horny bitch,we aren´t a couple in just liked to much to fuck with the others head.

"I really like this song,but I think that we have to agree that we are to much at was already expected" he said while his eyes roamed my body.

"Than I guess that we have to find out,what eles we both enjoy soo much.I can think one thing or two" I said with a seductive again the UST seems to fill the room.

I finish what I was writhing before Edward arrived and delivered to .

" Lets go Loverboy,I finished our task for both of got free the rest of the class." I said and grab my shit and left the was soon right behind me.

"So Bella,tell me what you think that we should do for the rest of our free time" Edward said lowering his lips towards my owns.I was pressed against the hall wall,breathing heavily,and that was to much.I grabed his face and kissed him with all my force.

Soon we were making out in the middle of the the things I wanted to do with him,even if I didn´t care if the entire school saw us,would just trow us in that woulnd´t be any I had a brilhant idea.

While I need to breath,he started to biting my neck and feeling up my ass,that only maked me moan more,after all I loved when he touched my ass like that.

"Hum Edward,I think that is better we got out of about we go to your car for a little while" I suggest between heated kisses.

"I thought you would never say go" he said dragging me up to his opened the Volvo and soon I was being pushed to the back seat of his was on top of me,feeling me up through my clothes, pressing his hands against my breasts.I had my hands under his shirt,feeling his tight abs,God he was so hot.

"Bella,God,I want to fuck you so bad right now" He muttered against my neck.

I was so fucking wet,taht my panties were making my pants wet already.

"Hum fuck Edward,I need to feel you" I said taking off his jacket and his shirt.

He was so fuking my shirt was off,leaving me in a red lace bra and mouth go down my neck,to my colarbone,and soon find my kissed my mood first,then starte to suck my nipple through the fabric of my bra.I was hotter,wetter and more horny every second.

"Fuck,Edward" I screamed in boy had a sick made me wonder what he could do with his tongue in another place of my bodie.

He ripped my bra from me,and started to suck harder my he was a hinger man and I was the most delicious food bodies started to rub against each other in a frantic pace, trying to find some relief.I put his head closer to my boob,so he could suck harder.I like it rough,and seems ttaht so does he.

My hand travel down,to his hard cock,and when I finally touched it,Edward started to moan against my tits,and the vibration of the sound went down right to my trobing pussy.

"Bella,oh fuck,I..." he couldn´t form words as I started to touch him hand grabbed his hard dick,and I was not surprise with his huge was to cocky to not have a huge cock,if you know what I mean.

"Oh,you are making me so I need to feel your cock inside my tight pussy" He moaned at the sound of my dirty talk,that was one thing that I had learned about him in the party.

Before I could do a smart reply about that,his fingers find my bud of nerves,and started to rub felt so fucking I knew why the chicks in this place all fell at his had a insane mouth and some crazy fingers.

"You are so fucking wet,I can´t wait to taste you and feel my cock inside of you".He was fingering me hard,fast and were two sex manic looking for their release,and wouln´t stop ultil they get it.

"Oh,right there, fuck" I was almost cumming,but i wouldn´t cum before he did was good but I was better.I started to rub him harder and faster, my nails littlely passing through his skin of his cock,while spreading his precum.

"Bella,I,gonna...fuck" he said and soon we was milking my hand,and right at the same time he hit the right spot too,sending me to heaven.I never had cum so hard just from a handjob.I guess that really have something to to brag about.

After we both recovered,we ajusted our cloths,and I guess that we could say that we were feeling a lot had a silly grin on his lips that were kind of cute.

"I guess that now we have our own dirty little secret then Swan" said Edward while opening the door of the Volvo and getting out the car.I did the same,our free time were going to be over soon and I still needed to go to the ladies room to clean up.

"You can say that champ,but i don´t think that the word Litle aplly in this ya at lunch" I winked at him,grabing my bag and walking back to the building.

I didn´t saw Edward until lunch,and as I walked to our table,I saw everybody but was wierd,he never loses the opportunity to try to screw with everybody at I was getting concerned about him, something had happened .Why the fuck did I care right now?I didn´t even had fucked him,it was just a handjob plus kissing,i didn´t give a shit about any guy.I am Bella fucking Swan,I don´t have a heart,I don´t fall in love,I never feel anything but lust and friendship with guys. then why suddenly I was worried about him and why he had not appeared.

"Hey ,have any of you seen Loverboy after our biology class this morning" I asked trying to hide the concern in my voice.

"I was with him in our Math class,but from nowhere he get out of class, saying he had to get something in the volvo, but he never returned to class" said Jasper with a wierd look.

"Why the question La Bella?Did you guys fight again or two fight more then a old married couple" reply entire table was looking at me,aiting for my answer and for the first time,i ddin´t have a smart coment to say at back.

"No I am just curious why he didn´t had lunch with us,just .I will smoke in my car ultil the bell rings,see ya later." I said,geting up from the table and walking to the parking lot in Meg's direction.

Close to my car was parked the BMW Z4 M Coupe Black & White,from the fuel post,The Bitch the fuck was she doing in here?Shouldn´t she being sucking a dick or something?And right there she was,pressing fer fake tits over a guys chest.I only could see that more closer,and what i saw made me sick,there was the blonde bimbo making out with Edward against her fucking the fuck was happening there.

A/N: HEY GYS WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I WILL UPDATE AS I GET SOME REVIEWS.I STILL AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER TO HELP ME,SO IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME,FEEL FREE TO DO IT.

MY EMAIL IS carol_

TAKE CARE.I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS ME WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT IT.

XOXO

CAROL


	11. Love Hurts

EPOV

I can't fucking believe what just happened. One second I was in Bio class, and in the next one I was being jerked off by Bella. Did Hell just freeze over? How did that happen? I don't know what I did to deserve this, but if I knew I would do it every fucking day.

That was the best hand job ever. I've never cum so hard in my entire life just from touching a girl. If she was that fucking good with her hand, then imagine what this chick could do with her fucking mouth. Just thinking about that was making me hard again.

Fuck. I wonder if she enjoyed that as much as I did. What was this girl doing to me? I've never cared if a girl liked this shit as much as I did before, but with Bella it was different. I wanted her to have fun too.

I know I am a screw up, that I never give a shit about anything but myself, but what can I say? I found the right girl. And she deserves to have as much fun as I did. She deserves everything. She was like me. A girl me. Is that weird for you too or just for me?

The bell rang, and now I have fucking Math. I hate this class, not because I am bad in Math, I am like a fucking genius in Math. But the teacher was a stupid ass that never admitted his mistakes. Must suck to be him, but whatever dude.

As I walked into class, Jasper was sitting in his usual place and I sat right next to him. He looked at me with a funny face, smiling, like he knew that I had just been doing some dirty things.

"Dude, what's with the little smile? I really hope that you didn't just get head from that stupid slut again. I am telling you man, your dick will fall off from a disease that this girl will pass to you," Jasper said with a cocky smile on his lips.

"Chill out man, I wasn't getting any from her. I won't get that close to that chick ever again. Not after she got down on Newton at the party," I replied.

"So who the fuck did you tap then? Please don't tell me it was slut number two," said Jasper.

"No, I didn't fuck anyone. It's fucking sad to say that I haven't gotten any for a long time," I answered in a low voice. No one needed to know about my lack of a sex life in the last month. After all, I had a reputation.

"No fucking way. Are you telling me that the Great Cullen hasn't gotten some since La Bella came to town? This is fucking great, are you saying that you are in love?"

"Hell no. I just didn't want to get with any of this school's chicks. They are tedious. I need some challenge for a change."

"And Bella is the challenge. How are you doing with that then? I saw you two at the party and all, but I also know she got some pussy action after that."

"Well let's just say that everything is ..." I was interrupted by a warning message on my phone. I read it and got up from my seat.

"What the hell are you doing man? The class just started," said Jasper with his annoying look.

"I will be back, I just have to get something from the Volvo," I grabbed my backpack and left the room, without listening to the teacher's yelling.

I went to the parking lot and there she was. My casual fling. I would recognize the Barbie look anywhere. This chick wears too much pink for my taste, but whatever. It was just a sex thing.

As I approached, she came running towards me and jumped in my arms. What the fuck was that? We didn't hug. We fuck. This was fucking with my style.

"Eddie I missed you so much babe," she said in her nasal voice while licking my neck.

"Tanya, what did I tell about this shit? Don't call me Eddie, or babe, or act like you are my fucking girlfriend or whatever," I said while taking her arms off from around my neck.

"Well Eddie, we have been doing this for a while. I thought that after that we could move on further," she said, trying to make a sexy voice. This chick was so artificial and superficial. I know I am acting like a fucking girl, but I only ever fucked her 'cause she wasn't part of my normal routine and she was a total Barbie version of a porn star.

I walked and leaned on her car. She was the perfect shot for free sex. She did let me do anything I wanted with her, but right now, I wasn't in the mood for that kind of shit.

"Tanya, I told ya, Edward Cullen doesn't date. We fuck sometimes, but don't date. Sorry honey, but you aren't the kind of girl I want to present to Esme. The only girl that she will meet with is the one that will carry my fucking kids. So chill out ok," I said. She was getting me annoyed.

"But Eddie-poo, I know that I will be that girl one day. So isn't it better for her to meet me already? How about you do that and I'll give you a generous reward?" she said while pressing her big fake boobs against my chest and touching my crotch.

Damn traitor body. I haven't had sex in a long time, and even if I did have my sweet release with Bella today, I was still horny.

"Listen, I know that we have a deal to fuck every time you are in fucking town. But I am not in the mood ok? And you will never be that girl. I never thought of the mother of my children being a blond," I said, trying to extract her from my body.

"Are you sure? Not even if I do this..." then suddenly the bitch was all over me. She started to kiss me, and before I knew it I was trapped between her and the car. Her tongue was inside of my mouth and her hands were all over my body. And for the first time in a really long time, that didn't turn me on. I was disgusted with myself. The only thing on my mind was what Bella would think if she saw this. Would she be pissed, jealous, disappointed, or indifferent with it?

And just like magic, seems that someone heard just what I was thinking. Soon I heard what I really didn't need to right now.

"What the fuck is going on here?" shouted the only girl I could think about. Bella.

Fuck. Now I am really fucking screwed. Now I know that fucking God really hates me.

BPOV

I couldn't believe my fucking eyes. There was the blond bitch and Edward, my Edward, making out. My Edward? Where the hell did that come from? Edward wasn't mine; he could fuck around for as much as I cared. But why did I feel such anger just from the sight of them?

"What the fuck is going on here?" I cried out at the top of my lungs. It took me a second to realize that I had screamed aloud and not in my head. Now fuck me. He was going to think I was jealous. No fucking way. Bella Swan doesn't do jealousy as much as she doesn't do monogamous relationships.

The Bitch turned around and looked at me. She seemed pissed that I had interrupted what they were doing. She was ready to reply to me, but as soon as Edward looked at me, he pushed her away from him and whispered "Bella ..."

I didn't even let him finish the sentence. Soon I was inside of Meg, blasting loud the car stereo, and taking off from the fucking school at high speed. I didn't want to hear why he was tongue fucking that slut after not four hours of doing the same with me.

I didn't know what I was feeling. For the first time in my life, I had this weird feeling inside of my chest. I felt like I was suffocating. Soon I was in my house. Thank God that dear Charlie wasn't home, so I could stay in fucking peace.

I went, took off my clothes, put on a huge size old Pink Floyd t-shirt, lay down on my bed, and plugged my IPod in. One of my favorite songs started to play, but it seems that only now did the true meaning of that song hit me. For the first time in my fucking life, hearing "Love Hurts" from Incubus did make me want to cry.

_Tonight we drink to youth  
And holding fast the truth  
Don't want to lose what I had as a boy  
My heart still has a beat  
But love is now a feat  
As common as a cold day in L.A.  
Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder  
Is there a spell that I am under  
Keeping me from seeing the real thing_

Love hurts  
But sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive  
Love sings  
When it transcends the bad things  
Have a heart and try me  
Cause without love I won't survive

Tethered and abused  
Stand naked and accused  
Should I surface, this one man submarine  
I only want the truth  
So tonight we drink to youth  
I never lose what I had as a boy  
Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder  
Is there a spell that I am under  
Keeping me from seeing the real thing

Love hurts  
But sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive  
Love sings  
When it transcends the bad things  
Have a heart and try me  
Cause without love I wont survive

Love hurts  
But sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive  
Love sings  
When it transcends the bad things  
Have a heart and try me  
Cause without love I wont survive

Love hurts, oh oh  
Love hurts  
Without love I wont survive  
Love hurts oh la la la la la la oh  
Love hurts

So here I was, listening about how love hurts and it makes you feel alive. But what was love? I never did know what love, true love, was. My mother was always too worried about leaving her own life to give me some maternal love. My dad was always away, he was almost like a stranger to me that I shared some genes with. I didn't have brothers or sisters. Thank God for that. The only friends that I had before coming to Forks were the trouble makers in my old school, and they never were real friends. I've never been in love.

In this contemplative moment, I remembered one of the lines from one of my favorite movies. The movie was called "Before Sunrise", and the two characters are discussing the previous love lives of each other. One of the characters, called Jesse was saying to Celine, the other character, what he thought love was. He said "love is only a reason for two lonely people to not be alone, to stay together because they do not support their own loneliness".

I always saw love like that. I never needed another person to be with me. I am a natural loner and I always liked it. That is, until I meet him. Damn Edward Cullen, did he need to be so fucking perfect to me? Couldn't he be summarized by his own insignificance?

Why did I have to care? Why now? Why him? Just because he is like a male version of me, didn't mean we were meant to be together or some shit like that. It was getting me so pissed, this feeling growing inside of me, this...pain.

I am not that girl. I don't suffer, especially not for a guy. I was getting sick of this. I needed to think about something else. My line of thought was interrupted by the sound of the front door bell ringing.

I went downstairs to find a mad Pixie at my front door. She soon was inside of my house, screaming, and she was talking so fucking fast that I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Wow Alice, slow down. I can't fucking understand what the hell you are talking about," I said, trying to make her speak more slowly.

"Why the hell did you leave school after lunch? You said that we would pass the afternoon together. Then I went looking for you and nothing. So I found Edward screaming at his fuck buddy in the middle of the parking lot, telling her that she was fucking up everything good in his life," said Alice out of breath.

"What do you mean? Fuck buddy? Everything good in his life? What the fuck?" I said, feeling a little dizzy right now. I needed to sit down.

"Yeah, Tanya that fake blond. Edward and her used to fuck every time she came to town. 'Cause she is in college and all. So when she is here visiting her family or whatever they screw around. She is this big slut that lets him do whatever he wants to her," said Alice with a huge tone of disapproval in her voice.

"So they were fighting? Why for? Didn't she let him fuck her in the school parking lot or something?" I said, trying to hide the hate in my voice.

"They were fighting because Edward saw you and it seems that he didn't want to hook up with her. But she still kissed him or whatever, so he was mad that you wouldn't want to be with him because of what you think you saw," Alice tried to explain.

"I don't get this. Why would I be pissed? I mean we didn't even fuck or whatever. I am just the shinny new toy remember?" I said back to Alice.

"Bella, babe, you are my best friend. And I've known Edward since I was a kid. I can tell you that he was pissed because he likes you and doesn't want to lose you," she said.

"I don't know, and I don't give a fuck, and I don't want to talk about it anymore. Besides I think that I owe you a shopping trip, don't I?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Ok, we will go shopping. Have some fun and all. But this conversation is far from over, you hear me La Bella?" said Alice, trying to imitate the southern accent of Jasper.

"Oh yeah my cowboy, take me to the shopping and have your way with me," I said in a drama voice.

Soon I changed to dark jeans, a white t-shirt with a photo of a woman in black and white on it, and purple Mary Janes. I got my purse and left for the mall with Alice.

We went to a couple of shops, got some sexy clothes, tops, skirts and dresses. Alice wanted to buy me some shoes. I didn't want to, but she said that if I didn't let her, she would buy them and give them to another person that I wouldn't like. We also stopped for some ice cream and finished it with a visit to my favorite: Victoria's Secret. The best part was that I didn't think of Edward and his slut until now. I guess that Alice does bring out the consumerist in me.

After a long afternoon in the mall, I was finally back home. It was already dark outside, past dinner time. Charlie had left a message saying that he was doing a double shift today, so I would be alone all night. Thank God for that. Nothing like a little bit of privacy.

I grabbed the old, huge, Pink Floyd shirt that I was wearing when Alice came here, a pair of boy shorts and a towel and went and took a nice hot shower. I washed my hair and the hot water falling on my back made me moan. It was good; it made my sore muscles relax. But soon the feeling that had been growing inside of me in the past couple of weeks rushed back to me. The way that the water was touching my skin, my nipples were hard as rock, and my nub was swollen with need.

Ever since I started to have sex, I have not stayed so long without it, and it was driving me insane. I was already horny after my encounter with Edward, and all the hate that I felt after seeing him with her only made it worse. I was tense and needed some release.

So I did what I thought would make me feel better. I put one of my hands against the shower wall and ran my other hand from my neck, to my collarbone, giving a little squeeze on my hard nipple, and went lower. I touched my tight abs and went to my throbbing wet pussy. God that feels so fucking good.

I started to rub my clit, slowly, making circular movements, applying little pressure on it and gradually applying more force, more quickly. I started to think about how fucking good Edward's mouth felt on my tits and that sent a hot feeling right to my pussy.

I started to imagine him, touching me, in my place. His big, strong, but soft hands. I love his hands. Him, licking and biting my skin. So good.

Soon my hand went lower, and I plunged one finger inside of me, putting it in and out, slowly, but soon needing it deeper and faster. I put in another finger, and another, thinking about his huge cock. How big and thick it would feel inside of me.

I started to call his name. It feels so good, his hands in me, but I needed more.

"Oh God, Edward, I need more. I need you to fuck me with your tongue," I said, thinking about his talented tongue licking my pussy. Deeper, harder, faster.

"Fuck, Edward you know I like it rough. Fuck me, please," I said, moving my fingers in a fast and wild rhythm. I was almost cumming, all I needed was to think about him talking dirty to me.

"Yeah, right there. Fuck don't stop. Yes. Oh. Oh. Oh. Fuck Edwaaaaard," I screamed and bit my lip as I reached my orgasm. I've never had such a fucking good feeling from just touching myself.

I cleaned up and turned off the shower. I dried myself, put my clothes on, and did my hair in a messy bun. I walked to my room and saw my window open.

"What the fuck? I didn't leave this open," I said, and before I knew it I was embraced from behind by two strong arms. He was holding my hips with force. I was frozen in time and was scared for a second. Until I heard a voice that I would recognize anywhere.

"So Bella, do you like it rough?" he said as he breathed on my neck. That velvet voice belongs to only one person.

Edward.

Oh Fuck Me.


	12. All I Need

CHAPTER 12 – All I Need

**Disclaimer: **SMeyer is the owner of these not me,if I were ,Edward would be naked all the time,hahaha.

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to two people who gave me much support since I started with this story,and this is for you Justine (****SimplyDazzling**** ) and for ****snowfire81****.I hope you guys enjoy this,and with more reviews,more chapters will come.**

**Tks for everything**

**Xoxo**

**Carol**

_________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

I was freezed,the only thing I could think about was how fuck up my life I was, trapped between the car and Tanya's body.I felt like the air was pulled of my lungs when i heard Bella's voice.

"What the fuck is going on here" she shouted.

She was fucking right,what the fuck was going on here,I just did told the fucking bitch to leave me alone and she just thinks that kiss me would just change my mind?Was she fucking insane?Coulnd´t she see that I was fucking in love with someone else.

.Me. I was so fucking screw.I just find out that I was in love with Swan and she just saw me kissing another shit was so fuck I did the only thing that my stupid brain could do.I whispered her name.

"Bella ..." I couln´t even think rationally right I could do was look in Bella's eyes,and see the pain,the rage,the disappointment.I wanted to run,shake her in my arms,and tell her that she was the first and only girl that maked me feel this way.

But it was too got inside of her Mustang,and run out the parking lot in high speed with her stereo blasting should i do?I was so looked at me,for the first time,like she wish she had never meet me.

I watched her until her car disappeared in the horizon.I run my hands by my hair,gripping it with force.I was so fucking the first time I let myself feel something for someone,and I just fuck up everything in the same second.

Congratulations Edward,you sick fuck, you have just destroyed the best thing that had happened throughout your entire life.

What could I do to make this right?To make Bella forgive me.I started to panic,for the first time,I realized that I needed someone else in my my solitude times were love shit was messed up.I couldn't do anything about Bella yet,but I could clarify some things with the cause of our problems.

I realized that I still was trapped with Tanya's body,and that makes me sick.I push her away from me,wanting to stay away from all this shit that she pull looked me with pleading eyes,like I was going to feel sorry of her flat ass,yeah right.

"What the fuck was that?Are you bitch psychotic or some shit like that?I told ya i didn´t want to hook up with you anymore" I screammed right in her face,and she looked at me like I was fucking insane or something.

"But Eddie,we alwayd hook up,I don´t know why you are soo piss that about this crazy bitch that came running to her junckie car" she reply with her annoyng little voice

"Listen to me Tanya,you might play the spoil little princess in your home or with your fucking don´t try to give me this are a annoying brat and I don't wanna anything you with anymore" I yell at her face.

"Well Edward,you are being a jerk.I am not one of this high school girls that you can use and trow away" she yelled back at me.

"You are fucking just ruined the best thing that had happend in my fucking her car is a fucking classic,its a Mustang Cobra your idiot,and she is the most amazing,gorgeous,smart,sexy girl don´t know shit,all you know is what your dadys money can are just a empty attempt of a person" I said and grab my backpack from the floor and went back to the school.

I was running back to the school,ignoring Tanya's screams,when I saw Alice standing had a petrified look in her eyes,we look at each other but didn´t said anything.I knwe she would probbably tell Bella everything that she saw and heard,and I didn´t know if I should be happy or worry with that.

I needed to think,to talk to someone,to release some of this fucking tension.I was getting more mad every second that passed.I needed to run,to drink,to kick someone's fucking ass.I found Jasper in the hall,and grabbed him.

"Dude I need to get the fuck out of this place before I kill someone" I told him

"Call down Loverboy,what the hell happend now?Bella was fucking worried about your absence" he said to me.

"Lets just say that the shit hit the fan" I reply.

"Don´t tell me you and La Bella fight once again,dude you are starting to fuck with my mojo.I am dieing to hear about yours and her sex life.I need to live through your life since I am a almost married man" Jasper jocked around

"Man I really need to get out of here,I will tell everything later,I need to go home and I need your you in?" I asked,Jasper was my right arm,he would know what could help me.

"Sure Cullen,don´t get your panties in a go to your place then" he said.

We got to the parking lot,and got inside my God that the evil bitch already had left.

"So are you going to tell me what did happen" he said while texting Alice to tell her he took of with me

"Well,today Bella went crazy mode,did the lab shit before I even got to she told me we were free,got me out the class,and sunddely started to make out with me.I thought,what the fuck right,so we got to the Volvo for a bit more of privacy,and before I knew her tits were in my mouth and her hand in my dick" I told Jasper

"What the fuck Cullen,are you telling me that you and La Bella did the dirty in here" said Jasper and started to laugh

"No asshole,there was just a lot of making out and was fucking perfect,she was happy,and I had the feeling that soon our relationship was getting much more like they say...anything saty good for too long" I murmered to him

"So what,did she freak out before,or decided that she liked pussy better?Cause she seems really worried about you in lunch,you had vanished,and she tried to disguise but I realized that she was worried about you" he said

"No,Tanya fucking send me a text telling me she was in the bloody parking lot,so I went there to see what she she didn´t get when I told her I didn´t want to hook up with her anymore,so she thought that kissing me would make me change my mind or right in this moment Bella saw us" I said with a clear sadness in my voice.

"Shit man,are you telling me that she saw you and fake boobs making out" now Jasper seems worried

"Yeah,soon I pushed her away from me,scream for Bella to hear me out and shit,but she just went to her car and took off.I am soo fuck up man" I said parking my car in the garage.

"I guess that you must really like Bells,I never saw you turning down a chance to fuck before.I guess my little man just grown up" said Jasper trying to pay the patriarchal guy.

"Fuck off,yeah I know that.I mean,what I feel when she looked at me like I had stabed her in her back.I never feel so fucking bad in my life" I said while opening the door and getting inside my house.

"Yeah,I think now I had to play a Emmet 'Edward and Bella,sitting on a tree...' wow man what was it for" asked Jasper as I punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop making fun of me,I really like her.I think I fell for wasn't suppose to do I do now Jasper" I asked,I was a desperate man.

We went to my room,Jasper jumped in my bed,and lit a cigarette.I stod by the windown,this comtemplative shit was tottaly cracking my style.

"Well,I guess that you can start by apologizing to her for making out with another chick not even after tree hours of making out with her too" he said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Fuck off,and take out this cigarrette from my bed,those are expensive sheets your jerk,Esme will freak out if you ruin then" I said taking his cigarrette and taking a smoke from my windown.

Looking down at the trees,I never feel before such loneliness like I went and turn on my of the best musics ever started to play,it was "All I need" from Radiohead,the music seemed to fit my mood perfectly, it talk and explain everything I was feeling better than I ever could do.

I'm the next act  
Waiting in the wings  
I'm an animal  
Trapped in your hot car  
I'm all the days  
That you choose to ignore

You are all I need  
You are all I need  
I'm in the middle of your picture  
Lying in the leaves

I am a moth  
Who just wants to share your light  
I'm just an insect  
Trying to get out of the night  
I only stick with you  
Because there are no others

You are all I need  
You are all I need  
I'm in the middle of your picture  
Lying in the leaves

It's all right  
It's all wrong  
It's all right  
It's all right

This song was was like it was writen for Bella and chest seemd like it would explode,and all I wanted was to cave a hole in the ground and just did everything in my life been so karma beating me in tha ass for all those girls i splet around?Was because i wasn´t a good son?A good friend?What had I done to deserve this...pain.

"Hey dude,are you done,or are you going to be in this EMO mode all afternoon" asked Jasper from my desk chair.

"Screw you,Radiohead isn´t some emo shit,its a form of fucking enjoy it your fukcer" I reply,I knew that Jasper didn´t think that Radiohead wasn't emo,but he was telling me this to piss me off so i would be mad and not depressed.

"Yeah whatever,so if you want to know,Alice just send me a text telling me she will spend the afternoon with Bella doing shopping,I guess that you had ultil twilight to decide what you will do to get in La Bella good graces once again" said Jasper with a big smile on his face.

"You are enjoying this your fucker,you like to see me miserable,what kind of best friend are you" I shouted

"Cullen this is for your own fucking you know that you are in love with the girl and you will try to do the right thing and not fucking this up" Jasper explained his reaction as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Whatever,I just need to fix this shit,I never thought that would come a day when Edward Cullen would have to be chasing a girl.I feel like I am in a fucking parallel universe" I groan,this shit was so fucking frustrating.

"I guess that would happen soon or is like the coolest chick ever,shes smoking hot,ride a bloody Mustang,she's got a fucking good taste in everything,from music to girls,if you know what I mean" said Japer with a silly grin on his I had to admit that Bella was fucktastic.

"She's perfect" I whispered.

"Yeah,bla bla bla,now lets think how you will get La Bella back" he said to me.

So we spent the entire afternoon thinking what could make Bella forgive me,but nothing seemed good was already late,and Jasper had left to meet Alice for dinner or shit.I guess that this leaves Bella alone in her there was one thing I could still try to do.

I grab my things and run to the parents weren't in home so they wouldn' freak out if I wasn't here for dinner.I went in high speed,the route that would normally take twenty minutes, took only ten.

I stop in front of her house to see if the cruiser was there.I guess I was lucky that Chief Swan wasn´t in home after all.I parked the Volvo at the corner at a safe distance from the house if I had to flee the never know right.

I saw a light on,it was the only one besides the one in the front fade away and another one close to it turn on.I guess that bella left the was the perfect moment for me to get inside before she notice my presence.

Close to her window,was a large tree,it had na old swing,and I could easily scale it to reach her window.I went and began to climb, and it was not as easy as it seemed, the tree was covered with moss and very I finally managed to reach the window.I pushed it,and got inside of her God that she didn´t locked it.

It was the first time I was in her was fucking amazing,I could see from the moon light that the walls were painted in purple,she had a lot of band posters in the walls,with her favorites bands,and soo far,those were mine too.I had the same Radiohead and Muse posters in my own were also a bookcase full of books and cds,who knew that La Bella was a geek the photographic shit was my favorite thing so far,that and the underware drawer that I just find.

So Bella was really ultil lace and red.I should have imagine that the set she wore today wasn´t a one time this girl get anymore perfect?And just like that,I realize she could when I heard the most beautiful sound moaning my fucking name.

She wasn´t moaning,she was screamming,and from what I know this could only means ony was touching herself thinking about me,oh fuck,great now I have a hard again Bella,you seem to bring the erection in jock I know.

All I could do was stand by the wall,just listening to her.I swear this was the msot hot thing ever.

"Oh God Edward,I need more.I need you to fuck me with your tongue" she said,I knew that bella might be all dominating, but I did not know who came to this could play the dominatrix with me anytime she wanted.

"Fuck,Edward you know I like it me,please" she moaned I would give to just do that,go there and fuck her myself.I needed to get some grip,or two things could hapen,one I would go there,trow her in the fucking all and fuck her brains out,or I would burts in my pants like twelve years old a boy that had just see his first porno my life.

Soon I hear she screamming num name one final I knew she had just cum.I would give anything to just taste her I am soo whiped.

As I tried to calm myself,I heard the door open,and her sweet perfume invade the room.I was behind her,so she couldn´t see me,and I knew that there was only one fucking way to make Bella listen to me.

"What the fuck?I didn´t leave this open" she said,and before she know I embraced her from behind with my arms.I was holding with force her delicious hips.I couldn't hold myself when I saw her in a old over sized Pink Floyd t-shirt and was to irresistible

for her own fucking good.I felt her body get tense, then I decided to use my only weapon at the time.

"So Bella,do you like it rough" I said and breathed on her fuck was going to be a fucking long night.


	13. 23

**Disclaimer: **SMeyer is the owner of these not me,if I were ,Edward would be naked all the time,hahaha

**A/N: Hey there people,i am having a problem to update,I don´t know how to post after the 15 weird,somebody help me please!**

**I also wanna say that I found a beta reader, ****LeKat****,she is this amazing girl that is making my life so much easy,this chap is for her,and my friends, ****SimplyDazzling****, ****snowfire81****, ****Seren1ty47**** and Toni,you rock girl!**

**Hopes you guys like my new chap,and more reviews = update !**

**Xoxo**

**Carol**

CHAPTER 13 - "23"

BPOV

"So, Bella, do you like it rough?" he said as he breathed on my neck. That velvet voice belongs to only one person.

Edward.

Oh Fuck Me.

I was frozen there. For the first time I didn't know what to do. How could he just show up in my fucking house? Was he fucking insane? Maybe he does have a death wish, I am sure I can make that true when Charlie gets home.

But my line of thought was interrupted by Edward's soft hands running across my skin. His breathing was heavy, and I could feel his huge erection against my back.

What the hell? Did he hear me moaning his name? Oh fuck my life. That's all I needed. Now he thinks that I am masturbating thinking about him. Okay I was, but that's not the point. He doesn't deserve to know that. I so should kick his ass for just being here.

That was all I needed. I freed myself from his grasp, and pushed him far away from me.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Cullen? How did you get in here?" I shouted with all my anger.

"Well shouldn't I be the one doing the questioning? What were you doing while you moaned my name?" he asked me with a huge cocky grin on his lips.

"Fuck off, Cullen, what I do is none of your business. Now I will ask again, how did you get in here?" I asked with hate in my eyes.

"The window," he said.

"You climbed a fucking tree? Are you insane? Do you have a fucking death wish Cullen?" this boy was getting on my nerves.

"I had to see you. Get some shit straight Swan. I don't know what you think you saw today..." he said but I interrupted him.

"I don't give a shit. All we did was make out and do a little hand job. No big deal. Now get lost I need my beauty sleep," I said passing through him, and getting ready for bed.

Then he grabbed my arm, and spun me around. Before I knew it I was pressed against his hard chest. Why did he have to be so fucking gorgeous? There was a war going on inside of me. My body wanted him so badly, but my head just wanted to kick in the balls. I tried to free myself, but he was too strong for me.

"Fuck, Bella, stop being such a bitch," he said while trying to make me stop moving.

"I am a bitch? You invaded my fucking house you jerk. I should go to the fucking police and report you. Oh wait, I don't need that, my father is the Chief of Police of this fucking town!" I yelled at him.

I guess that made him lose his temper, 'cause suddenly I was pressed against my bedroom door. He was holding my arms over my head and standing between my legs, so I would not kick him in the balls like I had planned to do.

"God damn woman, stop trying to kick my ass. We are in this shit 'cause you are too damn proud to hear me out," he said, gripping my arms with force.

"I don't give a fuck who you screw, Cullen. Just leave me fucking alone. I don't wanna know anything about that filthy mouth of yours, or any body parts that have been in contact with that slut," I said bluntly.

"You know, you aren't as mean as you think you are," he replied.

"You aren't as badass as _you_ think you are," I shot back.

"Someone still has her panties in a twist," he said with a big smirk on his face.

"Don't, for one minute, think that you have any affect whatsoever on my panties," I said.

"Then what do I have an effect on?" he asked leaning closer to me.

"Other than my upchuck reflex, nothing," I said giving him an evil look. **(those lines are from one of my favorite movies, anyone know which it's from?)**

"Are you sure about that Swan? 'Cause I have a small feeling that that might not be true," he said burying his face in my neck.

"You are such..." I didn't finish my sentence. Soon every part of my body was pressed against his. His mouth descended, and before I knew it his tongue was inside my mouth. I was fucking pissed, but also God damned horny, and if there was one thing that Edward Cullen knew how to do it was kiss.

Soon his hands left my arms, and went to my hips. I could feel how much our little conversation had turned him on. His hands went to my ass, pressing my lower parts closer to his groin. We both moaned with the contact.

My hands started to run through his hair. It was so soft. When I ran my nails in his scalp, he couldn't hold back a moan. I was getting more worked up every second. The lack of real sex in my life was affecting my good judgment. It seemed like all my blood had gone down, and was now all concentrated in the middle of my legs.

Soon his hands got under my t-shirt, and found my breasts. He licked and nibbled my neck, while squeezing my nipples. His hands were so hot against my skin. It felt too fucking good.

"Bella, fuck. I want to fuck you so bad," he moaned in my ear.

"Oh, Edward. I need you," I replied.

Then he took off my shirt, leaving me only in my boy shorts. I also took his shirt off, exposing his perfectly hard, sculpted chest. My hands traveled to his abs, feeling his muscles contract at my touch. By this time I was so fucking wet that my juices were starting to run down my thighs.

Edward picked me up, and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us to my bed, laying me down and soon getting on top of me. His hard cock kept rubbing against me, trying to release some tension, but that only made me want him even more. Our moans were getting louder, and when he started to lick my nipples I just lost it.

"Fuck, Edward. I need more. So much more," I groaned at the feeling of his mouth on my chest.

"What do you want Bella? You want this?" he started lick faster on my nipple, giving it little bites. "Or is that, that you want?" he said sucking my entire boob in his mouth. Oh fuck. This boy knew how to suck it. But all I could think about was his talented tongue in another part of my body.

As I moaned, one of his hands went lower, and lowered my boy shorts, so I was naked underneath him. He started to tease me, touching first the inside of my thighs, then my tight abs, and going closer to where I wanted him, but not getting there yet.

"Oh God, can't you just fucking do it!" I shouted, frustrated.

"Patience, you didn't tell me what you wanted. Is this what you want..." he said, sliding a finger through my folds, but not touching my clit or sliding any finger inside of me. "Or is this what you fucking want, you want me to fuck your pussy with my fingers? Is that it..." he said plunging a finger inside of me.

That felt so fucking good. He had long and talented fingers. I started to feel my walls contracting around him, and I knew I wouldn't last long. After all, I hadn't gotten any action since the party, and being naked around him was different from being in a parking lot in the backseat of his car.

"Oh. Right there. That feels so fucking good..." I hadn't finished talking when suddenly he took his fingers out of me. What the fuck was that? Was this some sick kind of game? At least I let him cum. Mother Fucker.

"You didn't think you would cum on my fingers again, did you? This time I wanna taste you. This time I wanna fuck you with my tongue, feel your walls against it, taste your sweet juices," he said. He was breathing heavily in my ear while his fingers lightly touched my clit.

"Oh. Yes," I whispered.

"What, I didn't hear you, Bella. What do you want me to do to you?" he asked, putting more pressure against my clit.

"Fuck. I need you. I need to feel your tongue inside of me. I need you to taste me. I need you to fuck me with your tongue already," I moaned, powerless to resist him anymore.

"I thought you would never ask," he said and went down on me. First he blew a little bit of air right at my clit. It sent me a wave of pleasure, my bundle of nerves was almost exploding. I needed my release.

Soon he was licking my clit, burying his face in my wet pussy, tasting it like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He started at a slow rhythm, enjoying every second of it, but soon he increased the pace, until he was frantically licking me.

"Fuck, right there. This is sooo. Oh. Good," I moaned, pushing his face deeper in me. He started to plunge two fingers inside me at the same time as he fucked me with his tongue. Then he was plunging his three fingers inside of me, with force, licking my clit at the same time. It was so fucking good.

I could feel my release getting closer, and I saw Edward burying himself in the mattress, trying to find some friction to release a little of his tension. I needed to cum soon. Right now that was all the mattered.

"Deeper, Edward, I need you to fuck me. Lick me. Bite me. Faster. Harder. Yes..." I was almost there, and I needed more, so much more.

He did what I asked, got deeper, faster, harder. It didn't take too long for me to start to contract my walls against his tongue and fingers. I reached my sweet release. I'd never had such a fucking amazing orgasm. The jerk did have some skills, I had to admit that. My juices ran down his chin, and I felt totally relaxed once again.

As soon as I came down from my orgasm, I pushed him far away from me. He looked at me with confusion as I found my boy shorts and dressed in them. Only when I was putting on my shirt did he decide to say something.

"What the fuck Bella? Why are you getting dressed? Didn't you forget something here?" he said, pointing to the huge erection against his jeans.

"What? I got what I needed, you can go now," I said with a disinterested look.

"The hell I will. I just gave you a fucking orgasm you can't use me and throw me away like a bloody whore," he said.

"I just did, didn't I?" I replied with a smug grin.

He looked at me, not believing what was going on. Only when I threw his t-shirt at his face and opened my room's door did he understand that I wasn't joking around. He put his shirt back on, adjusted his tight jeans, and left.

Before he went through the door, he gave me one of those looks, the ones that break your heart. It looked like he was hurt. But whatever. I bet that he will be running to The Bitch so she can finish the service.

I heard the front door hitting hard, and soon I was alone again. I got comfortable again, and plugged in my IPod, listening as "23" from Jimmy Eat World started to play. What is it with Edward and his actions ruining my favorite songs? Fuck he was such a jerk. Did he really think that he could play with me? Asshole.

_I felt for sure last night  
At once we said goodbye  
No one else will know these lonely dreams  
No one else will know that part of me  
I'm still driving away  
And I'm sorry every day  
I won't always love these selfish things  
I won't always live...  
Stop it..._

It was my turn to decide  
I knew this was our time  
No one else will have me like you do  
No one else will have me, only you

You_'ll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here and now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine_

Amazing still it seems  
I'll be 23  
I won't always love what I'll never have  
I won't always live in my regrets

You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here and now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine

You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here and now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine...

I sat on my bed, and this thing on my chest was back again. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Why the fuck am I feeling this way? I just fucked him, big deal. It wasn't the first time I'd had a fiscal relationship with a guy. Yeah he'd been with Slut Barbie, like five hours ago, who gives a shit?

Then why am I so fucking disappointed in him? Why do I feel like I never wanted to leave this room or see him again? And before I could stop it, a tear fell down on my lips. I was crying. I was fucking crying for a guy that just wanted to fuck me. I haven't cried since I was five years old and my mom left my dad. I didn't cry. Bella Swan doesn't feel. Anything.

I guess that I was just another chick for him, another one he would fuck, another conquest. And before, that would have been more than ok. I don't do relationships. I liked to fuck around, to be free. But he was different. At least I thought he was. I thought that finally I wouldn't need to fight against the world all the time, that I would have him by my side. That he was my equal. But who am I kidding right? I am not a shiny new toy. I am a broken toy.

I listened to the end of the music, curled against my bed, on the floor. I let the tears fall. I cried because I was hurt, I was weak, I wasn't all the time badass Bella. I cried because I let him make me feel. I cried because I was absolutely positive about three things. First, Edward was a fucking womanizer. Second, there was a part of him—and I didn't t know how potent that part might be—that thirsted for my body. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. And he would end up breaking my heart if I let him.

EPOV

I never thought that my night would end up like this. When I came here, I wanted to explain everything to Bella. I wanted to tell her everything. Pour my fucking heart out. I know I sound like a fucking girl, but this chick always brings out the weird things in me.

We ended up fighting, 'cause she is fucking stubborn, and didn't want to hear me out, but before I knew it we were making out. Soon clothes were off and she was naked under me. Things were getting wild, we were kissing, touching, and all I wanted was to fuck her. I thought I was going to explode when she asked me to fuck her with my tongue, and I gladly did. It didn't take long for her to cum. I did what she wanted; it was hard, fast, and rough. Full of passion. I couldn't wait to bury myself inside of her.

But when she came back from her orgasm, she pushed me away from her, and started getting dressed. What the hell was she doing? We were about to fuck, why was she getting her clothes? Her dad wasn't even here. God dammit.

"What the fuck Bella? Why are you getting dressed? Didn't you forget something here?" I said pointing to my dick.

"What? I got what I needed, you can go now," she said with an impartial look.

"The hell I will. I just gave you a fucking orgasm. You can't use me and throw me away like a bloody whore," I said.

"I just did, didn't I?" she answered with a smug grin.

I looked at her, not believing what was going on. But when she threw my t-shirt at my face and opened her room's door, I realized that she wasn't fooling around. I put my shirt back on, adjusting my tight jeans against my huge erection, and then I left.

Before I walked out, I looked at her eyes one last time, and they were empty. I guess that I really did fuck this up. For the first time, I felt like I was nothing. For the first time I felt a pain that I had never felt before. For the first time I felt hopeless.

I ran down the stairs. All I wanted was to get the hell out of here. I ran out the house, hitting the front door hard as I walked out. Soon I was in my car speeding out. Out of here. Away from her life.

I blasted my car stereo, and listened to the lyrics of the song that was playing, and once again I felt broken.

_I felt for sure last night  
At once we said goodbye  
No one else will know these lonely dreams  
No one else will know that part of me  
I'm still driving away  
And I'm sorry every day  
I won't always love these selfish things  
I won't always live...  
Stop it..._

I turned off the stereo. I couldn't do this. This wasn't me. I didn't feel and I definitely don't fall in love. And Bella Swan was the proof. Girls were too much trouble. Sex was simple. But love…love was a fucked up thing.

But I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her sarcastic comments. Her taste. I was under her spell. And I was broken hearted. She gave me hope and then took it away from me. I was feeling like a pussy, crying over a girl that didn't give a shit about me. She just used me. Is this the way all those girls I had hooked up with in the past felt?

No. I'd always been sincere, always warned them that it was just a fling. Edward Cullen doesn't date. Don't care. Don't do romance. Don't fall in love. Until her. Fucked up girl. Why did she have to come to this shitty town? Couldn't she just stay in damn Phoenix? No she had to come here and ruin my life. Bitch.

For that I wanted to hate her. But I couldn't do it. How can you hate the one person who's right for you? How can you let it go? God, why did people want to get in love anyway? And damn Jasper for making me go to her house.

So I did the only thing that I could think of: I picked up my phone and started dialing a number I knew so well.

"Hey, it's me. I need you. Can I go to your place...?" I asked on the phone.

Bella Swan had broken my heart. And I would forget all about her. Even if it was only for one single night.


	14. Another Heart Calls

CHAPTER 14 – Another Heart Calls

**Disclaimer: **SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

EPOV

I went to the house I had been to so many times before. It's been a while since I had to do what I was about to do. I don't need this kind of stuff, ever, but this isn't what I would normally do after an "almost sex" thing or whatever.

I parked my car in front of the house. The big iron gates were wide open and the front light was on. The rain was falling and I walked fast to not get all wet. I didn't want to appear like I'd had one of the best but still worst nights ever. I guess that would change soon.

I knocked on the door, and there she was, with her blond hair and red dress. Some things never change. Thank God for that. Normality was what I most needed right now.

"Edward, it's been a while since you came knocking on my door like this," she said to me as she opened the door.

"Rosalie, I didn't think I would need to do this tonight," I replied, getting inside the house.

"So she really turned you down? I knew this would happen eventually," she said with a smug look.

"Yeah I know. You already fucked her and I didn't. Big deal. Move on," I said. I did not hide the rage in my voice very well.

"Go to my room, you know the way in," she said disappearing into the house.

I went to her room. It hadn't changed much since the last time I was in here. She still had red and white walls, very Rosalie like, a big tobacco four poster double bed with red and golden sheets. She had a big dresser full of pictures of her, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and even me. A huge mirror that went from the floor to the roof was right on the opposite wall to her bed. Kinky. I could only imagine the things that she and my brother did looking at that mirror. Lucky him.

There was also girl stuff, like fashion posters and some shit, a lot of perfumes and make up, and in a corner was the giant plush bear from Emmett that he had given her last Christmas. A huge closet was next to the door, but I would never dare to go there. I swear that she could easily hide a body in there.

I sat on her bed, with my head in my hands on top of my thighs. I felt like shit. I didn't like feeling like this. I didn't even know why I cared so much about her. She was mean, and teasing, and a cockblocker. I shouldn't give a shit about her bipolar ass. But for some unknown reason I did. Which led me to sitting on my brother's girlfriend's bed.

"It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of your company," Rosalie said. She entered the room with a bottle of vodka in one hand and some Sprite in the other. Nothing like getting boozed to forget a broken heart. Now I am sounding like a fucking girl.

"Are you sure this is safe? Where is Emmett today? What about Jasper?" I asked, thinking about what they would do to me if they found out I was here and what I was about to do with Rosalie.

"I am sure. Emmett went with some guys from the team to Port Angeles. Seems that they were going to have a wrestling match or some shit like that. Jasper will stay with Alice today; her parents are out of town, so they will fuck like bunnies as usual. My folks are never here like you know, so tonight it's only you and me, Lover Boy," she said with a small grin on her lips.

"It's every girl's dream becoming true, Rose," I replied with a big grin on my lips, the first since I was kicked out of Bella's.

"Apparently not all girls. So I guess that the great Edward Cullen finally fell from his horse," she said to me with another smug look.

"Not so funny Blondie. When I finally thought I would get laid, she pulled a cockbloker move and kicked me out of the house. I still have blue balls for fucking sake," I said, frustrated.

"I am so sorry for you Eddie. 'Cause Bella is a hell of a lay. I still get hot just from thinking about it," she said sitting close to me.

"Well at least one of us did. She doesn't even let me fuck another chick. I couldn't even enjoy a fucking blow job because of her," I said and took the bottle from her hands. If this was gonna happen, then I needed a little liquid courage.

"Yada yada. Whatever. It's your own fault. If you didn't have to hook up with half of the town sluts she wouldn't think you are a bloody womanizer," she said taking the vodka from me and taking a shot herself.

"I have hooked up with you in the past, in case you've forgotten," I said, laughing at this screwed up situation.

"That's so not the point Cullen, besides we were fourteen," she said getting up and turning on her stereo. She always liked to put some music on for moments like this. Soon the sound of "The All-American Rejects" filled the room.

_Another Heart Calls_

_Do you remember when we didn't care?  
We were just two kids  
That took the moment when it was there  
Do you remember you at all?  
Another heart calls_

Yeah, I remember  
When we'd start a night  
Lie awake but dream  
Until the sun would wash the sky

Just as soon as I see you  
I didn't lie  
But didn't I tell you?  
As deep as I need you  
You wanna leave it all

What can I do?  
Say it's true  
While everything that matters  
Breaks in two  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you

Talk to me  
I'm throwing myself in front of you  
If this could be the last mistake  
That I would ever wanna do  
All I never I do is give  
It's time you see my point of view

Just as soon as I see you  
I didn't lie  
But didn't I tell you?  
As deep as I need you  
You wanna leave it all

What can I do?  
Say it's true  
While everything that matters  
Breaks in two  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
But I'm too honest to figure it out  
God knows that I'll do  
What can I do?  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you

I'm sorry  
So what?  
That you don't think I've said enough  
I'm sorry  
I don't care  
You will never learn

As soon as I see you  
I didn't lie  
But didn't I tell you?  
As deep as I need you  
You wanna leave it all

What can I do?  
Say it's true  
While everything that matters  
Breaks in two  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
But I'm too honest to figure it out  
God knows that I'll do  
Yeah, what can I do?  
Say it's true

_  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
I'll never ask for anyone but you_

And of course this would remind me of Bella. Again. I am seriously considering cutting all the music out of my life. But I don't think that the silence would be any better. Rosalie interrupted my thoughts as she sat back on the bed.

"You are thinking about her aren't you? And I thought that song would remind you of our foolish pseudo relationship," Rose said, looking at me.

"Sorry. Everything seems to remind me of her today. How fucked up am I?" I said. This was a rhetorical question by the way.

"That's ok .That's how I felt about Emmett after I realized that I was in love with him," she said. Rosalie wasn't the kind of girl that opens her heart easily, but I guess we always could do this for each other.

What? Did you really think I was going to fuck my brother's girlfriend? Get your head out of the gutter. I know I am an asshole, but I respect my fucking family. Rose and I shared our first kiss when we were fourteen. It was odd, wet, with weird tongues and things like that, and we weren't in love or some shit. But we both wanted to share it with a special person, and we were friends, and at the time the only thing that she and Emmett shared was their taste for cars.

As soon as she grew a pair of boobs, Emmett was all over her. And, like any other 15 year old girl flattered by the idea of an older boy liking her, she fell hard for him. But I guess that he did too, 'cause they have been together ever since.

When the time passed, I was in my womanizer mode like Alice liked to call it, and she was all over my brother. Nobody knew about our first kiss, we lied to everybody and told them that it was another person. It was our secret. But we ended up growing away and each fell their own way until one day she came crying to me.

Her period was late and she was desperate. She couldn't tell Emmett without being sure, she couldn't tell Jasper 'cause he was her brother and would end up kicking Emmett's ass for knocking up his sister, she couldn't tell Alice because she would end up telling Jasper. And mainly she could not tell her parents because they would call her a dirty whore and probably kick her out of the house.

So I guess that desperate times require desperate measures. I was her only and last option. And being the nice guy I am deep down, I went to a drugstore outside Forks and bought her five pregnancy tests. I let her pee in my bathroom when Emmett was out with his friends and I held her hand when she looked at the test. Thank God they ended up all being negative.

That brought us back together. Every time she needed me I would be there, and she would do the same. Today was the first time that had happened, I mean, with me being the one needing comfort. We could always hang when the others weren't around. We didn't need anyone to judge us. We were friends. Period.

Rosalie and I ended up drinking the entire bottle of vodka, and soon my depression was replaced by the booze. I ended up sleeping on the floor, and she woke me up in the middle of the dawn so I could leave before anyone noticed I was there. It was good to spend some time with Rose. With her I could be me, and not worry about my reputation, or my name, or what she would think of me if I cried watching chick flicks. That happened only once, I swear.

As I drove back to my place, the only thing that I could think of was how light I was feeling. I didn't feel pain, or anger, or broken. I felt a kind of hope, hope that everything would be ok. That I would get her back. That we would be together. I would tell her that I fell for her. And I wouldn't be alone anymore.

BPOV

I still was curled on the floor against my bed when pouring rain started to fall. It suits my mood. I'd never been so depressed in my entire fucking life. Great. Edward turned me into a fucking EMO! Asshole.

I still couldn't believe this shit. How could he try to deny that he was making out with that slut? And I was thinking that something had happened to him. I should know better. After all he was me but with a dick.

No more tears for him. I decided that all I was feeling was broken pride. That's the only logical explanation. I am a rational person; I never follow my 'feelings', always my head. That's why I never get hurt from hooking up with those guys. I get what I want, they get what they want, no strings attached, simple as that. Why change a winning method?

This change from Phoenix to here was screwing with my head. That must be it. Real Bella would never shed a tear for a womanizer like Edward Cullen. Of course he was the best kisser ever, and knew very well how to do some foreplay, but that's it. There would never be anything besides that. Ever.

Maybe that was exactly what I needed, a limited relationship to sex. We would fuck, but wouldn't be together. He could still be a womanizer and I the school's most wanted girl. We couldn't change who we were, our nature, and I didn't want to. It was a very dangerous game we had been playing and it was time to set things straight.

I looked at my watch and saw it was past midnight. It was fucking late and I was too tired to think anymore. So I went to bed, wondering what tomorrow could bring me.

Before I knew it I was woken by my alarm clock. I stayed in bed for five more minutes and then went to get a shower. I needed to look nice. Today I would talk to Edward about this shit situation, and if he wanted to fuck me, it would have to be my way, not his. I liked to be in control, and I knew that my traitor body wanted him even if my mind was telling me to stay away. But what the fuck right?

After my shower I went and decided that I would look my best today. Nobody would know that I had cried the night before, or had a broken heart moment, or some shit. The badass Bella was back, and this time to stay. So I dried my hair, put on my black pair of lace boy shorts and bra, with a denim Lighthazels mini skirt, a white wispy hair girl top, my favorite jeweled blazer, a Juice Couture tote handbag, my "fuck me heels" that were knee high stiletto black suede boots, with vintage black earrings and my angel wing ring. **(****.com/bella_chap_14_set/set?id=8579776****)** I looked stylist and good enough to eat. I added my aviator classical sunglasses, shook my hair in a sexy Megan Fox style, took my car keys, and left for Hell School.

I turned my car stereo on, put some Muse blasting and went in high speed. Not that I wanted to arrive soon, but the high speed always made some thing inside of me feel warm or some shit. It calmed me down. Besides I have a fucking Mustang, so I should enjoy it.

I parked my car next to Alice's Porsche. She was sitting by the hood, staring at nowhere. She looked hot today, in a set that I had never imagined her in. She was wearing some black Denim Of Virtue ripped acid wash jeans, with a Stella McCartney black camisole, Frye Heidi buckle dark brown high biker boots with a dark brown Forzieri Italian leather motorcycle jacket, a pair of Yves Saint Laurent glass pearl hoop earrings, a Galliano Ivory leather newspaper print saddle bag and Ray-Ban 'Original aviator' sunglasses **(****.com/alice_chap_14_set/set?id=8585934****)**. I was shocked. Alice didn't seem like the type of girl that would wear so much leather and even with all the expensive brands of clothes, she still had a biker look.

I stopped right in front of her and said the only thing that I could think about right now "Did hell freeze over?" I said with a smug smile.

"Fuck off Bella, I am doing this for my man," she replied.

"Why, is Jasper kinky for chicks in leather or for bikers girls?" I asked.

"I am trying to show him my support. Besides I do look fucking hot," she said giving me a little wink.

"Yeah you do babe. But what the hell do you mean about support..." I said, but couldn't finish my sentence as I heard one of the sweetest sounds ever. Fuck my life. No fucking way.

A black 2008 Ducati 1098 came running into the parking lot. I swear I got wet just from the sound of the engine. That was one of the hottest things ever. What? I am a biker girl, so fuck off ( picture on my profile). The owner of the bike stopped right in front of us. He turned off the bike's engine, and when he removed his helmet I almost had a heart attack. There was Jasper fuck me. Can this guy get any hotter? Alice is a lucky bitch. If he was single we would be doing some nasty things on this bike. Oh yeah baby. "Ladies, can I introduce to you my baby? This sexy girl is Maxie," he said, patting the bike. "Oh fuck me Jasper. You just turned into my perfect man. Alice want to share your boyfriend with me?" I asked, playing with her. "Why not, I bet we could do some kinky things together, the three of us," she played along, giving me a "take me now" kind of look. "What the fuck? The next time there happens to be some kind of pussy action can I watch?" Jasper said. "And by the way babe, I love the look, very fucking sexy in leather," he said, getting up from the bike and kissing Alice on the lips. I walked and started to memorize every detail about the Ducati. It's been a while since I had walked around a bike. The last time I had been arrested for doing a street race in Phoenix. My mother never let me have my own bike, but I always raced with other people's bikes. "Hey Jazz, can I get a ride in this sexy lady?" I asked, touching Maxie. "Why not La Bella, but only if you give me Meg's cars keys, just in case you decided to run with my baby," he said with his sexy southern accent. I threw my keys at him and gave my purse to Alice. I got his helmet 'cause I didn't want anyone in this shit town telling Charlie that I was riding a bike. I got on the bike, turned on the engine, and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of all that power between my legs. For me, racing was almost as good as sex. It made me feel powerful, sexy, in control. No matter if was my car or a bike. I loved it anyway. I was about to put the helmet on when somebody whispered in my ear. "So that's what you really like between your legs," he said, and the owner of the velvet voice was the one and only Edward Cullen. "Yeah, I need some power, and it's not just anyone that can me make me shiver just from a sound," I said, patting Maxie. "I was watching you out there. Never saw you look so sexy," he said to me, touching my lower back. "I guess that when you think you've seen everything, you realize you haven't," I replied in a flirting voice. I didn't let him answer; I put my helmet on and took off at high speed. He probably didn't think I knew how to drive a bike, which proves that he doesn't know shit about me. Since I learned to drive one when I was fourteen, I've never stopped. But my time was short. I soon had to come back to FHS. It was time for classes and some shit, and if I ditched it people would call Charlie and he would say shit and I didn't want him to fuck up my mojo. I parked the bike where it was before. They were all still there, now including Blondie and Emmett. She smiled big watching me getting off of the bike. I think she liked me even more right now. What can I say, motors and sex were very close to me and her. "Looking good babe. I knew that you were the type of girl that liked a strong and vibrating thing between your thighs," she said smiling at me.

I looked back to her, and she was smoking like always. Rosalie was certainly my type of girl. She was wearing True Religion Brand jeans, a pink beaded chiffon sheer crinkled tie back top with a pair of Pour la Victoire wine cut-out nubuck 'Bianca' platform pumps, a purple jacket with some Majesty Rhinestone Earrings, a Yves Saint Laurent handbag and Fendi Stitch sunglasses **(****.com/rosalie_chap_14_set/set?id=8587853****)** She was the only blonde chick I knew that could wear so much pink tunes without looking like a odd version of a Barbie doll.

"Oh, you have no idea, Blondie. It's been a while since I had such a fine specimen like this," I said, pointing to Maxie.

"Oh, I can see that. Good to know that something can fulfill your needs," she said and gave me a little wink.

"That was exactly what I needed babe. But I guess that I can always find other sources of satisfaction," I said, looking in Edward's direction.

"Well ladies, let's go, we've got class in five," said Alice and we moved toward the building.

I grabbed my bag, handed the helmet to Jasper, and looked at the boys that were looking at me with goofy smiles.

"I guess we'll talk later then guys. See ya, Lover Boy," I said the last in his ear as I passed him and grabbed Alice's and Rose's arms.

Edward was looking like I had grown another head or something. He probably thought I was bipolar or some shit like that, 'cause one day I adored him and let him touch me, then I threw him out of my house, and the next day I started to flirt with him again. But as soon as he gave me a little smile and nodded with his head I knew it had worked.

"And I am back in the game," I said with a smile on my lips. Playing with him would be easier than I thought.

_A/N: Hey people!__ Hope you guys enjoyed the chap, I bet you all thought that Edward and Rose were going to cheat poor Emmett, hahahaha, I got you all punked!_

_I love Edward too much to make him such an ass._

_Please keep up the reviews that I love soo much, and I will update soon!_

_Lots of love to LeKat, my amazing beta reader!_

_Xoxo_

_- carol ;)_


	15. High and Dry

CHAPETR 15 – High and Dry

**Disclaimer: **SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

EPOV

I spent almost the entire night trying to find a way to make Bella forgive me. This shit was kind of unfair, 'cause I didn't even fuck Tanya and she acted like I had. Besides it was only a fucking kiss and suddenly she is an ice queen bitch with me. She was the one that was all hot and cold with me, we weren't dating, at least I don't think we were. Fucking bipolar chick.

I was parking the Volvo when I saw them. Bella was against Alice's Porsche talking to Jasper. It seemed that his bike had finally arrived. Thank God. Now he would stop moping about his Ducati's absence. Since we were thirteen years old he's dreamed about this bike. I am happy that now he has it. Besides, this bike was like sex on legs, chicks dig for bikes.

I got out of my car then I had one of the hottest images ever. Bella had jumped on the bike and her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, as if she was savoring the moment, the feeling of having the bike between her legs. I got hard just at the sight of her. She was wearing a small denim skirt that went higher on her legs when she sat and some fuck me high heel boots. She was dressed to kill. I hoped that meant to kill me in pleasure. Hold down boy. Forgot that the chick hates you?

I walked in their direction and soon I saw that Emmet and Rosalie going there too. I guess that the sight of Bella in a "fuck me" outfit and on a sexy bike got everybody jumpy. Today I would put my plan to get back in Bella's good graces in action, but I couldn't resist having a little fun first. Come on, she kept teasing me, so it's only fair if I tease her back. Right?

I went and stopped right behind her and before she could put the helmet on, I whispered in her ear the only thing that seemed appropriate in that moment.

"So that's what you really like between your legs," I said, using the velvet voice shit that girls always loved.

"Yeah, I need some power, and it's not anyone that can me make me shiver just from a sound," she said to me.

"I was watching you out there. Never saw you look so sexy," I said to her, touching her lower back that was screaming for me to do so.

"I guess that when you think you've seen everything, you realize you haven't," she replied in a flirting voice.

Before I could say anything, she put the helmet on and took off at high speed. I've never seen anything sexier in my entire fucking life. All I could do was stare at her. Soon I felt four pairs of eyes on me.

"You better close your mouth Cullen, before something gets in there," Rosalie said with a big grin on her lips.

"What? Can't I think she looks hot?" I replied, trying to defend myself.

"Of course you can babe, but you screwed your shot," Alice said with pity in her eyes.

"Yeah man, that thing with Tanya was screwed up. And from what I heard you can forget La Bella," Jasper said to me while holding Alice.

"Why do you say that man? Did she say something or some shit like that?" I asked. Now I was getting worried.

"Hates you with the force of one thousand suns," Alice said. **(three another lines from 10 things I Hate About You; yeah I know I dig for this movie)**

"Maybe you should give her a day to cool off," Emmett said, talking for the first time.

"Maybe two," Rose said, pointing to Bella who was racing at high speed in our direction with Jasper's bike.

Bella parked the bike where it was before and I couldn't help noticing the exchange of glances between Rose and her. Rosalie smiled big watching Bella getting off of the bike. I bet that if they could, there would be some crazy pussy action right here, right now. I know they are both hot and shit, and Rosalie always gets laid with chicks, but this was getting ridiculous. How could she fuck Bella and I don't? Life sometimes is so fucking unfair. "Looking good babe. I knew that you were the type of girl that liked a strong and vibrating thing between your thighs," Rose said, smiling at Bella.

"Oh you have no idea Blondie. It's been a while since I've had such a fine specimen like this," she said, pointing to the Ducati.

"Oh I can see that. Good to know that something can fulfill your needs," she said and gave her a wink. What the fuck? Is she really trying to imply that I couldn't fulfill Bella's needs?

"That was exactly what I needed babe. But I guess that I can always find other sources of satisfaction," Bella said, looking in my direction for the first time. What the hell does she mean with that?

"Well ladies, let's go, we've got class in five," said Alice and they moved inside the building.

Bella grabbed her bag, handed the helmet to Jasper, and looked back to us. She had this cocky look and I knew that all of us drooling like animals was only reinforcing her smug mind.

"I guess we'll talk later then guys. See ya Lover Boy," she said in my ear as she passed me. Soon she grabbed Alice and Rose's arm and left.

What the fuck had just happened here? Didn't she hate my guts or some shit like that? Now I knew for sure that this girl was fucking bipolar. One day she almost let me fuck her in my fucking car, then she kicked me out of her house, giving me the worst case of blue balls ever, then she is sweet to me. This is too fucked up, even for me.

But I guess that if there is one girl out there for me, she would be a screw up, just like me. Then maybe I am not a lost hope after all, but I had to maintain my cool. Don't let her be the play leader. I am the king of playing and I would win this shit. But I decided to let her think she was in command, so I gave her a small smile and nodded with my head.

"Oh dog, you are so whipped already and you didn't even fuck the chick," Emmett said, mocking me. "Shut the fuck up. I will let her think she is in control and shit. But as soon as she returns to her right state of mind, I will do my thing. Don't worry," I said with a cocky smile on my lips. "Careful, Cullen, or you might get hurt," said Jasper. He was always the sentimental one. I went to class and everything seemed like normal. Jessica and Lauren were all over me. Emmett was terrorizing the English lesson as always. Mike Newton was being a dork. The world started to make sense again. Soon it was lunch time and only we were seated at our table, Jasper, Emmett and me. We started to eat our lunch; it was my favorite French Fries and a soda. The girls came up not long after that, they all sat, and of course that Bella sat right next to me. She was so fucking hot today, she had this crazy sex hair, and her cream legs were revealed to me. Damn cock tease. "So, Edward, the coach told me to let you know that football drills will start in the coming weeks, just so you know," Emmett said to me. "Yeah dude, it's been a while since we've played. I was starting to get rusty," Jasper replied, stretching his arms. "I know man, I miss running, throwing the field, and kickin..." I suddenly stopped talking with the feeling of a small hand on my crotch. "Are you ok Lover Boy?" Bella asked me with concern in her voice. False concern since she was the one touching my dick through my pants. The only thing I could do was stare blankly at her. "What Eddie, cat got your tongue?" Rosalie said to me. I bet she knew what Bella was doing. Evil woman. "I am ok, I just choked on the food. Just that," I replied grabbing the sides of the table. What did this girl think she was doing? Bella kept grabbing my dick, which has rock hard right now thanks to her insane hand and my stupid seventeen year-old hormones. How would I get up if she kept this up? If she wanted to play, then let's play. Thanks to her for wearing a skirt, I would have easy access to her pussy. I bet she didn't think I would have the guts to fight back. "So you guys play football why does that not surprise me?" Bella said while stealing one of my fries. As soon as she put the food in her delicious mouth, I put my hands inside of her skirt, touching her covered pussy. Lace again, aren't we bold. She soon held her breath when I pushed her panties aside and started to rub my fingers in her folds. She was dripping wet. I guess that her level of sexual frustration was as great as mine.

"Yeah we do. I am the captain obviously. Jasper is a Fullback and Edward there is the Quarterback. He is the fastest son of bitch I have ever seen," Emmet said to her and excitedly started to explain our game tactics.

I pretended to listen as he and Jasper told her about our rivalry with the La Push football team, and that is one of the reasons that Jacob and I hate each other so much.

I fingered her harder and faster, rougher, like I knew she liked, and she started to do the same with me. Soon we were both cumming right in front of our friends and we couldn't let them notice it, so she contracted around my fingers and dug her nails into my jean clad leg, and I came in my boxers. Great now I have to get cleaned up in the bathroom.

"I am so excited, now we all can watch the game together, get ready at my house, and have a party after," Alice said almost jumping from her seat with excitement.

"Yeah, now all the parties will be a lot more wild and fun," said Rosalie to Bella.

The girls got entertained in their own conversation so I could calm my fast breathing and think of a good excuse to leave and clean the mess that somebody decided would be fun to create. Don't get me wrong, I am all about receiving some kind of sexual pleasure, but this girl was driving me insane with those mood blasts.

"I am sorry to interrupt such a lovely moment, but I have places to go and people to see. So if you'll all excuse me," I said, grabbing my things and leaving without another word.

I went to the bathroom, cleaned myself, and washed my hands, but I still couldn't understand Bella's sudden mood change. But whatever, I wouldn't let her play me. It was hot, but she won't take control of my fucking body.

Soon I was out of there, walking in the hallway, when an arm pushed me into the janitor's closet. This was not the first time some shit like that had happened. The last time it was Lauren to give me head. But this time I wasn't in the mood to deal with her or whatever slut thought that giving me some sex benefit would lead her to something serious. Do these girls ever learn?

The room was dark and I couldn't see almost anything. Before I could say anything a mouth claimed mine. It was sweet and tasted like strawberries. Her hands grasped my hair, and just then I knew who it was. Bella. Who the hell did she think she was molesting me any time she wanted? Crazy chick.

I pushed her away from me, holding her arms. We were both breathing heavily and the lust was starting to cloud my better judgment.

"Fuck Bella. What's wrong with you? First you kick my ass, and then you decided to have your way with me in fucking school," I said to her, holding her with force.

"What's the problem Eddie? I thought that we were having fun," she said with her sex voice and I knew that my resistance wouldn't last long.

"It would be a lot more fun if you decided what you want Swan," I said, giving her a hard look.

"I know what I want, Lover Boy. I want you to fuck me. Right here. Right now," she said, trying to get free from my grasp.

Oh. Fuck. My. Life.

She knew exactly which buttons to push. If we fucked right here, she would be in total control of our screwed up situation and I couldn't let that happen. But fuck it.

I pushed her against the wall, kissing her with force, showing her in that kiss what I was feeling right now. Desperation. Need. Frustration. Lust. Rage. Love.

I put my hands inside of her shirt, feeling once again her round breasts, her erect nipples, tightening them between my fingers. She soon started to moan loudly, pressing her body harder against mine. It felt so good to have her again like this.

Her hands went down from my hair, to my back, to inside of my shirt, feeling my defined abs. I loved the feeling of her hands on my skin. It felt so right and that really scared me. One of my hands went lower, to her delicious legs, to her creamy thighs, wrapping them around my hips.

She was pressed against me and the wall. I took her hands off of my body, holding them on the top of her head, controlling her movements. My mouth found her neck and soon I was biting, sucking, licking it. Marking her as mine, as it should have been since the first time I laid my eyes on her. I know that she would have a big purple hickey that would last for weeks, but I didn't give a shit.

She started to rub her body against mine, the delicious friction sending amazing feelings directly to my hard dick. All I wanted was to burry myself deep inside of her, that seemed to be all I could think about lately. This fire inside was consuming me.

"Hum, so fucking good," she moaned against my lips as I grabbed her boobs.

My hand went lower, touching her once again there. She was dripping wet for me. I was so turned on that my jeans seemed like would explode if I didn't get any release. So I kept plunging my covered dick in her clothed pussy. Just the right angle. Just enough to keep me sane for now.

I touched her, plunging my finger inside of her, rubbing her clit with my thumb. Soon I had three fingers inside of her and she was almost contracting around me. I knew if I kept this up she would cum and probably walk away, and I wouldn't let that happen again.

Her hands found my huge erection and rubbed it through my jeans. The friction feels so good. She was moaning so loud, plus the feeling of my fingers inside of her, and her touching my clothed cock was enough to send me over the edge, but I would hold up. We both deserved so much more than that.

"God, Edward. Just do it. Fuck me," she moaned in my ear. If she was any other girl I would be screwing her against the janitor closet wall in this minute, but she wasn't.

"Bella. Shit. This feels so good," I whispered in her ear, fucking her with my fingers.

"Oh. I am almost there. Faster, Edward," she moaned back to me.

"Like this?" I went harder, faster, rougher.

And like magic, the final bell rang, and it held me up with my mission, let her come to me. The spell was broken, and I pulled my fingers out of her, putting her back on the floor before she could object.

"What the fuck Edward? I was almost there. You can't just do that," she said all flustered, with red cheeks, messy hair, and her skirt high to her waist.

"But I just did it, didn't I?" I replied with a smug look.

She looked at me like I was fucking insane, but I would do like she did and kick her out. I grabbed her by the waist and opened the door.

"Come on Swan, we both still have class. We can play more later," I said, putting a piece of falling hair behind her ear. I needed to make her see that this, for the first time in my life, was more than sex.

I watched as she walked away from me, storming with fury, getting the people out of her way. She was so hot when she was mad. I guess that I was the first guy to deny her also. Maybe a taste of her own medicine would do some good for both of us.

Come on, let's face it. Both Bella and I weren't the normal cute couple. We both liked too much to party, to drink, to fuck. She wasn't a fragile china doll, and I wasn't a shinny armored knight going to rescue her. We were fucked up and I liked her just the way she was. The cocky, bold, crazy, spontaneous Bella. She was perfect just like that. So I wasn't going to try to act and treat her like something that she was not .I am no fucking hypocrite. Chicks always knew what kind of shit they were digging in.

So I decided to make a great ending, and leave the school perimeter. I got to the Volvo, stood against the hood, lit my cigarette, and enjoyed the feeling of the smoke filling my lungs. Today was a nice and productive day for my plan. I knew I was back in the game the moment she said bye to me in the parking lot.

I got inside my car, turned on the radio, and the most perfect song for this day started to play. I wasn't talking only about her mood changes, but about how we both treated our relationship. I knew I was a fucking asshole, and I did some shit things, but she was the bipolar bitch remember? Oh I love Radiohead.

**High and Dry - Radiohead**

_Two jumps in a week, I bet you think that's pretty clever don't you boy.  
Flying on your motorcycle, watching all the ground beneath you drop.  
You'd kill yourself for recognition, kill yourself to never ever stop.  
You broke another mirror, you're turning into something you are not._

Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry  
Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry

Drying up in conversation, you will be the one WHO cannot talk.  
All your insides fall to pieces, you just sit there wishing you could still make love  
They're the ones who'll hate you when you think you've got the world all sussed out  
They're the ones who'll spit at you. You will be the one screaming out.

Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry  
Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry

It's the best thing that you've ever had, the best thing that you've ever, ever  
had.  
It's the best thing that you've ever had, the best thing you've had has gone away.

Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry

I know that we were both two fuck head mother fuckers, but I liked it just like this and I knew that in the end we would be together. And no matter how much she tried to hide that she was really in to me, that I was more than a boy toy for her, I wouldn't rest until she was my girl. My girl. I really liked the sound of that.

Soon I was in high speed, racing through Forks, feeling the wind blow on my face, my cigarette in my lips, my Ray Bans on, and wearing the best feeling ever. Victory.

"Oh you can bring it on, Swan. Let the games begin. I only play to win," I said to myself with a big grin on my lips.

_A/__N: Hey there guys, sorry for the delay, but some terrible thing happened last week. On May 8__th__, Daddy's Little Cannibal__passed away from a car accident. She was a great writer, I was a fan of her fics, and I was too shocked to write anything happy for a while. I lost my inspiration for a couple of days, still not full, after all I didn't curse a lot in this chap, and the lemon is very soft to my taste._

_Hahahahaha, anyway..._

_The chap still doesn't have the kick ass characters attitude, but it's a thing that needed to happen for the fic to progress._

_Just wanna say that I love Megan Fox, that's why I say some things about her, and I also love cars and bikes, hope you guys liked Jasper's Ducati!_

_Thank you all for reading my fic, it means a lot! Tks for the reviews, for the author and story alerts, and for the add to favorite story!_

_You guys rock!_

_Lots of love to LeKat, she is the one doing her magic and being my beta reader!_

_Xoxo_

_Carol ;]_


	16. Hot n' Cold

CHAPTER 16 – Hot n' Cold

Disclaimer: SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

* * *

**  
**

**BPOV**

What the fuck just happened? This couldn't be. No one ever walks away from me during sex, or in this case, foreplay. Who did Edward Cullen think he was? Asshole.

I walked in the hallway, bumping into the people that were walking from the opposite direction. I was so fucking mad that I could barely see the way. I needed to get the hell out of here before I fucking exploded, or worse, kicked somebody's ass and got expelled from this shitty school. That would be fucking amazing; I bet that Charlie would just love that. Fucking Forks.

As I passed by the mass of bodies, somebody grabbed my arm, and I was ready to kick someone in the balls right then. But before I could attack this shit head, I heard that low voice with a southern accent that belonged to the one and only Jasper Hale. Thank you baby Jesus. A friend at least.

"La Bella, where are you going so pissed off girly?" he asked in my ear, holding my arm kindly.

Yes, Jasper was a gentleman, one of the few that still walked in this land. I knew that I could tell him my internal dilemma, and I knew that this would stay between us, even if he was Dickward's best friend.

"Can we get the hell out of here first? Then I will tell you everything about this shitty mess that I put myself into. Please Jas," I said in a quiet voice.

"Ok, I only have PE right now anyway. Wanna crash at yours or my place?" he asked me. Jasper was a really sweet guy, if he wasn't with Alice my BFF, I would be totally into him.

"Yours, I need to cool off, and I can't do that in my home. If you know what I mean," I said with a little wink.

"Oh baby girl, I think I know exactly what you mean and what you need," he said putting his arm around my shoulder as we walked to the parking lot.

"Hey, Alice won't mind, right?" I asked. I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings or some shit like that. The girl was my best friend after all.

"Don't worry Bells, I will send her a text telling her that you needed some company and she will understand," he said with a big smile on his lips.

"Ok then, you wanna go with me and then come back to get Maxie or whatever?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could take my babe and I would drive Meg. Please La Bella, pretty please?" he was doing Alice's doggy eyes, and I couldn't resist. Besides, I was digging to put my legs around that nice piece of machine.

"Deal, but you have to take my bag with you and show me the way," I said, grabbing the helmet from his hands.

"Yeah baby, now that's what I am talking about," he said as I threw him Meg's keys. I never let anyone drive my babe, but he had my total confidence. He and Rose, 'cause she was a fucking mechanic. Did I ever tell you that?

Jasper soon was starting the engine, feeling Meg power, and I knew that this moment was like a Christmas morning for him. He put on his vintage Ray Bans and took off with music blasting.

I hopped onto Maxie, putting the helmet on and starting her engine. I loved this bike as much as if it was my own. Soon I was speeding up right behind Jasper. We rode side by side on the road, like equals, and that really made me happy. Jasper seemed to be one of the few that really got who I was.

We both liked to race, so we got to his house in half of the time that we would normally take. After all, we were both far from Forks speed limit. He opened the big iron gates, and soon we were inside of his property. Fucking hell. This house was huge, bigger then Alice's maybe. Oh the hard life of the rich and powerful. Yeah right.

I parked the bike right behind Meg, taking off my helmet and running my hands through my messy hair. The house was huge, all white, with a Southern Victorian style. I guess that made Mr. and Mrs. Hale feel a little bit more at home. Now I wondered why Rosalie didn't have an accent. Moving on.

"La Bella, feel like it's your own home. Come on. Let's chill in my room," he said, walking in direction of the stairs.

"_Bienvenido a casa del Jasper. Mi casa es tu casa_," he said opening his room's door.

His room was amazing, it was totally like him. He had a big bed with black comforter and red pillows. The walls were dark blue, covered with band posters, and photo shots in black and white. On the bedside table was a picture of Jasper and Alice, so fucking sweet. On the opposite wall from the bed, there were shelves full of old LP's and CD's. In the corner were a flat screen TV, a big comfortable couch, and a mini bar. The video games were the only thing that looked more like Emmett than him, but anyway, Jasper and I shared a lot of common stuff. We both loved art, photography, music, drinking, and weed.

I sat down on his bed, and for the first time in hours, I felt like I could breath. I was too fucking tense, the constant state that Edward leaves me in. I had decided that I would make him my boy toy and nothing more. I do fucking and no romance. That's who I am. I won't change what I have been my entire fucking life because of a stupid boy. No matter how hot he was.

"You know, once somebody said that photography is the art of writing with light," I said, looking at the photos on his wall.

"Are you really trying to discuss photography or are you changing the subject?" he asked, lighting a cigarette.

"You know, sometimes people play hard to get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real," I said to him, looking down at my hands. **(line from Brooke Davis, One Tree Hill)**

"'Our doubts are traitors and make us lose often, what we could win, by simple fear of risk.' William Shakespeare," Jasper proclaimed, looking at the window.

"I don't know what to do Jas. I am just so fucked up right now. I am so pissed at Edward. He keeps playing with me and I don't like that. I don't feel, you know? I just don't know what is happening to me," I said frustrated, going to the window.

I grabbed a cigarette for myself, lighting it, enjoying the numb feeling that the smoke provided for a few seconds.

"_C'est la vie,_ Bella. Everybody gets to feel that. I think that is part of being an adult human being or some shit like that," whispered Jasper, blowing the smoke from his cigarette. "I guess that we need stronger shit for this kind of thing," he said and grabbed a bag of weed from his dresser.

He sat on the bed, lit the pod, and gave me the first drag. "This shit is good, La Bella, it will help you feel better," he said to me, giving me the smoke.

I took a drag, sitting next to him, letting the sensation of the weed overwhelm my senses. I fell down on the bed, tired of everything, of this day, of Edward, of these damn feelings that didn't go away like I had planned for them to go.

Jasper went and turned on his stereo. That was exactly what I needed. Sit down, hear some music, relax, and just forget, even just for a little while. I always loved this song, and getting high with it playing, and with Jasper, was making this even better. I found in Jasper the confidence that I needed the one that would see this from a deeper perspective. Not that I didn't love Alice and Rose, but they saw this from the Love & Lust perspective, not the deeper one.

**Comfortably Numb – Pink Floyd  
**

_Hello,  
Is there anybody in there?  
Just nod if you can hear me  
Is there anyone at home?_

_Come on now  
I hear you're feeling down  
I can ease your pain  
And get you on your feet again_

_Relax  
I'll need some information first  
Just the basic facts  
Can you show me where it hurts_

_There is no pain, you are receding  
A distant ship smoke on the horizon  
You are only coming through in waves  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying  
When I was a child I had a fever  
My hands felt just like two balloons_

_Now I've got that feeling once again  
I can't explain, you would not understand  
This is not how I am  
Ahhh!... I have become comfortably numb_

_Ahhh!... I have become comfortably numb_

_O.K.  
Just a little pin prick  
There'll be no more (aaaaaaaah!)  
But you may feel a little sick  
Can you stand up?  
I do __believe it's working, good  
That'll keep you going, through the show  
Come on it's time to go._

_There is no pain you are receding  
A distant ship smoke on, the horizon  
You are only coming through in waves  
Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying  
When I was a child  
I caught a fleeting glimpse  
Out of the corner of my eye  
I turned to look but it was gone  
I cannot put my finger on it now  
The child is grown  
The dream is gone  
And IIIIII... have become  
Comfortably numb._

"I love this song Jasper. Thanks for listening to me, for calming me down. You seem to be able to do that every time," I said sincerely.

"No problem kiddo, that's what I am here for. But just for the record, Cullen really likes you," he said to me.

"Maybe, but I am too fucked up to be with him like that. I like him too, I think," I said, closing my eyes.

"You think? Babe, where there's jealousy there's passion. I think you should talk to him and clear things," he said to me.

Before I could reply, Jasper cell started to ring. It played "Untouched" by The Veronicas, and it surprised me. I was a big fan of The Veronicas, but I didn't think that another person in Forks could know them too.

"Hey babe. Yes she's right here. She is fine. I know that babe. Ok I will..." Jasper replied to the person on the phone that I hoped that was Alice, or he would get his cute little ass kicked for calling another chick "babe".

"La Bella, it's for you," he said, giving me the phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Bella, you won't believe what I just found out. There will be a concert of my favorite band in Seattle tomorrow night. We need to go," Alice said excited.

"Your favorite band? Which is?" I asked in confusion.

"The Veronicas! They are amazing, do you know them? They are twin sisters, and they sing in an amazing band..." she started to ramble too quickly for my state of 'stoned' to process.

"Oh fuck me. Alice, I could kiss you right now. The Veronicas are one of my favorite bands also," I replied. Now that was amazing news.

"Really? OMG! So you are coming with me and Rose right?" she asked, and I swear I could feel her jumping up and down with excitement.

"Hell yeah. Count me in. You know what, I will go to your place so we can dress together and we can leave with Meg. I am so happy right now, Alice" I said happily.

"It's a date then. Come to my house tomorrow so we can change and go to Seattle. The show will start at 11pm. I got to go now babe. Love ya, Bella," Alice said before hanging up.

Now I was fucking happy. Tomorrow was Friday and I was going to a concert of one of my favorite bands with my BFFs. Could life get any better? This would be the perfect opportunity to test if I was into Fuckward or not.

"So I guess you will go to the show with Alice and Rose. Please try to take care of my girl for me," Jasper said.

"You won't go with us? Shouldn't you be everywhere the one you love is?" I replied.

"Hell no. Love can be blind, but not deaf enough to hear angry indie chick music. The only reason that their music is on my phone is because Alice told me she wouldn't have sex with me for a month if I didn't let that be her phone ring," he said like this was the most obvious thing ever.

"Love is not blind ... It is mentally retarded," I said with a big grin.

"Whatever. Thanks to you, I won't have to go. I will probably hang out with Edward and Emmett. If you guys like we can chill out after the concert or some shit like that," he said.

"Moving on. I need to go back. Charlie will soon be home and if I wanna go tomorrow, I need to play good daughter today. Thanks again Jas, you are a great buddy. See ya later," I said and left his house.

Like I said would happen, Charlie said that I have been on my best behavior, good grades and some shit like that, so I could go if I promised to stay out of trouble. I told him not to worry, that I would crash at Alice's so she wouldn't be alone, so it would be only a girl's thing with me, her, and Rose.

Soon the morning came, and I grabbed my things and went to Alice's. We decided to skip school today, so we could fully prepare for the concert that like she said "would rock our lives" or something like that. This concert would be the best thing ever.

We did our nails, mine were black, Alice's were this wine color, and Rosalie's, of course, were blood red. Soon after our shower, we started to do our hair. Rosalie did some crazy high point tail, leaving the point all curly. Alice tried for some mussy thing, getting a wild look. I did my classical Megan Fox volume and curled style.

I was wearing a vintage gray and white plaid skirt, a satin black halter vest with black thigh highs, and a pair of black platform Mary Janes. My lingerie was a pair of matching Dolce & Gabbana animal print push-up bra and g-string. The bra could be seen through the vest, giving a sexier look. It was a cold night so I put on my black D&G leather biker jacket, with my Chanel Veau Velours clutch and, to complete the look, my Chanel Gunmetal cross necklace. I was smoking hot today, it would be easy to pick someone in the crowd and forget all about Dickward for a night.** (pic on my profile)**

Rosalie was looking like a rock star or some shit like that. The girl was smoking with blue True Religion brand new jeans, a black Banded Portrait tunic with a Meryl leather jacket, a pair of Christian Louboutin black peep toes, a pair of 'Razor Blade' earrings, and an amazing Alexander McQueen Squeeze It clutch. **(pic on my profile)**

Alice was the most beautiful of all of us. She was wearing an amazing black Sass & Bide strapless dress, that sparkled with the light, a really sexy pair of Christian Louboutin Robot ankle boots with a pair of Yves Saint-Laurent crystal earrings. But the best part was the yellow-golden Burberry Prorsum Silk ombré trench with a golden Marc Jacobs large flat case clutch. She was like a fucking shinny star. I bet that she was better dressed then the girls of the band. But what can I say? Mary Alice Brandon was the next Coco Chanel. I am damn sure of that. **(pic on my profile)**

Too bad that Jasper and Emmett wouldn't be there to take care of these goddesses. I bet that a hundred horny fuckers would hit on them, and I would have to play the fucking shinny armored knight and save the day. Probably with the "sorry babe, but I am lesbian" excuse. If they wouldn't believe me, I would have to kiss them, and then they would run to the bathroom to jerk off. Been there, done that.

We soon were inside of Meg, Rose in the front and Alice in the back. The drive would last like two hours, so we left early. The girls decided to start the party in the car, which lead to vodka shots in the house, and more in the car. What? I wasn't drinking and getting drunk with them because I had to drive. Yes I am a responsible driver. We are talking about Meg here, my baby. I wouldn't be dumb enough to get wasted and take the chance of ruining her.

Rosalie was going through my IPod, looking for some party music, or some shit like that. But she couldn't find anything that she liked.

"Bells, you are so fucking depressing. You only have this EMO shit that only Edward listens to," she whined.

"Shut up Blondie. I don't listen to fucking emo shit. And for once maybe Edward has good musical taste," I said, annoyed by her comment. Why did Edward have to be in all of my conversations?

"Sorry Bella, but Rose is right. There are only Muse and Radiohead in there. I like them too, but that's not the kind of thing that we should listen to before the concert," said Alice, retouching her make up.

"I have more then that. I have Incubus, Jimmy Eat World, Kings of Leon, Snow Patrol, The Veronicas, Kat..." I couldn't finish the sentence, 'cause soon Rosalie was jumping in her seat with the song that started playing.

"Oh My God. I love this song. This is perfect, Bella," said Alice, clapping her hands with excitement.

"See, I knew that you weren't that much of an EMO," Rose said with a big smile on her red lips.

I listened to the beginning of the song, and soon a big smile appeared on my lips. I loved this song. This was fucking perfect, me and my girls, on the way to one of the greatest concerts of the year. I felt like singing, so I did it. Soon the three of us were singing, laughing, screaming, and dancing in the car. Even if the music talked basically of me and "he we shall not name right now", it made my feel free.

**Hot n´ Cold – Katy Perry**

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

_And you always think  
Always speak  
Correctively_

_I should know  
That you're no good for me_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring_

_I should know that  
you're not gonna change_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

Before we knew it, we were at The Showbox Club **(hey I googled it, this place really exists, ****http://www . showboxonline . com/market****)**. Most of the indoor concerts in Seattle were there, it was such an amazing club. Showbox at the Market was in the center of the downtown business district, just across the street from the Pike Place Market. The venue can accommodate up to 2000 guests, at least that's what the manager said when he came to talk to us. It had four bars, and was already getting crowded.

The opening band was good, too much pop for my taste, but whatever. The girls were enjoying it so I was having my fun too. I was with a beer in my hand, talking to Alice when I saw some dudes putting the equipment on stage. I grabbed her hand and went to find Rose. She was in a corner, talking with someone on the phone, and by the smile on her face, she could only be talking to Emmett.

I poked her, told her the concert was about to begin, and that me and Alice were going to the front of the stage. We wanted to be as close as possible to The Veronicas, to enjoy every second of it. Besides, the sound and attention right in front was better, as much as the energy that was in the air there.

All the boys of the band were already in their places, the only ones missing were Jessica and Lisa, the vocals, the twins. I was so excited. It's been a while since I had been to a concert. The last time it was a Kings of Leon concert in Phoenix, but I was so fucking high that I don't remember much of it. Damn drugs. That's why I decided to stay clean tonight, so I could enjoy every second of it and keep it in my memory for a long time. What? I wanna tell my grandchildren what a rocker grama they had.

They started to play, and soon the introduction of one of my favorite songs started to play, and Jessica and Lisa appeared on the stage with microphones in hand. They were so fucking cool. They soon started to jump to the sound of music, and I just couldn't believe I was here.

"Hello Seattle!" Jessica screamed to the crowd that was screaming and crying back.

"It's so good to be here tonight. Get uuuuuuuuuuup!" Lisa screamed and the song started to play.

**(Here is a link to Who Don't Know T****hem ****w w w****. youtube . com /watch? v=zxH2bPs8muE&feature=related, just take out the spaces and watch)**

Before they started to sing, I felt a pair of strong hands on my waist. I was so fucking ready to take the creepy arms from around me and kick the guy in the balls for ruining my fucking moment. I know that I wanted to make out with some cute guys and even get laid, but no one fucking touched me without my permission.

But like the lucky bitch I am, before I could do anything about it, he whispered in my ear, with the only voice that I didn't need to hear right now.

"So we meet again Bella, it must be fate," he said holding me tight against him.

You've got to be fucking kidding me. Not this shit again. Not tonight.

I wondered if just once I could be happy and free without Edward fucking Cullen to mess it up for me.

But what the hell right? If you can't beat them, join them.

* * *

_ A/N : Hey there guys,hope you all enjoyed the chap!_

_If you don´t know who The Veronicas are,please go to youtube and listen to their song,it will make next chap clear to you_

_Don´t you all just love Jasper accent and mind?He is amazing,I have so much fun with him._

_Next chap a little more Edward/Bella for you...and things are going to get hot in here!_

_Tks for the reviwes,the suport,for add to your favorites,etc_

_You guys rock!You all made my day better when you like my fic ;]_

_Lots of love to LeKat,she is my fairy godmather!The best beta reader ever_

_And all the pics of clothes set are on my profile page,on a link to my Polyvore aditor with my collection!_

_See ya later_

_- carol ;]  
_


	17. Take me on the Floor

**Disclaimer**: SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 – Take me on the Floor **

**EPOV**

I was still amazed by the janitor's closet shit. I really pulled a stunt on Bella, resisted the temptation. God and I was so fucking tempted to fuck her right there. But if I did she would say I was an ass that just wanted to fuck her, and that's not it. I mean of course I want to have sex with her, but I really wanted to spend more time with her, to know her, to be with her.

Soon I was at my house. Papa Cullen was at work and my mom was in New York doing some decorating shit. Whatever, at least I had peace and quiet. At least for a while. I decided that I needed to enjoy such a rare moment, so I went to my stereo and for the first time in a long time I listened to Debussy.

Not many people know, but behind the cocky jock look was a very different Edward. When I was six years old, my mom started to teach me how to play the piano. It was love at first sight. That was the thing I did best, I was better on it than I was in sex, believe it or not. People used to say that I had talent and shit like that, but I guess that when I hit

Adolescence and girls and sports got in my way, they forgot my love for classical music.

I had this image to stand for, so I left the piano at the side for a while and started to play less every day. My parents were devastated of course. They've had two dreams for me since I was a child, my mom wanted me to go to Julliard, and my dad wanted me to be a doctor. I was too fucking smart; I could go to any of them. But right now I didn't know who I was anymore or what I wanted to my life be.

I listened to Clair de Lune, letting the sound wash all over me, and went to have a very nice hot shower. I was tense like always. Try to stay almost a month without having sex and you will see what I am talking about. Every time I hooked up with Bella, I had a fucking case of blue balls, and if I didn't take care of it, I think it would cause serious damage to my cock.

I touched the sore muscles of my back. I needed some kind of release, and I would do this right now. Just the memory of Bella's touch was enough to wake up my dick. I touched my abs and grabbed the base of my dick. I was too fucking sensitive, this shit wouldn't take long. I supported one hand on the wall of the bathroom, balancing myself with my legs open and my hand around my aching cock.

The thought of Bella's hands on my body, her nails on my back, sucking my neck, my nipples, licking my abs, taking my cock in her hand. Stroking me hard, fast, and taking me into her wet and hot mouth. Sucking me, her teeth gently scratching me. Oh God that feels so good.

I started to stroke me harder and faster, thinking about almost cumming in her sweet mouth, but pulling out of her to push her hard against the wall, hooking her legs around my waist, and plunging my dick inside of her wet and warm pussy. That would be so fucking delicious. She would scream my name. I would fuck her like an animal. **(Nine Inch Nails music **_**Fuck You Like An Animal**_**, really hot song)**

Go deeper, faster, harder. I would make her explode screaming my fucking name. The thought of her tight pussy contracting against my hard cock was enough to send me to the edge. I came against the tile walls of the shower.

I cleaned myself and got out the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. I was drying my hair with a towel when my phone began to ring. I knew it was Jasper 'cause "King of the Rodeo" from Kings of Leon started to play. Come on, he was from fucking Texas, if you didn't get it, you never will.

"What do you want you fucker?" I answered the phone, laughing.

"That's the way you talk to the man who will make you get laid tonight?" he replied.

"Sorry Jas, but that's not the way I dance. But I always wondered how you could go on that many shopping trips with Alice without going insane. Now I know. The world makes sense again," I said with a grin.

"Fuck off Cullen. I just go with Alice 'cause she always takes me to shop for underwear so I always have a private show, you moron," he said annoyed.

"Whatever you say you pussy," I said.

"Do you wanna know my fucking plan or what?" he said.

"Yeah, I know you may think I will tap any chick, but I am committed to this cause," I said.

"Then I guess that you don't care that Bella will be in Seattle tonight with Alice and Rose at a concert," he said with presumption in his voice.

"What the fuck man, why didn't you said anything before?" I shouted at the phone.

"You were too busy annoying me about my supposed homosexuality, asshole," he said, now laughing

"So what's up with those chicks? And why the fuck are they going alone? Shouldn't you be joined at the hip with Alice like always?" I asked, almost rambling.

"Yeah about that. Bella was with me when Alice invited her so I asked her to take care of my girl for me. We both know that she could kick somebody's ass if she needed to," he replied to me.

"I see, but who are they are going to see?" I asked.

"The Veronicas. You know, that band with twin chicks or some shit like that. Alice listens to them all the time, she is like addicted or something," Jasper said.

"That's not that bad, maybe we could..." I didn't finish my sentence 'cause soon Jasper was yelling at me.

"No fucking way, Cullen, you might wanna make an appearance, but not me. I just gave you the tip," he said.

"Jasper, there is a time in a man's life when he needs to set his pride aside and do what he needs to do. I need this Jasper," I said in my begging voice.

"Cullen, that's a low blow. I just told ya that I got out of this concert, and now you want to put me back in," he whined.

"Come on man, think about how happy Alice would be with you if you surprised her. Besides, you owe me a favor. Remember ..." I didn't need to finish.

"Don't go there, Edward. Fuck, ok I will do this, but only if Emmett goes too. I will need another dude to hang with while you try to get in La Bella pants," he said.

"No problem. I will talk to Emm, and we will be there in half an hour," I said with a big grin on my lips.

"Yada yada, Cullen. Now we will be even for the rest of eternity," he said, hanging up the phone.

Soon me and Emmett were at the Hale's house. Emmett agreed as soon as I said that Rosalie would be around lots of hot chicks. No matter how much he liked to think about his girlfriend and other girls, he was starting to get worried about her constant hooking up with other women.

I was dressed nice tonight, in an outfit that I knew Bella would enjoy. I was wearing a black Led Zeppelin tight shirt, Bullhead Rincon straight blue destruct jeans with a black crafted studded belt on my hips, also my black high-neck leather jacket, my KIRKAN pair of combat boots, and my favorite Fossil watch. **(pictures on my profile) **My hair was the usual mess. Like Bella liked to say, it was my "I just had sex" hair. I was dressed to kill. Andit would be tonight.

Jasper was in his usual vintage, cool style, wearing blue light dirty jeans, his favorite Smashing Pumpkins black T-Shirt that he wore all the time, his brown boots, and a green Khaki hooded jacket. **(pictures on my profile) **He kept messing with his hair while smoking a cigarette, so it was fucking wild, but Alice always dug for messy hair anyway.

Emmett was feeling like the king of the fucking world wearing a gay too tight white t-shirt, with low, dark, expensive jeans, a black sport line up Nike jacket, his expensive watch, and black Nike running tennis shoes**. (pictures on my profile)**

I must say that we were three fucking good looking guys, so it wouldn't be too difficult to get into the club. I saw the Mustang parked, so I knew that the girls were already there. It was almost show time, and I had to be quick 'cause I knew that Bella wouldn't want to miss the concert to chat with me. She would probably kick my ass if I tried.

The club was nice, not too big or too small which would make finding Bella easier. There was a big mass of bodies on the dance floor, the band was doing the show intro, and the vocals weren't there yet. Good, that might give me a few minutes. I walked with Jasper and Emmett by my side. Each one went to find their girl, and I soon spotted Bella and Alice right in front of the stage.

So, La Bella liked to be in front, why did that not surprise me? I saw Jasper standing behind Alice so I went and did the same. I should have kept a safe distance, so she wouldn't turn psycho on me, but she was too fucking hot for me to not stand closer to her then I should be. I guess that I never heed my better judgment.

I could only see her back. Her soft, shinny hair, lightly curled in a big, sexy mess. She was wearing black thigh highs, and some really sexy shinny black shoes with a small mini skirt and a black leather jacket. Very Bella like. Every time she moved I could smell her sweet perfume, like flowers or something. It was intoxicating. I let myself draw in the sensations for one second, but the voice of the twin vocals woke me up from fantasy land.

"Hello Seattle!" the blonde one screamed to the crowd that was screaming and crying back at her.

"It's so good to be here tonight. Get uuuuuuuuuuup!" screamed the brunette and the song started to play.

I needed to do something before they started to sing, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I put my hands on her waist. I knew that as soon as she felt my hands on her she would freak out and probably take off my balls.

Then I went and whispered in her ear, the only thing that I could come up with at this moment.

"So we meet again, Bella, it must be fate," I said, holding her tight against me. I felt her tensing, realizing that it was me and not another dude. But her reaction was better than I expected.

"Fuck off Cullen. Do you mind? You are kind of ruining this for me," she said, taking my arms away from her body and hitting me in the ribs with her elbow.

"Now there's a way to get a guy's attention huh," I said, laughing at her.

**"**My mission in life. But, obviously I struck your fancy so you see it worked. The world makes sense again," she replied, listening to the song. **(another amazing and stolen line from 10 Things I Hate About You, I am addict, I know)**

"You might say that, but I know that you already thought about me naked," I said, whispering at her ear, touching her neck.

"Am I that transparent? I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby," she said sarcastically, pushing me away from her. **(****another funny and stolen line from 10 Things I Hate About You)**

**Revolution – The Veronicas**

_I am temperamental, like a heart without a home  
I am sentimental, but you don't know me at all  
I have expectations, I wanna be the one you call  
I want a conversation, but you don't know me at all_

_Hold on tight, I am, I'm a revolution  
Close your eyes, I am (I am) I am (I am)  
I'll blow your mind, I am, I'm a revolution  
Why do I have to explain  
Who I am again and again_

_I know what you're thinking  
I can tell what you're waiting for  
But I think that you're pretending  
But you don't fool me at all  
If you knew me at all, you'd take my picture  
And you'd hang it on your wall_

_Hold on tight, I am, I'm a revolution  
Close your eyes, I am (I am) I am (I am)  
I'll blow your mind, I am, I'm a revolution  
Why do I have to explain  
Who I am again and again_

_I didn't know that you've been wanting me  
Oh how's a girl supposed to know  
Just when you think that it's all tragedy  
Don't worry baby I'll go slow_

_Hold on tight, I am, I'm a revolution  
Close your eyes, I am (I am) I am (I am)  
I'll blow your mind, I am, I'm a revolution  
Why do I have to explain (why do I have to explain)  
Who I am again and again_

_Hold on tight, I am, I'm a revolution  
Close your eyes, I am (I am) I am (I am)  
I'll blow your mind, I am, I'm a revolution  
Why do I have to explain  
Who I am again and again_

_I am_

I listened to the song that seemed to be written thinking about Bella, while she sung and danced like I wasn't even there. She turned around to sing with Alice who was being held by Jasper. I saw the happy look in their eyes and I was glad to be here. Besides, the band was great. And I could show her that I would be there for her.

The concert was great, and I was standing behind her, protecting her from the other guy's lusting eyes. I couldn't help it. She was smoking hot in that outfit, and all I wanted was to take her in my arms, go somewhere, and have my way with her. Bad Edward. She isn't some slut like Jessica and Lauren. You really like this one remember?

I was using all of my strength to not mess things up, but she suddenly started rubbing her firm round ass on my now very awake dick. One of her hands went to my neck and the other held my jacket to keep me as close to her as possible. She was too fucking good at this seduction shit. She was screwing with my head and my auto control.

"Doesn't that feel good Lover Boy? Imagine how much fucking better it would be without any clothes in our way," she said, biting my ear lobe.

I moaned. I mean I was in an eternity without sex, and this gorgeous girl was doing everything to get in my pants. Who was I to deny her? I held her waist and brought her closer to me. The delicious friction made me even harder.

"Bella..." I moaned, kissing her neck. It was like there was no one else there. Just us.

"I know you want it, Edward. Why try to fight this? I'm not asking you to be with me, just to fuck me hard," she said, while her hand gripped my erection through my jeans.

That was enough to cut me out of the trance. I almost gave up on her. But I would lose everything if I did that. Why couldn't she fucking understand that I wanted to be with her and only her? Damn stubborn girl. Sometimes I felt like just kicking her ass to maybe give her some good sense.

"Shit Bella, why do you keep doing this? Why can't you just accept that I really do like you?" I said turning her around to face me.

"Maybe because we both know that's shit, Cullen. We are the same. People like us don't date, don't feel, don't care, don't fall in love," she said with a hard and cold look in her eyes.

"That's what you really think about me? You think I just wanna fuck you? If that was it I would have already done that in that fucking janitor closet," I said, holding her arms, trying to make her understand.

"Bullshit, Edward, and you know it. I just want a nice hard fuck. If you can't give me that tonight, then I will find someone who can. Anyway, Buddy that's your loss," she said, looking like that was no big deal.

I was too fucking shocked to say anything else. How could she say that? She knew as much as I did that we were meant to be. I'd never believed in this shit about soul mates or whatever. Even if my best friends had found theirs. That is, until I meet Bella. She was the one. Why couldn't she see that?

I watched as she took off her jacket, throwing it at me, showing her luscious body. She was wearing only a deep low-necked vest, with an animal print push up bra that made her tits look more delicious than normal, and a cross between her breasts. She was too good to me. It was like she had walked from one of my craziest wet dreams.

Another song started and it seemed pretty appropriate for what she was fucking trying to do. This girl was fucking messing with the wrong guy.

**Take me on the Floor – The Veronicas**

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around  
You captivated me, something about you's got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight_

_Take me on the floor  
I can't take it any more  
I want you I want you I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor  
I can give you more  
You kill me you kill me you kill me with your touch_

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay_

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down_

_You turn me inside out_

_Take me on the floor  
I can't take it any more  
I want you I want you I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor  
I can give you more  
You kill me you kill me you kill me with your touch_

_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna...  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I kiss kiss kiss kiss_

_Take me on the floor  
I can't take it any more  
I want you I want you I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor  
I can give you more  
You kill me  
you kill me  
you kill me please don't stop_

I couldn't let her walk away and find somebody else. I wouldn't let any other guy lay a finger on her. She was fucking mine already, even f she wasn't ready to admit that yet. But before I could say anything, she was in the middle of the mass of bodies on the dance floor. There she was almost cloth fucking some dude. He had his hands all over her, and she seemed to be enjoying every second of that.

I could see that I couldn't be there, looking at her and another man. She was being too fucking cruel, I had just poured my heart out there, and she just crushed it. Again.

That was when I decided that the nice Edward was out of this picture. If she wanted me to ravish her, then I would do just that. I would take whatever she wanted to give me, and eventually she would admit that her feelings for me were deeper then fucking lust.

I threw her jacket at Alice and went after her like a fucking animal looking at their prey. She had no idea what she had woken up in me. The rational Edward was gone and all I could think about right now was taking her away from that creep and giving her what she most desired.

I went through the crowd, standing behind her, giving a dangerous death glare to the dude that was dancing with her. I think it must have really scared him 'cause in a second he was far gone, and she pretty confused and pissed off.

"What the fuck? Hey come back..." she started to scream at him, but I grabbed her arm with force, making her look at me.

I didn´t say anything, I didn't have to. She looked like a kid being caught doing bad things. I started to pull her with me, walking away from the crowd, looking for a place that I could throw her and make her see which one she belonged to.

"Stop, Edward, you are fucking hurting me!" she shouted and tried to free herself from my grasp.

I didn't say anything in return. She kept screaming at me to let her go, saying that she would kick my ass and yada yada, but I didn't give a shit. She didn't know who the hell she was messing with. But she would find out.

I soon found my way to some dark corners in the back of the stage. I didn't even know how I had gotten here, I was letting my instinct lead me or something like that. It had worked, 'cause soon I found a really dark corner where we could still hear the loud music and no one would find us or hear Bella's screams.

"Where the hell do you think you are taking me, you fucker? What are you doing? Just fucking stop this!" she screamed.

I slammed her into the brick wall, putting my hands on either side of her head, holding her arms with my hands, making her stay still. She kept trying to kick me so I put her legs between my strong thighs and made her stop moving.

She gave me what seemed to be one scared look. Good. But she didn't say anything to me, just stood there looking at me. I didn't know if she was scared or excited. Her breathing was heavy, her hair more messed up than before, her lips slightly parted, her eyes dark and shinny.

I couldn't resist, I had held this off for too long. I would give her what we've both wanted for so fucking long. I descend my lips on her, giving her a hard angry kiss. I was crazy, with anger, passion, need, frustration, lust. This wasn't about love, but about loss of control.

I opened her moth with my tongue, biting hard on her lower lip. She moaned at the furious act. She'd made me insane. I wouldn't be gentle and soft with her. I would ravish her sweet body, make her scream my name. Mine and only mine. From this day onward she would belong to me and only me.

I let go of her arms and found my way to her luscious breasts, squeezing them with both my hands. It wasn't delicate like the last times, it was rougher, faster, I needed to consume her. Every time I squeezed her boobs harder she moaned louder. If sex was the only thing she wanted to give me right now, that was what I would take, at least for now.

I opened the buttons of her vest while sucking at her neck, biting her hard, making sure it would leave a mark. I touched first her amazing abs, then put my hands inside of her bra. Her nipples were rock hard. My head went lower, taking them in my mouth. I sucked the left one hard, biting before leaving for the other one. While I sucked one, I squeezed the other with my hand.

"Oh fuck, Edward. That feels so fucking good. Don't you dare stop," she moaned, holding my hair with force, putting more of her breast inside of my mouth.

I was so fucking hard I could rip a hole in my pants. I needed to fuck her before I came in my fucking pants again. This time when I reached my peak it would be inside of her. So one of my hands went lower, touching the edge of her thigh highs, going to where her skin was. My fingertips brushed the warm and wet crotch of her panties. I started rubbing the crotch of her wet underwear. She moaned and started to move her body against my fingers.

"So you like it rough then. When you were dressing, were you thinking about playing around wearing those panties?" I said licking her nipple and touching her clit through the g-string.

"Fuck yes," she said with a big moan, getting even wetter than before.

"Thinking about me Bella?" I asked while pulling her panties aside and touching her pussy but missing her clit and not plunging any fingers inside of her.

"Only you Edward. All I could think about was you touching me," she moaned, now trying to touch my huge erection. Oh no sir. I wouldn't let her try to gain control today.

"You are so fucking wet. I will make you scream my name, and you will cum so hard that you will never go after another fucker," I said plunging two fingers inside of her wet pussy.

"Oh. Fuck. God," she screamed.

"You are so tight against me. I can't imagine how it will feel when I plunge my cock inside of your hot pussy," I whispered in her ear. It seemed that Bella liked dirty talk 'cause she started to contract harder against my fingers.

I went harder, curling, hitting what seemed to be her g-spot, putting another finger inside of her. My thumb rubbed vigorous circles on her clit. She started breathing faster, closing her eyes, opening her mouth, and I could feel she was close to her release, but I wouldn't let her cum before me. I needed to show that I was in control of this.

I took out my fingers from inside of her before she could protest. She didn't mind when I held her lips, lifting her. Her legs were soon around my waist, slamming her against the wall with force.

She started to lick my neck, I made quick work of my belt and pants, releasing my throbbing cock from its confines. I lowered my boxers to my hips, pushed her panties to the side. I plunged once again one single finger inside of her, taking her juices, tasting her sweet nectar.

"Fucking delicious," I said, looking into her eyes before thrusting hard inside of her.

"Oh Fuck," I said, feeling her tight walls against my hard dick. It was even better than I had imagined.

She was so wet that I went all the way inside of her with one single thrust. She was hot, tight, wet. Perfect. She clenched around me, her breath staggered as she bit on my neck. I held for a second to let her get accustomed to my huge size. What can I say, there is nothing little about Edward Cullen.

"Hum, you feel so good inside of me," she said, trying to move her hips to get me deeper inside of her.

I grabbed hold of her hips. She groaned and tightened herself around my dick. I pulled almost completely out before thrusting back into her.

She wrapped her leg around me tighter and I began screwing her hard and fast against the wall. I groaned at the feeling of finally being inside of her. That felt so fucking good.

She was starting to moan so loud that I thought we would get caught, but I couldn't care less. All that mattered was that for one second, she was mine.

She lifted her head from my neck and her lips collided with mine roughly, taking my bottom lip between her teeth. She was still clenched so tightly around me as I kept her body on high, deeper, not wanting this to end.

"Edward, harder, I need more," she said, trying to make me go rougher by digging her nails in me to make my pace quicken. She didn't want to feel the love that I had for her, she just wanted to have sex. Simple as that.

I went at a different angle, going deeper, but still holding up. I didn't want to screw her like she was any chick, I wanted to enjoy every second of it. But she kept contracting around my dick, which was making the task a little hard.

"God. I want you to fuck me. Harder. Faster. Deeper," she said, looking into my eyes.

"Uhhhh" I groaned. My lips found her ear and bit the earlobe while still plunging inside of her slowly.

"Fuck, Cullen." she moaned, her body arching.

"You already won, just fuck me," Bella growled lowly as her walls clenched around me again and her leg tightened around me to pull me deeper.

She didn't have to ask twice. I quickened my pace, filling her with each thrust. Our moans filled the room. Bella's legs wrapped around my waist as I dug my fingers into her hips, trying to pull her closer even though it was physically impossible.

I was plunging deeper than before, grabbing her hips with force, making her hit her head against the wall every time I pulled in and out of her. She was too fucking tight against me, cursing, biting me, her nails on my skin. The feel of pain and pleasure was too much and, with her moans, were making me loose control.

The friction on my cock coaxed my own climax closer and closer to the surface. But not before this little bitch had the memory of me and what I was doing to her body imbedded in her mind. She would never desire another guy again. All she would want was me. Even if it was just to fuck her.

"Oh. Ah. Just like that. God," she screamed digging her nails deeper in my skin.

It didn't take long for her to be contracting around my hard dick, her orgasm exploding, sending waves of pleasure over all her body. Her tighter pussy almost sent me to my own edge. My breath quickened as my orgasm built inside me, threatening to break and send me over the edge. But I needed to control myself. I wasn't ready for this to be over, not yet.

When she came down from her high, she leaned over me and whispered in my ear. "I need to feel you cum inside me."

That was all it took for me to find my own bliss. I was spilling my own hot seed inside of her, my cock milking. Never had I imagined such fucking good feeling. It was better than any drug I had ever tried before.

"Fuck," I buried my face in her neck and hair to muffle the groan as I came hard and sudden inside her, squeezing her ass in my hands. Her legs slid slowly down mine as we both came down and tried to regain our breathing.

I pulled out of her and we both adjusted our clothes and she began smoothing her hair nonchalantly without saying one single word to me. Without one single look. She was acting like that was no big deal. Doing what I'd always wanted the girls I'd hook up with in the past to do, to get up and walk away without try to turn casual sex into a romantic fling. But this time I was ready for the relationship. I was ready for the chocolate, roses, meet the parents and shit. I was ready to just be with her. But she wasn't. And it hurt.

I looked at her one last time, her messy curls, her big red swollen lips, her chocolate eyes, her sexy outfit. And one more time Isabella Swan broke my heart. And I wasn't going to try to pick up the fallen pieces. I was tired of this game.

I backed out and walked away from her without listening as she called my name. I needed to be alone, just for tonight. I was too messed up, too broken, and I didn't want to be here anymore. I found Jasper and told him I needed to leave. He was worried but understood. I knew that he would know what happened later, but right now, he would give me what I most needed. Space.

I walked out of the club, without looking back, letting the cold night surround me. Breathing heavily. With a burning inside of my chest. A rip in my soul.

**T.H. White** once said "_Perhaps we all give the best of our hearts uncritically to those who hardly think about us in return_", and for the first time, I really understood the meaning of that quote. And for the first time, I let myself drift in my own solitude.

* * *

A/N: Hey there,so what do you guys think ?

That was the first sex scene I had ever right,you know,besides the lesbian thing and all.

Hope you guys enjoy it,I know I did,hahaha.I am a fucking pervert I know,yada wanna thanks all the amazing lemons writers that inspired me

I did the guys clothes too by popular request,hope you guys enjoy the sets I put togheter for the boys.

Tks for reading and enjoy it!

Reviews = Update


	18. When the Wind Blows

**CHAPTER 18 **** - When the Wind Blows**

**Disclaimer**: SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

* * *

**BPOV**

I stood frozen there, standing against the wall, breathing heavily with Edward still inside of me. I was still too fucking shocked to move. I'd just had the most amazing orgasm of my entire fucking life, and never felt better. But I couldn't look in Edward's eyes because I knew that he would expect something from me. I couldn't give myself completely to him, not yet at least.

Edward then pulled out of me and we both adjusted our clothes. I couldn't believe we'd just fucked against a wall in a club. I couldn't believe he gave up just like that. But I didn't know what to fucking do. I had never felt so good during sex. Never. It was perfect.

This shit was freaking me out. I thought that after I had fucked him, all those weird feelings that I have been feeling would fade away, but they didn't. What was wrong with me? I never had feelings for anyone, and I didn't want to start now. I was just fine like that.

For the first time I felt really awkward after sex, so I began smoothing my hair nonchalantly without saying one single word to Edward. I couldn't let him know how much he had affected me. I couldn't let him win. He couldn't have control over me.

He was looking at me like he was expecting something, like I was gonna tell him how much I loved him or some shit like that. Hell no. It was just a fuck. I had stayed too long without it, that's why I was so affected by him, just that. But suddenly he backed out, and walked away from me.

"Edward, come on, don't do this," I shouted at him as he walked away from me without one single word, one single look, not listening to me.

I started to shake. I felt like I couldn't breath, I couldn't fucking move. That's not how it was supposed to happen. We would fuck, laugh, and pretend that it was no big deal. I would feel like myself again and everything would be fine. I just had to get him out of my system. That was the fucking plan when I felt him behind me at the concert. To fuck and forget.

I needed to get out of here, I needed to breathe, I felt like I was drowning. Fuck, why was this happening to me? I ran out of there, passing through many halls, until I found the dance floor. The show was almost over, but no matter how much I liked the band, I couldn't be there anymore. I went to Alice to grab my stuff and head off.

"Hey, I'm not feeling too good, I need to go away," I said to her and Jasper.

"Did you and Edward fight? 'Cause he took off saying some shit about needing to be alone. What the fuck Bella?" Alice said, handing me my jacket.

"I don't wanna talk about it, I just wanna take off," I said, looking at the floor.

"The concert is almost over anyway. I will just look for Em and Rose, and we will take off ok?" said Jasper with sympathy in his eyes.

"I need to smoke. I will wait for you guys outside," I replied. I put my jacket on and found the exit door.

I grabbed my pack of cigarettes and my lighter, lighting one for me. I took a big gulp and let the nicotine do its work. This was too fucked up. Why couldn't Edward act with me like he did with the other chicks he fucked? Why couldn't he just let go? We were having fun, and now he had just ruined it. Fuck.

I stayed there, looking at the empty, cold street, feeling the wind blowing against my face. I couldn't do this. I needed to get away. I went to where I had parked Meg and got inside my car. I couldn't deal with the bloody silence so I turned on the radio, and like the lucky bitch I am, "The Wind Blows" was playing on the radio.

The Wind Blows - The All-American Rejects

_I got to breathe  
You can't take that from me  
'Cause that's all that you left that's mine  
You had to leave  
And that's all I can see  
But you told me your love was blind_

_I know there are times  
You're so impossible  
That I should sign a waiver  
And you will find  
Someone worth walking on  
When you ask me to go_

_I'll leave when the wind blows  
Take a breath and away it goes  
I'll be outside of your window  
I'll pass by, but I'll go slow  
I'll leave when the wind blows_

_There was a day  
You threw our love away  
And you passed it to someone new  
You wanna stay  
But since you wanna play  
You can finally say we're through_

_And I know there are times  
You're so impossible  
And you ask me to go_

_I'll leave when the wind blows  
Take a breath and away it goes  
I'll be outside of your window  
I'll pass by, but I'll go slow  
I'll leave when the wind blows  
You can scream there's just echoes  
I'll pass outside of your window  
You'll be sad that you let me go  
I'll leave, but just know_

_As I lay in solitude  
Oh, what's a boy supposed to do?  
I shake the very thought of you  
We'll be together  
I remember  
Late nights when I stayed up late  
All I do is wait and wait  
You're never coming home to me  
It's the hardest thing to say_

_I got to breathe  
You can't take that from me  
I can finally say we're through_

_I'll leave when the wind blows  
Take a breath and away it goes  
I'll be outside of your window  
I'll pass by, but I'll go slow  
I'll leave when the wind blows  
You can scream there's just echoes  
I'll pass outside of your window  
You'll be sad that you let me go  
Of every face you'll never know  
In every way you'll ever go  
You'll feel when the wind blows_

Before I knew it, tears were falling from my eyes. I was once again crying over Edward Cullen. I didn't know what the fuck to do. I didn't let anyone get that close to me, I was always a loner. There were many boys, but they always got my body and never my heart. I felt like I was breaking down. What did Edward want from me? I was just another broken toy.

I grabbed the steering wheel with force, trying to make the tears stop falling, but I couldn't. I was sobbing hard, for him, for me, for this fucked up situation. For my parents and their messed up feelings. For my hard heart.

The door was opened forcefully, and when I looked up, Jasper was taking me out of the car while Rose and Alice came to my rescue. I was crying too hard to say anything when the girls sat with me in the backseat, holding me, trying to comfort me, while Jasper drove and Emmett had this look in his eyes telling me that everything would be ok.

Nobody said anything on the way back to Forks. I didn't know how long it took, but I was soon in front of my house and the cruiser was gone. The girls decided to stay over with me, and Jasper and Emmett decided to walk since Edward had driven them to Seattle and they didn't have a ride home.

The hours passed. I stopped crying, but I couldn't put together anything that the girls kept saying. They made me take a shower, put my pajamas on, and lay down in bed. But I couldn't sleep. The image of Edward, looking like I had broken his heart, kept hunting me. The girls were fast asleep, so I let silent tears fall, and the weariness took me over.

**EPOV**

I don't know how many hours I drove, the time didn't seem to pass fast enough, but soon I found myself in Port Angeles. I knew I shouldn't run like this, and I especially shouldn't have left Jasper and Emmett there. But they were with their girlfriends and HER. Damn her. The sight of her cold eyes staring at me after we had just had sex would burn in my mind forever.

How could she be that cold? Didn't she understand how much she meant to me? How she was fucking important. How I had changed to be with her. She just wanted a fuck buddy for the night, and I gave that to her, but could I be just that? Millions of questions were in my mind. But I just needed to forget her cold eyes.

I listened to the radio. A song from The All American Rejects was playing, but I only listened to a small piece of it. It was like they had written the damn song thinking about me and my fucking broken heart.

_As I lay in solitude  
Oh, what's a boy supposed to do?  
I shake the very thought of you  
We'll be together  
I remember  
Late nights when I stayed up late  
All I do is wait and wait  
You're never coming home to me  
It's the hardest thing to say  
_

I found a bar called Voltera. **(cheesy I know, but I am in New Moon mood)** I looked at my watch and saw that it was 3 AM, it seemed that the local crew didn't like to drink that late. But that was exactly what I needed right now. I parked my car and walked inside the bar. There weren't many people inside which was good. I didn't need a fucking crowd to watch my misery.

I sat on the stool, not looking at the bartender, just sitting there. I heard someone approaching me, and I looked up from my hands. The bartender was a hot chick, skinny, tall, with red curly wild hair, and big tits. If it was before, I would be trying to convince her to go to the back door with me for a quick fuck. But not now. Not like this.

"So what can I get you loner boy?" the bartender asked me.

"A whiskey shot, double, with no ice," I said, tapping my fingers against the counter.

She poured my drink, looking at me with her big green eyes. She probably was one of those people that worked in bars and saw so many people getting wasted over a broken heart that she knew exactly what was going on.

"Tough night I bet," she said while pouring another dude a shot.

"I think you could say that," I said, looking at my glass.

"Victoria," she said, extending her hand for me to shake it.

"Edward," I said back to her, shaking her hand.

"So tell me, Edward, what brings you to a bar in the middle of the dawn, looking like a underage lost puppy?" she said with curiosity in her eyes.

"Hey I might be underage,but so do you.I bet that you are not 21 you are the one that gave me a drink even thinking I wasn´t 21" I said to her.

"I am 20 actully,but my uncle is the owner,and I needed a job to pay for Med you looked like you really needed sue me". she said to me rolling her eyes.

"Med school,impressive,every parent dream come true" I said taking another sip of my drink.

"Thats besides the point,so are you gonna tell me what maked you so depressed EMO boy" she asked taking a sip from her own drink.

"Let's just say that I had certain expectations with someone, and they let me down again." I said and took a sip of my scotch

"I see. Girlfriend, boyfriend, or significant other?" she asked with a smug look.

"Something like that. I was expecting this chick to be my girlfriend after today," I said, laughing for the first time tonight.

"I see, so here is a case of a broken heart. But I think that I might help you with that tonight," she said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I think that too," I said, looking at her, taking the last sip from my drink. Maybe my night wouldn't be a waste after all.

**BPOV**

Monday, the worst day of the week, when everything starts all over again. I had spent my weekend alone, needing to think about this shit situation I had gotten into. I thought that Edward needed a couple of days to think about things, to see that we could have fun without bringing any drama to the equation. So I let it be, gave him space, but today we both had classes together. So why try to postpone the inevitable?

But he would probably still be pissed, so I decided that a little distraction wouldn't hurt. And what could be more distracting than a sexy outfit? I took a quick shower, then chose my sexy La Perla black lace bra and panties. It was cold today, but I decided to wear my short mini dark wash denim skirt anyway, with a black ruffled button up spaghetti strap tank, Christian Louboutin peep-toe pumps, and a black Alexander McQueen blazer. I left my hair curly, put on mascara and some lip gloss, all very natural, and put on my Stella McCartney Painted brass earrings. I picked up my stud devote bag Rebecca Minkoff and my keys and left. **(picture on my profile)**

But to my surprise, Fuckward didn't show up in school today. Seems that he has been ignoring everybody all weekend. Nobody had heard anything from him since the concert in Seattle, not even Emmett who was his fucking brother and lived in the same house. He said that Emoward spent the night out, and when he came back, locked himself in his room. What the fuck was going on with that pussy boy?

It's been two fucking days. TWO fucking days. Why the hell didn´t Edward call me, text me, break into my house through my fucking window? What the fuck was wrong with him? I gave him some space to cool off the entire bloody weekend, and he didn't even have the nerve to show up in FHS.

I was too fucking pissed right now, the same way I flew to school, I left it. If I stayed there I would rip somebody's balls off, and that would only lead me to detention. So the best decision would be to take off. I was driving fast, trying to calm down my nerves, but it wasn't working very well.

Before I knew it, I was passing the road that led to Edward's house in the woods. Why the hell did he live so fucking far from the city? Who was he to live in the middle of the Forest, Tarzan or some shit? That was when I decided that I needed to face Edward right now. He couldn't keep running like that. At least not from me.

I drove through the old street that led to the Cullen Mansion. The gates were open, so I guess that Dad Cullen thinks that Forks is too fucking safe. I parked Meg in front of the big porch. The house was huge, three stories, lots of windows. Seems that Mama Cullen was really good at the restoring thing. The house was fucking amazing. Rich boy was really loaded. I knew that Edward was home 'cause I saw his Volvo parked close to what seemed to be a garage. Jerk.

So like the nice girl I am, I decided to break into his house. After all, he did the same with me not long ago. The front door was locked, but I saw a small gate that seemed to lead to the backyard, so I jumped it and walked through the gardens until I found a big French door open. It led to some kind of room, with lots of records, a couch, some cool stereo system and shit. It had two doors, the door numbered one was locked, and number two led to the master hall. I guess they really didn't expect anyone invading the house since their back door was wide open.

I found the stairs and my rational mind concluded that Edward's room must be upstairs, so I went to search for his shit ass. The house was very quiet, and I could hear a background song playing, that seemed to be coming from the last floor. I got up, and found a small hall with couches and a bookcase, a door that led to a bathroom, and the last one to a room. The door was almost closed, but I could hear the sound of "Nothing Like You and I" from The Perishers.

**Nothing Like You and I – The Per****ishers**

_We spent some time  
together walking  
Spent some time just talking  
about who we were  
You held my hand so  
very tightly  
And told me what we  
could be dreaming of_

_There's nothing like you and I  
nothing like you and I  
There's nothing like you and I_

_We spent some time  
together drinking  
Spent some time just thinking  
'bout days of joy  
As our hearts started  
beating faster  
I recalled your laughter  
from long ago_

_There's nothing like you and I  
nothing like you and I  
There's nothing like you and I_

_We spent some time  
together crying  
Spent some time just trying  
to let each other go  
I held your hand so  
very tightly  
And told you what  
I would be dreaming of_

_There's nothing like you and I  
nothing like you and I  
There's nothing like you and I  
So why do I even try?  
There's nothing like you and I  
There's nothing like you and I  
There's nothing like you and I  
nothing like you and I  
There's nothing like you and I  
nothing like you and I  
There's nothing like you and I  
nothing like you and I  
There's nothing like you and I  
nothing like you and I_

I must admit that the ass had such fucking good taste. But that song was one of their most depressing songs. Was he depressed or something? I needed to talk him, so I opened the door slowly. There he was, lying on his back on his bed, reading a fucking book. Could he get any sexier? He was wearing blue ripped jeans, a flannel black shirt with a white undershirt, black chuck taylors, and, my favorite part, a pair of black geek glasses. **(pictures on my profile) **He was so gorgeous, sitting there, reading fucking Nietzsche. No wonder he is all emo now.

He was too deep in thought; he didn't seem to hear me opening his bedroom door. Or pretended he didn´t. So I decided to make my presence known.

_"__'I hate who steals the loneliness without in exchange offer me real company' Nietzsche_. I must say, I didn't expect to find the great Edward Cullen reading this."

He looked at me through his glasses, taking his eyes from the book for only a few seconds then going back to read it. Turning another page, reading it in deep concentration, ignoring my existence.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Swan," he said, still looking at the book.

"I bet. But I must admit that this geek look is kind of turning me on," I said, getting closer to his bed, trying to give him my cocky smile.

"Hmm," was the only thing he said to me. This cold reception was not what I was expecting. I was more ready for a huge fight to lead to hot make up sex later. Not this indifference.

Ok jerk, if you want silence, then I will give you silence. I was looking at his room. There were dark blue walls, with a dark wooden floor. He had this big bed in the center that he was sitting on, with a blue comforter, and black pillows. On the opposite side of the bed were these huge French doors that ended up on a balcony. There was a study desk with a computer, some kick ass sound system, lots of shelves with books, CDs, records, and movies. A flat screen was on a wall with a comfy couch in front of it. Another door went to a huge closet. I bet he had more clothes than I did. There were posters on the walls, from bands like Radiohead and Muse. I could totally live in this room.

I stood by the window and took off my coat. I guess that if I was going to stand here, at least I could be comfortable. I was looking at his book collection, enjoying the fact that he liked to read as much as I did. There were lots of classics in there.

"What do you want Bella?" he asked me, looking right at me for the first time.

"Well I haven't seen you in a while, thought I could stop by. We could have some fun or whatever," I said, walking in his direction.

"Have fun? What could we possibly be doing that would be fun?" he said, sitting up on his bed.

"I was thinking something like this," I said, sitting on his lap, surprising him. God those glasses were driving me insane.

"Bella..." he said, trying to take me away from his lap.

"No, Edward. I think we have been having so much fun. You are the only one that can keep up with me," I said while running my hands through his ridiculously gorgeous hair.

"I don't think that we could say Friday ended up being so fun after all," he said dryly, holding my waist to try and get me up.

"Are you saying that this..." I said, getting his left hand to hold close to my face.

"Isn't..." I took one of his fingers while he was looking at me like I was fucking insane.

"Fun..." I took his middle finger and bit it with my teeth, passing my tongue on it, sucking in, making him imagine how good it would feel if it was his dick.

He looked at me with his eyes full of lust, but he didn't say a word. He just sat there frozen.

"Are you saying that this isn't fun?" I repeated, grabbing his right hand now and making him grab my left breast. The material from my shirt was so thin that we could feel my nipples getting hard. And I could feel another body part getting hard also.

"Bella please..." he said, trying to resist, but we both knew that it was useless.

"Are you saying that this isn't fucking fun?" I said, getting his finger that was inside of my mouth and taking it to rub against my now dripping wet pussy.

"Oh fuck," he said, breathing harder.

I took his finger and plunged it inside of me. Fuck that feels so fucking good. I was much too turned on right now to turn back. I started to rub against him, making his finger go deeper inside of me, looking right into his deep green eyes. Soon his lips came crashing against mine. That felt so fucking amazing. For the first time since the concert I felt alive. Besides, Edward is the best kisser I've had ever had.

With one hand he started to undo the buttons of my top, and with the other he added another finger inside of me. I grabbed his hair, deepening our kiss, rubbing more against his huge groin. Edward wasn't undoing the buttons of my top fast enough, so I decided to help him. He took of my top, leaving me in only my black lace bra.

"You are so fucking hot," he said, starting to suck on my neck and adding a third finger inside of me. He had such long, amazing, delicious fingers.

I took off his flannel shirt, leaving him in the white undershirt, and he was too fucking gorgeous. Soon one of his hands went lower, grabbing my breast hard, pinching my nipple through the fabric.

"Fuck, Edward," I moaned, taking his hands from me, to take off his shirt and glasses. I liked them too much to let them be broken in the passion of the moment.

Oh Lord, this man had the most amazing body ever, he was slim but had those sexy entries on his hips, a perfect six pack, hard pecs, and light chest hair, with that delicious happy hair trail that went to the most amazing place ever.

He threw me on the bed, taking off my skirt and my shoes, kissing my thighs, my stomach, my breasts. We were kissing like we needed it like we need air. I'd never felt something so intense, his absence had affected me more than I thought it had.

He was about to take my bra off, but I needed to taste him first, I needed to consume him. I turned him and was once again on top of him. "My turn, Lover Boy," I said, kissing his neck.

I bit his neck, sucking it, making sure he would have a nice mark tomorrow, so all the sluts he had would know that he had been with me. I licked his collarbone, kissing his pecs, stopping to lick his nipples, sucking them, biting.

"Bella. Fuck," he moaned, grabbing my hair.

I kept kissing lower, licking his hot six pack, taking my time to feel his thigh muscles. He was moaning and groaning, and I went to the waist band of his jeans, undoing the button and the zipper. Edward helped me take off his pants and chuck taylors, leaving him in only his silk black boxers.

I kissed his hip bone, taking my time to take off his underwear, setting free his huge erection. I looked at it, for the first time being able to admire it properly. He had the most beautiful cock ever, and I couldn't stop myself, I needed to taste him.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Edward screamed as I licked the head of his dick.

I licked it like it was my lollipop, scratching lightly with my teeth on the sides, licking from the base to the head. I took the head in my mouth, cleaning the pre cum that was there, taking all I could inside of my mouth and grabbing the rest with my hand. He had the biggest dick I had ever had, so I needed to relax my throat to make it fit.

I started to bob up and down, taking more and more of him each time. I grabbed his balls and massaged them, making him grab my hair with more force.

"Oh God. Bella you need to...fuck I am going to," he said, trying to make me move.

I knew that he was about to cum, so I went faster, sucked harder, wanting to taste all of him. He grabbed my hair, now fucking my mouth with his dick, groaning every time as his orgasm approached.

"Oh Fuck. I'm cumming. Oh..." he moaned, shooting his hot seed all over my mouth. I swallowed it all, tasting his sweet nectar. He tasted too fucking good.

Soon I was on my back again, he was ripping away my bra and panties, taking my breast inside of his mouth. He sucked it harder, just the way I liked it, and bit it at the end.

"Edward, I need you," I screamed, grabbing his hair to make him look at me.

He soon plunged two fingers inside of me, stroking my clit with his thumb while sucking hard on my nipple.

"Fuck, I need you inside of me," I said, taking his head from my breast and bringing him to my lips.

Soon he was spreading my legs apart and plunging inside of my pussy with one long push.

"God, you are so tight and wet for me," he said pushing harder inside of me.

"Yes, like that, don't stop," I said. I put my legs around his waist, making him go deeper.

"Harder, I need you to fuck me harder," I moaned in his ear. I raised my hips, changing the angle, grabbing his tight ass to make him go even deeper.

"Fuck Bella. I need to go deeper inside of you," he said, taking my legs to his shoulders and linking them.

"God," I screamed as he went so deep inside of me that I thought I would rip in two.

"Fuck," he groaned going deeper and deeper, hitting my g-spot, making me start to contract against him.

"Harder, I need you to fuck me, faster," I screamed plunging my long nails in the flesh of his back. The pain must have turned him on even more, 'cause he started to fuck me like I had never been before. Going deeper, harder, faster, rougher. I was going to explode.

"Cum to me, Bella. I need to feel you," he said, going even faster and squeezing my clit. That was all that I needed.

"Fuck Edward," I screamed, contracting so hard against his dick I thought he would be hurt. But he kept going, and I needed to feel him cumming inside of me.

"You feel so good. I love your huge cock fucking my tight pussy," I said, biting his ear.

"Fuck, I am almost there," he said, changing the angle a little making me contract again against him.

"Like this, yes, I will cum again. I need you to cum inside of me. Now," I said squeezing my pussy against his cock, making him lose control.

"Shit," he screamed shooting his cum inside of me. That sent me again over the edge, so I screamed his name while he was milking me. After getting back from his high, he fell on top of me, breathing hard.

He rolled to his side, closing his eyes, trying to make his breathing turn back to normal. I watched his beautiful face, now a lot more relaxed, and I couldn't resist touching his hair and licking his lips one more time.

"I told ya that we would have fun," I said, running my fingers against his abs.

"Yeah, that was certainly fun," he said. He got up from the bed and put his boxers back on.

"What?" I asked him, while he threw my clothes to me.

"Like you said, we had a lot of fun, but right now I am kind of late for something," he said, taking a pair of boxers, dark jeans, a shirt, and a leather jacket from his closet.

"Like what? The club of EMOs or some shit like that?" I asked. I was getting more pissed every second.

"If you really want to know I'm meeting someone," he said. He took his things so he could go shower.

"Someone? Did I imagine it or didn't we just fuck like two minutes ago," I asked angrily.

"You said it yourself, we had fun, we fucked, period. You aren't my girlfriend or some shit like that," he said back to me.

"You are amazingly self-assured, has anyone ever told you that?" I asked him, putting back my panties and bra.

"I tell myself that every day, actually," he replied with a smug look in his eyes.

I looked at him one last time, grabbed the rest of my clothes and dressed quickly. I took my coat and purse from the floor, and looked back at him.

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen. You are so not the person I thought you were," I said taking off from his house. And from his life.

_George Eliot once wrote: "There is no despair so absolute as that which comes with the first moments of our first great sorrow. When we do not yet know what has been and is desperate to have heal. Have despaired and recovered hope."_

I ran away, holding back the traitor tears that wanted to fall. For the first time, they were from a true broken heart. A broken soul. A broken last hope.

**A/N:** _Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner, but I had a lot of college things to do this week, and like always I wanted to give you guys my best._

_Tks once again for the reviews, you guys are amazing, I keep writing for you all!_

_And if you guys liked Edward with glasses and books,in geek mode,you must watch "**Th****e Bad´s Mother Handbook**" a movie with our lovely Robert Pattinson,where he plays a lovely geek called **Daniel Gale**.You gonna love him,I put a picture of him in the clothes set for this chapter.  
_

_Lots and lots of love to LeKat, the most amazing beta ever, she makes my world happier._

_Hope you all enjoy it, and let me know what you think._

_Reviews = Update !_

_Xoxo_

_- carol ;]_


	19. This Love

CHAPTER 19 – This Love

**Disclaimer**: SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

_A/N: I Dedicate this chap for some people: __Medanalife, noirblanc42, mysticpixie, Blufirebabe,laurajaexo__ and LeKat, my kick ass beta reader._

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

I don't know how long time passed me by, all I know was that for the very first time in a long time, I laughed without fear of making someone mad. Victoria was a real cool chick, so when the bar started to get empty we started to really get to know each other.

We were seated at the bar, with empty shot glasses, empty beer bottles, and drink glasses all over it. I don't think I have ever had so much to drink in my entire life. I was so boozed that I didn't care or control what I said. Before I knew it, I was speaking non stop about Bella and how she screwed up with me tonight.

"So I went to the bloody concert to find her and make her see that I really cared for her or some shit like that. I don't date. I fuck. Or at least, that was what I used to do," I said, taking another shot of Tequila.

"So the girl didn't wanna hear what that crazy Tanya bitch did or something?" she asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"Nope. I mean we keep screwing, I mean we didn't fuck, but everything ended up turning to a hook up with us. And they say that it's the men who can't communicate," I replied with frustration in my voice.

"So what happened tonight, you guys fight or something? That's why you have the lost puppy look?" she asked smugly.

"Not really. We fucked against a fucking wall, somewhere close to the stage I think. I can't even remember how I got there," I said, running my hands through my hair.

"So what's the problem then? I would be really happy if I had some hot crazy sex," she said to me.

"The fucking problem is that she is fucking bipolar or some shit like that. It felt fucking perfect to be with her like that. But we only hooked up 'cause she was all over some dude and I got jealous. We fought, we fucked, she didn't even look at me after we finished," I said, taking a shot of Vodka.

"Ouch. That was cruel. I know exactly what you've been through. I was in a relationship like that not long ago," she said. She took a shot of Tequila and licked salt off her wrist.

"Wow. So you have your own Bella. Sucks being us then," I said, drinking my beer.

"Yeah, his name was James, gorgeous, the captain of the football team of my college. But let's just say that he wanted to have fun, while I wanted to have more," she said in a said voice.

"Yeah and how did you get out of that fucking sick thing?" I asked, thinking about how much this guy reminded me of the old me.

"I didn't, I mean, we aren't hooking up right now. But I still like him. I just want him to realize that we could be so fucking great together besides the hot sex," she said, looking into her empty glass.

"They lost it. We are too fucking cool to suffer for those mother fuckers," I said. I think that I might be a little bit drunk.

"You are damn right loner boy. I am hot, smart, funny, and play fucking bass. I am in fucking medical school for peety's sake. He should be kissing my ass," she said, getting up from her stool.

"You are fucking right. And I won't run after this chick anymore. Edward Cullen doesn't do chasing. If she wants me, it's time for her to realize it and do something about it. Wait did you said that you play bass?" I asked, a little confused.

"Oh yeah babe, since I was thirteen years old. Girl gotta rock," she said with pride.

"That is fucking hot. Why didn't I meet you before? I could totally marry you," I said, and fell from my stool.

"Oh, I think it's time for bed for you, Edward," she said, helping me off the floor.

"It's still early. Besides, I'm too fucking drunk to get back to fucking Forks," I said, leaning on her.

"Damn right it's early, it's like 5 AM, and you are too wasted. Don't worry, I have a place for you to crash for a while," she said, taking me to a back room with an old couch.

She lay me down, and brought a blanket from a cabinet, covering me. I didn't even hear what she said, soon I let the sleep take over me. I was so tired. All I wanted was to sleep in peace.

I woke up to the sound of banging doors and furniture being shifted. My head was pounding like it had a hammer on it, and my mouth tasted like old dry dirt. I felt sick. Never in my entire life had I had such a fucking hangover.

"Good morning sunshine. How are you feeling?" said Victoria. She had a glass of water and two analgesics in her hand.

"Like shit. I've never felt worse in my entire fucking life," I said, taking the pills from her and swallowing them with the water.

"Then I guess that I helped you after all. I mean, you are way worse than yesterday. See? There are worse things than a broken heart," she said, laughing in my fucking face.

'That's so not funny. How can you be all shiny and happy? Shouldn't you be feeling like shit too?" I asked, trying to make my head stop turning.

"I work at a bar remember? Besides you drank so much more than I did. Maybe your heart is more damaged than mine is," she said, patting my back.

"Whatever. I got over it already. I need to move on. Thanks for helping me and letting me crash in here," I said to her, getting up from the couch.

"That's ok loner boy. Besides, you have a big bill to pay. Give me a nice tip and we are even," she said, winking at me and going back to the bar.

"Maybe we could hang out another day," I said to her while paying my bill.

She gave me a dirty look, probably thinking I wanted to screw her too. But for the first time, I just wanted to have a girl friend, someone neutral as the Swiss, not like Rose and Alice who knew Bella and wouldn't be impartial at all.

"I don't wanna hook up with you. You are beautiful and all, but both our hearts belong to another person. Besides, I could use a chick friend you know?" I said, looking down at my hands as I said that.

"I would like that Edward. I could use a guy friend that for a change doesn't want to get in my pants," she said, writing her number on a piece of paper and giving it to me. We agreed to keep in touch, meet some day this week and just hang out. I grabbed my keys and soon I was on the road back to Forks.

I walked into my house, without stopping to explain to my parents where I was last night. Emmett tried to talk to me, but I just walked past him, and locked myself in my room. And I stayed there the rest of the weekend, sleeping, moping, and reading.

When Monday arrived, I realized that I would need to face Bella and all my friends today. And I really didn't feel like pretending that everything was all right, to be what they expect me to be, so I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I skipped class to stay home reading. I know that sounds so not me. But this is so like me. The ME that no one knows.

There is a whole facet of my personality that no one knows. I liked to read classics, to listen to music, to just lie down, to be away from people and from all this madness that my life had turned into. I liked the quiet, the silence, the peace that I found in my few moments of solitude.

I guess that's why Victoria kept calling me loner boy. She had realized in a few moments what my friends didn't notice. I didn't know if that was my fault or theirs. But today, just for today, I would be what I wanted and not what they expected me to be.

"_I don't like to do what people expect. Then they expect it all the time and they get disappointed when you change" (_**another line from 10 things I hate about you, if you haven't seen the movie yet, what the hell are you waiting for?**_)_ I thought to myself. Maybe that's what I really needed, to do what nobody expected, but what I really wanted. And not what their Edward would want.

So I went, took a long, hot shower, dressed in black boxers, jeans, a white undershirt with a black flannel shirt, and my old chuck taylors. I hadn't dressed so cool and casual for a long time. I let my hair fall in its natural way, without doing the "messy sex" hair style and put on my black glasses. I always used contacts, after all, I was the fucking king of Forks High School, I needed to have the jock look, but I liked to wear my black geek glasses.

Both my parents had gone off to work, and Emmett had gone earlier to have a nice morning hook up with Rosalie or whatever. What mattered was that I was alone at home, in peace for God knows how long, so I decided to put some of my old reading first. I put my The Perishers CD to play and started reading my Nietzsche book. This dude was the craziest son of a bitch that made my life make sense.

"_We spent some time  
together drinking  
Spent some time just thinking  
'bout days of joy  
As our hearts started  
beating faster  
I recalled your laughter  
from long ago_

_There's nothing like you and I  
nothing like you and I  
There's nothing like you and I"  
_

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the time passing or any noise. I was lost in the book, and I was only taken out of the spell the book cast on me by the sweetest voice. The only one I was scared to hear.

"'_I hate who steals the loneliness without in exchange offer me real company' Nietzsche_. I must say, I didn't expect to find the great Edward Cullen reading this," Bella said, and I couldn't do anything but look at her.

I looked at her, through my glasses, taking my eyes from the book for only a few seconds then coming back to read it. I turned another page, trying to pretend to read it in deep concentration so she would think I was ignoring her and would take off. I wasn't ready yet to face the source of all my fears and pain.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Swan," I said still looking at the book, hoping she would soon leave me to my solitude.

"I bet. But I must admit that this geek look is kind of turning me on," she said, getting closer to my bed, trying to give me my cocky smile. This girl was so fucking bipolar.

"Hmm" was the only thing I could come up with. I was scared to say something and start once again the vicious cycle where I always try to make it work and she just turns me down. Breaking me all over again in the process.

She started to look at my room like she was absorbing every detail, enjoying every second of it. She stood by the window, her back to me, and took off her coat. Oh. Fuck. My. Life. She was wearing one of the sexiest outfits ever. Did she want to drive me crazy with that dark short jean skirt and black tin button up top, with fuck me heels? Of course she wanted to. This chick was the devil. I was hard just off the sight of her in that outfit, looking at my book collection. It was like she was made to fit in my room. Like she belonged here with me.

"What do you want Bella?" I asked her, looking right in her eyes for the first time since she got here.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while, thought I could stop by. We could have some fun or whatever," she said, walking in my direction. What was she planning?

"Have fun? What could we possibly be doing that would be fun?" I asked, sitting up on my bed, trying to figure out what this crazy girl wanted to do.

"I was thinking something like this," she said and sat on my lap, surprising me. That was so not what I had in mind. I needed to kick her out of here before I did something I might regret later.

"Bella..." I said, trying to take her away from my lap. The shit was about to hit the fan like this.

"No, Edward, I think we have been having so much fun. You are the only one who can keep up with me," she said while running her hands through my fucking hair. She knew that this shit drives me crazy. Bitch.

"I don't think that we could say that Friday ended up being so fun after all," I said dryly. I held her waist, trying to get her away from me. I couldn't fall for her charms.

"So you're saying that this..." she said taking my left hand to hold close to her face.

"Isn't..." she took one of my fingers, and I looked at her like she was fucking insane.

"Fun..." she took my middle finger and bit it, passing her tongue over it. Sucking it. Oh Fuck. She was too fucking good. The feeling of my finger being sucked by her mouth was enough to drive me insane. But I needed to be stronger.

I looked at her with my eyes full of lust, but didn't say a word. I just sat there, frozen.

"Are you saying that this isn't fun?" she said, grabbing my right hand now and making me grab her left breast. The material from her shirt was so thin that I could feel her nipples getting hard. She was too much. I had missed her body so much.

"Bella, please..." I said, trying to resist it with all my strength.

"Are you saying that this isn't fucking fun?" she said, getting my finger that was inside of her mouth and taking it to rub against her now dripping wet pussy. Shit.

"Oh fuck," I said, breathing harder. She knew exactly what to do to set me off.

She took my finger and plunged it inside of her. Fuck, that feels so fucking good. She was so hot, wet, and tight against me. She started to rub against me, making my finger go deeper inside of her. She was looking right in to my eyes, like she wanted to look at my fucking soul. I needed to taste her, so I crashed my lips against hers. She tasted too fucking good. Like strawberries and cherries.

Soon I was undoing the buttons of her top with one hand, and with the other I added another finger inside of her tight pussy. She grabbed my hair, deepening our kiss, rubbing more against my painful groin. But it seemed that I wasn't undoing the buttons of her top fast enough so she took off her top, staying there in only a black lace bra.

"You are so fucking hot," I said, starting to suck on her neck and adding a third finger inside of her.

She took off my flannel shirt, leaving me in my white undershirt. My hand went lower, grabbing her breast hard, pinching her nipple through the tissue of her bra. I needed to feel her. All of her.

"Fuck, Edward," Bella moaned. She took my hands from her body to take off my shirt and glasses. Thank God she took them off, I didn't have another pair like those.

I threw Bella on the bed, taking off her short skirt and 'fuck me' shoes, kissing her delicious thighs, her stomach, her breast. She was like a drug. I couldn't get enough of her. We were kissing like madmen. I didn't know how much I really missed and needed her before this moment. But soon the look she gave me after our first time came back to my memory. Her cold eyes. I couldn't let that happen again. I wouldn't put my heart out like that. If she wanted to be fucked, she would be.

I was about to take her bra off, when she stopped me and said "My turn, Lover Boy," while kissing my neck.

She bit my neck, sucked it, making sure she left a nice purple mark. She licked my collarbone, kissed my pecs, stopped to lick my hard nipples, sucking them, biting. So fucking hot.

"Bella. Fuck," I moaned, grabbing her hair with force. I knew she liked that shit as much as I did.

She kept kissing lower, licking my hard six pack, taking her time. I was moaning and groaning by this point. This chick knew exactly which buttons to push with me. She went to the waist band of my jeans, undoing the button and the zipper. I helped her take off my pants and chuck taylors, leaving me in only silk black boxers.

She kissed my hip bone, taking off my underwear much too slowly for my taste, and finally set free my fucking erection. She started to look at it, like she was admiring a fucking piece of art or some shit like that. And before I knew it she went down on me.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," I screamed as she licked the head of my dick. The feeling was too fucking much.

She licked it like it was a fucking candy, scratching lightly with her teeth on the sides, licking from the base to the head. She took the head in her mouth, cleaning the pre cum that was there, taking all she could inside of her mouth, and grabbing the rest with her hand. That was so fucking hot, never before had I felt so fucking good just from the feeling of lips around my cock.

She started to bob up and down, taking more and more of my dick inside of her mouth each time, relaxing her throat so she could go deeper. She grabbed my balls, massaged them, making me grab her hair with more force. She seemed to like that, 'cause she moaned, sending vibrations to my hard cock.

"Oh God. Bella you need to...fuck I am going to," I said, trying to be a gentleman and make her move before I came all over her face.

But like the bipolar bitch she was, she started to go faster, suck harder. So if that was the way she liked to play, I would give her what she wanted. I grabbed her hair harder, now fucking her mouth with my cock, while she was groaning more and more as my orgasm approached.

"Oh Fuck. I am cumming. Oh..." I moaned, shooting my hot seed all over Bella's hot mouth. She swallowed it all like a champ, but that didn't surprise me.

Soon I was pushing her on her back again, ripping away her bra and panties, taking her full breast inside of my mouth. I sucked it harder, just the way she liked it, and bit it at the end. She liked it rough, and so did I. I would make her cum so hard she would never forget it.

"Edward, I need you," she screamed, grabbing my hair to make me look at her. I didn't want that. Looking in the eyes was something too personal, too deep, and she didn't want any of that.

I plunged two fingers inside of her, stroking her clit with my thumb, while sucking hard on her nipple.

"Fuck, I need you inside of me," she screamed while taking my head from her delicious breast and bringing me to her red lips.

Soon I was spreading her legs apart, positioning my hard member in her entrance, and plunging inside of her dripping pussy with one long push.

"God you are so tight and wet for me," I said, pushing harder inside of her.

"Yes, like that, don't stop," she said, putting her legs around my waist, making me go deeper inside of her. So fucking good.

"Harder, I need you to fuck me harder," she moaned in my ear, raising her hips, changing the angle, grabbing my ass to make me go even deeper inside of her. This girl was insane.

"Fuck Bella, I need to go deeper inside of you," I said, taking her legs to my shoulders, licking them, they tasted like sweat and Bella. So delicious.

"God," she screamed as I went deeper inside of her, the friction sending me waves of pure pleasure.

"Fuck," I groaned, going deeper and deeper, hitting what seemed to be her g-spot, 'cause soon she started to contract her walls against me.

"Harder, I need you to fuck me, faster," she screamed plunging her long nails in the flesh of my back. The feeling of pain and pleasure was too much. It drove me wild. Soon I was fucking her like an animal. Going deeper, harder, faster, rougher. I was going to explode and wanted her to go with me.

"Cum to me Bella. I need to feel you," I moaned in her ear, going even faster and squeezing her clit. That was all that she needed to explode against me.

"Fuck, Edward," she screamed, contracting so hard against my dick that I thought it would lose all the circulation, but I kept going.

"You feel so good, I love your huge cock fucking my tight pussy," she said, biting my ear.

"Fuck, I am almost there," I said, changing the angle a little, making her contract once again against me.

"Like this, yes, I will cum again, I need you to cum inside of me. Now," Bella said, contracting her tight pussy against my cock, making me lose what was left of my control.

"Shit," I screamed shooting my hot seed inside of her. That sent her again over the edge, and she screamed my name while I was milking inside of her. After getting back from my high, I fell on top of her, breathing harder, feeling fucking exhausted.

I rolled to my side, closing my eyes, trying to make my breathing turn back to normal.

"I told ya that we would have fun," she said, running her fingers over my abs. Oh no miss, that shit wasn't going to work.

"Yeah, that was certainly fun," I said. I got up from the bed and put my boxers back on.

"What?" she asked me when I threw her clothes to her so she could get dressed.

"Like you said, we had a lot of fun, but right now I am kind of late for something," I said with my back turned away from her so I wouldn't be able to look into her traitor eyes. I took out a pair of boxers, dark jeans, a shirt, and a leather jacket from my closet.

"Like what? The club of EMOs or some shit like that?" she asked, getting more pissed every second.

"If you really want to know, I'm meeting someone," I said, taking my things so I could go shower. I wasn't really going out, but it seemed like a good idea right now.

"Someone? Did I imagine it or didn't we just fuck like 2 minutes ago?" she asked me angrily.

"You said it yourself. We had fun, we fucked, period. You aren't my girlfriend or some shit like that," I said back to her. Who the fuck did she think she was? She couldn't pull this shit on me anymore. I wouldn't let her. I was done with her.

"You are amazingly self-assured, has anyone ever told you that?" she asked, putting her panties and bra on.

"I tell myself that every day, actually," I replied with a smug look in my eyes. Fucking crazy bipolar bitch. She could fuck me and ditch me, but I couldn't do the same?

She looked at me one last time, grabbed the rest of her clothes and dressed quickly. She took her coat and purse from the floor and looked back at me. She was fucking pissed. Good. Let her know how that fucking feels.

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen. You are so not the person I thought you were," she screamed at me, and ran down the stairs.

Soon I heard the sound of Meg's engine running in high speed away from here, leaving only dust behind. I went to take another shower. I needed to get the feeling of her against my skin off me, I needed to take away her smell, to forget her once again. How could I be so weak? Fuck.

I put on black silk boxers with some light jeans, a black shirt, and my converse´s that I was wearing before **(pictures on my profile)**. I was feeling like I needed to get the hell out of here. I couldn't stay in this house anymore, not after all the shit that happened today. I picked up my phone and called the one person that might help me right now.

"Hey. I fucked up big time. Can you meet me?" I asked into the phone. "Yeah, I will see you in a few," I said. I grabbed my leather jacket, my car keys, and left. I needed to think, and I couldn't do that with Bella's memory hunting me.

**BPOV**

God damn mother fucker Edward Cullen. Who the hell did he think he was? Get all hot and cold with me? Asshole. Why did I even care? All I needed was a quick release. I got that, end of discussion. Then why was I so mad that he basically kicked me out of his fucking house? I am going fucking nuts.

I needed to talk to someone, get another perspective. A third person might help me get out of this shit. I drove fast through Forks' streets so I could get faster to my destination: the Hale's mansion. I needed my girl friends; they would know exactly what I should do. That's what a girl friend is for, right?

Once again I was in front of the big iron gates, but this time, I was here to talk to the Hale girl and not the boy. For all that I loved Jas he was a guy, and I needed some girl time. I would even let her paint my nails if she wanted. All I wanted in return was some good advice.

The gates were wide open so I went inside, parking Meg next to the yellow Porsche. Guess that dear Alice was in the house. Even better. I needed all the Girl Power I could get right now. This thing was getting too fucked up for only one mind to fix it.

The big front double doors were unlocked, so I let myself in. I knew my way to Rosalie's room anyway. I went up the stairs, going right to her room. I could go and invade Jasper's personal space, but I didn't want to see him and Alice doing the deed.

I stopped in front of Rose's room and knocked on the door. After all, I was still fucking polite.

"Come in," I heard her saying from the door. Loud music was playing, it was Maroon 5, hot song, very appropriate for this fucked up moment.

Maroon 5 – This Love

_I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart_

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye, too many times before  
and her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause __I won't say goodbye anymore  
oh oh oh_

_I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again_

_This love has taken it's toll on me  
She said goodbye, too many time before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
And I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on her hips  
Seeking my fingertips  
To every inch of you  
Cause I know that´s what you want me to do_

_This love has taken it's toll on me  
She said goodbye, too many time before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
And I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_This love has taken it's toll on me  
She said goodbye, too many time before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
And I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_oh oh oh..._

I opened the door, looking at her gorgeous room. It had red and white walls with a big tabaco four poster double bed with red and golden sheets on which Rosalie was lying down, looking at a fashion magazine. Against a wall there was a big dresser full of pictures of her and the guys. On the opposite wall from her bed there was a huge mirror that went from the floor to the roof. Nice. Maybe I could apply this look to my own room. It didn't surprise me to find the walls covered with fashion posters and lots of make up and that kind of thing on the dresser, and a huge walk in closet. I swear my entire room was the size of this girl's closet. Lucky bitch.

"La Bella, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" she asked, looking at me as she closed the magazine.

"Hey, Blondie. I. Well...it's that…I," I started to say, but I couldn't let the words get out of my mouth.

"Come on, Bells. Whatever it is you can tell me," she said, patting the space next to her on her bed.

"It's hard to explain, I've never needed to do this kind of thing before or whatever," I said, sitting right next to her on the bed.

"Kiddo, this can't be that hard. After all, we already fucked. So no matter what you say I won't get pissed or whatever. That's what friends are for," she said and patted my thigh.

"That's kind of the thing, Rose. Before coming to Forks I was always by myself. I never needed anyone. It was all for fun..." I said, looking at my hands for a minute.

"Ok, now you're gonna say you don't wanna be all by yourself, like in that 80's song from Eric Carmen or some shit like that?" she asked, laughing.

"Not exactly. I always knew what I wanted, where I stood, what I thought. Now it's all messed up. It's like I don't know who I am anymore. What I feel," I said, running my hands through my hair.

"Babe, is this about what happened at the concert last week? Is it about Edward?" she asked me with worry in her eyes.

"Why do you ask?" I said, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Answer the question, Isabella," she said, looking right at me.

"Hum. Yes. I don't know. I am so fucked up," I said, feeling the first tears silently falling from my eyes.

"Aliceeee!" Rosalie screamed with all the force in her lungs.

Not long after that, the little pixie came running into the room, dressed in a cowgirl outfit with cowgirl boots, a hat, a micro skirt, a vest with guns and shit. I guess that dear Jasper with his dirty mind liked to see Alice literally in cowgirl style. Kinky. She looked like she'd just got out from a Jessica Simpson video, like that one "These boots are made for walking" or some shit like that.** (picture on my profile)**

"What the fuck, Rose, you know this shit takes fucking time..." Alice started to say angrily as soon as she opened the bedroom door.

When she saw me there, sitting on the bed with tears falling from my eyes, and Rose silently trying to console me, her anger disappeared and the loving Alice returned.

"Oh Bella, what's going on? Are you ok?" she asked with concern in her voice. She sat right next to me, touching my hair.

The simple gesture brought me to full tears. These two girls that knew me for a few months showed more love than my fucking parents had in my entire life. They kept trying to make me feel better and calm down, but that only made me feel worse. I didn't deserve such amazing friends.

"You are looking hot Alice," I said, wiping my tears away.

"Bella, what is going on? You have been a mess since the bloody concert. Are you going to tell us what the hell happened there?" Alice asked me, holding my hand.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't even know why I am so messed up. That was exactly what I wanted to happen..." I started to say, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ladies, sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to know if everything was ok," Jasper said, putting his head inside the room.

"Babe, nothing to worry about, but we need a girl moment. Sorry. We will have to keep this up later, ok Jas?" Alice said to Jasper, giving him a little peck on the lips.

"No problem. We didn't have anything started yet, so I guess that I will go look for Dickward. I haven't seen his skinny ass in a while. I might need to start a rescue mission," he said.

"Ladies," he said with his sexy accent. He took Alice's hat and put it on his head. He totally looked like a cowboy right now. Hot. Soon he was leaving the room and taking off.

"Ok, now that we are alone, spill Bella. What the fuck has been going on?" Rose asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"At the concert, Edward found me. He came with this bullshit about having feelings for me or whatever, and I said that I only wanted to have fun. He got all sensitive about it, so I told him that if he didn't want to screw me, then I would find someone that would," I told them. The girls were giving me those shocked eyes. I guess that they didn't expect that. But wasn't the original plan to fuck with him or something like that?

"Anyway, so I found this cute guy, and started to dance with him and stuff, but suddenly he stopped and walked away from me. Then I thought 'what the fuck is going on', then I saw Edward behind me looking like he was going to kill someone," I said while taking my shoes off.

"Then he got all possessive over me, like I was his or some shit like that, then he dragged me to a dark corner behind the stage, and we started to fight. One thing lead to another, and before I know it we are fucking like animals against a fucking wall.

"It was perfect, it wasn't sweet or slow, it was hard, fast, rough. Like we always had been. I've never felt so good in my entire life. I've never had such a fucking good orgasm before. But after we finished, I panicked. I didn't know what to do.

"Edward was looking at me like I was ready to pour my heart out to him, but I wasn't. I like him sure, but I don't love him or some shit like that. I thought that all I needed was to fuck him and move on, that we would be still be friends, maybe fuck each other sometimes. But no. Edward got all worked up that I didn't say anything to him, and took off, leaving me there alone. After that you guys know what happened," I said, looking at my hands once again.

"Bella, I have one thing to say: Are you out of your fucking mind?" Rosalie yelled at me, getting up from the bed.

"What the fuck Rose? I don't see a reason for you to be fucking yelling at me," I said, getting defensive.

"Come on, Bella, do you really think that you didn't fuck up? I am so tired of hearing you and Cullen complaining like two fucking bitches all the fucking time," she shouted at me again.

"What the hell are you talking about Rosalie? You know as much as I do that Edward Cullen doesn't do monogamy. He is a fucking womanizer, remember? He fucked the entire school. He is just whining about it 'cause I did the same with him," I shouted back to her. Now I was getting really pissed.

"Are you that blind? Bella are you honestly telling me you do not know that Edward is incorrigible and unconditionally in love with you?" she asked, giving me a disbelieving look.

"Are you insane? Edward in love with me? You are so imagining things Rosalie," I said. Why was she saying these shit things to me?

"Bella, honey, she isn't imagining this. Edward told it himself, to her and to Jasper," Alice said with a sweet voice.

"He was obviously trying to manipulate you guys, so I would end up hearing about this, and believing in his crap," I said to them. Why couldn't they see that Edward was still a fucking player?

"Bella, believe whatever you want, but I know Edward. He isn't just a fucking womanizer. Behind his mask there is an amazing guy. And he is madly in love with your sorry ass. So stop being a bitch and do something about it," Rose screamed at me, trying to make me listen to her.

"Bells, she is right. He has tried everything to win you over, he even explained to me that shit thing with Tanya. He went to a chick concert to be with you, he stopped hooking up with sluts, he isn't acting like Edward Cullen the player anymore. He has changed. Why can't you see that?" Alice said with hope still in her voice.

"If he loves me so fucking much, then why the fuck did he kick me out of his house today after we just had sex again?" I asked, now crying all over again and falling on the bed. I was fucking pathetic.

"Bella, why didn't you say anything before?" Alice asked, hugging me while I cried.

"I just...I can't...it hurts so fucking much," I said through sobs.

"Bella, I am so sorry. If I did know I wouldn't have said those things to you," said Rosalie, kneeling in front of me and taking my hands in hers.

"Edward is such a fucking asshole," said Alice, trying to make me stop crying like a mad woman.

"Yeah, he is a dick. But, Bells, babe, from what you said to us, Edward just did what you wanted right? You said to him that you just wanted to have sex, to have fun, and not to have a relationship. And getting all cuddled after a fuck is something that only boyfriends/girlfriends do," Rosalie said slowly to me.

"I know that. But he didn't need to be so fucking cold about it. Like I was just some whore. I though that he was fucking different," I said trying, to stop the river of tears.

"He is, La Bella, but you broke his heart at the concert. He is just confused. Besides, Edward is as stubborn as you are," Alice said, running her hands through my messy hair.

"This is so fucked up. I don't know what to do anymore. This isn't me, ok? I don't crash and fall in to tears like that," I said, trying to recompose.

"That's what happens when you are in love honey," said Alice, giving me pleading eyes.

"'_Who can bear with a heart that loves, and in that heart courage to make that love known' Macbeth,_" I whispered.

"Yeah, William Shakespeare was a white man that knew shit"Rosalie said, making me laugh for the first time since the concert night.

"Look at me, I am all messy. I swear I looked totally hot not even five hours ago," I said, running my hands through my messy hair. I knew that my make up was all blurry and that I probably looked like shit.

"Hey, why don't you take a shower? I will let you borrow some of my clothes, and then you can crash here. It's been a while since it's just the three of us," Rosalie said with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, that would be amazing, I totally need a shower. Thanks Rose, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you and Alice," I said, smiling at my two best friends.

"Don't worry sweetie, that's what best friends are for silly. No go take a shower and I will take off this damn costume. Jasper and his fucking fantasies," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I will be back soon," I said, grabbing a towel, a pair of boxers shorts and a tank top from Rosalie, and going to take my hot bath.

**RPOV**

"I hope those two end up together. They are too damn alike to be apart," I said, sitting on my bed once again.

"Yeah, like they say, 'the ones that are meant to be together, always find their way in the end,'" Alice said, smiling at me. The little pixie always loved a happy ending.

Suddenly Alice's phone started to play "If U Seek Amy" from Britney Spears. It was Jasper's ring tone, so she ran to his room to pick up the phone.

"_Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
(Love me, hate me)"_

Alice came back to my room, looking pale as a ghost, staring at her phone. And that could only mean one thing.

"Rose, I think that we might have found a small problem," Alice said with panic in her eyes.

She showed me the text, and I could only think about one thing.

"Oh fuck my life," I said. Now I was getting pissed. Will this fucking drama ever end?

* * *

_**A/N: Hey **__**people. So what do you guys think? I am already writing chap 20, it will be posted soon. I hope you all enjoyed this chap and tks for all the support I have been receiving.**_

_**You guys rock,**__** I keep writing for all of you, and tks for saying you guys liked the outfits set.**_

_**I love you all,**__** and don't worry, Edward and Bella will be together in the end! hahahaha**_

_**Lots of love to LeKat, without her, this history wouldn't be anything! You rock girl ;]**_

_**I love you guys reviews, so please, please keep this up.**_

_**Review = Update!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**- carol ;]**_


	20. Girlfriend

**CHAPTER 20**** – Girlfriend**

**Disclaimer**: SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

_A/N: I Dedicate this chap for some people: _noirblanc42, Medanalife, snowfire81, laurajaexo, dreamngo4it9, LeKat and all the people who read my fic and always make my day with a nice review. Enjoy it;]

* * *

**JPOV**

I ran out of the house as soon as I saw that La Bella was about to fall to pieces. This chick was fucking insane. Don't get me wrong, I love this girl, she'd become one of my best friends, but she is like this damaged child that refuses to get help and change. She is on one fucking destructive path. I know that I am no better, but at least I always get my grip.

And then there is Cullen. What the fuck has been going on with the fucker? Since the mother fucking concert that he'd played dirty to get me to come, he's been acting like a fucking ghost. He doesn't call, doesn't show, for all I know he could be in a ditch, dead, high, who knows.

I brought my bike to life and ran out of here. I always liked speedy, that was always one of mine and Cullen's passions. That and music. I've known him since I was fucking five years old or some shit like that, and I only found out he played the piano when I caught him playing. Cullen always was the weird type that keeps his own dirty secrets.

But like I said, he was my fucking best friend, and if even Emmett who was his brother and lived in the same house as him, couldn't talk to him, there was some shit thing going on. He always had these weird mood swings, but nothing like this. I needed to find out what this fucker was up to.

I drove through the old road that led to the Cullen's mansion. I still hadn't gotten used to the idea of him living in the middle of the fucking woods, no matter how many times I came here, it was kind of weird. But whatever. The gates were open like always. Carlisle had too much fucking trust in people, but who am I to say what the old man does right.

I parked Maxie right next to Edward's Volvo. That's good, means that the fucker is at home. I knew where the spare key was, so I let myself in the house which I knew like it was my own. After all, me and Cullen grew up together, and he knew my home as much as I knew his. I didn't hear any noise in the hall, so I went up the stairs. If I knew Edward well, he was probably blasting his stereo and getting high. Very like him.

I got to the third floor, the space that was only for him that he liked to call 'La Casa de Cullen', his fucking sanctuary. The door was wide open and I walked inside of his room only to find a pile of clothes on the floor. From what I saw, they were his clothes, nothing unusual there. The bed was undone also, so I guessed that the fucker was just taking a shower or some shit like that. Cool, I would wait then.

I got myself comfy on his couch, grabbing one of his Maxim Magazines. This one had Megan Fox on the cover. Thank you Jesus. That was my favorite edition of this magazine. This girl was too fucking hot for her own good **(Megan Fox really was the cover of Maxim Magazine, in 2008, really hot pictures)**. I was in my pervert mode so I didn't notice the door opening until I heard a piercing scream.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? And who the hell are you?" a beautiful red head wrapped in only a small fluffy towel screamed at me.

"I should ask you the same thing. Where is Cullen?" I asked, getting up from the couch.

"I asked you first, you fucker. Get the hell out of here!" she screamed at me.

"Sorry lady, but you are the fucking stranger in the nest," I replied. I was starting to get pissed with this chick's attitude.

"Why don't you go screw...." she didn't finish the sentence, 'cause suddenly Cullen entered the room.

"Hey I found the..." he started to say but stopped as soon as he saw me standing there.

"Jasper, what the fuck are you doing here?" Edward asked me.

"Well Cullen, I was fucking worried about your welfare, thinking you were fucking dead or some shit like that, since you have been ignoring everybody the past few days. But now I see that you got yourself a fucking distraction. So I will leave you to that," I said, walking past him and going down the stairs.

"Jasper, wait the fuck up," said Edward, running after me.

I was running and texting at the same time. She had the right to know, she was putting all her walls down just to be crushed by this fucker. I wouldn't allow that, not with my best friend. The girls should prepare her for this shit.

"Man, fucking stop," Edward said, he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What Edward? I though that you had changed, that you were better than that. But I guess that you are still the same fucker as before. I can't believe that I told Bella to open up with you and give your sorry ass a fucking chance," I said, ripping my arm from his grasp.

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't know shit man. That was so not what it looked like," Edward said, running his hand through his messy hair. I knew that he only did that shit when he was kind of nervous.

"Then enlighten me, Cullen. Why is there a fucking naked chick in your room?" I asked him, getting more pissed every second. Did he really think I was fucking stupid?

"I will explain if you let me. I know this sounds fucked up but it has a logical explanation," he said.

"Yeah, like you have fucked up that chick, after only a couple of days since making me go to a fucking concert with you to prove to some girl that you really liked her," I said with sarcasm.

"Man, you have no fucking idea what happened at that concert, or what the fuck has been going on between Bella and I!" he screamed, pointing a finger at me.

"And who's fault is that, you fucker? You are my fucking best friend, my brother, you should come to me with this shit!" I shouted back at him.

"Oh yeah, 'cause I bet that you would so be at my side and not with your precious 'La Bella,'" he said, full of irony.

"I didn't know that there were sides to pick, Cullen. What are you, five? For fucking sake stop acting like a little bitch," I said with frustration.

"You are my best friend, you should have my back on every decision I make. But every time that things involve Bella, you end up turning into her fucking defender or some shit like that!" he yelled at me.

"That's what all this shit is about? Bella? Are you what, jealous 'cause she is everybody's friend and you aren't the center of the fucking attention anymore?" I asked, almost laughing at this pathetic situation.

"Fuck no. You have no idea what I have been going through because of her bipolar ass," he said with anger and pain in his voice.

"Then what Cullen? Are you telling me that you went to fuck some random chick to forget all about her?" I asked, looking right at him. Edward was so messed up.

"No. I didn't touch Victoria or any other chick. I ..." he couldn't finish the sentence. He fell and sat down on the steps of the marble stair.

"You love her don't you? This isn't just some chase or a teenage crush. You are really in love with Bella," I said, sitting right next to him.

"Is that so fucking hard to believe? I have feelings too you know, even if she acts like I don't," he said, putting his head between his legs.

"Shit, Cullen, what the hell is going on with the two of you?" I asked, now getting very worried about this shit.

"To be very simple, we fucked at the concert, she went into cold bitch mode after, and I took off. I ended up going to a bar in Port Angeles. That was when I met Victoria. She is the fucking bartender there. She listened to my problems, she told me hers, we drank, and I fell asleep there. End of story," Edward said, looking at the floor.

"Wow, Cullen, I am impressed. You always find a way to screw more and more with your life," I said, patting him on his back.

"Tell me about it. Things are just out of control. I haven't been myself for a while. I just needed to get away from all this drama, that's why I disappeared for a while," he said honestly.

"But how the fuck does that have anything to do with the naked redhead?" I asked with curiosity. After all, I always liked to know how the hell Cullen got himself into these fucking messes.

"Well it all started earlier..." he started to tell me.

***FLASHBACK EPOV***

"_Hey. I fucked up big time. Can you meet me?" I asked into the phone. _

"_Hey, loner boy. What's going on? I am just finishing cleaning the bar, can you pick me up and we can talk?" said Victoria with worry in her voice._

"_Yeah, I will see you in a few," I said. I grabbed my leather jacket, my car keys, and left._

_I drove so fast to Port Angeles that it __only took me 20 minutes to get there. Soon I parked right in front of the bar and Victoria was waiting for me there. She opened the Volvo door and got in. I didn't say anything, just took off._

"_Hey, Edward what's going on? You sounded really upset on the phone," she said, looking at me._

"_She came to my house. __I was there, reading. I have been doing a fucking good job ignoring her, but she just invaded my fucking house. What the hell could I do? She was there, all willing, wearing these sexy clothes, and all over me. I am a guy, you know, I have my needs," I started to ramble, driving even faster._

"_Slow down, I can't understand what the fuck you are saying. And can you please tell me where we are going?" she asked, holding her seat as I drove even faster._

"_Bella. S__he fucking came to my house and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't resist...I did it again, once again I let myself go and ended up fucking up," I said, looking back at the road._

"_Are you telling me that you and Bella had sex again?" she asked me with surprise._

"_Yes. That's exactly what I am fucking saying. I have no control over my body when she is around. I swear by God that I tried. I tried so hard. But I am addict. She is like my own personal brand of heroin," I said, holding tight to the wheel._

"_Ok, Edward, calm down. Why don't we go somewhere quiet so we can talk more about this," Victoria said. She put a hand on my shoulder, trying to make me calm down._

"_Yeah, I know just the place," I said, driving back to my home in Forks._

_Soon we parked __and she kept staring at the house. I bet she was fucking impressed. But who cares. It's just money. I opened the door and went in. She came following me, looking at each piece of furniture, at each wall, every detail._

"_Are you telling me that this is your house?" she asked, looking at the big marble stairs._

"_Yeah. W__elcome to the Cullen Mansion, my parent's pride and joy," I said sarcastically._

"_Oh my fucking God. This is fucking amazing. My whole apartment would fit here in the living room," she said, still shocked._

"_Yeah, my parents really are in to this kind of thing. It's an old house, my mom restored it and my dad is a doctor. So there will be no problem for us to live here," I said. This was getting boring already._

"_Just the three of you?" she asked, looking at a vase on a center table._

"_No, there is my brother too, but he is in school right now," I said, walking up the stairs with Victoria following me._

"_The two areas that belong only to me here are__ the third floor and the music room," I said, walking inside of my room._

"_A whole floor to you, cool, loner boy, I am very impressed," she said, almost sitting on my bed._

"_I wouldn'__t do that if I were you. I still haven't changed the sheets," I told her, sitting on my desk chair._

"_Oh, thanks for the warning," she said, laughing at me._

"_Thank you for doing this. It means a lot, it really does," I said to her._

"_No problems, but now you are going to let me use your expensive shower. I smell like old drunk people and vomit," she said, smelling her shirt._

"_That's ok. I will lead you to some clothes too. You can put those to wash so when you leave they will be clean," I said as I got up to grab her some clothes and a towel._

"_Hey, I will be downstairs, there is something I want to show you," I said. I gave her the towel and clothes and left my bedroom._

_I went to the music room, opening it for the first time in a long time. I sat on my piano stool, touching the keys. I loved music so much. I shouldn't set it aside because of football. I could have the best of both worlds. I think._

_I remember when me and Emmett told my parents we wanted to play together. Even though I was six and he was seven, they still heard us and built this room. It was a small studio, the walls were sound proof, with my piano and Emmett's drums inside. But he hadn't come here since he hit adolescence, and I wanted to be like him when I was a kid, so I set the music aside and went for the sports. That's how I ended up being the quarterback of FHS._

_Jasper was the only one that knew about my secret affair with music. Sometimes he would come here with his guitar and we would make some music. But after girls got in our way, it became increasingly less frequent. So I only came here when I wanted to be completely alone._

_As the memories ca__me to me, my hands started to run over the keys, and a melody started to form. I'd never played this song before, but it came right from my heart. I got lost in this music, it was addicting, it reminded me of Bella. When I realized that, I stopped playing. She was every where, even in my fucking music. Why can't I get her out of my head?_

_I got up from the stool, grabbed some scores that I wanted to show Victoria—after all, she was a musician like me—and went back to the room. The door was open, so I thought she was ready. I walked in the room holding the piece of paper._

"_Hey, I found the ..." I started to say but stopped as soon as I saw Jasper standing there._

"_Jasper, what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked him._

***END OF FLASHBACK EPOV***

**JPOV**

"So are you telling me that the redhead is only a friend? That she has been helping you to get this straight with Bella, and that you haven't fucked anyone but Bella, who you've been with twice and it ended up with a big fight both times?" I asked, now a little less confused.

"Pretty much, yeah," he said, looking at me with a tired look.

"You are so fucked up, Cullen. I don't know what is going on with Bella, but I bet that she went insane from your coldness and that's why she went to Rose today," I said, proud of my conclusion.

"What are you talking about Jas?" Edward asked me confused.

"Well, I was there, almost getting laid with Alice wearing a fucking cowgirl costume. Very hot. I still have blue balls from that. Anyway, suddenly, before we could actually do the deed, Rose was screaming for Alice, and, of course, she went running," I started to say.

"So like the good brother I am, I went there to see if something had happened or if it was just some fashion disaster or some shit like that. Imagine my surprise when I found Bella almost in tears telling something to Rose and Alice, and them both comforting her. I bet that it had something to do with your stunt here," I said, walking to the front porch so I could smoke a cigarette.

"You think she is insanely pissed with me, is that it?" Edward asked me, taking one cigarette from my pack and lighting it for him to smoke.

"No man. I am telling you that she is madly in love with your sorry ass. I talked with her about you. She is just confused. She's never been in love or let her guard down with anyone before. I guess that your coldness with her made her see what you really meant to her, and now she must be hurt, and pissed, or whatever," I said, taking another drag from my cigarette.

"Are you really saying that Bella Swan is in love with me?" Edward asked unbelieving.

"Hell yeah, and...oh shit," I said, thinking about the fucking text message.

"What?" Edward asked nervously.

"Cullen, I think I might have fucked up," I said to him with remorse. Fuck. Why the hell did I send that fucking text? Fuck my life.

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was reading. How could that happen? Jasper's text was very clear.

'_**Cullen had a bitch over. I am taking off'**_

"Oh fuck my life," I said. Now I was getting really pissed.

What the hell was wrong with Edward? First he keeps moaning about how much he likes Bella, then he gets all hot and cold, then goes to screw a bitch not even one hour after having sex with her. Was he fucking insane? I was going to put some sense in that boy's head.

"What the hell are we going to do Rose?" Alice asked me, looking like she was about to have a freaking stroke.

"Calm down, Pixie, we have to think this through," I said, pacing.

"Are we going to tell Bella? This is so fucked up. She just admitted she is fucking in love with him," Alice said, biting her nail.

"No. If we tell Bella that she would never forgive him," I whispered.

"What will I never forgive?" asked Bella, coming out the shower. When in hell did she get out? Did she hear everything? Fuck.

"Bella..." I started, but I didn't know what to say to her right now.

"Cut the bullshit, Rosalie. What the hell is going on?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's just that Jas sent me a text a while ago, and we don't know exactly what happened, 'cause boys can be so vague and all," said Alice while nervously gesticulating with her hands.

"So what did the text say?" Bella asked, getting her sassy attitude.

"I don't think you should read it. At least not until we find out what is going on," I replied, getting kind of pissed with her attitude.

"Let me see the fucking text now, Alice!" Bella screamed.

Alice gave her the phone, and an uncomfortable silence fell as Bella read the text. She must have read it like one hundred times 'cause after that, she just sat down on the bed with a blank look.

"Bella babe, that's probably nothing. It must be another slut that Edward screwed in the past and wanted a second dose or something," Alice said, trying to see a possible bright side to this situation.

"How could he? I thought that he was in love with me. You both said that he was," Bella said, looking at us with tears in her eyes.

"He is honey. I bet that it's just a misunderstanding. We know that Edward is crazy about you," Alice said with a small smile on her lips. The Pixie was always the optimistic one.

"What if he hooked up with this girl and starts liking her?" Bella asked. She looked like a lost puppy. Oh fuck, this was getting ridiculous.

"Then you will stop being a whining baby and fight for your man," I exploded.

"Rose..." Alice tried to intervene.

"No, Alice. I've had enough of these two's bull shit. I am fucking tired of your guys' lack of communicating and stubbornness. Edward is acting like you made him think you wanted him to. He is a fucking man, he's got a huge ego and pride. You just made him feel used and unworthy. Of course he would look for comfort in another's arms," I said with a hard tone. Bella needed to learn that she couldn't keep playing around like this.

"What about me and my feelings? You didn't see me jumping on some guy," Bella tried to defend herself.

"Oh don't lie to me, Bella. We all know what you did at the concert. You did exactly the same, you made him mad with jealousy, but he saw it with his own eyes. That's even worse. We don't even know if it's true that he fucked some bitch!" I shouted at her.

"What am I going to do?" Bella asked now crying, with her head on Alice's shoulder.

"You are going to fight for him, and you are going to win. No bitch will take Edward away from you Bella," I said with certainty.

"Promise?" she asked me with a small voice.

"I promise. I will think of something. Just wait and see," I said to her, 'cause I am Rosalie Hale, and no one fucks with my friends. This chick was going down.

Bella crashed at my house. I think that all the tears and drama really got her, she was sleeping like a fucking baby for hours. Alice had gone to shower, leaving me alone only with my thoughts. I needed to find out who this chick was and what the hell she was doing with Fuckward. All this drama was giving me a fucking headache.

I went downstairs to take a drink, when I heard the front door opening. It was late, so I was in no mood for surprise visits. But it was just fucking Jasper getting in. Great.

"Hey, fucker. I thought you were coming back hours ago," I whispered to him. I didn't want to wake up Bella.

"Yeah, but I ended up staying with Cullen after all," Jasper said, taking off his leather jacket.

"Fucking traitor!" I shouted.

"Don't fucking kill the messenger," he said, holding his hands up in a defensive way.

"Because of your big mouth I had to hear Bella whining for hours," I said, poking his chest.

"She wasn't supposed to read that. It was just so you and Alice could be prepared for the worst," he said, walking to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"You are as much an ass as Cullen, Jasper. The girl finally admitted her fucking feelings. Now she is crushed," I said with frustration.

"She said that out loud?" Jasper asked, not believing it.

"Yes, you dick. And like five minutes after that she was crying 'cause Edward was fucking someone else already," I replied, putting my head between my arms.

"I never said that Cullen was fucking. I said that there was some chick in there," Jasper said.

"It's the fucking same. You know it, I know it, and she knows this more than anything," I said, grabbing a bite of an apple.

"Listen, Rosalie, I fucked up ok? Cullen wasn't fucking her," Jasper said with pleading eyes.

"Her? Did you meet this Home Wrecker?" I asked, now really pissed.

"Yes, and it's so not what you think," he said to me.

"Like you would have any idea of what I am thinking," I said with a smug look.

"You are my fucking twin sister. I've shared everything with you since the womb. I think I might know you a little by now," Jasper said, putting his hands on the marble counter.

"Listen here, brother, if you are going behind enemy lines, it's your funeral," I said, giving him my evil look.

"I want those two together as much as you do. Cullen's actions started to affect my sex life, and that's so not cool. He needs to get his shit together," Jasper replied.

"And how exactly are we going to do this if he is out there fucking Miss Bitchy?" I pointed and sat on a stool.

"He isn't fucking anyone but La Bella, ok? The fucker is crazy about her white ass," Jasper said, running his hands through his hair. He was doing Edward's nervous thing. Damn those two are spending too much time together.

"Then what is she doing there with him then?" I asked incredulously.

"She is helping him. And we are thinking of a way to make Bella and Edward hook up. He doesn't know that. But she really wants them to get together for real this time," he said to me.

"So are you saying that Ms. Bitchy wants to play fucking cupid?" I asked, almost laughing at this shit situation.

"That's exactly what I am saying, dear sister of mine," he said, rolling his eyes.

"And you spent all this time with her thinking about a way to get the Emo couple together?" I asked, still suspicious.

"Yeah, and we also talked about music, and life, and about us. We even talked about playing together some time," he said calmly.

"What? The bitch is a fucking musician? Bella will love that," I said.

"Hey, be nice, Victoria is a great girl and ..." Jasper started saying.

"That's it. I am a fucking genius. This is worth the price of two," I said to myself, getting up from the stool I was sitting on.

"What the fuck? Are you suffering from a mental disorder or something?" Jasper asked. He was looking at me like I had gone insane.

"Shut up, you fucker. I just found a way to make Bella and Edward stop being bitchys and get together," I said, smiling at my brilliant plan.

"And what brilliant plan has your sick and twisted mind formed this time?" Jasper asked, nor believing in me.

"You will see, my darling brother. And you and Bitchtoria will help me. Or I swear to God that you won't ever be able to play cowboy with Alice ever again," I said in a dangerous voice.

"Ok, you convinced me. What do we do and when we will do it?" he asked me.

"One thing at time. First I need you to..." I started to explain my plan to Jasper. He smiled at me. Of course he would like it. I am a fucking genius, this would work like magic. The Emo couple wouldn't even know what hit them.

Soon the week passed and Friday was here, which meant no school tomorrow, thank God. Things had been excruciating. Bella had been all moody and depressed since Monday and the absence of Edward only ended up making things worse.

"Where in hell is he? This is getting ridiculous," Bella said at lunch, after not finding Edward in the lunch room.

"Maybe he is sick," Alice said, eating her salad.

"The entire fucking week? He is ignoring me, that's what it is," Bella said, destroying her napkin.

"Cullen is an Emo bitch. Only God knows what is going on with that pussy," Jasper said, putting his arm around Alice's chair.

"What about you Emmett? Aren't you gonna tell us what is going on with your brother?" Bella asked him, hoping to hear some news about Edward.

"Don't put me in the middle of this Bells, I won't take sides here," Emmett said, taking a bite of his hamburger.

"He's probably moping around listening to his Emo music. Or maybe he is fucking that bitch," I said, looking at my nails.

"Rose!" Alice exclaimed.

"Ok, maybe he isn't. All I know is that I can't hear about Edward fucking Cullen anymore," I said, frustrated.

"I am sorry if my heart is in pieces here," Bella shouted, getting all moody.

"Bella, you are one of my best friends. And I love you. I would do anything for you, but your moods are driving me insane here," I said, looking at her with compassion.

"And what can I do? I can't stop thinking about him or about what happened. How can I get him back if I never see him? This is fucking with my head," Bella said with her head between her hands.

"Why don't you just let go? Let things go naturally. Fate knows better Bella," Alice said, running her hands through Bella's hair.

"I have an idea, why don't we all go out tonight? Is been a while since we've had fun," I said, excited.

"I don't know, Rose," said Bella.

"Maybe that's a good idea. I could use a drink," Jasper said, leaning back on his chair.

"And we could play dress up before going out," said Alice, clapping her hands excitedly, jumping like a freaking bunny.

"And I could watch you girls dress," said Emmett with a big smirk on his lips.

"Dumbass," I said patting him in the head.

"Ow, Rosie, that hurts," Emmett whined, touching the back of his head.

"Stop being such a baby," I said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"So, La Bella, are you joining our lovely group or what?" asked Jasper with his sweet accent.

"How can I say no to that, right? Ok count me in. I really need a drink after all," Bella said, sitting back in her chair.

"Fabulous," I said. This would be so much fun. I could feel it.

"Ok, so we meet at my house after school so we can get ready. But, Rosalie, where are we going? I need to know what to wear," asked Alice, really worried about her fashion appearance for the night.

"Only one word: Karaoke," I said with a big smile on my lips.

**BPOV**

I was fucking tired of being depressed. If Edward really wanted to ignore me, then fine, I wasn't going to stay here suffering in vain any more. So when Rose invited all of us to a karaoke night, I went for it. After all, I needed to have fun, and lots of drinks. I was seventeen and was looking like a forty five year old spinster.

I went with Alice and Rose to get ready at Alice's house. It would be cool, it's been a while since we had a care free night. It always ended up with Edward Cullen drama. But tonight it would be different. Tonight I was going to have fun, and no one was going to stop me.

I showered quickly and went to get dressed. I put on my favorite pair of dark washed skinny jeans with a cool black shirt, a black buckle belt, and my fabulous pair of Gia Lorenzi Black Patent Ankle Boots. I put on my pair of Jessica Kagan bracelet and ring, with Mizuki Black Diamond Hoop Earrings, a black Ring, and a Marc by Marc Jacobs charm bracelet. I did my hair straight, with a smokey eyes look, and lip gloss. I grabbed my Union Jack Clutch bag and my Balmain black Biker Leather Jacket **(picture on my profile)**.I was ready and fucking hot.

Soon Alice and Rose were ready also, both looking gorgeous, like movie stars. Alice was wearing a Satin Purple Bubble Dress with a black waist belt, Alexander McQueen Satin panel pumps, CC Skye Silver Square Pave Stud Earrings, and a Kenneth Jay Lane Bracelet. She grabbed her purple Jimmy Choo Tube satin clutch and her Purple Short Waterfall Mac. When she put the coat on she looked like she wasn't wearing anything besides that. Sexy and chic.** (pictures on my profile)**

Rosalie was glowing; she looked like a bright star, with her golden locks and golden look. She was wearing a Leopard Waterfall Halter top, Abercrombie & Fitch denim short skirt, with golden Jimmy Choo Flynn mirrored leather sandals. She grabbed her light Premium Cooper Studded Mac coat, her Metallic crocodile clutch, put on her Swarovski Crystal Triple Drop Earrings, refined her makeup, and soon we were ready. **(picture on my profile)**

We went in Alice's Porsche since we went with Meg last time, and Alice wanted to show of her baby. We went to a small bar in Port Angeles called "A Night at The Opera", which was a karaoke bar. It was crowded today. It seemed like the place was very popular around here. We told the boys to go first and grab a good table, so we could have a nice view from the small stage.

"Hey, I am Alice Brandon, our friends got a table here, can you take us to where they are?" Alice said to the hostess.

She showed us the way, leading us to a table close to the stage, but not in the front line. Jasper and Emmett were there, looking gorgeous like always. Alice and Rose were two lucky bitches. Jasper was mouth watering with Bullhead black jeans with a Sliced Leather Belt, a Mens Blues bros t-shirt, a dark gray vest, Tokala stylish boots, a brown watch, and Vintage Carrera glasses. Our cowboy looked on fire tonight. **(pictures on my profile)**

Emmett was in a cool look, with Crafted Boot cut Zip Pocket Jeans, with a Mustang Buckle-Down Seatbelt, a green shirt that said 'I'm Kind of a Big Deal Around Here', so like him, Dark brown 'City Walk Midnight' trainers, a black leather cuff watch, and a Brown four pocket waxed bomber jacket. Cool and hot. So like Emmett. **(picture on my profile)**

"Looking good ladies," Jasper said, giving Alice a peck on the lips and helping her get out of her coat. Such a gentleman.

"We always look good, dear brother," said Rosalie, giving Emmet her coat. I swear that Emmett's eyes pulled out of his head at the sight of her.

I sat on the empty chair next to Jasper, with Alice beside him, Rose beside her, and Emmett next to Rose. It was a round table after all. I couldn't help noticing that there was a missing person for the empty chair. It was for six people and not five.

"So girls, already decided what your gonna sing?" Emmett asked, taking a sip of his drink and pointing to a girl that was singing an old 70's disco song. Damn Emmett and his good older looks. He got alcohol.

"I won't sing. I'm going to watch your sorry ass sing and laugh about it," I said, trying to steal his beer.

"No way, Bells, you are still a baby, you can't drink," Emmett told me, taking the beer from my hands.

"And neither do you," I said to him.

"That's not what the hostess thinks," he said with a big smile.

"Fucking cheater," I moaned.

"So are we going to rock the house or what?" Rosalie said with enthusiasm.

"I am too fucking sober to do this," I said, taking a sip of the soda that was on the table.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked me, looking at the bar door.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, looking too. Oh fucking Jesus. I can't fucking believe this shit.

In the front there he was: Edward Cullen, the source of my hurt and pain. And he wasn't alone. Right next to him was a bitch. It couldn't be HER, or could it? I started to see red. I needed to get out of here before I tried to fucking choke the slut.

"Hey is that Edward?" Alice asked with amazement.

"Who the hell invited him?" I asked, turning my back to him.

"Well I was going to go pick up Jasper when he saw me and asked me where I was going. I told him that we were coming here, so he told me that he might make an appearance," Emmett said, laughing at my face.

"And you didn't think that it was fucking relevant to tell me?" I asked, almost having an outburst.

"He didn't say that he would come for sure. So why would I try to fuck up your night?" he said to me.

"Looks like Fuckward and Bitchtoria are coming in our direction," Rosalie said, taking a sip of her water.

"What? How the hell do you know that slut's name?" I shouted. What the fuck was I going to do?

"Jasper told me," Rosalie said, looking at her perfect nails.

"You know her, you fucking traitor?" I asked him, pissed.

"Yeah, I met her at the Cullen's," he replied.

Then I heard the velvet voice that I had missed so much.

"Hey guys. Do you mind if we sit with you? There are no more empty tables," Edward said, putting his hands on the small of The Slut's back.

"Cullen, why not, make yourself at home," Jasper said to him, ignoring the nasty looks that I was giving him.

"Thanks, Jasper. Guys, this is Victoria, Victoria these are my friends," Edward said. He took her big white coat, only to show her beautiful body. Fuck. I knew she would be good looking, but this was ridiculous. She had wavy red hair, big green eyes, and pale skin. Tall with long legs and big boobs. Great. How can I compete with that? She was wearing a black Belted Pinstripe Corset, with dark skinny jeans, and fucking Christian Louboutin - Leopard-Print Ankle Boots. I knew by Alice's look that she already liked her because she was too fucking fashionable. Great. Steal my friends too, you home wrecker. **(pictures on my profile)**

And, of course, she was going to sit next to me and he would grab another chair. He put this arm around her chair, in a protective way, mother fucker. Fuck, now this place looked much too crowded to me. And suddenly I felt I couldn't be there anymore. Not with them here.

"You know what Emmett, you are right. This is a karaoke bar and I am going to fucking sing," I said, leaving the table.

"Bella, wait for me," said Alice, running after me.

"Count me in, La Bella. I need some clean air," Rosalie said with a smug look.

We went to the stage, where there was music for us to pick, and soon I found the perfect where I stood I have a perfect vision of our table,and there he was,looking like a fucking greek a pair of washed jeans,a dark button up short sleeved shirt,combat boots,a big belt,with his classic messy sex hair and the leather jacket that he were on The Veronicas concert ( **picture on my profile**) .The night we first had most perfect night of my life so he was looking good enough to eat.

I put on the song, grabbed a microphone, with Alice on my left side and Rosalie at my right. Soon the so familiar music started to play, and the lyrics appeared on the screen.

**Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne**

I started to sing the first part looking right to Edward and Bitchtoria.

_Hey hey You you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey  
You you  
I could be your girlfriend  
_

Edward was giving me this shocked look. But I didn't know if it was because I was there singing this song or because it was for him._**  
**_

_Hey hey You you (__**Alice and Rose sang**__)  
I know that you like me  
No way no way __**(Alice**__**and Rose sang)**__  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey (__**Alice and Rose sang**__)  
You you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

I kept singing, putting all my frustration into the song. I wanted him to see how much I wanted to be with him through the song.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all  
right?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And how, yeah,  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know  
I'm right _

_  
BRIDGE: She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about _

_**Me,**__** Alice and Rose sang.**_

_  
CHORUS: Hey hey You you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey You you I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey You you I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey You you I want to be your girlfriend  
_

_**I **__**sang.**_

_  
I can see the way I see  
The way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again  
So come over here  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again Cause _

_**Me, Alice and Rose sang:**_

_  
BRIDGE: She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about _

_CHORUS: Hey hey You you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey You you I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey You you I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey You you I want to be your girlfriend_

I sang, looking right at Victoria, so she would know exactly what I thought about her sorry ass.

_Oh In a second I'll have you wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can  
Cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when it's gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid _

_What the hell were you thinking?  
Oh In a second  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can  
Cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when it's gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid _

_What the hell were you thinking?  
_

_**Me,**__** Alice and Rose sang:**_

_Hey hey You you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey You you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey You you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey You you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way Hey hey  
You you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one Hey hey You  
you I could be your girlfriend No way, no way Hey  
you... No way... Hey you...  
No way no way Hey hey_!

The song ended, the crowd applauded us with fervor, and I saw Edward whispering something in Bitchtoria's ear. She got up and disappeared in the middle of the crowd. That's right bitch. Go run and cry in the bathroom, 'cause if she thinks this is all I got, she is fucking wrong. This is only the beginning.

We walked back to our table while the people that worked at the bar mounted the instruments of a band that would play next. I looked at Edward, and before I could say anything, he walked away and got lost in the middle of the mass of bodies that was forming in front of the stage. Now I was getting pissed. I went there, sang the most obvious song on the face of the planet and he still kept ignoring me? What the fuck? Maybe he really is in love with the red head.

"That was a nice show, La Bella," Jasper said, getting up from his chair.

"Yeah, very visually dynamic," Emmett replied, getting up too.

"Where in hell are you guys going?" I asked.

"To the bathroom. You didn't think that only girls went there in groups, did you?" Emmett said, walking away and laughing.

"I need a fucking drink," I said and went to the bar. Even if I had to give a fucking blow job to the bartender I would if he gave me some kind of alcohol.

I was almost to the bar when I heard the last thing I was expecting right now.

"Bella, this one is for you," a voice said on the stage.

I stood there frozen. It couldn't be what I was thinking, could it? I turned back to the stage and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. What the fuck was going on over there?

* * *

_**A/N: Hey **__**guys! Hope you all had enjoyed it. It was the longest chap so far. I spent three days writing it so it could be perfect for you guys.**_

_**Tks for the amazing reviews and **__**support. I wouldn't keep writing without you guys. So tks ;]**_

_**Kisses and hugs to LeKat who always helps me, and puts up with my crazy ideas. I adore you girl. You rock.**_

_**Laurajaexo**__**, tks for the inspiration!**_

_**Keep reading if you wanna find out what is going on with our lovely Bella and Edward.**_

_**Reviews = Update**_

_**Love you all **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Carol ;**__**) **_


	21. Are You Gonna be My Girl ?

**Disclaimer**: SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

**A/N: **_Hey guys, I am so freaking sorry for not updating sooner, but I had millions of finals tests in my damn college and then I got sick. I still am a little weak with the flu, but I am getting better. Summer is right here, and I'll be able to do more updates! Tks for reading and the reviews, you guys are the ones that keep me going! I dedicate this chapter to __noirblanc42__, who always helps me and keeps me inspired._

_tks for everyone that add me to their favorites,to autor and story alert,it means the world to all I write for you guys!So enjoy it ;)  
_

_Love you guys!_

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER 21**** – Are You Gonna Be my Girl**

**BPOV**

"Bella, this one is for you," a voice said on the stage.

I stood there frozen. It couldn't be what I was thinking, could it? I turned back to the stage and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There he was: Edward in the middle of the stage, holding a guitar, sitting on a wooden stool, with a microphone in front of him. The stage was very dark, the only light was lighting Edward. And before I could even go closer to the stage, the familiar melody filled my ears. What? Edward knew how to sing? What the fuck? But he was there, playing the guitar and singing with his eyes closed. And I felt like all the air was removed from my chest.

**Deep Inside of You – Third Eye Blind**

_When we met light was shed  
Thoughts free flow you said you've got something  
Deep inside of you_

_A wind chime voice sounds, sway of your hips round  
rings true  
It goes deep inside of you_

_These secret garden beams  
Changed my life so it seems  
Fall breeze blows outside, I don't break stride  
Thoughts are warm, and they go  
Deep inside of you  
And I never felt alone, till I met you_

_Friends say I've changed, I don't listen cause I live  
to be  
Deep inside of you  
Slide of her dress, shouts in darkness  
I'm so alive  
I'm deep inside of you  
You said boy make girl feel good  
But still  
Deep inside  
I've never felt alone  
Till I met you  
I'm alright on my own  
And then I met you  
And I'd know what to do if I just knew what's coming_

_I would change myself if I could  
I'd walk with my people if I could find them, and I'd  
say that I'm sorry to you  
I'm sorry to you  
And I don't wanna call you, but then I wanna call you  
cause I don't wanna crush you but I feel like crushing  
you and it's true I took for granted you were with me  
I breathe by your looks and you look right through me  
But we were broke and didn't know it  
We were broke and didn't know it  
We were broke and didn't know it  
We were broke and didn't know_

_Something's gone you withdraw and I'm not strong like  
before  
I was  
Deep inside of you  
I can go nowhere  
I burn candles and stare at a ghost  
Deep inside of you  
And some great need in me  
Starts to bleed  
I've lost myself, there's nothing left, it's all gone  
Deep inside of you  
Deep inside of you  
Deep inside of you_

_(_**this amazing music credit goes to my friend,**** noirblanc42**, **she always makes me inspired, and this song was all her idea)**

I couldn't believe my eyes. There he was, sitting on a stool playing a fucking acoustic guitar. This was one of my favorite songs. How did he know that? I started to walk in the direction of the stage. I needed to know why Edward was doing that. Then suddenly the beat turned into something else.

Suddenly the lights were lit, and Edward wasn't alone anymore. Jasper was holding a guitar, and Emmett was on the drums with Bitchtoria on the bass. What the fuck? I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone here. Had the planet fallen from its natural axis?

The sound of the bass started and brought me back to what was happening. Fuck this chick knew how to play. Emmett brought the drums to life, looking like a fucking professional, and Jasper soon followed them. I knew he was freaking in love with his damn guitar, but this was ridiculous. Edward suddenly got up from his stool, making it fall to the floor. He put the guitar away, grabbed the microphone, and started to sing.

**Jet - Are You Gonna Be My Girl**

_Go!!_

_So 1__, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4, 5, 6, c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey._

_Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare._

_Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
that you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

_Well, so 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4, 5, 6, c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
with a face like that, do ya._

_Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare._

_Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
that you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

_Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
that you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea_

Could he get any more fucking perfect? I was all hot and bothered, but my heart was beating so fucking fast in my chest that I thought I was going to have a fucking heart attack. He was too freaking sexy, like a real rock star—a mix of Brandon Boyd with Chris Martin and Adam Levine (**if you don't know, they are the vocals from, Incubus, Coldplay and Maroon 5. HOT). **I couldn't take my eyes off him.

He was moving through the small stage like it was natural for him, like he had done this millions of times before. Emmett was playing the drums with his big bear arms, almost knocking it out with his force. Jasper must have put his Keith Richards fantasy in play, 'cause he had a cigarette in his lips and was touching the guitar like it was an old lover he'd gone too long without touching. And for last there she was: Bitchtoria. I mean I was already fucked up with her being gorgeous, but she was also fucking musical. That's so fucking unfair. But it didn't make a difference. I was the one that would leave with Edward in the end. And that was all that mattered.

I stood there, frozen, just looking at Edward. How did he know two of my favorite songs? Songs that meant so much to me. Did he mean what the music said? Did he want me to be his girl, for real, with no more games? What about Bitchtoria, the bass fucking player? She must know about this shit, after all, she played the fucking song. Were they playing some kind of twisted game with me?

I shook my head at this thought. There he was, singing those fucking love songs, from the desperate kind, passing for the hopeful, and finally to the lustful and crazy passionate kind of love song. If that didn't mean that he was in love with me and wanted to be with me, this boy had serious issues. But when I looked at him, he just gave me his famous smug smile and kept singing, every word touching my bloody soul. Even Bitchtoria seemed fucking genuine.

I couldn't believe this. He was there, saying that he wanted to be with me, not only to me, but for everybody to hear. He was singing, playing, like a fucking pro. That was when I realized that there was so much more in Edward Cullen that I had known. There was an entire side of him that I never knew existed. And in that exact second, I fell in love with him all over again.

I started to feel tears falling from my eyes. Nobody had ever done something so fucking beautiful for me. Suddenly I couldn't breathe, my heart felt like it was going to explode, and I never wanted someone so much in my life.

I looked at him. He was smiling, singing at me, his words getting stuck in my head.

'_Are you gonna be my girl?_' I couldn't stop myself, I ran through the crowd, passing the mass of bodies. I needed him.

Edward saw me running in his direction, and I could tell from his eyes that he knew this was our point of no return. Most people might think that sex was it, but for us, it never was. This was the moment. The moment where we could just be. Just Bella and Edward. Nothing else. No games. No pride. Just us.

The song ended, he got down from the stage, and I ran right to him. I never let him say one single word; I jumped right into his arms, letting him hold me for the first time. I had missed this so fucking much. I looked at his eyes, and soon our lips were crashing together, and my legs were holding against his waist.

I kissed him with all I had. My strength, my lust, my pain, my love. He was holding me so tight against his body, like he thought I was going to disappear, like this was a dream and soon he would wake up. The kiss had a frenzy in it. My hands were on his soft hair, while one of his hands was on my waist and the other holding my hair. I don't how long we stayed there, but soon air ended up becoming a necessity, and we broke apart.

A mass of applause echoed in the room and then I remembered that we weren't alone, we were surrounded by people. I started to laugh, looking at Edward, and I couldn't help but smile at this.

He put me back on the ground, giving me a small peck on the lips, and tucking a small piece of hair behind my ear. And for the first time in years I felt the rush of blood in my checks. Oh fuck. I was blushing like a little girl.

"Oh my. Is the great Isabella Swan blushing?" Edward joked.

"Shut up," I said, punching him on the arm, trying to hide my face in his chest.

"I never though I would see the day when my girlfriend would blush," Edward said, running his hands through my long hair.

"Is that what I am now, Lover Boy?" I asked with a small smile on my lips.

"Since the first time I laid my eyes on you I knew you were the right girl for me," he said, smiling at me.

"I thought that the first time you saw me you wanted to fuck my brains out," I said, flirting with him.

"That too," he said laughing. He took my hand and led us to our table.

"So what do we have here? Is that our lovely Emo couple, or should I say Avril and Derek?" Rosalie said with a big smile on her lips.

"I would prefer to be compared to Matthew Bellamy if you don't mind," he said, making me smile, since we both thought too much alike**. (****Matthew**** Bellamy is the Muse vocalist, if you don't know)**

"That was so amazing, Edward. I never thought you could do something so sweet," Alice said while putting her hand against her chest.

"Besides, girls dig for musicians," Jasper said, coming and holding Alice by her waist.

"Oh yeah babe. I thought that nothing could be hotter than Emmett playing football. But I guess I was wrong," Rosalie said, grabbing Emmett's ass.

"If I knew girls would go wild like this, maybe I wouldn't have put the drums away for so long," Emmett said, kissing Rose.

"I didn't even know that you guys played. As far as I knew, Jasper was the only musical one. When did this happen?" I asked while Edward kissed my neck.

"Well that is a long story..." Jasper started to say.

"But I guess I should be the one to tell. After all, this was my idea," Rosalie said while applying a new layer of gloss on her lips.

"It might be your idea, but I was the fucking messenger," Jasper replied.

"Anyway, it all started that day you crashed at my house after Jasper sent Alice that text message..." Rosalie started to tell.

"Yeah, that shit was messed up," Jasper said, running his hands through his hair.

_***JPOV FLASHBACK***_

"_What?__ The bitch is a fucking musician? Bella will love that," Rosalie said._

"_Hey be nice. Victoria is a great girl and__..." I started saying, 'cause she really was. The poor girl was taking the blame for something that hadn't even happened._

"_That's it. I am a fucking genius. This is worth the price of two," Rosalie said, getting up from the stool she was sitting on._

"_What the fuck? Are you suffering from a mental disorder or some thing like that?" I asked, looking at my insane sister._

"_Shut up, you fucker. I just found a way to make Bella and Edward stop being bitchys and get together," she said, smiling._

"_And which brilliant plan has your sick and twisted mind formed this time?" I asked, not believing she could put those two together without causing more drama._

"_You will see my darling brother. And you and Bitchtoria will help me. Or I swear by God that you won't ever be able to play cowboy with Alice ever again," she said in a dangerous voice._

"_Ok, you convinced me. What do we do and when we will do it?" I asked her, 'cause if I knew my sister, she would kick my ass if I didn't help her._

"_One thing at time. First I need you to get Emoward to stop being a bitch and grow some balls on. Bella is all musical, so that will be the perfect way for them to work their problems out since they are both dysfunctional bitchys with communication problems," she said._

"_So that's your brilliant plan? Music? I don't know, Rose," I said all critical._

"_It won't be any kind of music, it will be Edward's music," she said with a big smile on her face._

"_How in Heaven's name do you know..." I started to say, 'cause fuck, Cullen would kill me if he found out that Rosalie knew this dirty little secret._

"_What? Do you really think I don't know that sometimes you both go to Edward's secret music room to play your freaky music? Come on Jas, I've known you since the womb after all," she said with a smug smile._

"_So what if Cullen and I do some gigs from time to time? It's not like we can go and write her a fucking song," I said, crossing my arms against my chest._

"_And there is no need to. Not yet at least. Maybe a mix of a couple of songs, something with meaning, something that will make Bella see what Edward really feels for her," Rosalie said, smiling at the genius of her crazy plan._

"_Ok then, but I still don't see the need for mine and Victoria's help. Cullen is a big boy. He can pick a few songs for himself," I replied._

"_You will play with him__. I know that Cullen can fucking sing, I already stayed at his house long enough to hear him singing when he thinks no one can hear him. And you can play the guitar, Emmett the drums, and Miss Home Wrecker the bass. If she really wants to help, she won't say no," Rose said._

"_I __don't know, sis. Besides I don't even know if Emmett still knows how to play. As far as I know, he could have touched that drum twice since he was fucking ten years old," I said. After all, I almost lived at the Cullen's and I never saw Emmett playing._

"_Don't worry, I will take care of my man and give him what he needs to be motivated to play again," she said with a insinuative smile._

"_Oh fucking no. I don't need to know what my fucking sister does with one of my best friends. That's just wrong Rose," I said while covering my eyes with my hands, trying to wash away those images._

"_Stop being a pussy. W__ill you help me or not? Don't forget that it's your fault that Bella has been crying for three hours non stop," Rosalie said with her hands on her hips, doing her bitch pose._

"_I can try __and talk to Cullen and shit, but I can't make any promises for his sorry ass," I said, getting up from the stool._

"_Excellent," she said, leaving the kitchen._

"_Oh fuck. What in hell have I gotten myself in to?" I asked myself._

_The next day came, and I didn't want to get my balls cut off, so as soon as the day came I left the house. I knew the girls spent the entire night comforting Bella, and I felt like a fucking ass for making her cry. After all, for the first fucking time Cullen was innocent, and I just fucked up._

_I left a note to Alice telling her I wasn't going to school today and that I would call her, and I went to get my bike. I drove to Port Angeles, and it didn't take me long to find what I was looking for: the bar._

_Victoria had told me that she was working at her uncle's bar to pay for pre-med school in the UW, so she lived in Seattle, but came to work in her free time. I knew that she would be at the bar today, 'cause she told me she needed extra cash this month. So I went there to put phase one of the plan in action._

_I parked Maxie in front of the Voltera bar and even with the morning sign saying 'closed' I knew she would be there. So I knocked at the front door, waiting for someone to show up. I stood there for a couple of minutes, and I was about to leave, when someone opened the door. And there she was, with some old shorts and a UW tee shirt._

"_Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," she said to me, opening her arms to hug me._

"_Yeah what can I say? I needed to see you pulling the Coyotes shit, you know, leather pants, dancing up on the bar counter," I said, giving her a quick hug._

"_Then maybe you should have come Friday night. Y__ou know what 'CLOSED' means right?" she asked, still not letting me in._

"_But I was hoping for a private__ show," I said with a smug smile._

"_I don't think your girl would appreciate that, man. But come on, get in," she said, opening the door._

_I followed her to the bar, and sat on one of the stools there. And like the anxious seventeen year old I am, I needed to take a chance. After all, it's not every day you are a buddy of the bartender and sitting at the closed bar._

"_Scotch on the rocks, make it double please," I said beating my fingers against the bar counter._

_She went, grabbed me a glass, filled it with something, and gave it to me. I looked at her like she was fucking nuts, after all, we were in a fucking bar and she was the bloody bartender._

"_What's this girl? A fucking soda?" I asked her, looking at my drink._

"_What did you expect? After all, you're still underage," she said, grabbing herself a glass of water._

"_That's so not cool. What's the point of being a friend of the hot bartender if you can't even get any alcohol?" I asked, frustrated._

"_Oh my. Now I am shocked. Are you saying that you only came here to talk to me to get a free drink?" she asked, taking a sip of her water, pretending to be shocked._

"_Fuck no. But I thought I could pull a Cullen and get some," I said, looking at her, trying to do Alice's 'lost puppy' eyes._

"_Loner Boy was a fucking mess. I only gave him a drink 'cause he looked like he really needed one," she said to me, taking her long hair from the pony tale it was in._

"_I am a mess too. I need some alcohol. Please," I begged her._

"_Did the love of your life just break your heart for the millionth time?" she asked me._

"_Hum, no," I said in a defeated tone._

"_The__n I guess that you see my point here," she said, pushing me the soda._

"_Oh hell, at least it is a soda right?" I said, drinking it._

"_So tell me, what's the other reason for you to come all the way from Forks, besides the free drink?" she asked me._

"_Well, the other day Cullen got really messed up with the 'message thing' and shit. So he and Bella are in this huge shit. So my sister made this crazy plan to get them back together and I need your help for it," I said, almost rambling._

"_And what's the plan? You know I wanted to help get them back together. I feel like I just made everything worse for them. I don't wanna be the reason for their pain," she said biting her lip._

"_Rem__ember when you told me that you played bass, and that we should play sometime together?" I asked._

"_Yeah, then you told me that Edward also played the piano, and you joked that we should start a fucking band or something," she laughed, remembering._

"_That's exactly the plan: to form a bloody band," I said._

"_What? And how will forming a band make those two get back together?" she asked me the same way I did when Rose told me her plan._

"_Well you see, Bella is all musical like Eddie boy, they both dig for the same bands and shit. So Rosalie had the idea to make a mix of Bella's favorites songs, something that means a lot to her, something that could say what both those fuckers couldn't say," I told her._

"_So you think if we played__ her something, she will pull herself together and stop acting like an annoying brat?" she said, running her hand through her red locks._

"_Pretty much," I said, finishing my drink._

"_Ok, count me in. After all, there is a limit of what I can take of Edward moping. And I've reached it already."_

"_Hell yeah sister. But I still get to tell the fucker about the plan. Wanna come with me?" I asked her, getting up from my stool._

"_Thanks cowboy, but this lovely lady has to put in some studying today. Med school won't come by herself you know. But let me know when we are getting together to rehearse or whatever," she said, leading me to the door._

"_It was good to see you again, Red," I said, giving her a hug before taking off._

"_Same here, cowboy. Let me know what Loner Boy decides," she said before shutting the door._

_I go__t up on my bike and ran back to Forks. I needed to talk to Cullen. I owed him that. Besides, all the moody things that he and La Bella were pulling off were staring to get the best of me. Don't get me wrong, I love those two little fuckers, but there's only so much a man can take._

_Soon I was in the middle of the fucking woods, in the Cullen mansion. I parked my Ducati at the front and got my extra key to go in. I was in the hall, going to the stairs, when I heard a sound that I hadn't heard in a very long time. I walked in the direction of the sound to find him there, sitting on a bench, playing one of the saddest songs I had ever heard in my entire fucking life. I almost wanted to rip my wrist open just from listening to this._

"_Fuck Edward, I thought that all that Coldplay and Radiohead that you listen to was depressing. But this shit is a whole new level of sadness," I said, looking at his sad face._

"_This is Frédéric Chopin - Prelude in E-Minor (op.28 no. 4)__," Cullen said, looking right at the piano keys, never stopping playing._

"_Cullen. I can't believe I am going to say this, but this is very beautiful. But it's time for you to get the hell out of here and get your shit together," I said, now getting really worried._

_He didn't respond to me, just kept playing like I wasn't even there. All I could see was his pain, and I felt that I couldn´t breathe. I felt powerless, I felt like I was losing my best friend._

"_Fuck man, it's time to stop with all this melancholy and be the Edward Cullen that I know!" I shouted, hitting the fucking piano._

_That seemed to get his attention 'cause suddenly Edward jumped from his bench and went in my direction, looking now full of anger and not sadness. That's better. I think._

"_Fuck you, Jasper. All I wanted was some fucking peace. If I want to mope around and play my fucking piano, let it be. Can't you fucking see that I am broken? Music is the only thing that is keeping me together!" he said, shouting at me. I didn't know if that was because I hit his baby the piano or because he still wanted to kick my ass for the text thing._

"_I'__m sorry ok, but I told you that I was going to fix this mess, and I am," I said to him._

"_And how the fuck do you plan to do that? Bella probably doesn't want to hear my name ever again," Edward said in a sad tone._

"_Stop being such a fucking pussy, Cullen. I told you I have a freaking plan already," I said, sitting in an armchair at the back of the music room._

"_So let's hear your brilliant plan," Edward said with sarcasm, crossing his arms against his chest._

"_It is Rosalie's idea, not mine, but I have to admit it's a pretty good one," I said and explained the plan to him. Every time I told someone about it, it seemed to make more and more sense After all, things couldn't get worse._

"_Are you out of your fucking mind? Nobody knows I play, how the fuck did Rosalie find out about this?" Edward yelled at me with a panicked face._

"_You embarrassed the girl. Sacrifice yourself on the alter of dignity and even the score," I said._

"'_Who can bear with a heart that loves, and in that heart courage to make that love known' (Macbeth)" I proclaimed._

"_Since when do you recite Shakespeare?" Edward asked me with a confused look._

"_How the fuck do you know this is Shakespeare?" I asked back at him._

"_That's not the point here, Jasper. Is there something you wanna tell me about?" Edward asked with a smug grin._

"_Is there something that you, Chopin lover, wanna tell me?" I asked, and we both started to laugh like the two fuckers we are._

"_Now, tell me why the fuck I should play something to her and humiliate myself in the process?" Edward asked._

"_Well, you two fuckers are lacking in communication, so music will tell her what you seem incapable of," I said, grabbing a guitar that was laid against the wall._

"_So you want me to go and sing to her, like a fucking serenade or something?" he asked with discomfort, scratching the back of his neck._

"_Not only you, but a whole band. I will help you man, don't worry, and I bet Emmett won't mind playing the drums again," I said while playing with the guitar._

"_So you want the three of us to go sing a fucking song at her bloody window? I bet Chief Swan would love that," Cullen said, rolling his eyes._

"_No fucker, we are going to play in a place proper for it. Besides, it will be the four of us actually," I said, giving him a small smile._

"_What do you mean?" he asked._

"_I talked to Victoria today. She said she wanted to play with us so she could help and shit," I replied._

"_I don't know, Jasper, playing in an open place, and with Victoria, I don't think that's such a good idea," he said, running his hands through his hair. Damn nervous thing._

"_Look, La Bella is a mess. So are you. If you really like her you will do anything for her. Besides, girls dig for musicians," I said, giving him a smirk._

"_What the fuck right? Ok you win. __I will give up all my pride and do this. But if it doesn't work, I swear to God that I will kick your sorry flat ass from here all the way to fucking Seattle," Edward said, pointing a finger at me._

"_You got yourself a deal, Cullen," I said. Maybe this shit would work out in the end._

_***END OF FLASBACK JPOV***_

**EPOV**

"And then we kept practicing all week, and Victoria let go of her studies to come to the rehearsal, and here we are," I said while wrapping my arms around Bella's waist.

"And how did you know that I loved those songs? I mean the Jet was easy, but the Third Eye Blind? I never let anyone know about that. I have a kick ass image to maintain you know. Do you read minds or something?" Bella asked me with curiosity.

"Well, let's just say that you should hide it from your IPod then. It was in your sad music list," Rosalie said.

"I can't believe you all knew about this," Bella said, laughing at it.

"I didn't Bella," Alice said, crossing her arms and pouting like a five year old.

"Don't be mad babe. The only reason Rosalie knew is because it was her plan, and us because we were the freaking band after all," Jasper said, kissing her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Besides, you would go in your Energizer bunny mode if you knew and wouldn't let Bella be," Rosalie said, taking a sip of her water.

"That is mean Rose.I could help out," Alice said, looking upset.

"Alice, I am glad that you didn't know, so I wasn't the only one to be really surprised," Bella said, giving Alice a comforting smile.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Really, Pixie, now chill out girlie," Bella said, smiling at her.

"Hum, sorry to interrupt, but I just need to grab my things," said a voice behind me.

"Oh, that's ok," Bella said, giving her space.

"I am Victoria," she said while holding her coat.

"Isabella," Bella answered.

"So I am just gonna..." she started to say, trying to leave the table.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Bella asked her.

"Home, where else?" Victoria said.

"You really think I will let you out of here that fast, knowing that you..." Bella started to say, and I started to freak out. Didn't she get that I was in love with her? Didn't she see that Victoria was only helping me?

"Listen, I don't know what you think, but I can guarantee that..." Victoria started to say quickly, but once again Bella interrupted her.

"Knowing that you helped those fuckers to pull this off. I am glad that I met the kick ass bass player that helped me and Edward to get together," Bella said with a small smile on her lips.

"What?" me and Victoria asked her at the same time.

"Well, the least I can do is buy you a drink," Bella said.

"Hum, thanks I guess. And I am sorry, for the misunderstanding," Victoria said, giving a small smile to Bella.

"I am Alice," the little pixie said, giving Victoria a hug. "I would be devastated if I couldn't be a friend of a girl with such amazing fashion sense," she said, and they both laughed.

"I am Rosalie," blondie said coldly. I guess that you can't win them all.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie," Victoria said in a firm tone.

"Ok, now let's get those drinks. I feel like Margaritas," Bella said, giving me a little peck on the lips and leaving with the girls.

"Oh yeah babe, show me the money!" Emmett screamed at Jasper.

"Oh fuck. I guess that this time you win," Jasper said, giving Emmett fifty bucks.

"What the hell did you two morons bet this time?" I asked.

"Jasper said that the girls wouldn't hit it off, and I said that they would," Emmett said, putting the money in his wallet.

"How lovely of you," I said with a smug smile.

"Oh little brother, you can stop being an ass right now. After all, you might get some after today," Emmett said.

"If you really need to know, my sexual needs are none of your business," I said to them.

"Come on, Cullen, stop being a pussy. Who knows, maybe La Bella and Red will decide to make out right in front of you," Jasper said, giving me a little wink.

"If Bella wants some pussy action who am I to stop it? And now everything is different. I really like her. Besides, I know that now I will get some every time I want," I said with a smug smile.

"Maybe if you can find one girl that can put up with your gigantic ego," I heard Bella's voice say.

"Oh but I just did. She is here somewhere," I said, pretending to look around the bar.

"Cullen, you are a mother fucking narcissistic asshole," she said, sitting right next to me.

"Ooh, see that, there. Who needs affection when I have blind hatred," I said, giving her a small peck on the lips. (**Line from 10 things I Hate About You**)

"Oh I love this song," Emmett said, getting up from his seat.

"Babe are you feeling ok?" Rosalie asked, touching his head to see if he had a fever or something.

"Come you guys, it's Thriller from Michael Jackson!" Emmett shouted and ran to the dance floor.

"Oh damn, I can't let him have all the fun by himself," Jasper said and ran after him.

"Oh wait for me, Jazzy!" Alice yelled and went to the dance floor to form a line and start the zombie dance.

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but, what the hell. I am going too," Rosalie said. "Come on, Redhead, let's show those suckers how to shake it," she said, grabbing Victoria by the arm and joining the others on the dance floor.

And there we stayed, looking at our best friends doing the zombie dance like in Michael Jackson's video Thriller. It was hilarious. Soon lots of people joined them trying to do the choreography. Emmett was in the front, doing the moonwalk step, almost falling on the floor. Alice was next to Rosalie and Victoria doing very well with the moves, while Jasper tried to do the steps better than Emmett. It was fucking hilarious. It was a happy time.

"I don't think I'll ever forget this day," Bella said laughing while hugging me.

"Neither will I," I said looking right at her brown eyes.

"Cullen," she started saying.

"Yes, Swan?" I asked.

"Take me home," she said, looking at me with her big brown eyes.

I grabbed Bella's hand, and I gave one last look at my friends who were rocking the dance floor, doing the most freaking famous dance ever. Everybody was freaking happy. I couldn't even remember the last time I was this happy. Really happy. Of being just me. And that was when I realized something: how much I had changed. I couldn't stop the smile that was forming on my face. I couldn't hide my own bliss.

"What?" Bella asked me, giving me a look of suspicion.

"I just realized how much you've changed me since you got here, and how long it has been since I have been this happy," I said, looking at our joined hands.

"'_Till this moment I never knew myself '. _Pride and Prejudice. Jane Austen_" _Bella whispered in my ear.

"I always knew that you sucked for the classics," I said, smiling.

"Shut up, Edward," Bella said, hitting me on the chest.

"Ow, woman, that hurt," I said, rubbing my chest, trying to make her think she had hurt me.

"Stop acting like a pussy, Cullen," she said and started walking to the exit of the bar.

"You are spending too much time with Rosalie babe. You are starting to sound like her," I said, running behind her.

"What can I say? Great minds think alike," she said, giving me a little wink.

"Bella Swan, what am I going to do with you?" I said, grabbing her waist.

"I only know the part I am hoping for," she said, biting my lower lip before getting inside of my car.

I smiled, got inside of my car, and ran in the direction of the first day of the rest of our lives.

The End

* * *

**A/N**: _**Just kidding**! **Did you guys really think that I would end my freaking story with only 21 chapters and a few lemons? No way in hell! I wanted to post a longer chap, but I keep receiving reviews asking me to updating ASPA, so here I am!!!**_

_Soon I will be writing the next chap, my final test is Friday so wish me luck!_

_I also put the Michael Jackson at the end, cause I grew up listening to the guy, I tried to do the damm Moonwalk more times than I can remember, and I was fond of the guy!_

_Now if you wanna kick my ass for this, sorry, but no matter what they say, he still is The King of Pop music, and a kick ass dancer, so chill out!_

_Here is the link of the most fucking amazing dance of all the times, Thriller._

http://www(doc)youtube(doc)com/watch?v=AtyJbIOZjS8

_Hope you all enjoy the chap,__ and give me some sweet reviews that i love so freacking much!_

_Lots of love to LeKat my kick ass beta! I had missed you girl!_

_Don´t forget reviews = update !  
_

_And till next chapter_

_Xoxo_

_C._


	22. Hear You Me

**Disclaimer**: SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

**A/N: Hey guys,**** told you all that I would update soon! Hope you all enjoy this chap, a little of love for all of you!**

**CHAPTER 22 – Hear You Me**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

The ride back to Bella's place was quiet. We were in that sweet moment when you can enjoy the silence. I didn't race to her place, we enjoyed the ride. I was holding one of her hands while she looked outside. She had this peaceful look that I had never seen on her before. That made me think about how much I still had to learn about her, and how much I would appreciate each small detail of her personality.

I parked my car in the street behind her house, so if Chief Swan showed up, I still might be able to leave with my life. I got out my car first, trying to get to Bella's door so I could open it, but she was faster.

"What? Now you are going to start opening my doors?" she asked me in a suspicious tone.

"Why? Can't I open the door for my girl? My mom raised me to be a gentleman, it's not 'cause I wasn't with other chicks, that I can't be with you," I said grabbing her hand.

"Who are you and what had you done to my boyfriend?" she asked me, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Shut up, Swan" I said, putting my hand in her back pocket.

"Now that's better," she said, nibbling my ear lobe.

We walked to her home with my hand in her back pocket and her arm around my waist. I knew that Bella was the right girl for me, that's why I could never be with anyone without thinking about her since she came to town. Everything made sense now. I was freaking in love with Isabella Swan.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize we were on her door step until she started opening the door.

"Home sweet home," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"So, your dad is home, or what?" I asked her, following her inside the house.

"No, he was going to do a double shift today, that's why I was going to crash at Alice's place tonight," she said before taking off her jacket and tossing it at the couch.

"You stay alone a lot I see, since you are always at Alice's," I said, looking at the small living room.

"What can I say? Pixie has a kick ass home, and we are always together," she said, taking off her sexy high heels.

"Oh yeah babe, I know very well how you two get together," I said with a smug smile.

"You are such a pervert," she said, laughing at me.

"What? It's not my fault that you've already made my hottest fantasy come true. I always thought that watching Rosalie and Alice would be hot, but with you too, I don't think my poor heart could take it," I said, grabbing her tiny waist.

"Then I guess that it's good you are never going to see us fucking," she said, biting my lower lip.

"Oh, that was mean," I said. I was starting to get much too excited just at the thought of them.

"Oh poor baby," she said, giving me a peck on the lips and taking my hand in hers.

"So are you going to give me a tour of the Casa del Swan?" I asked as she took me upstairs.

"Something like that," Bella said, opening her room door.

"It's good to be back without you kicking me out this time," I said, looking at her room. It hadn't changed since the last time I was here.

"Don't worry, Lover Boy, this time you shall stay," she said, pushing me onto her bed and straddling my lap.

Before I could give her a smart response, her lips were crashing on mine, and her hands were gripping my hair. I was shocked at first, but come on, I am a 17 year old male. Who would say no to a hot chick on your lap? So I grabbed her waist and deepened the kiss.

She took her lips away from mine so she could take off her shirt to reveal the hottest blue lace bra ever. If I wasn't hard enough before that made me feel like my jeans would be ripped, since all my blood went to my dick.

"Did you know something like this might happen?" I asked while sucking her neck.

"No, but I hoped so," she said, nibbling my ear while taking off my jacket.

I didn't need any more after that. I didn't know if she meant she wanted to have sex with me or with any guy, but I would make her forget all those fuckers she had been with. Now she was mine. No one would have her like I do.

I deepened our kiss even more, pressing her hot core against my groin. Fucking jeans were getting in our way. One of my hands went to grab her soft hair and the other to cup her round breast. God I had missed that.

"Fuck, Edward," she moaned against my mouth while pressing her groin harder against mine.

"So fucking good," I said and licked her neck.

Her hands found the buttons of my shirt and soon she was undoing them. But it seemed that wasn't fast enough, 'cause soon I heard the sound of buttons falling to the floor and she tossed my now open shirt down. She touched my pecs, passing her nails on my tight abs, going to the waistband of my jeans. She started to open my jeans button, when I realized what was about to happen.

"Bella, stop," I said, taking her hands from my groin.

"What, Edward? Don't you want me?" she asked, now confused.

"Of course I want you, what fucking kind of question is that?" I said, now holding her face with my hands.

"Then why did you stop?" she asked me, looking a little pissed.

"I don't want this to happen..." I started to say, but before I could finish she started to get up from my lap.

"What the fuck, Cullen? Now I am not good enough for you, is that it? You know what, go to fucking hell," she said, hitting me everywhere, trying to make me free her from my arms.

"Stop, Bella," I said, trying to hold her and protect myself from her hits.

"Your chauvinistic pig," she said, hitting me hard on the chest, making me almost gasp from the lack of air.

"Babe, please calm down," I said, holding her with force to try to make her stop.

"Let me go you fucker. I can't believe I did all of this to be with you when..." she started to say, but this time I was the one to interrupt.

"Shut the fuck up, Isabella!" I shouted at her, holding her tight against me.

"Do you think I would do all of this shit if I didn't want to be with your sorry ass? Did you think I was going to go to a fucking bar, sing in front of all those people, form a freaking band so you could just listen to me for five minutes? Why can't you see how much you mean to me Bella? I am fucking in love with you. That's why I didn't want to do things like that. I didn't want to fuck you like I would do with any other girl. I wanted it to be different this time. Fuck," I said, letting her go and getting up, making her fall from my lap.

I walked to the window; I couldn't look at her right now. I knew that there must be lots of tears, but I couldn't face her rejection one more time. I didn't know if she felt the same way I did. Everything with us was about lust and challenging. Not love. But now, love was what made me do all of those things, love was what made me not lose all of my hopes.

I was once again so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the steps, but the feel of her lips on my back and her arms around my waist brought me back to reality. I could feel the moisture of her tears, and the feel of her long velvet hair on my skin was enough to send me to my edge. But now wasn't the time. I needed to know where we stood first.

"I am in love with you too," she whispered to my back, so low that I thought that I had imagined it.

"What?" I said, turning to face her tears.

"I said that I am in love with you too," she said, looking down.

"Bella," I said before lowering my lips to take her once again. This kiss was different from all the others we had shared. This was the first where we had really shared our feelings, showed our weakness, showed our love.

It didn't take long for that sweet kiss to turn into a madly hot one. Her hands were grabbing my back, and my hands went down to grab her ass. She put her legs around my waist, making our groins get pressed together once again, making both of us moan with the pleasure of that small friction.

I walked us back to the bed and laid her down gently. I wanted this time to be different, to be all about us. I looked at her eyes and lay down above her, holding my weight on my elbows so I couldn't hurt her. I touched her face, taking the hair that fell in her eyes and putting it behind her ear.

"I want this to be different ok? Let's just go slow. I want to show you how much you mean to me," I said, kissing her sweetly.

I kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her lips. Soon I was lightly kissing her neck, blowing air after each lick, sucking it. I loved her neck and I knew that this was one of her favorite points also. I went lower, kissing her shoulder and her collarbone, taking down her bra strap. I went to her back and undid her bra clasp. I took her bra from her, appreciating each piece of skin that appeared to me. I could hear her breathing getting heavier each second, and that only fueled my need for her.

I kissed the valley of her breasts, going down to her navel, and then going up again, to give a small lick to her round and pink nipple. When my tongue touched her nub, I heard her gasping for air and I couldn't resist; I needed to hear her voice.

"Is that what you want love?" I asked, giving her other nipple a small lick.

"Fuck yes," she said, trying to grab my hair and make me suck her tit.

"Tell me what you want babe," I said, now doing small circular motions around her erect nipple.

"Oh God. I want..." she started to say, but wasn't to be able to finish it when I started to massage her other breast with my hand.

"You want what? This?" I asked now biting lightly on her nipple. She gave me a loud moan.

"Or is this that you want?" I said, sucking her nipple with force while pinching her other nipple hard. I knew she liked this kind of thing, and so did I.

"Oh fuck, yes, don't stop," she said, pushing her breast deeper in my mouth.

I sucked it harder, putting all I could inside of my mouth, and every time I heard her moaning or felt her rubbing her thighs together to relive some kind of friction, I only went harder and faster.

But my erection was becoming a problem. I was so hard that I was afraid that my now tight jeans would cut my circulation. So I went to undo her jeans, and her small hands went to do the same with mine. I got up from her, taking off my pants and socks, leaving me only in my silk boxers. She looked at me and licked her lips, while helping me take off her tight skinny jeans, leaving her only in a par of blue lace boy shorts.

I went back to her, once again kissing her passionately on the lips, when she flipped us over and got on top of me. She kissed me hard on the lips, but soon was sucking my neck so hard that I knew it would leave a mark.

"My turn, pretty boy," she said, nibbling my ear lobe.

Her lips went lower, licking my nipples, biting both of them, making me moan, while her hands went to my abs, feeling my muscles. She looked in my eyes before licking me down, stopping at my navel, touching my stomach hair tail with her finger.

"I love your abs, I love to touch them, I love to taste them, but what I love most is this," she said, taking down my boxers waistband, making my huge hard cock appear for the first time tonight.

"Seems that somebody has missed me," she said before grabbing my cock and starting to stroke me hard and fast, just the way I liked it.

"Bella. Oh God. Stop...I can't," I said trying to make her stop, or this was going to finish before it started.

"Don't worry babe, I will follow you down," she said before removing my boxers completely and going to stand between my thighs.

"Oh fuck, you don't need to..." I started to say. Even if what I most wanted was her lips around my cock, this girl was my girlfriend now; she didn't need to do this if she didn't want to.

"But I want to," she said, before giving my shaft a long lick, from the base to the tip.

"Fuck," I shouted. Never in my life had I been so fucking hard and felt something so fucking good.

She went to lick the tip, looking right at my eyes before taking me entirely in her mouth. Covering what didn't fit in her mouth with her hand, she want hard and fast, making me feel like I was going to combust.

"Fuck, babe, like this…Oh God," I shouted, grabbing her hair with force to make her go with the force and velocity I wanted. I was thrusting my dick so hard in her mouth that I thought I was going to hurt her, but when I heard her moan and the vibration go all over my cock, I almost came right there.

"Bella...I am going to...cum," I said, trying to warn her before things got messy. But instead of letting go, like most of the girls did, she went harder and faster, making me go all the way to her throat, sucking me all the way till I came.

"Fuck," I moaned so freaking loud that I bet all the neighbors heard, sending all my hot seed all the way down her throat, and she swallowed every last drop. God I loved this girl. She cleaned my cock and got up, giving me a small peck on the lips.

"That was the best head I have ever received," I said, kissing her neck.

"Good to know, Eddie boy," she said, smiling at me, lying down next to me.

I was too fucking happy, and I couldn't stop smiling, but I wanted her to have her fun too. So I kissed her lips once again before taking my hand to lie on her thighs, touching it, passing my hand to her hot core.

"You are so wet. I can feel it through your panties," I said, kissing her tits once again.

I started to rub her against the material of her panties, and she started to press her cunt against my hand, wanting to get some friction, some release.

"You like sucking my dick babe? That made you get all wet? Is that it?" I asked, sucking her nipple while one of my hands held her hips and the other touched her wet groin.

"Fuck yes. I need you to touch me, Edward," she said, pressing my head deeper on her chest.

I pushed her panties aside and passed a single finger through her dripping slit, taking a little of her wetness but not touching her clit or putting any finger inside of her. I brought my finger up, wanting to taste it, but before I could do it, she took my finger inside of her mouth, sucking her own juices.

"Delicious," she said looking at my eyes, and that sent me over the edge again.

I ripped her panties down her legs, tossing them somewhere, opening her legs to me. She was so fucking wet that her thighs were all covered with her delicious juices, so I went down and licked her thighs clean, before passing a single finger on her slit. She shivered and I went to touch her swollen clit, making her moan my name.

I couldn't believe how fucking wet she was and I couldn't resist. I pushed a single finger inside of her pussy. She was so fucking wet and it slid so easy that I needed to put a second, and a third finger in, and before I knew it I was fucking her with my fingers.

"Fuck, Edward, faster, I need more, go deeper," she moaned, holding on to the sheets.

"You are so fucking wet, so fucking good. I need to taste you," I said, removing my mouth from her tits, going to kiss her thigh.

I started to lick the inside of her thighs, going slow to my target. I blew at her clit, making her hold on tight to my hair, bringing my face closer to her center. She was too fucking wet and I needed to savor her. I gave a small lick on her slit first, but stopped to lick her clit.

"Oh God," she screamed when I started to lick harder on her clit, plunging two fingers inside of her.

"You taste so fucking good. I need you to cum in my mouth. I need your juices," I said on her clit, the sensation making her tremble.

"I need more," she moaned, grabbing my hair harder. What's the deal with Bella and my hair?

"You want me to fuck your pussy with my tongue, is that it?" I said taking my fingers out of her and pressing them on her clit, then putting just the tip of my tongue inside of her.

"YES," she screamed. That was all I needed. After all, the girl just gave me the best BJ ever, and I wanted to see her cum.

I licked her upper lips first, and then put my entire tongue inside of her, making small but fast movements while my fingers pitched her clit.

"Fuck, just like that, go deeper," she said, now gripping the sheets.

I put one finger inside of her while fucking her pussy with my tongue, going hard and fast.

"Oh God...Edward…don't you fucking stop...I am going…" she stared to say, and her walls started to contract against my tongue and finger.

I made faster and harder movements, adding a second finger inside of her, and my thumb pressed so hard on her clit that I thought she was hurt. But soon I felt that familiar feeling of her walls contracting and soon her juices were all over my mouth.

"Fuck I'm cumming," she screamed, one hand holding the sheet and the other holding my head so I couldn't stop fucking her with my tongue.

I drank to the last drop and kissed her right thigh, then went to kiss her lips. I though that this would be enough today, that she was tired, but I was too fucking wrong. Bella grabbed my now very hard cock and started to stroke it while whispering in my ear.

"You'd better fuck me right now, Edward Cullen," she said, stroking me so hard that I would cum in her hand if she didn't stop.

"Fuck yes. But I won't fuck you tonight, love. I am going to make love to you," I said, biting her lower lip.

I placed myself on top of her, between her soft thighs, and she put my cock right on her entrance. I was almost going to stop her, when soundly something hit me: CONDOMS. We had never used one. This was going to be our fucking third time together, and we never used one. Oh Fuck.

"Bella, I need a condom," I said, stopping and trying to get up to reach my wallet.

"Don't worry, Lover Boy, we don't need them," she said, passing my dick in her wetness, and God that felt so fucking good.

"The hell we don't. I love you babe, but I am not ready to make little Eddies around here," I said, trying to make her stop.

"Cullen, for such a smart guy, sometimes you are damn dumb. I am on the pill," she said, putting the tip of my cock inside of her wet pussy.

"Are you sure?" I asked, dropping my face to the crook of her neck, trying to resist the temptation to bury myself once again inside of her.

"Yes," she moaned in my ear, and that was all the convincing that I needed right then.

I thrust my cock inside of her in one single, long thrust. She was so fucking wet that soon I was buried deep inside of her. Fuck that felt so damn good. To be here, inside of her, this was perfection. It was like we were made for each other.

"Oh Fuck," I moaned on her neck, while I started to thrust inside of her, slowly first.

"Faster," Bella moaned in my ear, biting it. She must know that this shit drove me crazy, 'cause as soon as her lips touched me, I was so fast that her bed was starting to move with us.

"I need you harder babe, deeper inside of me," she said, wrapping her legs around my waist and making me go deeper than I had ever gone.

"So fucking good, you are so tight," I said in her ear. It was time now for her to listen to some dirty talking.

"I need you to fuck me, Edward," she said, tightening her walls against my dick, making me moan. She lifted her hips so I could go deeper inside of her.

"So hot, so tight, so fucking good," I said, between thrusts. I knew that I was going to cum soon if we kept this up, and Bella wasn't there yet, so I brought one boob to my face and started to fuck it hard with my mouth while my right hand went to her clit.

"Fuck. Oh God. Don't stop fucking me," Bella shouted, getting tighter and tighter around me. I needed to make her cum soon. I never came before the lady. Never.

"Baby, so fucking good. I need you to cum for me. Cum for me, Bella," I moaned at her breast, pressing hard on her clit, fucking her so hard that now the headboard was hitting the wall.

"Oh fuck," she screamed, her nails on my ass, making me go deeper. Soon she was contracting around my hard cock, her juices going down our thighs, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," I moaned, and after three more thrusts, I shot my seed inside of her and kept moving as long as my orgasm lasted. So fucking good. That was the best sex ever, even better than all the other times me and Bella had shared together.

I was so fucking tired that soon I fell on top of her, but I was too heavy so I rolled to her side. Bella moved too, so now we were facing each other. I had never seen her so beautiful.

"God, you are so beautiful," I whispered, now feeling too damn tired.

"You already got lucky tonight, Cullen, you don't need to put that up," Bella said, closing her eyes.

"It's not a, act, it's a fact," I said, taking one strand of her falling hair and putting it behind her ear.

"What is this?" I asked, seeing for the first time a tattoo on the right side of her hips. It went from the front to her back, above her waistband line.

"What do you think it is, Lover Boy?" she said with closed eyes.

"La Bella Vita," I read out loud, touching the tattoo with the tip of my fingers.

"The beautiful life," We both said at the same time. (**credit for this goes to ****ARenee363****. She has a kick ass fic called ****Inked****, if you like badass tattooed Edward, you need to read this, the fic is on my favorites list)**

"How did I not see this before?" I asked her, now fascinated with this new discovery.

"Maybe because you were always in too much of a hurry to fuck my brains out to notice it," she said with a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, you are so funny," I said in a sarcastic tone, kissing her hair.

"Sing for me," she said, eyes still closed.

"You want me to sing? Which song?" I asked, now touching her bare shoulder.

"A song that you love," she murmured, pressing her head on my chest.

**Jimmy Eat World - Hear You Me**

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go  
I never said thank you for that  
I thought I might get one more chance  
What would you think of me now,  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance_

_May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

_So what would you think of me now  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance_

_May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

_And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big  
God couldn't let it live_

_May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friend  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

"I love this song," she said, almost sleeping.

"Me too," I said, running my hands through her long hair.

"Will you stay with me?" she said lowly.

"Sure, but what about your dad?" I asked, 'cause no matter how much I wanted to spend the night here, I also didn't want to get shot.

"You just need to leave before the morning. He'll probably be here around 6 AM," she said, trying to pull the covers around us.

"Ok, I will stay. But I'll leave before the first morning light, don't worry love," I said, covering both of us with the covers and letting the sleep come.

When it was around 4:30 AM, I woke up to Bella sleep talking. She kept calling my name and moaning, but I guess that this was normal after the fuck-ing-tastic sex that we had. She started to rub her thighs together, and for all that I wanted to help her make her dream come true, I needed to leave before Chief Swan and his gun found me naked on his daughter's bed.

I put my clothes on and left a note to Bella, telling her that I was leaving and that she should call me first thing in the morning.

Then I went down the stairs, locking the door with the extra key and leaving it where Bella told me it should be. I walked back to my car, leaving before the breaking dawn. Today was the first day of the rest of my life. And I would enjoy every second of it.

**BPOV**

I woke up with the hot feeling of the sun on my skin. I opened my eyes to find Edward long gone and a small piece of paper laying down, where he was a few hours ago. The note was short, but kind of sweet: 'Went home, call me, love you'.

Who knew that the great Edward Cullen would turn into such a romantic? I didn't. I must admit that when I sang to him, I hoped for him to kiss me and even fuck me, but not to make love to me. I guess I was still too bloody shocked with all that had happened with us. I never thought that I could fall in love like this. I never thought that there would be the perfect man for me, but I guess I was wrong.

I got up, grabbed a tee shirt that was lying around, and went to take my morning shower. I didn't take too long, I was in a hurry to call Edward. I can't believe that he turned me into such a fucking girl. I put on some white boy shorts and a white bra. I was going for a comfy look today, so I put on a pair of dark blue jeans, my blue flannel button up shirt, and my black shinny ballerina flats. I left my hair naturally wavy, put some lip gloss and black mascara on, and finished it with zipper earrings and a ring. I grabbed my coat, my Ed Hardy handbag, and my vintage Ray-Bans, ready to leave. (**pictures on my profile**)

I knew that my father was sleeping, so I left him a note telling him that I had gone to meet my friends. I was actually going to surprise Edward and try to wake him up, but before I could go to the door, my phone started to ring.

**Spice Girls – Wannabe **

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."_

That was Alice's ringtone, and only the evil Pixie would call me at 10 AM on a Saturday, when I usually slept late. And she knew it, it was like a fucking sacred rule, so someone better have died for her to be calling me.

"What do you want, you evil Pixie?" I asked on the phone.

"That's the way you talk to your best friend in the entire freaking world?" Alice said.

"Alice, what's the rule about Saturday mornings?" I asked, now frustrated.

"Never call before three pm, only talk if I am right there with you," Alice said, like a little child ready to take a punishment.

"So, what in this world is so freaking important for you to break such a fucking important rule?" I asked, putting my handbag on the couch and sitting down.

"Well, I wanted to know how things ended up with you and Edward last night..." she started to say and I interrupted.

"Are you telling me that you called me only to know about my sex life?" I said, almost laughing.

"No, I was going to invite you to come to my house. The guys are coming here to have lunch or something. It's Saturday Bella, we have to do something," Alice said on the phone.

"Everybody is going there? What time?" I asked, wondering if Lover Boy would be there.

"Edward is going to be here if that's what you are wondering," she said.

"No. I was just wondering if I needed to call someone or whatever," I said, trying not to look like a desperate girl who can't stay a day without her boyfriend. Boyfriend, that's odd.

"That's ok, Bells. When Jazzy and I got together, we couldn't stay without each other either," Alice said, all excited on the phone.

"Babe, you still can't stay away from each other for more than five seconds," I said to her.

"That's so not the point here. That's ok. You are in love," she said, almost singing with happiness

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said, now smiling.

"So bring your cute little ass here right now," she said all bossy.

"Hey, my ass has nothing little about it," I said.

"Whatever. Will you come already?" she said to me.

"Yeah, Alice. I am on my way," I said, grabbing my things and opening the door.

"Yay!" she screamed on the other side.

"I got to go now Pixie, see you in a few," I said, hanging up the phone.

I locked the door and walked to my baby, getting inside and blasting the stereo like always. The Vines were playing, I put on my sunglasses and hit the road. Alice's house was 15 minutes away from mine, and it didn't take long to get there. Rosalie's car was already there, so I guessed that now the Spanish Inquisition would start. I parked Meg and got out of the car. The front door was wide open, so I made myself at home.

"Honey, I am home!" I screamed, throwing my things on the front table.

"Bella!" a hysterical Alice came running toward me.

"Hey girlie, looking good," I said, giving the evil pixie a hug. She was looking really good in simple clothes: light blue hydraulic cropped jeans, a light brown girl tee by Sweet and Sour, a Brown vintage pair of earrings and bracelet, and shinny caramel CHRISTIAN LOUBOUTIN's .Just like Alice to wear heels in the house**. (picture on my profile)**

"And I won't get a hug?" Rosalie said, now entering the room. She looked hot as hell in blue washed jeans with a white tee shirt, black GIVENCHY DOUBLE BUCKLE LOW BOOTS, a long chain necklace, a silver bracelet, and a pair of silver hoop earrings. (**picture on my profile)**

"Oh come on Blondie, there is enough La Bella for everybody," I said, giving Rose a peck on the lips.

"So how was it?" Alice asked, taking my hand and leading me to the living room couch.

"How was what?" I asked innocently.

"Cut the shit, Swan. We want to hear about the nasty," Rosalie said with a smug smile.

"Well if you really want to know, it was..." I started to say.

"It was what?" Alice asked, almost jumping from the couch in excitement.

"Fucking wonderful," I said with a big smile on my lips.

"I knew it. You two had too much sexual tension going on yesterday. I thought you guys were going to do it right on the dance floor," Rose said, smiling at me.

"Well, no worries my dear friend, we made it to the bed this time," I said, winking at Rose.

"Did he say he loved you?" Alice asked her voice full of romance.

"Yeah. He said he was in love with me, that he wanted to make love and not to fuck," I said, looking at my hands.

"That's so sweet," Alice said, almost with tears in her eyes.

"Oh I knew that Cullen would have it in him," Rose said.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting it, it was perfect. Besides, the freaking orgasms weren't that bad either," I said and we all laughed.

"I am so happy," Alice said, clapping her hands.

"Lucky girl," Rosalie said.

"Like you and Emmett haven't gone like rabbits too," I said, looking at her.

"It's not the same. Fucking and making love are different. It's been a while since we just enjoyed each other," she said with a sad look.

"Don't worry babe, I would enjoy you any day," I said, winking at her.

"You are such a dirty girl, Bella," she said, laughing at me.

"Tell me you guys are going to start making out now," said a voice behind us.

"Hey babe," Jasper said, entering the room.

"Jazzy," Alice said, running and jumping in his arms.

"And I don't get a hug?" Emmett said, looking at us.

"Come on, you fool, let's start the barbecue," Rosalie said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the yard.

"Are we going to start to act like those fuckers?" said a velvet voice behind me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

"No, we are too cool to act like two love sick puppies," I said, turning around and putting my hands around Edward´s neck.

"Hey," he said looking at my eyes.

"Hey yourself," I said, before giving him a small peck on the lips.

"I missed you," Edward said, putting his head in the crook of my neck.

"Missed you too, Lover Boy," I said, running my hands through his soft locks.

"So how is my lovely girlfriend this morning?" he asked me, holding me close to him.

"You have a girlfriend? Edward, you pig, you never told me," I said and pretended to make a shocked face.

"Very funny," he said before kissing me again, this time harder.

"I thought so," I said, putting my hands in his back pockets.

"I am shocked . Who knew you were a, 'ass' type of girl," he said with a smug smile.

"Who knew you were the 'make love' kind of guy?" I said, bitting my lower lip 'cause I knew this drove him crazy.

"Keep it quiet. We don´t want to ruin my reputation with the ladies," he said kissing me again, biting my lower lip, his tongue in my mouth, touching mine. I let a small moan escape when one of his hands grabbed my ass and the other went to hold my hair. We got so lost in that moment that we never heard someone come in the room.

"Oh my eyes, I am blind!" Emmett screammed.

"Oh shut up dude," Edward said.

"She is like my baby sister, that is so wrong to see," Emmett said.

"And I am your brother. This is starting to sound like fucking insect, that's just sick man," Edward said, annoyed

"What do you need Emm?" I asked, still holding Edward.

"Just was going to call you guys to join us," Emmett said.

"We are coming," Edward said.

"That's what she said," Emmett said with a smug smile on his lips.

"Come on, Lover Boy, let´s go," I said gripping Edward´s hand and pulling him to the back yard.

The guys were there, trying to make the barbecue, Jasper with a beer in his hand, and a spatula in the other, trying to turn the hamburgers.

"Oh man I leave you for two minutes and you kill the food!" Emmett shouted, running to the barbecue, trying to save the rest of the food.

"Dude, the food is already dead, if not we wouldn't be able to eat it," Jasper said, looking from his vintage sunglasses.

"Just shut up, ok. I will never again let you touch my barbecue," Emmett said, taking the spatula from Jasper's hand.

"Glad to," Jasper said, and went to sit next to Alice.

"Oh poor baby," Alice said before giving Jasper a kiss.

"Babe, it's just a barbecue," Rosalie said, trying to calm down Emm.

"Since when is Emmett the God of the Barbecue?" I asked, sitting on a bench next to the gigantic pool in Alice's backyard.

"Since my dad went to give him the 'father and son' talk. He taught Emm to barbecue, so he could pass the knowledge to the next generation," Edward said, laying his head in my lap.

"Hey there, mister, so are you telling me that you don't need to know how to barbecue?" I asked him, running my hands again in his scalp.

"I am fucking gorgeous, I don't need to know how to barbecue," Edward said, putting on his Ray-Ban sunglasses.

"I heard that!" Emmet screamed from the barbecue.

"See, I got the beauty and the brain. He got the strength and the barbecue. I think I won that," he said, smiling at me.

"You are so full of yourself, Cullen," I said to him.

"And you love me anyway," he said with a smug smile.

"And you know what they say right?" I started to say.

"What do they say?" he asked me.

"'_And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays,'" _I proclaimed to Edward.

"William Shakespeare, _A Midsummer Night's Dream," _he said, taking a sip of beer.

"And here he goes again with the Shakespeare shit," Jasper said, taking another sip of his beer.

"What? Did this happen before? Edward, since when do you read Shakespeare?" I asked, making him get up from my lap.

"What can I say? I am a man of many talents," he said like this was no big deal.

"And reading poetry seems to be one of them," Jasper said, laughing.

"Hey, shit head, if I remember well, you were the one to proclaim it a few days ago," Edward said, looking at Jasper.

"Well, just so I could use it to get laid," Jasper said, scratching the back of his neck.

"But babe, you never used it with me," Alice said, looking broken hearted, like she was about to cry.

"Alice, don´t cry. I didn´t use it, but I was going to," he said going to hold one of Alice´s hands.

"So are you saying that you'd read Shakespeare for me?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"Hell yeah," Jasper answered.

"I knew it, pay up, Blondie," Alice said, looking at Rosalie.

"I guess that I always knew you were the sensive type little brother, but I didn´t know how much," Rosalie said, giving Alice fifity bucks.

"My own girl betting using me, where this world is gonna end," Jasper said, shocked.

"Stop being such a drama queen man, and you say I am a fucking emo,"Edward said, kissing my neck.

"And here it is, my precious," Emmett came bringing a big plate full of hamburguers.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to starve here," Rosalie said.

"What are you all waiting for, you morrons? Dig in," Emmett said, grabbing one.

We ate, and it turned out that Emmett's food was really good. Who knew right? I was sitting, my head on Edward's shoulder while he talked with Emmett and Jasper, discussing which movies were better:Star Wars or Transformers.

"But Star Wars is a fucking classic!" Jasper shouted.

"I bet that Bumblebee would kick Darth Vader´s ass," Emmet said, taking a sip of his beer.

"It's hard to choose, but I think that we can say that Optimus Prime is the Yoda of our time," Edward said, lighting his cigarrette.

"What the fuck Cullen? Are you going to say now that fucking Megatron is Darth Vader?" Jasper yelled, running his hands through his messy golden locks.

"Of course not, 'cause Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker in the past, so it's like the good turning into evil. And Megatron represents the evil. See the difference?" Edward said, trying to show his point of view.

"Bet Optimus Prime would kick The Empero's ass, hell yeah baby!" Emmett screamed.

"Stop, you are ruinning my childhood..."J asper started to scream, and the boys kept arguing about it.

"Boys and their toys," Rosalie said.

"I am so fucking bored," Alice said, looking at them.

"Tell me about it," I said, finishing my own cigarrette.

"How about we make this more entertaining," Rosalie said, walking to the stereo and turning on a very familiar song.

"I love this song!" Alice shouted and ran to Rosalie. They both started to dance and grind with one another.

"Come on, La Bella!" Rosalie screamed while running her hands over Alice´s ass.

"Let's have some girl fun Bells," Alice said, turning around, rubbing her ass against Rosalie's crouch.

"Oh hell, let's just do it," I said. I ran to them and started to dance to one of my favorite songs with them.

**Arctic Monkeys - I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor**

_Stop making the eyes at me, I'll stop making the eyes at you  
And what it is that surprises me, is that I don't really want you to  
And your shoulders are frozen, cold as the night  
Over you're an explosion, you're dynamite  
Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand  
Lighting the fuse might result in a bang_

_I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
I don't know if you're looking for romance or...  
I don't know what you're looking for  
I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984_

_I wish you'd stop ignoring me,  
because you're sending me to despair  
Without a sound you're calling me,  
and I don't think it's very fair  
That your shoulders are frozen, cold as the night  
Oh you're an explosion, you're dynamite  
Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand  
Lighting the fuse might result in a bang_

_Oh there int no love no, Montague's or Capulets  
just banging tunes in DJ sets and  
Dirty dancefloors and dreams of naughtiness_

We kept dancing, laughing and grabbing each other. It has been a while since we could just let go and have some fun. Rosalie was making all her sexy moves, and Alice and me just went togheter. It seemed to have brought back the male attention in the room.

"Oh fuck," I heard Emmett say.

"I knew they were hot, but this is ridiculous," Jasper said, almost drooling.

"That's my girl," Edward said and came to join us.

"Hey there," I said, putting my hands around his neck.

"Hey yourself," he said and we both laughed.

"So I have a proposition to make," Edward said to me.

"Oh really, , and which one is that?" I asked, kissing his neck.

"Well now that you are my girl, I decided to do this shit right, so..." he said, running his hands on my back.

"So what, Cullen?" I asked.

"I am going to take you with me to have dinner with my parents," he said to me.

"What? What if they don´t like me?" I asked now in a panic. I had never met the parents before.

"So you are not scared of breaking into my house but are scared that they won´t approve of you?" Edward asked, laughing.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I said with sarcasm.

"So I will pick you up tomorrow at 8PM," he said, looking at me.

"Fine, but then you are going to have to meet Charlie," I said with a smug smile.

"That's so unfair. Your dad has a gun and is a cop, he can kill me and make sure that no one finds out," he said, a little worried.

"Don´t worry, you will be fine. He doesn´t give a shit about what I do as long as I don´t get arrested or get low grades," I said.

"So I guess that Chief Swan and my parents will be just fine," he said.

"So, should I wear a dress?" I asked giving him a peck on the lips.

"You so should wear a dress," he said, making a dirty look.

"Pervert," I said.

"And you still keep going back for more," he said to me.

"And if you keep this up, there is no more for you, my dear," I said leaving him and walking inside the house.

"Come on love, I was just messing," he said, running behind me.

"So you really want me to wear a dress," I said, hugging him.

"Yeah. I bet you will look gorgeous," he said and put a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, this seemed to have become a habit for him.

"A girlie dress?" I said, kissing him.

"Yeah, that would be good," he said, kissing me back.

"So I could look like a lady," I said while kissing him, making him fall on the couch.

"Yes," he said, grabbing my hips so I would straddle his lap.

"So it would be too easy for you to touch me," I said, grinding my groin against his.

"Yes," he said kissing me harder, grabbing my ass, making more friction between us.

"So you could fuck me," I said, bitting his ear lobe.

"Yes," he moaned, kissing me harder, grabbing one of my boobs harder.

"Good to know," I said, getting up from his lap.

"What the fuck, Bella?" he said looking at me like I was crazy.

"What´s the problem babe?" I asked with an innocent tone.

"Come on, you can´t just leave like that," he said now pointing to his hard, visible cock.

"I guess that you will have to do this on your own, love," I said with a big smile.

"Bella," he said, getting up from the couch.

"See you tomorrow, 8pm, babe," I said, walking to get my purse.

"Isabella!" he shouted, looking at me with his puppy eyes.

"You can think of me, Lover Boy. I know I´ll be thinking of you. Tell Alice I had to go. Love you," I said, blowing a kiss and leaving.

Oh life was good. And soon I left, only in the sound of Edward´s profanitys, cursing, and the feeling that tomorrow would be such a fucking great day. And I just couldn´t wait for it.

* * *

**A/N**: _Hey guys,hope you all enjoyed this chap. I was in a emotional week, I have many ideas, but I must tell you all, that this fic will only go to chap.30 plus Epilogue. I know that it sucks, but like somebody very wise said " it's not just cause the music is going to end, that we can´t enjoy the song"._

_Is been wild, I am so fucking happy with all my readers, all those people that made my day with the reviws! Tks so muchfor the support, I never thought I would be able to do this, and you guys always make me want to write more, so tks!_

_Lots of kisses to LeKat, she is a kick ass girl, and without her I wouldn´t be here still writing this fic!_

_Hey, keep up with the reviews, cause this brings lemons and update!_

_Xoxo_

_C._


	23. Hysteria

**Disclaimer**: SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

A/N: Second update this week! I am spoiling you guys! Hahaha. Hope you all enjoyed, and tks for the great reviews, they were the ones that made me write. I must warn you guys that this chap has a very adult content. If you don't like smut lemon, you might not want to read the first one. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Have fun and let me know what you think!

**CHAPTER 23 – Hysteria

* * *

**

**BPOV**

A small sun light was entering my room, making my purple walls almost come to life. I was taken from a glorious dream, with me and Edward in a crystal ocean, over the moonlight. The sound of my father calling my name woke me up from my fantasy dream and I reluctantly got up from my soft and warm bed.

"Bells," Charlie knocked at the door.

"Come in, Dad," I said, sitting up on the bed.

"Good morning, kiddo. So how was yesterday at your friend's house? When I came home you were already in bed," he asked me, standing against the jamb of the door.

"It was cool. We were at Alice's, we did a barbecue and stuff," I said, getting up from the bed.

"We? Who was there with you girls?" Charlie asked, going into his cop mode.

"Rosalie, and Rosalie's brother, and Emmett and Edward," I said, getting my things to take a shower.

"Boys, I knew this was coming," Charlie said, running a hand in his mustache.

"Dad, come on, I am almost 18 years old. There have been a lot of boys in my life before," I said, putting my hair in a ponytail.

"Have been? And now? There is a special boy in your life now?" he asked me with a serious face.

"Are we going to talk about boys? Really dad," I asked, almost laughing at this situation.

"I guess not. Just promise me you will be safe. I know that you can take care of yourself, but you are my baby girl, and I don't want anything bad happening to you," he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Thanks, Dad. And don't worry, I am being careful," I said to him.

"That's all I needed to know," he said, turning to leave the room.

"Hey Dad," I said.

"Yeah Bells?" he said, turning to look at me.

"There is a special boy, and I hope you will meet him soon," I said, giving my dad a small smile.

"I am glad to hear that. I didn't want you to be here like you were in Phoenix. I want to see you happy and out of trouble," he said to me.

"I am," I replied.

"Good. Now go take your shower and come down to have breakfast," he said, leaving the room.

My dad has been great since I came back from Phoenix. I mean yeah, he was always working, but at least he always showed concern about me. Very different from my mom who only cared about her new monthly boyfriend. I was in a very bad place in Phoenix, totally out of control, all I wanted was to have fun, hard core style. Don't get me wrong, I still am a kick ass, badass bitch, but before let's just say I was walking with the wrong crowd.

I went to the bathroom to start my morning ritual. I took my hot shower, washed my hair, got dressed, and made breakfast. My dad couldn't cook to save his own life, I mean, how hard was it to make toast? I always had to take care of myself, with my psycho mother too busy sleeping around to take care of me, so I've been an independent woman since I was like fucking six years old.

I didn't want to come to Forks at first. I thought this was going to ruin my life and my plans to take off when I graduated. Yes, I do have big plans. I saved some money and I wanted to try to get a scholarship to get into college. I am not fucking stupid, I always had a 4.0 GPA, so there is a key to my freedom: Dartmouth, one of the Ivy League colleges that I plan to apply to.

I am so not the small town kind of girl, the one that gets married at 18 with her high school sweetheart. I had plans, I wanted to travel the world, I wanted to be independent, and nothing was going to stop me. But then he showed up, and now everything was different. Now I wanted to know which college he would apply to, what he would major in, if football was the key to his dreams. I knew so little about that part of Edward's life.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. I almost fell off my bed when Lady Gaga—Poker Face started coming from my phone.

"_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)"_

What is with these people, putting personal ring tones in my fucking phone? They so don't have a notion of personal space. I looked at the number on the screen, and now the fucking ring tone made perfect sense.

"When did you put your own ring tone on my phone, Blondie?" I asked on the phone.

"Bella isn't it a lovely day today?" she said on the other side.

"Very funny Rose. So what's up?" I asked, lying down on my bed.

"I just wanted to know, what are you going to wear tonight?" she asked me.

"What do you mean what I am going to wear?" I asked her.

"You have to tell me what you are going to wear, so we don't wear the same thing silly," Rosalie said on the phone.

"Rose, you know that I'm going to meet Edward's parents tonight, right?" I said.

"Of course I know that Bella, that's why I am calling after all," she said to me.

"So, you are going to go to his house too? That's a relief," I said, taking my hair out of my ponytail.

"What do you mean to his house Bella? We are going to Port Angeles," she told me.

"No we won't. Edward told me that we were going to meet his parents and that he was going to come pick me up at 8pm," I said, now feeling a little confused.

"Bella, did Edward tell you exactly that you were going to meet his parents at his house?" Rose asked me.

"Not exactly, but he left that explicit, like he even told me to wear a dress, so we could have some fun later," I said to her.

"Babe, you are so wrong. I just talked to Emmett and he told me that we are going to an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, a very nice one," she told me.

"What? Why wouldn't Edward tell me about that?" I shouted at the phone, now getting up from my bed.

"Maybe he wanted to surprise you," Rose said.

"That fucking idiot. I was going to wear jeans and embarrass myself in front of his parents," I said, pacing from one side to another.

"Calm down Bella, that's why I am calling you. Men can be such idiots some times," Rosalie said.

"What am I going to do Rose? I don't have a fancy dress to go to a place like that 'cause I never needed one before. And there is no fucking time to go shopping," I said, running my hands through my locks in frustration.

"Don't worry, I will be there in a few with the solution to your problems," Rosalie said and hung up the phone in my face.

"What the fuck?" I said, looking at my phone.

I didn't know what to do. I was so pissed that if I called Edward right now I probably wouldn't need a dress anymore. So I did the only thing that helped me calm down in moments like this. I put some fucking music on so I could let go of some of this tension I had. I put my earphones in and turned on the perfect music for this moment.

**Muse – Hysteria**

_It's bugging me  
Grating me  
And twisting me around_

_Yeah I'm endlessly  
Caving in  
And turning inside out_

_'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control_

_Yeah it's holding me  
Morphing me  
And forcing me to strive_

_To be endlessly  
Cold within  
And dreaming I'm alive_

_'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control_

_And I want you now  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode  
And I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode  
_

I was singing with the sound blasting so high that I didn't even hear anything besides the music on my Ipod.

"Now that's what I call losing some tension," Rosalie said, grabbing my arm.

"Fucking baby Jesus!" I screamed at her.

"You really shouldn't curse using the baby Lord's name you know," she told me, sitting on my bed.

"What the fuck Rosalie, you almost gave me a heart attack," I said, holding my chest. My heart was beating so fast against my chest that it hurt.

"That's what you get for listening to your crazy music that fucking loud," she said.

"How the fuck did you get in my house?" I asked her, still shocked.

"Your dad let me in," she said, passing me a big bag.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at the bag.

"That is a present from your own fairy godmother, Cinderella," she said with a smug smile.

"A.k.a Alice," we both said at the same time, and started to laugh.

"She didn't need to waste money on me," I said, opening the bag.

"Don't worry, she didn't," Rose said, now sitting, waiting for me to see what was in the bag.

"Oh My God!" I screamed, looking at the most beautiful dress ever. It was Aqua, not green but not blue, it was knee length with thin straps, and an empire waist that was bordered with crystals.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Rosalie said, getting up from the bed and walking in my direction.

"Where did Alice find it, is it hers? I can't accept it, what if I let wine fall on it and ruin this precious?" I said, with a panicked face.

"This is Alice's, but it's your dress. After all, she made it for you," Rose said, smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"The evil pixie made this with her own hands. What can I say, the girl has talent," Rose said, touching the soft fabric of the dress.

"I can't believe it. Since when is Alice the new Coco Chanel?" I asked, looking at this masterpiece.

"I guess that since she started to do clothes for her dolls, now she just does it in bigger sizes," Rosalie said, laughing.

"Yeah. Damn the girl is good, this is perfect," I said. I was in love with this outfit.

"If you like the dress, then I guess that you will also love the shoes and the accessories," Rosalie said taking out from the bag a pair of silver shoes, a pair of earrings and charm bracelet, a gorgeous hair pin, and a satin clutch.

"Christian Louboutin for you baby," she said, handing me the shoes.

"This is so fucking gorgeous," I said, looking at all of this.

"And I have very strict instructions of how to do your hair and make up," she said, touching my hair.

"Rosalie, I am very glad that you are here to help me, but it's just noon," I said to her.

"And since when don't we use hours to get smoking hot?" she asked.

"So true, but first I need to make lunch for Charlie," I said, putting the things on my bed.

"Don't worry girl, I will help you take care of Papa Swan," she said and winked at me.

"Don't say things like that Rose, he is my father, yuck," I said, closing my eyes.

"So? Cops are hot. I always dig for a man in a uniform," she said winking again.

"That's just sick, too sick even for you, Blondie," I said, opening my room door.

"Oh I try," she said, following me downstairs.

"So how have you been Ms. Hale?" Charlie asked Rose, looking up from the T.V.

"I have been good, Chief Swan, thanks for asking," she said, smiling.

"So are you two going to go out today?" he asked, looking at the both of us.

"Yeah, Dad, I wanted to tell you about that," I said, going to sit on the armchair.

"What? You can't go sleep at Alice's today, Bella, it's Sunday," Charlie said.

"No, it's not that. Me and Rosalie are going to see other people today," I said.

"Who?" he asked with suspicion.

"Remember when I told you earlier that I had met a special boy? Well he wants me to meet his parents," I said, trying to make Charlie see how serious this was for me.

"Meet the boy parent's. Are you dating or something like that?" he asked.

"Something like that," I said, smiling.

"With who?" he asked, making a worried face.

"Dad, don't freak out ok, 'cause I know you might not like this, but you must know that he is really important," I said, rambling.

"Isabella, who is this boy?" he asked, now very serious.

"Edward Cullen," I said with fear of his reaction.

"Dr. Cullen's kid? Isn't he too old for you?" he asked me, now confused.

"Sorry, Chief Swan, but that is my boyfriend, Emmett Cullen," Rosalie said, trying to help.

"Edward is my age, Dad, you know, seventeen," I said, looking at him.

"You mean the quarterback of FHS football team?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's him," I said, giving a small smile.

"You know, I already made him sleep in a cell once," he said to me.

"Really? I didn't know that," I said. So my boyfriend has a criminal past. Interesting.

"It's been a while since I had to put some sense in that boy. How long have you been together?" Charlie asked me.

"A week, but I've liked him since I moved here," I told him**.**I hated to lie to Charlie, but I didn't think he would want to know that I'd already slept with him three times, but only started to date him on Friday night. I didn´t want my boyfriend to be found in a hole somewhere.

"Bells, you must know that this has got me worried, but I also must say that you haven't been any kind of problem since you got here," he said, touching his mustache.

"So what does that mean?" I asked, very anxious.

"I will give you both a vote of trust since I know Dr. Cullen and his wife, but I will be watching you young lady," he said, pointing a finger at me.

"Thanks so much Daddy," I said, jumping on him and giving him a hug.

"No problem, kiddo, but I want to meet this Edward next week, you hear me?" he said.

"Yes sir. I will go finish lunch now," I said, taking Rose's hand and going to finish doing the pasta.

We ended up finishing lunch, eating, and doing the dishes, at two in the afternoon. So that left less time for us to pimp up, at least that is what Rosalie said. She went to her home to grab her things, so we could both change in my house and save some time.

"Yeah, babe, I will get ready at Bella's place, so you can come pick me up with Edward. All right. Yeah, I love you too. Bye," Rose said, turning off her phone.

"So, Emm tell you anything more about tonight?" I asked her, sitting on my bed and doing my nails in a clear tone for the first time in years.

"Yeah. He was whining about how now he won't be able to take the Jeep, and that he will have to ride in the Volvo listening to Edward's crappy music," she said, painting her nails bloody red.

"So tell me, how are they?" I asked.

"Who? The Parents?" she asked, laughing.

"No, the Queen of fucking England. Of course the parents," I said.

"Chill out, Bells. I bet the old couple will love you," she said, blowing air at her nails.

"I can't ok? I've never been this nervous before, this shit is new to me," I said, looking at my feet.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. Just don't mention that you've already fucked me," she said, winking at me.

"Rosalie, that is so not funny," I said, getting pissed now.

"Bella, if you made Edward 'fuck me hard' Cullen love you, you can make anyone love you sweetie," she said, touching my hair.

"Sorry if I am sounding like a bitch right now, but I really want them to like me," I said, looking at her.

"Come on, let's take a shower, we need to wash your hair," she said, taking me to the bathroom.

"Blondie, I already washed my hair today," I said.

"But not with my special kick ass hair products," she said, putting small bottles on the sink.

"Now strip," she said, taking off her own shirt.

"What?" I asked, shocked, but also fascinated by her red lace bra.

"Let's save some water, and help the planet, shall we?" she said, taking off her jeans and standing in front of me in only the lace bra and a g-string.

"Yeah, you are right," I said to her, taking my own clothes off, standing there in a set of purple bra and panties.

"Love your bra," she said, undoing her bra clasp, letting it fall on the floor.

"Thanks," I said, looking at her round big breasts. It's been so long since I've had any of this.

"Shall we?" she said, turning on the shower, taking off her panties, and getting in the warm water.

I took off my own lingerie and went to get in the shower, where Rosalie was already all wet and soapy, her delicious skin tempting me, calling me.

"What is it Bella? See something you might like?" she asked with her seductive voice.

"Maybe," I said, getting closer to her.

"Would it be something like this?" she asked, touching her breast, massaging it.

"Or maybe this?" she asked, licking her middle finger before plunging it inside of her.

"Oh fuck," I said, now so turned on that I was wet too.

"Feels so good Bella," she said, fucking herself with her finger while pinching her own nipple.

I couldn't resist. After all, this wasn't cheating; Edward knew I liked some girl action sometimes. I went and crashed my lips against Rose's. My own hand found a way to her luscious breasts, pinching her nipple, making her moan.

"You will have to be quiet, my dad is downstairs," I said against her lips.

"I need you," she moaned, touching my breasts this time.

My hand touched her other breast, then went lower, touching her flat tummy.

"You are so fucking hot," I said, going down to lick her collarbone, the valley between her breasts, and finally her pink nipple.

"Hum, Bella," she moaned, holding my head, trying to put her entire breast in my mouth.

"That's what you want?" I asked, just licking her erect nipple. "Or is this?" now I took all of it in my mouth, sucking hard, 'cause Rose was the only girl that liked it hard as much as I did.

"Fuck," she moaned low.

My hand went even lower, touching her wet folds. She shivered as I passed a single finger through her wet slit. I plunged two fingers inside of her in one long thrust, touching her clit with my thumb, going hard, just the way she liked it. She started to shake, and I knew what I wanted to do.

I took my mouth from her boob and went on my knees, looking right at her eyes as I opened her legs for me.

"I am going to fuck you with my tongue now. If you make one single sound, I am going to stop, and you won't going to cum, do you hear me?" I said, looking at her, my fingers still inside of her.

She nodded her head, closed her eyes, and put her hand in front of her mouth to stop the sounds of her screams.

"Good girl," I said, looking at her before tasting her sweet nectar.

I gave her a long lick, keeping my fingers inside of her while licking her clit. One of her hands went to grab my hair hard, pushing me deeper in her pussy, while the other stayed on her mouth. I grabbed one of her legs and threw it over my shoulder, leaving her open for me.

"You are so wet for me, Rosalie," I said before taking my fingers from inside of her and plunging my tongue deeper inside.

I heard a muffled scream, and I knew that it wouldn't take long for her to cum; it's been a while since Rose has been with a girl too. I opened my eyes and looked right at her, plunging even deeper with my tongue. I went harder, faster, touching her clit with my fingers, sucking her. I took my tongue out of her, put three fingers in, and went to suck her clit. I fucked her so hard with my fingers that she was almost falling from the shower wall. I wanted her to cum hard and fast, so I sucked her clit so hard that she came undone, screaming my name in the process.

Her juices fell from my chin, and I drank all of it to the last drop. Her legs were shaking, so I helped her stay steady and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thank you," she said, giving me a sweet kiss.

"No problem, it was my pleasure," I said getting under the water again.

"What about you?" she asked, looking at me.

"Let's let Lover Boy have his fun too," I said, washing my hair with Rose's expensive shampoo.

We both washed our hair and bodies, and wrapped in big towels before going back to my room.

"So, how do you want to make this?" I asked her, putting my robe on.

"Alice and I thought that the best way for you would be to do lots of waves, and put the hair pin in only one side of your hair. Like this," Rose told me, showing me how my hair should be.

"Very pin up style," I said, looking at my mirror.

"That's the idea babe," she said, winking at me.

"What about you, Blondie?" I asked, grabbing my hair dryer and the curling iron.

"I will do a ponytail with bangs, very chic, but simple," she said, drying her long golden looks with a towel.

Before I knew it was half past seven, and Rosalie was giving the final touch to my smoked eyes since I was wearing a coral lip gloss. Damn this girl had talent; I'd never looked more girlie in my entire fucking life.

"Where is Alice again?" I asked her while she finished my make up.

"Fucking Jasper probably. Stop moving Bella," she said, finishing my eyes.

"I am not moving," I said with my eyes closed.

"Now you can look at the full body mirror." She'd said that I couldn't look before 'cause it would ruin the surprise.

"Oh My God," I said, looking at the final product. I looked fucking hot, the dress fit perfectly in all the right curves, the shoes made my legs look longer, my hair was shinning, and the hair pin, bracelet, and earrings made me look like I belonged with the rich and famous. (**pictures on my profile**)

"You are so gorgeous, Bells," Rose said behind me.

"You don't look so bad either," I said, looking at her outfit. She looked like she'd come out from a pin up magazine, with her strapless knee tube long dress with a waist belt, and the bust with giraffe print. She was wearing black Dolce&Gabbana stiletto pumps, with a set of different bracelets and a pair of Marco Rota square yellow gold earrings. Her hair was in the ponytail she wanted, and she had a white long coat in one hand and a bronze Prada clutch.

"How can you say that to such a hottie like myself?" she said, pretending to make a shocked face.

"You are right. You are really beautiful," I said sincerely.

"Excellent," she said, handing me my blue satin clutch.

Soon I heard the door bell ring, and we both looked at each other and said: "Charlie".

We walked down the stairs, only to find Edward and Emmett wearing suits on my front door, and my father looking at them.

"Hello, Chief Swan. I wanted to officially introduce myself, I am Edward Cullen. This is my brother Emmett," he said, holding his hand for my dad to shake it.

"Hey, Edward, Emmett," he said to them.

"We are here to pick up Bella and Rosalie," Edward said to my father.

"Yeah, come in," he said, opening the door for them to enter.

"Bella won't stay out late, she is just going to have dinner with us and our parents," Edward told him.

"It's good to know that your parents will be there," Charlie said.

"Hey boys," I said, walking down the stairs with my coat over my dress.

"Hey," they both said at the same time.

"Ready to go guys?" Rosalie asked with her coat closed too.

"Sure. Nice to meet you, Chief Swan," Emmett said, shaking my father's hand and leaving with Rosalie.

I walked to them and grabbed Edward's hand. He looked at me and smiled.

"I will take good care of her Chief Swan, I promise," Edward said, shaking my father's hand again.

"You better," he said to Edward.

"Hey, Bells, can I talk to you for a sec?" Charlie asked.

"I will wait for you in the car," Edward said, leaving the room.

"If anything happens, anything at all, you call me ok? No matter what are you doing. I will go get you, ok?" he told me.

"Ok, Dad," I said, giving him a hug.

"Now you kids go have fun, send my regards to the Cullens for me," he said.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, closing the door as I left.

I walked to Edward's car. Rose and Emmett were in the back seat, he was trying to kiss her, and she was telling him to stop 'cause he would ruin her perfect make up. Typical. I opened the door and sat down, putting my seat belt on.

"So is everything ok with your dad?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, he's been really great actually," I said, looking at my make up in the mirror.

"So I don't deserve a kiss? After all, I went to talk to your father," Edward said, looking at me.

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to have dinner in a fancy restaurant, and not at your place?" I asked, looking at him.

"I thought you had guessed when I asked you to wear a dress," he said, touching my thigh with his hand.

"If it wasn't for Rosalie and Alice, I would be wearing jeans and sneakers right now," I said, looking pissed.

"But you are not, you are wearing shiny, cute shoes," he said, giving me a peck on my check.

"You won't make me less mad by saying you like my shoes," I said to him.

"I am sorry love. I promise that I will tell you which clothes you need to dress in on each occasion in the future," he said in an apologetic voice.

"That's ok, babe," I said, smiling at him.

"Really?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. I guess I was just nervous about meeting your parents, and I overreacted," I said, touching his hair.

"That's good cause..."he started to say.

"I am glad that you bitches are made up, but I am fucking hungry here, can we go now?" Emmett said, looking bored.

"But you just ate before we left. Are you sure you are my brother?" Edward asked, while driving.

"Unfortunately, yes," Emmett said, burying his head in the crook of Rosalie's neck.

"Oh my big baby. He gets cranky when he is hungry," she said, touching his curly dark hair.

We all laughed, and before we knew it, we were in Port Angeles.

"So your parents are already there?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, they booked a table so they went there a little before us," Edward said, parking the car in front of a restaurant called "Maggiano's Little Italy".

"It's a small bistro that my parents have come to every year since they moved to Forks," Edward said, opening my door and taking my hand.

"Cozy, I like it," I said, smiling at the warm feeling the place gave.

"Eddie, there is dad's car," Emmett said, pointing to a black Mercedes S55 AMG.

"Nice," I said, looking at the car.

"I never thought I would meet a chick that would dig for cars more than I do," Edward said in my ear.

"Well, we both know that I am not like any other girl you knew," I said, looking at him.

"No, you are not," he said, touching my hair.

"Hands off, Cullen, you won't destroy my master piece without her being appreciated by human kind," Rosalie said, hitting Edward's hand.

"Hey, I am part of the human kind," he said, now annoyed.

"Hardly," she said with sarcasm.

"Can we just go, I am using my muscle as energy here," Emmett said, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, I don't want to make your parents wait any longer," I said, grabbing Edward's hand, and leading him to the bistro door.

"Good evening and welcome to the Maggiano's Little Italy. Hey, Edward," a girl with long bright mahogany hair and incredibly long legs said, smiling at him.

"Hello, Heidi," Edward said, looking away from her.

"It's been a while since the last time you were here," she said, looking right at him, then looking quickly at me, like she wanted to analyze the competition.

"Like you can see, I have been busy," he said, smiling at me.

"I see," she said in a cold voice.

"Can you take us to my parents table, please?" Edward asked while still holding my hand.

"Follow me," she said, showing us the way to the Cullen's table.

The restaurant was really beautiful, the tables were round and they all had red table cloths, with small candles lighting the place and a single rose in a glass as the center piece. It was very romantic; there was background music playing, creating the perfect mood. The hostess led us to a table close to a glass wall, in a more private area.

"Thank you," Edward said to her, grabbing my hand and taking me to the table.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sitting there was the most gorgeous couple ever; how they could be forty was past my comprehension. The woman had caramel brown hair with a rounded, heart-shaped face and dimples, however, very delicate, she also had the same green eyes that Edward had. She was one of the most gorgeous women I had ever seen. Edward's father was like an older version of Edward, but with blonde hair and blue eyes, the same eyes that Emmett had. He was wearing a charcoal suit, very classy, very handsome, with a watch and a white gold wedding band on his left hand. (**picture on my profile**)

"Hey, Mom, Dad," Edward said when we got to the table.

"Dear, I am so glad you two arrived," she said, giving Edward a big hug and Emmett a kiss on the check.

"This is Isabella Swan, my girlfriend," Edward said, taking off my coat.

"It's really nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I said shyly.

"I am so glad to meet you, Bella. But please, call me Esme," Esme said, giving me a hug.

"I am Carlisle. It's nice to put a face to the name," Edward's dad said, shaking my hand.

"Rosalie, you look lovely as always," Esme said, giving Rose a hug too.

"Esme, lets face it, you are the one that are turning all the heads tonight .Right Bella?" Rose said.

"She is right, you look gorgeous, Esme" I said looking at her outfit. She was the most elegant woman I had ever meet, she was wearing a black fitted dress with a big buckle in the middle, black laced Dolce&Gabbana peep toes, diamond rings, low make up, a huge diamond engagement ring, with a wedding band full of small diamonds, and a golden Valentino clutch. (**picture on my profile**)

"I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world," Carlisle said, kissing Esme's hand.

"Oh stop, you two. And you both look breath taking," she said, smiling at us.

"Shall we sit and order now?" Carlisle asked, taking the chair out for Esme to sit.

"That would be fucking great," Emmett said, taking Rosalie's chair for her.

"Emmett, language," Esme said.

"Sorry, Mom," he said, opening the button of his mid-blue jacket.

"You look wonderful, love," Edward said in my ear while taking out my chair also.

"Thank you," I said, giving him a small smile.

**EPOV**

Not long after we all sat at the table, our food was ordered and my parents were talking to Bella like they had known her for years. They kept laughing and telling her embarrassing stories about my childhood, like when I slept one week in my parent's bed when I was 10 'cause I watched a horror movie with Emmett and after that I couldn't stay alone in the dark.

"So, Bella, tell me more about you," my mom asked her, taking a sip of the wine she and my dad were having.

"Well there isn't much to tell. I was born in Forks, my dad is the Chief of Police, my parents divorced when I was four years old, and I went to live with my mom in Phoenix 'till a few months ago. I love to read and to write. One of my biggest passions is music. I have a Mustang Cobra 1975 that is my baby. I love fashion, and my best friends are Rose and Alice," Bella said, taking a sip of her drink.

"That's very impressive, Bella, a Mustang you said?" my dad said.

"Carlisle, stop right there, you aren't going to monopolize Bella with your car talk like you do with Rose," my mom said to my dad.

"Sorry dear, it's just that, when I was young I always wanted to have a Mustang," my dad said, doing his dreamy eyes thing.

"You can drive it some day," Bella said with a small smile. Bad move love, now he won't leave you alone.

"Really? Bella I can't even say how much this means to me," he said, and I swear that I saw his eyes watering.

"So you said you love music? Did Edward tell you he is musical?" Esme asked, giving a proud smile to me.

"Mom stop, I don't want to brag about myself," I said, my right hand on Bella's thigh.

"Edward has played the piano since he was six years old, he is very talented" my mom said to Bella.

"And Emmett is the best football player in school, we are the talent sons," I said with sarcasm.

"No need to worry about me little brother, I don't care if you are the next Mozart or something. And you know why? 'Cause I have something that you will never have," Emmett said to me.

"And what is that, that is so important you want to share?" I asked him.

"My handsome looks, isn't that obvious," he said with a small smile.

"You are so hilarious brother," I said to him.

"I have my moments," he replied.

"Hey, Bells, I never asked you, but which colleges are you going to try to apply to?" Rosalie asked after eating some of her pasta.

"Well, I hope some Ivy Leagues, but my goal is Dartmouth," Bella said, and that finally got my attention.

"Really? Well Bells I knew you were smart, but damn. This year, the football season will say what will happen to my future," Emmett said to me.

"Yeah, you still have one year. Me, Emm and Jazz graduate this year," Rose said, looking at me.

"I didn't realize that," Bella said, now looking a little sad.

"Don't worry love, you'll still have me and Alice by your side," I said, touching her soft hair.

"What are you going to major in Edward?" Bella asked me.

"I'm still not sure I am divided between music and Med School," I said, looking at my food. I knew that my dad wanted me to be a doctor, and my mom wanted me to be a pianist, but what did I want?

"So, now you are between Julliard and Harvard? Really tough choice babe," Bella said to me, laughing.

"No matter what you chose, I know you will be the best in it if you are happy with what you are doing," my mom told me, touching my hand. I gave her a small smile.

"So I know that Carlisle is a doctor, but what about you Esme?" Bella asked my mom.

"Well, I am a house designer. I work with decoration also and restoration," my mom told her.

"That's so cool. I bet that you and Alice spend a lot of time together then?" Bella asked her.

"Of course dear, Alice is like the daughter I never had. She is such a promising talent," my mom said with hope in her eyes.

"She made this dress I am wearing right now," Bella said with pride.

"It's so gorgeous, it does have the 'Mary Alice Brandon' style," my mom said.

"Now Alice plays with Barbie's in human size," Emmett said and we both laughed.

"You know, Alice will be a huge success, and one of these days you'll see her on the TV. Then you will feel sorry for saying those kinds of things," mom said to me and Emm.

Soon the conversation turned to how my parents met, dated, and married. Bella seemed to enjoy every detail. I guess that having parents that had a bad and short marriage, ended all her 'happy ending' visions. Growing up with her mother must have been really tough.

I was so lost in thought, that what brought me back was a familiar sensation on my groin. I looked down and saw Bella's hand rubbing my now very awake dick. What did she think she was doing? She is talking with my mom and molesting me. That is just so wrong.

"That is so romantic, Esme," Bella said, touching my mom's hand while still rubbing my erection through my pants.

"It was love at first sight," my mom said, giving a small peck on my father lips.

"Mom stop it, I am eating here," Emmett, said pointing to his food.

"You are always eating babe," Rosalie said.

"I think it's cute that you guys still show affection in public," Bella said, rubbing me harder.

"Edward, sweetheart, are you alright?" my mom asked me.

"Yeah, I am fine, why?" I asked, pretending nothing was wrong.

"It's just that you looked a little flushed," she said with a worried face.

"I am just feeling very hot right now. Excuse me" I said, taking Bella's hand from my groin, putting my jacket on, and leaving to the restroom.

**BPOV**

I saw Edward starting to move in his chair, and I knew that he was probably very uncomfortable right now. Did he really think I was going to let go of the 'I won't tell you we are going to meet my parents at a very fancy restaurant'? Hell no. He was going to pay, and I was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Edward, sweetheart, are you alright?" I heard Esme asking him with concern.

"Yeah, I am fine, why?" Edward said, pretending nothing was wrong.

"It's just that you looked a little flushed," she, like a loving mother should do.

"I am just feeling very hot right now. Excuse me," he said, taking my hand away from his groin, putting on his jacket, and leaving the table.

"I hope he is ok," I said, putting my hands on my lap.

"I am sure he is just fine," Carlisle said, taking a sip of water.

"You want me to go look for him?" Emmett asked, looking from his plate.

"You know what, I will go, I need to use the lady's room anyway. Excuse me," I said, getting up from the table. Immediately, Carlisle and Emmett got up also.

I walked in the direction of the bathroom, looking for Edward, but nothing. I was going to leave, when a hand pulled me into the girl's bathroom with force and put the other hand on my mouth, muffing my screams.

I turned around to look at my aggressor, only to find Edward's emerald green eyes staring back at me. Before I could say anything, he threw me against the bathroom door, his lips crashing hard against my own, and his hands holding me tightly in place.

I pushed him away from me, hitting his chest with punches. What the fuck did he think he was doing?

"What the fuck Edward?" I said, putting my hands on his chest, creating some space between us.

"You started," he said, holding my hands with his own.

"What are you, five? Someone could see us here, dickhead," I said to him.

"Like my mom wouldn't see your hands on my dick," he said, now kissing my neck.

"That's different, the situation was under control, and you had asked for it," I said, making him look at me.

"How did I ask to be jerked off right next to my entire family in a public place?" he said.

"Did you really think that the dress thing would go away that easy?" I said with a bitter tone.

"Now who is five here?" he said, sucking my neck again.

"Edward stop it, someone might catch us," I said, trying to make him stop even if I didn't want him to.

"I know that you want me to keep going. I know that you love the rush, the adrenaline," he said, one of his hands touching my right boob.

"Oh God," I said, feeling my panties getting wetter by the second.

"I will fuck you, right here, right now," that's all he said before putting my legs around his waist and pushing my panties aside.

My hand went to his zipper, undoing it while he touched my now aching center. No words were spoken, they weren't needed. There was no need for foreplay tonight. All we wanted was right here in front of us.

He was inside of me in one long, hard thrust. My hands were on his back and all I wanted was to kiss him. Our lips found each other in a frenzy that made our kisses look like oxygen—something that was vital for our survival.

He kept thrusting harder, deeper, making me moan his name against his lips. I dug my nails into his clad back while he muffled his own moans on the crook of my neck. I didn't need to tell him to go faster, or harder, he knew exactly what I wanted. It was like our bodies were connected, synchronized, like we were one.

"I am going to cum, cum with me Bella," he whispered in my ear.

That was all it took. As soon as his words hit me, my walls contracted around him and he came soon after me. I was taken aback. I had been aroused all day, but what I felt was so much stronger than lust. I felt like my heart could burst out of my chest just from the sound of his voice. It was official: Edward Cullen had turned me in such a girl.

"I love you," I said, looking at his eyes.

"I love you too," he said back to me, touching my hair.

"Edward, I can't feel my legs," I said and laughed.

"Then you better hold on tight spider-monkey," he said, leading me to the sink.

"You better go, before someone comes in," I said, getting up from the sink to retouch my hair and make up.

"Don't worry, I locked the door," he told me, showing me a key in the door.

"How did you find this key?" I asked him.

"Well..." he started to say, scratching the back of his neck.

"It was that bimbo hostess wasn't it," I said, looking at him from the bathroom mirror.

"Yes, but..." he started to say.

"I will fucking kill that bitch. Didn't she see me standing there with you? She is fucking dead," I said, running to the door.

"Bella, hold on, there is no need for blood here," he said, holding the door closed.

"Did you guys already fuck?" I asked, now fuming.

"Yes," he said, looking down.

"Here?" I asked, trying to control my anger.

"No," he told me.

"Where then?" I asked.

"Love, that doesn't matter," he started to say to me.

"Where, Edward?" I screamed

"In a room in the back," he said, looking at me.

"Very classy," I said, trying to open the door.

"Bella, that was in the past. I am not that guy anymore," Edward said, holding the door.

"Then how the fuck did you get this damn key?" I asked, pushing my hands against his chest.

"When she brought the menu, she left it with me. I guess that she thought she had a chance or something," he said, now getting pissed.

I didn't know what to say about that. I wanted to believe him, that he was different. But I didn't want to get my heart broken again. I loved him too much already to lose him. I took a deep breath so I wouldn't kill the damn slut while Carlisle paid the fucking bill.

"Can we just get out of here, please?" I asked, looking down.

"We will go if you say you believe me," Edward said, touching my face.

"I believe you," I said to him.

"Good," he said, giving me a peck on the lips and then opening the door.

We walked back to our table and Emmett was just finishing his dessert.

"I am glad you two are back. I was starting to get worried," Esme said.

"I just needed to talk to Bella," Edward said.

"Hope everything is ok," Carlisle said, taking Esme's coat from her chair and putting it on her shoulders.

"Thank you dear," she said to him, taking her clutch.

"Come on big guy, time to leave," Rosalie said, getting up from her chair.

"But I am not done yet," Emmett said with his mouth full of food.

"Yes, you are. Did you forget about the return of practice tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Damn woman, why didn't you say that before?" Emmett said, getting up from the table.

"So, I guess that I won't see you tomorrow after school then," I said to Edward, while we put my coat on my shoulders too.

"I had forgotten that practice would begin. I have been a little busy this week you know," he said, taking my hand.

"Oh really? I wonder doing what," I said, smiling to him.

"Or better yet, doing who," he said low in my ear so only I could hear.

Carlisle paid the bill, even if I said that I wanted to pay for my part, but he insisted. Whatever, he was the one that was loaded anyway. We exited the restaurant under the constant evil glare of the whore of hotness, and soon it was the moment to say goodbye.

"Bella dear, it was lovely to meet you," Esme said, giving me a tight hug.

"I am glad we met too, Esme," I said, smiling at her.

"I will be waiting for you to come pay us a visit," Esme told me.

"And so I can also get a look at that Mustang," Carlisle said, putting a hand on the small of Esme´s back.

"Carlisle," Esme said in apprehension.

"That's ok, maybe next weekend," I said, putting my hand around Edward's waist.

"Fabulous," Esme said.

"So we'll see you next week. You two, don't get home late. Tomorrow is a school day," Carlisle said.

"Goodbye, Rosalie," Carlisle said to her.

"See you soon honey," Esme said, giving Rose a big hug.

"Don't worry beautiful people, I will see you soon," Rose said, giving them both hugs.

"Let's go, I told your dad that I would bring you home early," Edward said, opening the car's door for me.

"What? Now you are trying to fall into my father's good graces?" I said, putting my belt on.

"I am only trying to avoid taking a shot and making you a widow before our marriage, honey," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, you are so thoughtful," I said, putting a hand on my chest.

"Only for you my dear," he said while driving like a maniac so we were back to Forks in less than twenty minutes. Our first stop was Rosalie's house.

"So, Bella babe, can I get the rest of my things tomorrow?" Rose asked.

"Sure, Blondie, you can pick them up after school or whatever," I said.

"Ok then. Dickward, it was lovely to spend such a lovely evening with you," Rose said.

"Love you too, Rosalie" he said.

"Babe, I will see you at school. Don't forget practice," Rose said, giving Emm a goodbye kiss.

"See you tomorrow, Rosie," he said before giving her one more kiss, this time longer, so fucking long that it started to look more like a make out goodbye session.

"Come on, you fuckers, you can do this shit in private. I need to take Bella home," Edward said.

Rosalie got out of the car and a few minutes later we were in front of my own home. This night was over so much sooner then I wanted, but I guess that all good things come to an end.

"So I guess this is my stop," I said, smiling.

"I guess. I would love to stay, but I don't want to play human target with your dad," Edward said, touching my hair.

"Yeah, I guess you won't have many uses full of holes," I said.

"Funny. You are really gorgeous," he said, looking at me.

"I am glad you liked it. I told you I would look like a lady in a dress," I said, winking at him.

"I told you everything would be just fine with my old man," Edward said.

"I know, but..."I started to say.

"Could you guys hurry up, I need my beauty sleep," Emmett said, annoyed.

"You could always walk home," Edward told him.

"I could always tell somebody about a bathroom adventure," he said back.

"Ok, I guess that is my cue to leave," I said, taking off my belt.

"I will see you tomorrow at school, love," Edward told me, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry, I will find you," I said, getting up from my seat. "And who knows? Maybe tomorrow I might go see you practice," I said to him on his window side.

"My own private cheerleader. Kinky," he said, giving me a small smile.

"Keep dreaming, Cullen," I said turning back.

"You bet I will. Bye," he said before taking off.

"Bye Bells," Emmett said from his seat.

"Bye, boys," I said, blowing them a kiss, and walking inside.

I walked home, only to find my father passed out on the couch with the TV still on. I turned it down, covering my dad with a blanket that was on the floor. Today was a great day. A day that before, I only had dreamed about having, dreams about being in a real family. Now I finally had it. With my dad, my friends, Edward, and his family, I was finally home.

"'_Some say that all nights are dreams. But also ensures that not all are, only those of summer. Basically, this is not important. What matters is not the night itself, but the dreams. Dreams that the man always dream, everywhere, at all times of the year, asleep or awake'_. William Shakespeare".

* * *

_**A/N**__: Hey people. So what did you guys think? I tried to do a chapter more focused on the familiar stuff, hope you all liked, and please go see the outfit that I created. Edward in a suit is just yamy! I must say that my personal favorite is Esme set. This woman has class._

_Hope you all aren't too shocked with the smut lemon, I mean, Bella likes to hook up with girls sometimes, is part of who she is. Besides, she is dating a guy that loves the thought of her with another chick, so chill out!_

_I tried to do the second lemon a little more smooth, so people wouldn't say I am a pervert, hahaha. I did those, to attend some PM demands. If you would like too see something happening in this fic, let me know!_

_Lots of love to LeKat and her incredible knowledge that makes this story work._

_Tks for all your reviews, favorites, and alerts. You guys rock!_

_Remember kids, review = update_

_Love you all._

_C._


	24. See You Again

**CHAPTER 24**** – See you again**

**Disclaimer**: SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

**A/N: Hey guys,**** sorry for the delay, but I had a small writing block this week, but I hope you all enjoy this chap.

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Another day came with another morning and my human moment routine. I got up, took my hot shower, and started getting dressed. Today was going to be different from any other day in Hell School. Today for the first time in my life, I would be seen as someone's girlfriend; for the first time I was the girl that got to meet the freaking parents. The world has totally gone off of its axis.

Who knew that one day I was going to be girlfriend material, but not any less than Edward 'fuck me hard' Cullen? So in honor of my pretty boy, I decided to look extra good today, but in my natural look, not the lady dress I was in yesterday.

So I picked my Rock&Republic dark blue tight jeans that made my ass fabulous with a black belt, a short and tight black cami that showed my stomach, and my kick ass black Chloé buckle leather boots. It was the regular wet weather today, so I went for a strip zip hoodie and my black leather jacket on it. I left my hair messy, low make up, hoop earrings, and a ring. I was ready, so I grabbed my Valentino black bag, my aviator Ray-Bans, and my keys and left. (**pictures on my profile**)

I grabbed a granola bar since I was fucking late already and Charlie hadn't left any food ready before taking off. Soon I was running to Forks High School like a madwoman, pushing Meg´s engine, with Incubus as a soundtrack. When I got there, there was no one in the parking lot, which only means one thing: the fucking bell had rung already.

"Fuck," I said, getting out from Meg and running to my first class.

I knocked on the door and let myself in, sitting in the back of the class.

"Oh, Ms. Swan, I am so glad you found time in your busy schedule to join us," Mr. Varner, the Math teacher said. I held my comment, 'cause I knew if I let the old man hear what I had to say, it would only lead me to detention.

I stayed there, ignoring everybody in the room, doing my shit. I was pretty good in Math. I was in advanced calculus back in Phoenix, but like I said, this shitty town didn't have advanced classes. The only good things here were Edward and my friends, and maybe Charlie. Before I knew the class was over and I was on my way to my locker, when a nosy voice said behind me.

"Looking good today, Bella," Mike said, grabbing my ass. Oh this fucker was going down. But before I could do anything, Mike's head was pushed against a locker.

"What did I already say Newton? Stop checking out my girl. And fucking stop touching her, or I will break your hand, and the closest thing to a football field you are ever going to get is as the fucking mascot, understood?" Edward said, pressing Mike's head against the locker with force.

"Yes, let go of me," Mike said, trying to get free from Edward's grasp.

"You didn't say please, you fucker," Edward said, pressing him with even more force.

"Please," Mike said.

"That was your last warning asshole," Edward said, letting him go, making Mike fall on the floor.

"I didn't know I had a shinny armored knight to defend me now," I said, putting my hands around Edward's neck.

"You are my girl now, and no one touches what is mine," he said before kissing me hard on the lips.

"I must say that this caveman act has me turned on," I said, biting his ear lobe.

"You will be the death of me, I swear," he said, putting his hands in my back pockets.

"But you will have to die later babe, I have class now," I said, giving him a peck on the lips, and leaving the hallway with Edward and most of the students there with shocked faces.

It didn't take long for the entire school to know that Edward had kicked Mike's flat ass and that we were now a couple, which made most of the female population give me death stares. Lunch came soon, and as I walked to our usual table, I noticed that none of the boys were there, only Rose and Alice.

"Hey girlies, looking good," I said, putting my tray on the table.

Alice was in a chic look, with blue True Religion jeans, a silk top with a deep neckline, a heart shaped diamond pendent necklace and diamond earrings, with a dark brown short coat, brown velvet Christian Louboutin ankle boots, and a brown Prada handbag.** (pic on my profile) **Rose was gorgeous also, with jeans, a black and white empire waist top, black Christian Louboutin ankle boots, and a black belted coat with a black Valentino handbag, a charm bracelet, and long crystal earrings. **(picture on my profile)**

"Hey, Bella," Alice said, looking sad.

"So what is going on?" I asked, sitting at the table.

"Football," they both said at the same time.

"Football. So this shit is really serious," I said, grabbing a French fry from my plate.

"Yeah, Emmett is freaking out already. He thinks that if he doesn't win the state championship no college will try to give him a scholarship" Rosalie said, eating an apple.

"Jazz is very anxious too. This year is his last on the team, so he wants to make his dad proud," Alice said, eating her salad.

"That is so weird. Do they always miss lunch or is this shit just today?" I asked.

"Well, it's the beginning of the season, so the first game will be in three weeks, so the coach will probably give a lecture about commitment to the game or whatever," Rosalie said.

"You know you are dating the quarterback, right" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, I even used that to make Charlie a little less worried about Edward and I dating," I said.

"But do you know what that means? He is like an essential piece of the team. He will be in practice all the time," Rosalie said, taking one of my fries.

"All the time," I said to myself.

"But at least you don't have to worry about the cheer squad now," Alice said.

"Yeah, now that you and Eddie are official, you can go and kick their asses," Rose said, smiling.

"Let me guess, Edward used to fuck the cheer captain," I said, thinking about the cheesy scenario of the jock and the cheerleader.

"Not exactly," Alice said.

"What do you mean? And who the fuck is the captain?" I asked, now curious.

"Lauren Mallory is, but that is not the point," Rose said.

"Then what is it? I know that Edward was a manwhore," I said, now annoyed.

"Honey, he's slept with the entire squad already," Alice said, touching my hand.

"And did a threesome with Lauren and Jessica," Rose said, laughing.

"Oh my God, I think I just puked a little in my mouth," I said, making a disgusted face.

"Yeah babe, your man has been around a lot before you came to Forks," Rose said.

"But that's not what we meant. Edward is crazy about you, Bells, but those girls will be a problem," Alice said.

"Don't worry, Pixie, I am so not worried about the slut squad," I said, taking a sip of my soda.

"So are you going to see the practice?" Rose asked, stealing my last fry.

"Hey, Blondie, that's so not cool," I said, referring to the fries.

"It's been so long since I last saw the boys playing," Alice said.

"Maybe we should make a surprise appearance," I said.

"The coach doesn't let us go to practices, he says that we're distracting or some shit like that," Rose said, looking in a small mirror to check her make up.

"Yeah, we are only allowed to go to the official games," Alice said a little sadly.

"Yeah, you guys, so as far as he knows I am nothing to Edward. I guess that he won't be opposed to me watching the practice from far," I said with a small smile.

"You are so right. As far as he knows, you are just the new girl and Edward still fucks the entire cheer squad," Rose said.

"And you can go and watch if those sluts still try to get in our mans' pants," Alice said, excited.

"Don't worry girlies, I will watch our boys," I said with a smug smile.

The bell rang once again, and we went to our respective classes. Today was kind of boring. I didn't have any classes with the boys, but soon the classes were over and I went to look for the football field. I'd never understood why boys like this game so much, probably it's the fact that I didn't grow up with my dad to learn to like the game or something, but now that I was dating the freaking quarterback, things were going have to change.

I walked to the field, only to find the boys already running from one side of the field to the other, and the damn cheer squad screaming their cheer shit. Whatever. I found a nice spot on the bleachers, grabbed my Ipod and my worn out copy of _Wuthering Heights__ and started to read my favorite part one more time__:_ _"Terror made me cruel; and finding it useless to attempt shaking the creature off, I pulled its wrist on to the broken pane, and rubbed it to and fro till the blood ran down and soaked the bedclothes_..."Emily Bronte, _Wuthering Heights_, Ch. 3.'.

I stopped reading with the sound of the nasal voice of Jessica, yelling 'Go Edward'. That made me take off my ear buds and put down my book to look at him running. Who knew Cullen was such a fast runner, he was faster than the others, but not stronger, 'cause soon Emmett had thrown him down on the grass.

I sat there, watching as Edward went to the side of the field to take a drink. He was all sweaty, so his training shirt was all wet, making his back muscles even more visible. Now I knew why the coach didn't want any girls here: you could get lost with those hot boys and their tight shirts. But all the good things come to an end, and my lovely fantasy world came crashing when I spotted Mike Newton taking off his helmet with his white chicken arms, trying to grab Jessica's ass. That was something that I wished I had never witnessed.

Jessica pushed him away when she saw Edward alone talking to the coach. She grabbed Lauren's arm and went after him. Oh no fucking way cheer slutys, you won't get close to what is mine. The coach soon left the field, and Edward was grabbing his helmet from the grass when they stopped him. I saw them trying to touch him, and he gave them a small smile and tried to leave, but they didn't let him. Guess it's time for the girlfriend show.

"But, Eddie, why don't you want to come study in my house, with me and Jess?" Lauren said, touching his chest with her fake red nails.

"I told you ladies, I am a taken man now," he said with a small smile on his lips.

"Come on, Eddie, you know you want it, we used to have so much fun together," Jessica said, touching Lauren's breast above the cheer uniform, trying to get him off.

"That was fun in the past. Now I am a one girl kind of man, sorry," he said, taking Lauren's hand from his chest.

"If you don't tell, we won't," Jessica said, trying to make a sexy face.

I knew what Edward was going to say, but still, I was going to make those chicks go down on their knees. I couldn't lose such a fine opportunity like this. I went down a few steps from the bleachers, dropped my things there, and got in the cheer position.

"Give me an S!" I screamed out loud, doing some slut cheer moves I'd seen in a movie once.

"Give me an L!" I said, making them all come to look at me, clapping my hands together.

"Give me a U!" I said, trying to fake a cheer grin.

"Give me a T! And what do you get, S-L-U-T, Slut!" I ended with some fake cheer screams.

Edward was shocked, and the sluts were looking pissed.

"And if you two sluts don't walk away from my boyfriend, I swear that this was the last time you will cheer anything in your sorry existence," I said, walking down. (**All cheerleaders, don't get mad. I think that cheer is cool thing, but not to be a cheer stereotypical slut, which is what Jessica and Lauren are, so sorry if I offended you, it's so not what I meant.**)

"Excuse me," Lauren said, looking at me with her hand on her waist, trying to make a bitchy pose with her blue Spartans cheer uniform and blue pompom. (**picture on my profile**)

"Hey babe," I said, walking in Edward's direction.

"Ladies, this is my girlfriend, Bella," Edward said, putting his hands around my waist.

"You can't be serious, Eddie," Jessica said, not believing it.

"But I am," he said, before starting to kiss my neck.

"You will regret this, Edward," Lauren said before grabbing Jessica by the arm and walking off the field.

"So, I hear you had a thing for cheerleaders," I said, turning back and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Nah, I only have a thing for this bitchy brunette that I have been hooking up with lately," Edward said, giving me a hard kiss.

"So I guess this means you are happy to see me," I said, running my hand on his sweaty hair. (**picture on my profile**)

"Will you get mad if I said that your cheer thing has turned me on?" he said, grabbing my ass.

"If you be a good boy, maybe I will cheer you on," I said, biting his ear lobe.

"I love when you do that," he said, now with a very perceptible hard on.

"I know you do, but now you have to hit the showers," I said, walking to grab my things.

"But what about my problem?" he said, pointing down.

"I guess this time you are on your own," I said, winking at him.

"You are a very mean woman," Edward said, making a pouting face.

"Yeah, yeah, but you still love me. I will see you later, love," I said, leaving him there.

It was late when I got home, almost dinner time, and soon Charlie would be here. So I did what I had to do to keep in his good graces, and made dinner: pasta, fast and efficient.

Charlie came home soon after dark. He kept whining about some neighborhood fight he had to separate earlier or some shit like that. I wasn't really in to hearing it, so I told him I had homework to do, and went up to my room. I was feeling kind of down and I had no idea why. So I went to take my hot shower, letting the water run over my body, hoping this would make me feel a little better. But it did not.

Maybe I shouldn't have read that damn masochist book. It brought back too many memories about things I was desperate to forget. I didn't like the person I was around my mom. I have felt so much better since I left Phoenix, but tonight, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I was drying my hair when I heard a tapping on my window. I almost had a fucking heart attack. Who the hell would knock on my window this late? I walked there to find Edward.

"Edward, what the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked, opening the window.

"Swan, let me fucking in," he said, walking past me.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Dickward? Do I have to remind you that my father has lots of guns?" I said, now annoyed.

"Well you didn't respond to any of my calls, so I decided to stop by," he said, now smiling and sitting on my bed.

"I was in the shower, didn't hear the phone," I said, getting back to drying my hair.

"Are you ok? You don't look too good," he said with worry.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Come on, Bells, I thought we had already passed this shit," he said, now frustrated.

"Sorry. Ok, it's just, I don't know," I said, running my hand through my wet hair.

"You are my girl, you can talk to me about this shit that is bothering you," Edward said, taking my hand and pulling me to sit next to him.

"I don't know, I am just feeling odd. God, I am sounding more like a fucking girl every time," I said, falling down on my pillow.

"Well that's good, it would be odd to keep fucking a guy," Edward said with a smile.

"Asshole," I said, rolling my eyes.

"And that's exactly why we are such a fucking cool couple. I am a mother fucker and you are a dysfunctional bitch," he said, kissing me.

"Don't say that, I like your mother," I said, biting his lower lip.

"That is what this is? My mother reminds you of your own?" he asked me, looking right at my eyes.

"Hell no. Esme has nothing to do with that bitch Rene," I said.

"You never told me about your mother. But I guess that she isn't going to win the 'best mother of the year award' right?" he said, running his hands on my arms in a soft caress.

"What do I have to say? She is a selfish bitch, who shouldn't be allowed to breed," I said, looking at the ceiling.

"Ouch, she must be a real bitch," Edward said.

"Yeah, she took me to fucking Phoenix when I was a kid and was too busy fucking around to take care of me. I raised myself you know. And when she finally settled down, I was too out of control, like that was my fault, you know," I said, resting my head on his chest.

"Out of control? Like how? More bitchy then when you arrived at Forks?" he asked, running his fingers on my scalp.

"When I was thirteen, I met this girl, Jane. She was my best friend. She was the one that made the innocent and shy Bella turn into the independent and kick ass one," I said.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Besides, I am no innocent either," he said.

"She was cool. She was the first girl I ever fucked. She always found a new way to make me feel alive. It started with silly things, like piercing my belly, or dyeing my hair, but suddenly it turned in to alcohol, drugs, and sex. I was in this crazy mode you know, I always partied and did some shitty things, but I only did that 'cause I loved to feel numb," I said, closing my eyes.

"But when I was fifteen, I was at a party with Jane and I hooked up with this older guy. He was smart and charming, and also a drug dealer. We hooked up a few times, but one day I got much too stoned and ended up in the hospital. My mom got furious, 'cause she had just gotten engaged with Phil, the first good guy she had dated since my father, and she was scared that he would leave her after he found out about my wild ways," I said, running my hands over his chest.

"Phil came to me one day, and told me I had to get back on the tracks. He told me to stay away from Jane and the guys. I was out of control and I needed to find my way back. So I stopped going out with them for a while, started studying harder, and Phil even got me Meg for my sixteenth birthday. I worked to get some money to fix her, but one day I got back from school and Demetri was there. I told him to leave, he hit me, my mom called the cops, and that ended up in a huge fight with my mother. I told her she sucked as a parent, and she told me I was a disgrace as a daughter. Few weeks after that I was here in Forks. End of the story," I said, feeling my head hurt from all the memories of pain.

"I am so sorry babe," he said, kissing my head.

"That's ok. If it wasn't for her shitting as a parent, I wouldn't be here with you now," I said, kissing him.

"Maybe I should send her a gift or something then," he said with a smile.

"Shut up, Cullen," I said kissing him one more time.

"Oh, I feel so loved," he said with sarcasm before starting to kiss me deeper.

"Oh, hell no, mister. I have a few questions for you first," I said, putting my hands on his chest.

"You already know I fucked the entire cheer squad, Swan. I might have had a thing for cheerleaders before, but now I want only your bitchy ass," he said, grabbing my right boob.

"Stop, Cullen. Are you going to tell me why you passed a night in jail, or will I have to ask the Chief?" I asked him with one of my eyebrows up.

"How the fuck do you know about that?" he asked, dropping his hand from my boob.

"I have my ways. Being the Chief of Police's daughter has its advantages," I said, smiling.

"Fuck, this is so embarrassing," he said, looking to the roof.

"Stop being such a pussy and tell me already," I said, now anxious.

"I will only tell you this 'cause if I don't you will ask your dad and who knows what he might say about my sweet ass," Edward said, running a hand through his hair.

"I am waiting," I said, supporting myself on my elbows on the bed.

"But you have to swear that this won't leave this room, do you hear me, Swan?" he said in a serious voice.

"I promise, you wussy," I said.

"Well, it was a hot night last summer..." Edward started to say.

_*****__**EPOV FLASBACK***_

_I was walking down the stairs of Jasper' house. The party was in full swing, people were everywhere and it was too damn hot, so I was only in my low jeans and converse. I didn't know where I had left my shirt._

"_Hey Eddie, why did you leave us there alone?" Lauren said, wearing only a red lace bra and a skirt._

"_Yeah, I thought we were going to play some more," Jessica said, licking my neck. This shit usually leaves me crazy, but right now I was too drunk and too hot to fuck these two._

"_Ladies, why don't you go back there, and I will join you both after a drink," I said, leaving them behind._

_I walked to the pool, grabbing another beer, when I felt a pair of hands on my back._

"_Hey babe, it's been a while," she said in my ear._

"_Tanya," I said, turning back to her._

"_Surprise," she said before taking my lips on her own, which lead to a hot make out session right next to the pool. Tanya was hot, big boobs, strawberry blond hair, long legs, and a chicken brain. Exactly the kind of girl that you can fuck and just leave her there._

"_Nice, but it's too damn hot in here," I said, running my hand on my sweaty chest._

"_Geronimo!" I heard someone screaming, and before I knew, I was deep inside of the pool with my jeans and converse still on._

"_Fuck, Tyler," I said, before getting out of the pool._

_I looked around __and Tanya was nowhere to be seen. She probably found another boytoy for the night. Like I care. I thought about going back to the room to have a threesome with Jessica and Lauren for a minute, but I was too drunk and wet for that. It's not like it would be a first with the slut time._

"_Cullen, stop wetting my mom's carpet," Jasper said with a cigarette in his mouth and wearing a cowboy hat._

"_Fuck off," I said to him, getting another beer._

"_Dude, you are looking like a fucking wet dog," he said to me._

"_Eddie, what got you all wet?" Alice said, laughing from behind Jasper._

"_That's it," I said, taking off my shoes and clothes, and stormed out of the house to the front door, only in my wet boxers, looking for my Volvo._

"_Dude, where is my car?" I said, looking at Jasper who was right behind me._

"_Dude, where is your car?" he said back to me, and we both starting to laugh like that was the most fucking hilarious things ever._

"_Man, maybe E.T. used the Volvo to get back home, or maybe it was Elvis," Jasper said, laughing and drinking another beer._

"_Man, shut the fuck up. Where the fuck is my car?" I asked, now pissed._

"_I don't know asshole. Maybe you parked down the street," Jasper said, leaning against the front door._

"_I will go look for my car," I said, taking the beer from Jasper's hand and walking down the street._

_Before my drunken brain could realize it, I started to sing something that I never thought I would._

_Miley Cyrus - See You Again_

_I've got my sight set on you  
And I'm ready to wait  
I have a heart that will  
Never be tamed_

_I knew you were somethin' special  
When you spoke my name  
And I can't wait to see you again_

_I've got a way of knowin'  
When somethin' is right  
I feel like I must of known you  
In another life_

_'Cause I felt this deep connection  
When you looked at my eyes  
And I can't wait to see you again_

_The lasted time I freaked out  
I just kept lookin' down  
I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' about  
It's like a couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie says "She's just being Miley!"_

_And next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then  
Whoa, Whoa, I  
I can't wait to see you again_

_I got this crazy feelin'  
Deep inside  
You call and ask to see me  
Tomorrow night_

_I'm not a mind reader  
But I'm seein' the signs  
Then you can't wait to see me again_

_The lasted time I freaked out  
I just kept lookin' down  
I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' about  
Feel like a __couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie says "She's just being Miley!"_

_And next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then  
Whoa, Whoa, I  
I can't wait to see you again_

_I got my sight set on you  
And I'm ready to wait_

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept lookin' down  
I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' about  
It's like a couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie says "She's just bein' Miley!"_

_And next time we hang out  
I will redeem my self  
My heart can rest till then  
Whoa, Whoa, I  
I can't wait to see you again  
Whoa, Whoa, I  
I can't wait to see you again_

_**(**__**I watched a Video of Taylor and Edie singing this song, and it was too damn funny, so watch it **__**http://www(doc)youtube(doc)com/watch?v=SQ4gm6wjoLQ**__** )**_

_I was so deep into singing the damn song that I only stopped at the sound of sirens, and the bright light coming from them._

"_Son, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Chief Swan said, getting out from his car._

"_Singing sir," I said, trying not to laugh at th__e old man's face._

"_Singing? What exactly is that you are singing Cullen?" Chief Swan asked me._

"_It's a Miley Cyrus song sir, or maybe it's a Hannah Montana, but whatever 'cause they are the same freaking person, did you know that?" I said like that was the most amazing thing ever._

"_I got a call complaining about a drunk naked man. Do you have any idea why that is?" Chief asked me._

"_I have no idea why sir, 'cause see, I am still in my underwear," I pointed to my wet boxers._

"_Have you been drinking, Edward?" he asked me with a serious tone._

"_Maybe a little," I said, smiling at him._

"_I will have to take you to the station. It's 3 AM, and you are disrupting the order," he said, grabbing my arm._

"_What? Why? I am just looking for my car, what evil is in that?" I asked._

"_Edward Cullen, you better come with me, or I swear I will hold you in custody," he said to me._

"_My parents will come for me," I said with a smug smile._

'_I wouldn't be so sure about that kid," he said, grabbing me and putting me inside of the car._

"_And what about my rights? I want my phone call!" I screamed._

"_I will call your father," he said._

"_Oh fuck," I said before throwing up inside of the police car._

_***EPOV END OF FLASHBACK* **_

**BPOV**

"And that was what happened. I passed out after that, and your dad threw my drunk ass in a cell. Seems that he and my dad agreed that only a night in jail would teach me a lesson," Edward said.

"And what lesson is that?" I asked him.

"Never sing Miley Cyrus and then throw up in the Chief of Police's car," he said smiling.

"Oh my God, I can't stop laughing," I said, almost peeing in my pants from laughing so freaking hard.

"You swore that you would never tell a soul about this Swan," he said, looking at me.

"Don't worry Cullen, no one will know about your secret passion for Miley Cyrus music," I said, laughing.

"The damn song was playing at the party, I couldn't get it out of my head," he said, frustrated

"Now I know why my dad asked me if I knew you were arrested," I said looking at him.

"Let's not talk about it anymore ok?" he said, embarrassed.

"Oh, Fuck me. Is the great Edward Cullen blushing?" I asked, looking at his red, perfect cheeks.

"Shut up, Swan" he said, turning back, burying his face in the pillow.

"Come on babe, don't be mad. After all, you already saw me blushing too," I said, kissing the back of his neck.

"Go to sleep woman," Edward said.

"You don't want to play anymore?" I asked, trying to touch his groin.

"No," he said, taking my hand from him.

"You are such a fucking girl sometimes Cullen," I said and turned around, letting the sleep take me.

The week passed with no more incidents. People seemed to accept the fact that Edward was off the market and that if anyone tried something with me, they would have their asses kicked. Mike Newton was living proof of it. I guess that people realized we were for serious shit when they saw us walking holding hands, which even I can't believe. Cullen is turning me in such a fucking girly.

The football coach was a very hardcore man. They had practice everyday, but Edward, Jas, and Emm had to stay longer than the others. The coach seemed to think they were going to make all the difference this year, and it was really important to win the state championship. So that ended up leaving less time for me and Dickward. But I guess that was expected, I think.

Less boy time ended up bringing more girl time, and that's how I found myself in the Port Angeles mall with Alice and Rose and too many bags for just the three of us to carry.

"I miss Jazzy," Alice said.

"What you miss is your official bag loader," Rosalie said while looking at a new bra.

"Rose, don't be mean, she also misses the hot kinky sex," I said, winking at her.

"You two are impossible," Alice said, annoyed.

"So Bells, when are you going to see the in-laws?" Rose asked.

"When do you plan to go see them, Rose?" I asked back.

"Normally I tend to make an appearance on Friday nights, have dinner, and make them love me more each day," she said, smiling.

"Why I am not surprised?" I asked, now laughing.

"So I guess that both of you will be out tomorrow night," Alice said.

"It's another chance for you to go wild with my little brother," Rose said to Alice.

"But Saturday is our night. I was thinking, maybe we could go to the bar where Victoria works," I said to them, and they both gave me weird looks.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just bizarre. One day you wanna kill her for trying to hook up with Eddie, and the next you two are BFF's," Rosalie said.

"We aren't BFF's, and besides, if it wasn't for her, maybe Edward and I wouldn't be together," I said.

"Excuse me, but the whole thing was my idea," Rose said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I know, Blondie, but come on, we have to admit that Red is a pretty cool chick," I said, looking for a pair of blue panties.

"With amazing fashion taste," Alice said.

"Fuck it. So I guess we are going to Port Angeles on Saturday night," Rose said.

"Yay. Now we can buy new clothes for it and a new dress for the 'meet the parents thing'" Alice said excitedly.

"I already met the parents," I said.

"But never had dinner at the Cullen's mansion," Alice said.

"And breaking in to have hot sex with Edward doesn't count, you know," Rose said.

"So what? Now I will have to wear a dress every time I see them?" I asked.

"Yes," they both said.

"Besides, think about the possibilities that this will bring," Rose said with a smile.

"Very easy access you know," Alice said, winking at me.

"Since you like so much to play under the table," Rose said with a smirk.

"But sometimes you can use skirts too, to diversify," Alice said, laughing.

"Shut up. I hate you guys," I said with frustration.

"I am kidding, Bella, just wear the dress tomorrow, and after that you can come back to the 'ripped jeans and combat boots' kind of look," Rose said.

"Oh hell, let's find this damn dress," I said to them.

After a few hours, we found new dresses, and we were trying them on.

"Hey, Alice," I said from my booth.

"Yes, Bella?" Alice said from her booth.

"I never said thank you for the dress, it was really amazing, you have such a fucking talent," I said.

"Did you really like it? Fashion has always been my passion. I was holding that dress for prom, but I think that the dress for the dinner was more appropriate," Alice said, almost rambling.

"Prom? Isn't that like, in five months?" I asked her.

"So I will design and costume all of our dresses. It takes time you know," Alice said.

"You really love this, don't you?" I said, looking at the mirror.

"More than anything. I want to go to New York after I graduate. They have an amazing Art Institute, and I can really be a designer there," Alice said.

"Wow, I guess I didn't see that coming," I said, looking at myself.

'What about you Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Dartmouth," I said.

"Ivy League. That's some hot thing. I thought that only Edward was considering that," Alice said.

"We never really talked about it. Do you know exactly were he wants to go? He only said something about Harvard or Julliard at the dinner," I asked.

"That is not my story to tell, Bells. But you should ask him tomorrow," Alice said.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, a little disappointed. I walked out the booth to show the girls the dress.

"So, how do I look?" I asked, spinning around so they could get a good look.

"Fabulous. This color is perfect for your skin chic and sexy," Alice said,looking at the knee lenght light baby pink dress.

"Yeah, looking hot, La Bella," Rose said.

"Are you guys sure? 'Cause if I am wearing a damn dress, I want it to fill a propose," I said, looking once again at the mirror.

"You look gorgeous, but you know, I think that no matter what you wear the Cullen's will still love you," Alice said.

"Yeah, Esme already adores you, and you got Carlisle when you said you would let him drive Meg," Rose said.

"It's just that I was never this girl, the one that met the parents. I always was the one that could fuck on their bed, but not the one to meet them," I said, running my hand through my long hair in frustration.

"Bella, don't let your past define who you are," Alice said, holding my hands.

"You are a kick ass woman. You are fun, smart, and sexy. You put Edward in fucking line for Christ's sake. No matter what, they still will like you," Rose said.

"I just don't want to fuck this up," I said, looking down.

"Isabella, I will say this one time: stop acting like a fucking pussy and grow some balls back on girl!" Rosalie shouted.

"What she is trying to say, is that you don't need to worry. Everything will be fine. I know," Alice said.

"And how do you know this?" I asked her.

"I just do. Now come on, I am starving," Alice said, taking us to pay for our things to leave.

I got home really late. Charlie had eaten a pizza and now was watching the football game on TV.

"Hey kiddo, got late. How was shopping with Alice?" he asked, looking at the TV.

"It was ok. She bought half of the mall, the usual," I said, grabbing a glass of water in the kitchen.

"That girl is an energy bunny. I am happy you have friends like her and Rosalie," he said.

"Yeah, Dad," I said.

"Yeah," he said.

"I will have dinner at the Cullen's tomorrow night. Esme invited me last week," I said to him.

"I see. Is that boy going to pick you up?" he asked me.

"No, I will go to show Meg to Carlisle, so I will drive myself," I said.

"I haven't seen that boy for a while," he said.

"Edward is really busy with school and football, but we will hang out on the weekends," I said.

"Maybe I will watch him play sometimes," Charlie said.

"Yeah, whatever, Dad. I am beat, so I am going to crash," I said, walking up the stairs.

"Sure, goodnight, Bella," Charlie said, looking from the TV.

"Goodnight, Dad," I said in a low tone.

It seemed like a second had separated when I went to bed and the moment I had to wake up and go to school. But still here I am, in the school parking lot, smoking the last cigarette in my pack, laying on the hood of my truck, waiting for them.

"Looking good today, Swan," I heard a voice behind me saying.

"I didn't know that old chucks and band shirts struck your fancy," I said, turning back to him.

"No matter what you wear it will strike me, and not just my fancy," he said, looking down my body,

"Do you have to make everything seem perverted?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, taking my cigarette from me and taking a smoke.

"So what's up with the James Dean look?" I asked, looking at his sexy ripped jeans, black tight shirt, leather jacket, and combat boots.

"Like you don't like it," he said, smiling.

"It's just that I was expecting a more jock kind of look," I said, pointing to Mike Newton who was talking to Jessica across the lot.

"Swan, you know me. Do you really think I'm going to act like that fucker?" he said, pressing me against my truck.

"Just for the record, the look is really hot," I said, biting his lower lip.

He grabbed my thighs, putting my body closer to his, kissing me hard on the lips. One of his hands went to my hair and the other to hold on tight to my ass. Things were starting to get really heavy when the bell rang.

"Fuck, I have to go," he said, burying his head in the crook of my neck.

"Do you have practice today?" I asked him.

"Yeah, next week it will be first game of the season, and the coach is being a pain in the ass," he said.

"Oh poor baby," I said with sarcasm.

"But, Swan, tonight my parents..." he started to say.

"Want me to go have dinner with them, I already know," I said.

"How?" he asked, suspicious.

"Rosalie. And don't worry about picking me up, I will go with Meg," I said.

"Swan, that's not fair. Now my father will like you more then he likes me," he said with a pout.

"Whatever. I'll see you at 7, Cullen," I said, walking to the school.

Like most days since football started, me, Rose, and Alice spent all of our time together. And between Alice telling me how to do my hair and make up and Rose telling me that she and Emmett would go on a date and come after dinner, the time passed really fast. Before I knew it, I was standing at the Cullens front door, wearing the damn light pink dress, with shrug, velvet Mary Janes, and small diamond earrings. **(picture on my profile)**

"Bella, I am glad you are here," Carlisle said, opening the door.

"I am too, Dr. Cullen," I said, smiling, looking at his expensive suit.

"So let me ask you something. The lovely sound I heard, it was your car?" he asked me.

"Actually..." I started saying.

"Carlisle, leave the poor girl alone. If you wanna talk about cars, at least do it inside of the house," Esme said.

"My apologies, Bella," he said, opening the door for me to enter.

"That's ok. Why don't you go have a better look at Meg," I said, handing him my car keys.

"Are you sure? I couldn't impose," he said, a little shy.

"No, go ahead. You can take a ride if you like," I told him

"Thank you, Bella," he said sincerely before leaving.

"You look lovely, Bella," Esme said, giving me a tight hug.

"Thank you, you look amazing too, and in jeans," I said, shocked, looking at her black jeans, white cami, deep blue sweater, Christian Louboutin back pumps, Gucci watch, diamond rings and earrings. **(picture on my profile)**

"You really didn't think that I would wear a fancy dress, did you?" Esme said, laughing.

"I feel so stupid right now," I said, looking at my dress.

"Nonsense, you look gorgeous. And I bet that there is a finger of Rosalie and Alice on it," she said, looking at me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, a little ashamed.

"Do you really think that I would think that a girl that has a Mustang Cobra would wear only dresses?" she asked me, leading me toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, I've never used so many fancy clothes before," I said, looking at the elegant kitchen.

"And you don't need to try to appear to be someone your not," she said, giving me a warm smile.

"I guess that I was kind of scared, that if I didn't look like a lady, you might..." I started to saying without the courage to finish it.

"Might what, Bella?" she asked with those big green maternal eyes.

"Think I wasn't good enough for Edward," I said.

"And why would I do that?" she asked, looking at the roast in the oven.

"Because I am not the lady kind of girl. I drive an antique kick ass Mustang, I wear leather jackets and combat boots, I smoke, and I curse like a freaking sailor. I am not a girly girl, ok," I said, frustrated.

"So you wore a dress, did your hair and make up, and tried to act like a lady to get my approval?" she asked me, putting her hands on her waist.

"Yes. I am sorry if I am not a Barbie doll. This is me," I said, now relieved.

"And you think that I wanted someone like the girls that my son used to hang out with?" Esme asked.

"Did you know about that?" I asked her.

"Of course I did. He is my son. And I knew that when the right time came, he would change. And that's what you did for him, Bella," she said to me.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I am not blind. Edward was a manwhore, he had left his music and the only productive thing he did was the football. He was like this shadow of the sweet boy he was before. He never talked to me anymore. He was always with a different girl, getting arrested. I almost didn't see him..." she said, breathing deeply.

"But you brought him back. Thanks to you, my dear boy is back," she said, taking my hands in her own.

"You think that he really changed?" I asked her.

"Absolutely. I've never seen him so happy. So no matter if you wear motorcycle boots or Mary Janes, I will always approve of you, and be thankful for what you did to my little boy," Esme said, bringing me to tears and giving me a tight hug, one that I hadn't felt since my parents divorced.

"So, when's this party starting?" Edward said behind us.

"Edward," Esme said, going to give him a hug.

"Hey, Ma," he said,

"Since your father went back to his teenage years, we have to wait for him to come back with Bella's car so we can eat," she said.

"You really let my dad drive your car? You are a dangerous creature," he said before kissing me softly on the lips.

"Well, it's the least I could do, he did buy me dinner last week," I said, smiling.

"Honey, can you set the table please?" Esme said to him.

"Sure," he said.

As soon as Carlisle came back with Meg, we ate and we talked, like a normal family. Esme was the type of woman I wanted my mother to be, and maybe if she were, I wouldn't have gone through so much fucking shit in my past.

"Hey come on, I want to show you something," Edward said, taking my hand and leading me to the stairs.

"Be safe kids," Carlisle said, laughing.

"Honey, stop it," Esme said, hitting on Carlisle's arm.

"So, you just couldn't wait to be alone with me," I said when he closed his room door.

"Yeah, it's been a long week," he said, kissing me.

"I bet," I said, making him fall on the bed and sitting on his lap.

"You look really gorgeous," he said before kissing my neck.

"And here I was thinking that you loved my old converses," I said, smiling.

"I told you that no matter what do you wear, I will love it," he said, giving me a peck on the lips.

"I am glad," I said before kissing him with force.

"Bells, wait," he said, taking my hands from his face.

"What?" I asked, frustrated.

"I want you to know that I don't want you to change. I fell in love with the cocktease that wears leather jackets and ripped jeans. The girl that had a dirty mouth and a bad attitude. Not this 'Disney princess' that you were trying to pull off," he said, looking at me.

"I thought you liked the dress," I said, confused.

"I do, the same way I love everything you wear, do, and think, but that is not the point here," he said.

"And what is the fucking point then?" I asked, getting up from his lap.

"'Love is not love, when you change even when it has grounds to do so'" he said.

"You know, this Shakespeare thing is starting to freak me out," I said, laughing.

"Bella, I am pouring my heart out here, and you are making fun of me," he said, frustrated.

"I am not. Ok, maybe a little," I said, sitting again on his lap.

"I am serious. If I wanted some plastic doll, I would be dating Lauren," he said.

"Lover Boy, I am sorry. I guess that I was freaked out," I said, touching his hair.

"With what, Swan?" he asked, gripping my hips.

"That your parents wouldn't like me, and then maybe you would realize that you are too good for me," I said, looking down.

"That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard you saying," he said, making me look at him.

"Maybe," I said.

"You are the only girl that can pull my shit. I wouldn't like you any other way," he said, kissing my neck.

"Are you saying this 'cause it's true, or because you wanna get laid?" I said.

"Both," he said, before throwing me at his bed, pressing me against the matress, holding my hands above my head.

"Mr. Cullen, what am I going to do with you?" I asked with a seductive voice.

"I can think of a thing or two," he said before kissing me again.

Soon our clothes were on the floor, and our bodies united once and again. Our moans were muffled by the sound of 'Lucky – Radiohead'. And we let the sleep take us, feeling fully satisfied, and at peace. I should have known better.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey,**__** so what do you guys think? I must say something, football is a complex game! I needed some help to write it, hope you guys like it. And the cheer thing, don't kill me, I think cheer is really cool, you dance and do those crazy jumps, I just think that Jess and Lauren are sluts ,not the cheerleaders in general! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it.**_

_**And did you like Edward singing Miley Cyrus? The idea came from watching Taylor sing it, so damn funny!If you can,watch it on youtube!**_

_**Keep reading, the next chap will be vital!**_

_**And remember, review = update!**_

_**Loves to LeKat, my sweet beta ;)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Carol**_


	25. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**CHAPTER 25**** – Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**Disclaimer**: SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

**A/N: Hello cool people that read my story,**** I must tell you, the end is near! So stay plugged in, 'cause more drama is ahead. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Xx**

**Carol

* * *

**

**I dedicate this chapter to some amazing people I had the pleasure to talk: Noirblanc24, lo-love-last , Cullenary , KryssyBee and ****laurajaexo****.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

The warm feeling of the sun on my naked skin brought me from my sleep. Since football practice had started I was a mess, divided between school, the game, and Bella. Last night was the best night in fucking weeks; I felt like every muscle of my body was relaxed. But something was missing. I opened my eyes to find the spot where Bella had slept cold and empty. The pillows still held the jasmine smell of her hair, and when I buried my head in it, I found a small piece of paper, saying: 'see ya lover boy'. I guess that some things never change.

I got up from the bed, grabbed a pair of boxers that were lying on the floor, and went to take a hot shower. After that, I picked up a pair of navy blue silk boxers, some old jeans, and a white t-shirt, but decided to stay barefoot. I got down stairs with a towel drying my hair, only to find my mother and Emmett setting the table.

"Isn't a little late for breakfast?" I asked.

"Morning to you too, sunshine," Emmett said sarcastically.

"Sleep well honey?" my mom asked me, giving me a cup of coffee.

"Like a baby," I said smiling at her.

"Someone is in a good mood," my mom said.

"I would be too, if I had fucked like a bunny all night long," Emmett said, smiling.

"Shut up," I said. I didn't want to hear a lecture about Bella sleeping here.

"Emmett, language!" my mom shouted.

"Sorry, Ma," he said, and I smiled at him.

"And you mister, don't you think that I don't know that Bella stayed the night and left before dawn," she said, pointing a finger at me.

"I didn't know she was going to leave like that," I said, grabbing a waffle.

"Next time she wants to crash, make her tell Charlie," she said to me.

"I don't think the Chief would like that, Mom," I said to her.

"Oh yeah, every father's dream: to hear you are shagging his daughter," Emmett said with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Emmett," my mom said with a warning tone.

"It's not like that. Bella is my girl, but still, I don't want to get shot," I said, taking another sip from my coffee.

"I'll deal with Charlie, if you promise to be responsible," she told me.

"Mom! You are so not having the sex talk with me," I said, frustrated.

"No, I am not. I know that you are very aware in this department, Edward. But Bella is not one of your past sluts. She is a nice girl, I like her," my mom said, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I like her too. You have no idea what I have been through to be with her mom. I won't mess things up," I said to her.

"I hope you do, sweety, I really do," she said, smiling at me.

We were interrupted by the front door opening and my father and Rosalie walking inside the house.

"I told you she was a beauty. Do you think we can make her run again?" my father said to Rose.

"I am telling you that with the right parts, and a rebuilt the engine, this baby will fly," Rosalie said, going to sit next to Emmett.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Well, Rosalie's going to help me with a personal project," he said.

"And what will that be, honey?" my mom asked.

"Darling, you know that I always did everything for you and the boys, but now it's my turn to do something for me," he said, cryptically.

"Ok, and what would that be?" my mom asked with calm.

"Rose and I will rebuild a 1969 Chevy Camaro," he said excited (**my second favorite car, ever**. http://hotroddreams(doc)com/1969_CAMARO_

http://hotroddreams(doc)com/1969_CAMARO_ )

"Nice!" Emmett shouted.

"Isn't too early to have a middle age crisis? I thought that only came to you when you are like fifty or something," I said, almost laughing.

"You want to restore a car Carlisle? But, don't you need a car for that?" my mom asked.

"Well honey, you see, I found a really good offer and..." he said

"And you what?" my mom asked, getting up from her chair.

"I already bought it. Today. That's where me and Rose went," he said, a little scared.

"Carlisle Thomas Cullen. How could you buy such a thing without consulting me?" my mom yelled. Oh yeah, he was so fucked up.

"Esme, you know how much I wanted this," he said, trying to defend himself.

"We have been married for almost twenty-five years, and I've never done something like that to you," my mom said.

"I don't know why you are so angry, it's not like we don't have the money for it," he said.

"Oh my God. That's the example you want to set for our kids? No wonder they have made so much mess already!" she shouted.

"Hey, I am right here," I said.

"You better watch it mister, if you know what is good for you," she said.

"Fine, there is no one here who said it," I said, shutting my mouth.

"Hon, I am sorry. But I love antique cars. This is my dream car," he said.

"And what about my dreams?" she asked.

"What about them? We can do whatever you want. You pick, we can go shopping if you like," he said, smiling.

"I don't want to go shopping with you. I don't even want to go to the corner with you," she said, leaving the room and going up the stairs. **(small line from Transformers 2, one of my fav movies, ever)**

"Honey," my dad said, trying to make Mom come back.

"Menopause," I said, lowly.

"You men are all dumb asses," Rose said, grabbing a piece of pancake from Emm's plate.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's so obvious that she wasn't mad about money. She was mad that you didn't come to her first. You didn't take this decision as a couple," Rose said, looking at my dad.

"But it's my car. I don't ask her to take me to buy shoes," my father said before running his hand through his blonde locks. Now I know where I got that from.

"Carlisle, I really want to do this with you. But I think that it's better if you talk to Esme beforehand," Rose said, getting up from the chair.

"Where are you going babe?" Emmett asked her.

"I am sorry to say I have to go," she said.

"Why?" he asked, trying to do his baby eyes.

"Hot date. Me and the girls are going to Volterra tonight," she said, smiling.

"Since when?" I asked, a little annoyed that I didn't know this.

"Since last night. We needed a girl's night out," she said.

"As in, a 'girls gone wild' kind of night out?" I asked.

"For fuck sake, Edward. Stop being such a caveman. We are going to see Red," she told me.

"Not planning to kill Victoria I hope," I said.

"Don't worry, Bella thinks it will be fun to go to the bar she works at, period," she said.

"Can I come?" Emmett asked.

"Baby, you know I would love you too. But it's a girl's night out," she said.

"And what am I going to do on a Saturday night, by myself?" he asked.

"I don't know, play Wii, watch a damn football game that you love so fucking much. You can even watch your entire porn collection, as far as I am concerned" Rosalie said.

"I would rather play you, all night long," he said, trying to sound sexy.

"Tempting. But no," she said.

"Babe, come on," Emmett said.

"I am going. And maybe if you are lucky, I might send you pictures through the night," she said, winking at him.

"Yes!" he shouted.

"Be good boys. Ciao," she said, grabbing her purse and leaving.

"I guess that this calls for a boy's night," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, sitting on the couch.

"Oh stop being such a pussy. You've lived without Bella for almost eighteen years, you will be fine without her for a night," Emmett said.

"Man, shut the fuck up. I am not mad she is going out, she can do whatever she wants, she is a big girl. What I am pissed at is that she didn't tell me. I was going to wait for her like a fool while she was out there partying," I said angrily.

"Dude, chill out. It's not like we don't know where they are going to be. Red will take care of them," Emm said.

Before I could reply, my phone started to ring,and I knew that only one person would have the balls to put Untouched – The Veronicas,as my ring tone.

'_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss y__ou  
I feel so untouched right no  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you'_

"Interesting ring tone choice," I said on the phone.

"I thought you might think that," Bella said

"So, you were gone. What time did you leave?" I asked her.

"Around four am. I needed to be home before the dawn, or Charlie would have a fit," she said.

"And how the hell did you get there without him knowing?" I asked her.

"I have my ways," she said in a flirting tone.

"Oh really? And which ways are those?" I asked.

"If I told you, I might have to kill you," she said.

"Swan I can't believe that you said that," I said, laughing.

"I have my moments," she said.

"It's a shame you weren't here when I woke up. You could have given me a hand," I said.

"Sorry baby, I guess you will have to solve the problem with your own hands," she said.

"So, I heard that tonight there will be a 'girls only night', is that true?" I asked.

"Yeah, Alice was sad that we hadn't been spending more time together," she said.

"But you guys are joined at the hip, how much more time can she get?" I asked.

"I know, but Alice is my best friend, and if that is going to make her happy, so be it," she said.

"But why Volterra? You know that Victoria is the bartender there, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be cool to visit Red," she said.

"Just promise not to mess with the girl, ok?" I said.

"Yada, yada. So tell me, what do you think of phone sex?" she asked.

But before I could answer, I heard Bella cursing and a loud horn, and sounds of things being moved.

"Edward, Alice is here. We are going to get ready at her place. I've got to go, we'll talk later, ok?" she said.

"Ok love, just don't do anything I wouldn't do," I said, smiling.

"I guess that I just can't interact with the male population then," she said.

"Exactly" I replied.

"Got to go. Bye, Lover Boy," she said, hanging up on me.

The hours flew by, with Jasper and Emmett playing fucking Halo one more time while I tried to finish reading my Nietzsche book.

"Who's your daddy now?" Jasper said, doing a little victory dance.

"Dude, I want a rematch," Emmett said, jumping from the sofa.

"Come on, don't be a sore looser," Jasper said.

"You cheat!" Emmett shouted.

"And how exactly do I cheat, may I know?" Jasper asked.

"You use your voodoo on me. There's no way you can be all calm, and I always freak out," Emmett replied.

"Emmett, are you on something to gain muscle mass?" I asked.

"You know I am not in to that shit. Why do you ask, fucker?" Emmett said.

"'Cause you are acting like a fucking girl. It's just a damn game," I said.

"Blasphemy!" Emmett shouted.

"Cullen, how can you say that about Halo?" Jasper said, shocked.

"What I don't get, is how you guys can be playing this shit while our girls will be out there," I said.

"Man, I told you to stop reading this shit," Jasper said, pointing to my book.

"My literary taste has nothing to do with it," I said.

"Stop being such a pussy, man. The girls will be fine, they can take care of themselves," Emmett said.

"Are you sure about that? Didn't you ever see 'Girls Gone Wild'" I asked.

"I hadn't thought about it in that way," Emmett said.

"So what do you suggest, smartass?" Jasper said.

"Let's go to Volterra, we can surprise them," I said, putting my book on the coffee table.

"I don't know man, Rose seemed really excited about this girl's night out," Emmett said.

"And Alice has been talking about doing something with the girls for days," Jasper replied.

"Ok, we can go sit at the bar and just be there. We don't need to go interact with them or whatever," I said.

"I don't know," Jasper said, looking undecided.

I mouthed to Emmett 'Girls Gone Wild' and that was all it took.

"Screw it, what time do we leave?" Emmett asked, turning down his game.

"I guess around eight, we need to take showers and shit. Besides, I think that the girls will be there around nine," I said.

"So I guess it's time for me to go and Pimp myself. Cullen will you pick me up?" Jasper asked.

"Absolutely," I said.

"Later guys," Jasper said and took off.

**BPOV**

My day passed like flash. Alice and Rosalie insisted in using the whole day to get ready for going out tonight. It went from pedicures to hair hydration, and I must admit that we looked really hot, with the clothes we bought in the mall a couple of days ago. I was wearing a jeans mini skirt,with black tigh higs,a top,knee high boots and my leather was with a halter top,dark skinny jeans,knee boots and a was wearing a black mini dress,a short coat and anklee boots. ( **pictures on my profile** )

And soon we were at the Volterra bar doors. It was almost nine pm, and the bar was really crowded. I looked around, and soon found the big mass of red hair that I was looking for. I grabbed Alice's hand and pointed in the bar's direction, where Victoria was bartending a couple of guys, and led our way to there.

She had her back to us, getting a bottle of whiskey, and I decided to announce our presence.

"So, can you give me a Screaming Orgasm?" I asked, trying to do my sexy voice.

"Right away, miss," she said before turning around.

"Surprise!" the three of us screamed when she turned in our direction.

"Oh My God. What are you guys doing here?" she said.

"Well as far as I know, this is still a bar, right?" I said, smiling.

"And as far as I know, you guys aren't twenty-one yet," she replied with a smile.

"And we also wanted to see you," Alice said, excited.

"So how have you guys been?" she asked.

"Good. We decided to do a girl's night, so I thought 'what could better then to go see Red?'" I said.

"Oh, I feel so loved," Victoria said, putting a hand on her chest.

"And because we also thought you might give us some alcohol," Rose said.

"Well you guys are lucky that today I am in such a fucking good mood," she said.

"Oh yeah baby," Rose said.

"And what can I give you lovely ladies today?" she asked.

"I want my 'Screaming Orgasm'" I said, sitting on a stool.

"And I a 'Sex on the Beach' please." Alice said.

"You can give me a 'Hurricane'," Rosalie said.

"This won't take long," Victoria said before starting to mix our drinks.

"So how are the boys? It's been a while since the last time I heard from them," she asked.

"Busy," Rose said, annoyed.

"With what?" Red asked, handing me my drink.

"Football," the three of us answered.

"I didn't know they were on a team," she said.

"Yeah. They will play next week, you should come and watch the game with us," I said.

"If I get a break, I might," she said, smiling and handing over Alice's drink.

"And what about you Red? You seem happier than the last time I saw you," I said.

"You mean, when you used an Avril Lavigne song to say you thought I was stupid and that you were so much better than me?" she asked me with sarcasm.

"Yeah, that day," I said, feeling a little guilty.

"Yeah, that day I was depressed and kind of scared of the 'Charlie's Angels' act you three were pulling," Victoria said, giving Rose her drink.

"But at the time we didn't know you were such a cool chick," I said with a little remorse.

"And with amazing fashion sense," Alice said, taking a sip of her drink.

"We just thought you were a ...." I started to say, but didn't know how to put this in a more delicate way.

"Home wrecker hoe," Rosalie said.

"Rose!" me and Alice shouted.

"Is that so?" Red asked us.

"Oh my, that was delicious," Alice said, finishing her drink.

"But we were wrong. I am happy you were there for Edward," I said.

"I am glad too. It's good to know I helped to form a happy couple," she said to me.

"And now I feel like I should pay you back," I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at the counter.

"I am talking about that hot piece of ass who hasn't taken his eyes from you since we got here," I said, pointing at a blonde guy that was mixing drinks for some guys on the other side of the bar.

"Oh him. No he is just Caius, the new bartender," she said, getting a little flushed.

"Oh fuck it, you totally have the hots for him," Rose said.

"Well, he is a hot guy," she said while cleaning the bar counter.

"Who is checking you out," I said, smirking.

"You guys so should hook up," Alice said, all hyper.

"I don't know. He's probably just interested in you guys," she said, touching her red locks.

"I love this song," Alice said, getting up from her seat at the sound of 'Cyndi Lauper – Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'.

"Let's shake it Pixie," Rose said, getting up from her stool and going to dance with a bunch of other people.

"Are you coming, Bells?" Rose asked.

"Nah, I will stay here a little more," I said, watching Rose and Alice get lost in the mass of dancing bodies.

"You should go with the girls, Bella," Victoria said, handing a beer to some guy.

"Come on, Red, I owe you one. You made me and my boy hook up, now it's your turn," I said, leaving the bar.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"To do a good deed," I said, winking at her.

"Bella, don't," Victoria said, but it was too late. I was a woman on a mission.

I went to the part of the bar that Caius was working, and leaned on the bar, waiting for the right time to act.

"So, what's a girl need to do around here to get a drink?" I said to him.

"A pretty one like you, just need to ask," he said, smiling.

"I am Bella," I said, giving him my hand.

"Caius," he said, shaking my hand.

"So, what can I get you?" he asked me.

"Surprise me," I said, smiling at him.

"All right," he said and poured me a shot of Jose Cuervo.

"Tequila," I said, taking a small piece of lime.

"You seem the kind of girl who likes it," he said.

"And how do you know it?" I asked.

"Lucky guess," he said, handing me the salt.

"Cheers," I said, before sucking the salt off my wrist, drinking the shot quickly, and taking a bit of the piece of lime. Soon after that, I turned my shot glass down the counter.

"It's been a while since I have seen a girl take a shot like that," he said, smiling.

"Well, it's like they say, I am so not like any other girl," I said, smiling.

"I can see that," he said.

"So how much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's on the house, for the nice company," he said.

"And they say that chivalry died," I said, smiling.

"Let me give you a tip then. There is this gorgeous redhead on the other side of the bar that is dying to know you better, if you know what I mean," I said with a smirk.

"This lovely girl wouldn't by any chance be Victoria?" he asked.

"And if it was?" I asked.

"Then I guess I will have to do something about it, wont I?" he said, smiling at me.

"Bella," I heard someone say before grabbing my arm with force.

"Edward," I said, surprised.

**EPOV**

We arrived at the bar close to half past eight. It was very crowed, and as we walked close to a far table we got more women's advances that we were comfortable with. If it was three months ago, I would jump any shot I got to get new pussy, but today all I wanted was to see Bella.

A blonde girl came, asking what we wanted to order. We asked for some beers, and all I needed was to use my charmer smile so she didn't even asked for an ID.

"This place is so much better full of people," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I guess that this is the more movement hour," I said, taking a sip of my beer.

"Do you think they have fries?" Emmett asked.

"How can you be hungry? You just ate," Jasper said.

"Shut up, I am a full grown man," Emmett said, rubbing his belly.

"If he could, Emmett would eat a fucking grizzly," I said, laughing.

"Dude, I already told you, the coach told me to eat every three hours," Emmett said.

"Whatever," I said, before seeing the mass of mahogany hair that I had been waiting for.

_"_And look what the cat dragged in," I said, pointing at the bar.

"My woman looks hot," Emmett said.

"And I bet you are not the only one thinking about it," I said, pointing to a bunch of guys that were staring at the girls.

"I can't believe they are chatting with Vick like they were old mates," Jasper said, surprised.

"Women," Emmett said.

"Better this than some cat fight that we were going to have to break apart," I said, finishing my beer, looking right at Bella.

"Where are they going?" Jasper asked, seeing Rose and Alice leaving Bella alone at the bar.

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper**

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you're gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you're gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have.._

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls... they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_Wanna have fun  
Girls wanna have..._

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls... they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun,_

_Wanna have fun  
Girls wanna have..._

_They just wanna.... (girls)  
They just wanna.... (girls just wanna have fun)  
They just wanna have fun..._

_When the working  
When the working day is done...  
When the working day is done...  
Oh girls...  
Girls just want to have fun..._

_They just wanna.... (girls)  
They just wanna.... (girls just wanna have fun)  
They just wanna have fun..._

"And why did Bella stay? She loves this song," I asked.

"Not this shit again, they are doing their sexy lesbian dance," Emmett said in a defeated tone.

"This is so not the place for it," Jasper said.

"And I guess you guys have some company," I said, pointing at the guys that were staring then at the bar, and now were dancing close to them.

"No fucking way," Jasper said, getting up from his chair when one of the guys tried to grab Alice.

"Every single time it's this shit," Emmett moaned before getting up to get Rose.

I was about to laugh at this situation when I saw Bella leaving her spot at the bar and Victoria screaming something at her. But Bella ignored her and kept walking. She went to the other side of the bar and leaned on the counter, where a blonde guy was mixing the drinks.

She said something and gave him her hand to shake it, and started talking cheerfully with him. She took a shot, and leaned closer to the bar to say something to the bartender's ear. What the fuck was going on there? They were both too fucking close to each other. What the hell was Bella doing? Before I knew I was walking in the bar's direction. I was seeing red. Who was he to talk like that to her? To MY fucking girlfriend.

When I arrived at the bar, I was fuming, my jaw was hard, and my fists were closed. And I heard exactly what I didn't want to.

"And if it was?" Bella asked with her flirting tone. What the fuck was she proposing to him?

"Then I guess I will have to do something about it, won't I?" the fucker said, smiling at her. And in that moment I knew I had to do something.

"Bella," I said before grabbing her arm with force, making her look at me.

"Edward," she said, surprised. I guess that you weren't expecting to find me here, were you?

"So, who is your friend?" I asked, grinning my teeth but not letting go of her arm.

"This is Caius. And this is my boyfriend Edward," she introduced us.

"Pleasure," he said.

"Indeed. Bella can I talk to you for a sec?" I said with a hard tone.

"Just a sec baby," she told me, turning around to face him.

"Now, Isabella," I said, trying to stay calm.

"I'll see you later, Caius," she said to him.

"I will be here, if you need me," he said to her.

The double meaning of his words only made my rage bigger. I grabbed Bella's hand hard and took her to a side door that led outside of the bar. I was looking for some place where she could explain to me what the fuck was going on, then I found an empty and dark alley right next to the bar.

"Edward, stop you are hurting my arm," she said, and that brought me a feeling of deja vu.

"What the fuck were you doing there, Bella?" I said levelly, trying to keep myself calm.

"Nothing. What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked me, now getting angry.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, took a deep breath and said "I was worried and decided to surprise you, and found my girlfriend flirting with another man!" I shouted.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she screamed at me.

"I am talking about your bartender friend over there," I said, pointing at the bar.

"You are fucking insane!" she shouted and turned to leave, so I grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't fuck with me, Isabella. I saw you throwing yourself at that fucker," I said, shaking her shoulders.

"I wasn't doing anything. I can't believe that after all of this, you don't trust me!" she shouted at me.

"If you weren't there pushing your boobs in his face, maybe I wouldn't be like this!" I screamed at her.

"Fuck you, Edward," she said with a dangerous voice, pushing me hard on the chest with her hands, making me loose my grip on her arms. She stepped away from me.

"Bella, stop," I said, running after her and throwing her against the alley's brick wall.

"Jackass, let go of me!" she shouted, trying to push me away from her.

"Can't you ever just shut up?" I said, trying to make her stop moving me.

She slapped me hard, and I'd had enough of her shit. I took a deep breath through my nose, trying to calm down, but she didn't stop struggling against me, and this shit was getting old.

"That's it," I said, now angry.

I needed to do something to make her stop. So I did the only thing I knew would make her shut the fuck up: I crashed my lips against hers, pressing my tongue between her lips and into the depths of her mouth. I thrust my fingers into her hair, pinning her body against the wall with my own. My cock throbbed against her abdomen as I felt her hand come up to my hair, fisting it roughly. Pulling me closer. This was so fucked up.

I grabbed her wrists, pushing them against the wall above her head. She bit my lower lip with force, attacking my lips with her own, and I knew that would leave a bruise. She stopped fighting me and opened her mouth, allowing my tongue entrance. This wasn't about love; it was one more time about anger and lust. And for how fucked up that this shit was, I couldn't let myself stop it.

I held her wrists with one hand and with the other I held her hair so I could kiss her red full lips deeper. I was lost in this feeling. It was like she was the water for a thirsty man. My hands went lower, gripping one of her full tits, making her moan against my mouth. I let go of her lips only to bite hard on her neck, sucking the soft skin, almost drawing her blood. She was breathing fast, and I knew that no matter how much she wanted to kick me in the balls and leave, she just couldn't do it. This was so much stronger than us.

I dropped her wrists, and one of my hands went to her breast and the other to grab her firm ass. I felt her tongue run over my lips, biting them so hard that I could taste blood on my mouth. She was running her hands through my hair, and I grabbed her by the hips, pulling her up so that I could wrap her legs around my waist, pressing her deeper against the wall.

One of my hands left her ass, to touch her soft white thighs, making her short skirt go higher, exposing her lace black panties. She moaned as my fingertips brushed the warm and wet crotch of her underwear. I quickly slid it to one side and ran my fingers up her slit. She was so fucking wet and kept thrusting against my hand, eager to receive some friction, any kind of friction.

"Oh God," she moaned and looked at me with lust filled eyes.

"God is not here Bella, just me," I said, breathing harder.

She groaned deeply as I thrust two fingers inside of her, and if it was possible, she got even wetter and tighter then the other times we have been together. This was such a fucked up situation, but that didn't matter; all I wanted was her.

"Is that what you wanted, you wanted me to fuck you hard like this?" I said, speeding my movements.

She broke away from my lips with a gasp as I fucked her hard with my fingers, my thumb rubbing vigorous circles on her clit. She started to grip tight around my fingers, and I knew she was close. Then she grabbed my hair and dug her nails in my leather jacket, while I muffled her screams with my mouth.

Her grip lightened on my hair slightly, but her muscles still tense so I knew she hadn't fully ridden it out. So I just pushed her underwear to the side one more time and I made quick work of my belt and pants, releasing my throbbing cock from its confines and thrusting hard inside her. I heard her yelp and clench around me, her breath staggered, her arousal clearly reignited. She bit into the shoulder of my jacket and wrapped her leg around me as I began screwing her hard and fast against the wall.

"Oh, fuck!" I yelled out. I was gripping so hard on her thighs that I knew it would leave a mark.

"Don't stop," she moaned.

I bit her collarbone roughly before thrusting into her, pulling out slowly before starting it over, and over. She hooked her ankles behind me, making me go deeper inside of her, and I slammed her against the wall, thrusting non stop and grunting into her neck.

"Harder," she said, with her eyes closed.

"I will fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk back to that bar," I said, making her head hit the brick wall hard.

"Fuck," she said, moaning really loud.

"You are fucking mine, Swan," I said, sucking the mark I had left on her neck.

She lifted her head from my shoulder and once again, her lips collided with mine roughly, taking my bottom lip between her teeth. I keep thrusting, trying to maker her see that no man could give her what I was giving, no one else could make her feel what I did. I wanted to mark her as mine. She started to breathe harder, and her moans became louder, and I knew she was once and again close to the edge.

"Cum for me, Bella," I moaned in her ear, and she did, letting go a huge moan, her walls contracting against me.

She clenched so tightly around my dick that I almost came with her, but I kept going, keeping her body on high, never allowing her to completely come down from her climax. At the same time, I felt a euphoric friction on my cock that coaxed my own climax closer and closer to the surface. I started thrusting deeper, harder and faster. I needed to be as deep inside of her as possible. I needed to have all of her. I looked deeper inside of her eyes and the instant connection brought me over the edge. My body convulsed with an orgasm as I pinned her against the wall.

"Fuck," I screamed as I let my hot seed inside of her.

We stood there, deep against the wall for a few moments. But then Bella pushed me hard away from her body, dropping her legs on the floor, almost making me fall hard on my ass.

"Who are you?" she asked me, screaming, getting her clothes back in place and running away from me.

"Bella, please," I said, trying to run to her.

She looked at me, with her eyes full of tears, and didn't say anything. We stood there just staring at each other, and I felt like I had lost my ground. I watched as she ran away from me, leaving me there in the darkness once and again. I backed against the wall and fell on my knees, burying my head in my hands, trying to breathe.

"'An access of jealousy can lead a man to commit such disgraceful actions, that, once past the vertigo of suspicion, he is greatly embarrassed', Jean-Baptiste Massillon," A voice said from the shadows.

"What?" I said, thinking I was starting to hear things.

"Sorry to intervene, but you and your friend there were pretty loud," the man said, coming out of the shadows. He was tall, had long, dark brown hair and a long beard.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, now mad, getting up from the floor.

"I am Aro, I own this place," the man said, pointing to the bar.

"Oh, I'm Edward," I said.

"Pleasure. I would shake your hand, but maybe that's not such a good idea, considering your previous activities," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I told him, even if he acted like a fucking voyeur.

"I wasn't trying to hear, but that's my office window," he showed, pointing to a window close to where Bella and I'd just fucked.

"I guess that you heard everything then," I said, hopeless.

"Unfortunately, yes," he said.

"Shit," I said, knocking my head against the wall.

"And what brought on this explosive jealous reaction?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I am not the jealous kind of guy, but when I saw her with that fucking bartender, I just lost it," I said, kicking a small rock close to the wall.

"Are you talking about Caius, by any chance?" he asked me.

"I don't know his fucking name. All I know is that they were flirting at the bar, and he seemed really happy about it," I said, feeling my blood boil just from remembering it.

"Just 'cause you feel it, doesn't mean it's there," he said to me.

"Are you really going to quote Radiohead right now?" I said, frustrated.

"What I am saying, is that sometimes our minds play tricks on us. They make us see what we fear most, and that only leads to pain and angst," he told me.

"And what do you know about all of that?" I asked rudely.

"Happens that a couple of years ago, I was in the same situation as you are. I got in a huge fight with my wife at the time, thinking I had seen something, but it wasn't there," he said with pain in his voice.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She packed a bag and left me, but she ended up getting hit by a drunk driver. She died thinking I didn't love her enough to trust her," he said, looking down.

"I am sorry," I said, a little shocked.

"That's ok, it was years ago. But what I want you to see is how your life can change in a second. And I would hate to see what happened to Elena and I happen to you," he said.

"I just can't deal with the idea of loosing her. She is everything to me," I said, and for the first time, the weight of my words came crushing me.

"But if you keep this up, you will loose her, son. So you better go fight for your woman," he said, patting me on the back.

"You are right, I need to fix this," I said, getting up, and leaving the alley.

"Hey, Aro," I said, making him turn back to me.

"Yeah kid?" he said.

"Thanks, for everything," I said, running back inside the bar.

I got back to the bar, looking around to try to find Bella and the girls, but I couldn't find them anywhere.

"Cullen," I heard Jasper's voice, coming from the crowd.

"What did you do, man?" Emmett asked me, pissed.

"Bella and I got into a fight," I said.

"And now she and the girls are gone because of it," Jasper said.

"Look, things got out of hand, but I am going to fix it," I said.

"You'd better, Cullen. I am tired of seeing La Bella in tears because of you," Jasper said.

"Come on man, let's go," Emmett said, taking me out of the bar.

Before leaving the bar, I saw Victoria giving me a disappointed look. I guess that this was the most common emotion that I caused lately: disappointment.

**BPOV**

I ran away from the alley, from Edward, from all this pain. I got back to the bar, and I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I found Alice and Rose dancing with the boys, laughing and smiling, and I couldn't help my heart breaking a little more at the sight of them. Why couldn't Edward and I be like them? Just be happy and in love. Without doubts, without fears, without pain.

"Bella," Alice said, running to hug me as soon as she saw me.

"What happened?" Rose asked, looking at my tears and messy hair.

"Edward," I said, before letting the tears consume me.

"La Bella?" I heard Jasper say, giving me a worried smile.

"I will kick his flat ass," Emmett said, getting pissed.

"I need to get the hell out of here," I said.

"We will pay, you guys can go," Jasper said.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom," Rosalie said, taking my hand and leading me to the restroom.

"What happened?" Victoria asked when saw us getting inside the bathroom.

"What do you think?" Rose said.

"Loner boy?" she asked and seemed to be a little mad.

"Come on honey, let's wash your face," Alice said, leading me to the sink.

"Do you wanna talk about it, sweety?" Alice asked, holding my hair back while I washed my face.

"He thought I was flirting with Caius," I said coldly.

"Oh God. Bella, I am so sorry," Victoria said, now really upset.

"It's not your fault," I said.

"Yeah, it's only Dickward's fault," Rose said, really mad.

"And you guys fought?" Alice said.

"Yeah, we argued, and I told him to fuck off, and I went to leave him there," I started to say.

"That's my girl," Rose said, smiling.

"But then he held my arm, and threw me against the wall..." I said, before starting to cry once more.

"Oh God," Alice said.

"Then, he kissed me, and one thing lead to another, and he fucked me against the alley wall like I was any of his past sluts," I said, now more pissed than upset.

"That fucker, I am going to kill him!" Rose shouted.

"Bella, I know that you are really mad, but come on, you and Edward belong together. Don't give up yet. You need to have faith," Victoria said to me.

"I am not so sure if Edward and I belong together anymore," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked me back.

"Nothing, can we just go? I really want to go home," I said.

"Sure. Tonight it's us and some Ben&Jerrys," Alice said, trying to comfort me.

"Thanks, guys," I said, trying to recompose.

"That's what friends are for," Rose said.

"Hey, Red, please don't say anything to Edward. I don't want you to get in between this mess," I told Victoria.

"No problem, Bella, but I hope everything will end up ok," she said, giving me a small smile.

"Me too," I said, before leaving the bathroom with Rose and Alice.

We saw the boys paying the bill, and we waved to them, and just left. I needed to get away from here. Away from him.

Soon we were back to Alice's room. I was showered, with my pjs and a big pot of ice cream.

"Chocolate. The solution to all the problems of any girl," Rose said, taking a bite of her chocolate ice cream.

"This is so good," Alice moaned, eating her _mint__-_chocolate-chip.

"God bless the ice cream inventor," I said, eating my vanilla one.

"Guys, I am sorry I ruined the girl's night out," I said.

"What the hell are you talking about? What can be better than eating ice cream, wearing pjs with your best friends?" Rose asked.

"And don't forget about watching chick flicks," Alice said.

"What would I do without you guys?" I said, smiling.

"Probably would be depressed right now," Rose said.

"And without this fabulous ice cream," Alice said, and we all laughed.

"We are your girls, Bella. We will be here with you, no matter what," Rose said.

"I just wish that this hadn't happened," I said.

"I never thought I would see the day when Edward Cullen would be jealous," Rose said.

"But maybe this is a good thing. It means that he loves you and can't stand the idea of losing you," Alice said.

"And that he doesn't trust me," I said, lying down in the pillows.

"Babe, you know that Edward is an ass, and besides, he's never been in love before you," Rose said.

"He can't deal with all these emotions. He needs to learn, he doesn't do this to hurt you," Alice said.

"Maybe, but I don't know if I want to wait for him to learn," I said.

"Bella, don't say that," Alice said.

"How can a relationship work without trust?" I asked.

"I think that you guys need to talk, to work this thing out. You guys have been through too much to just give up now," Rose said, frustrated.

"'There are more people that give up, than people that fail' Henry Ford," Alice said.

"What?" she asked, to me and Rose when we looked at her like she had grown a third eye.

"I didn't know you were in to that kind of thing," I told her.

"Henry Ford was a business genius. If I want to be a famous designer, I need to think like that," she said, smiling.

"So you guys think I need to forgive him?" I asked.

"Hell no, make him beg. I always do this with Emm," Rose said.

"Make him make up for his mistakes," Alice said.

"But mostly, you guys need to talk and work this bitch out," Rose said.

"What I need is to sleep. Tomorrow I will deal with Edward Cullen," I said, lying on the bed.

"Goodnight bitchys," Rose said.

"Sweet dreams," Alice said.

"Night," I said,with silent tears running,closing my eyes, letting the darkness come and take away my thoughts,my pain and my torn heart. Love seem to be for me,like a _Twilight, no matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end._

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N:**__**Hello my dear readers !I hope you guys had liked this chap,Edward and Bella have many obstacles to overcome before getting their happy ending.**_

_**So,just a few more chaps,I must say I am nervous and sad at the same story is my baby,and I will keep writing,even after it is I hope you all enjoy the big end that I had planned!**_

_**I love you all,you guys makes my day with your reviews,FF add and Story alert!Tks so much for reading and for saying such good thing about it!**_

_**Anyway,college will be back soon,but I hope to post chap.26 before it does,ok?**_

_**Lots of love to LeKat,that always takes her time to chat with me and help me out,and for all my readers that always make good sugestions!**_

_**Review = Super Fast Update**_

_**Love,**_

_**Carol**_

_**ps) anyone knows from where is the last line from this chap?rs  
**_


	26. Jealous Guy

**CHAPTER 26 – ****Jealous Guy**

**Disclaimer**: SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

_**A/N: Hey guys,**__** this chap is the point of no return, so I hope you guys enjoy it! I dedicate this chap to two amazing readers, Ms Rebecca Cullen and orangensaft!**_

_**Ps) the outfits are on my polyvore account, and try to listen to the chaps songs, it will make it much cooler!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**EPOV**

I didn't sleep that night. I couldn't let my eyes close, 'cause if I did, I would see it again; I would see her eyes, her pain, her angst. And no matter what, I knew that I was the one who had caused this. I was the reason for her suffering.

And that's where I have been since last night, in the music room, transforming my pain and my doubts into music. I don't think I can be compared to an artist who makes their pain into art. But music was the only thing that kept me sane enough.

The piano keys seemed to have found a life of their own. It was like my soul was in that moment. To play Chopin didn't seem enough anymore, even if he was my favorite composer, and even if I could feel his pain in his music. My hands brought a melody on their own, something I hadn't played in so long, one of my mom's favorite songs.

Soon the melody filled the music room, and my voice echoed on the walls while I let myself be consumed by it.

**John Lennon - Jealous Guy**

_I was dreaming of the past,  
And my heart was beating fast,  
I began to lose control,  
I began to lose control,  
I didn't mean to hurt you,  
I'm sorry that __I made you cry,  
I didn't want to hurt you,  
I'm just a jealous guy._

_I was feeling insecure,  
You might not love me anymore,  
I was shivering inside,  
I was shivering inside,  
I didn't mean to hurt you,  
I'm sorry that I made you cry,  
I didn't want to hurt you,  
I'm just a jealous guy._

_I didn't mean to hurt you,  
I'm sorry that I made you cry,  
I didn't want to hurt you,  
I'm just a jealous guy._

_I was tryin' to catch your eye,  
Thought that you was tryin' to hide,  
I was swallowing my pain,  
I was swallowing my pain, I didn't mean to hurt you,  
I'm sorry that I made you cry,  
I didn't want to hurt you,  
I'm just a jealous guy._

_I'm just a jealous guy,  
I'm just a jealous guy,  
I'm just a jealous guy._

"That was so beautiful," my mom said from the door, with her eyes full of tears.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, looking at the piano keys.

"Long enough," she said before walking into the room and sitting next to me.

"It's just a song," I said.

"I am really happy you are playing again," she said.

"Me too. Music has always calmed me down, made me put my life in perspective," I said, starting to play 'Moonlight Sonata' fromLudwig von Beethoven.

"You always had such a talent for classical music. But I wonder what brought this on," she said, touching my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, deeply concentrated on the piece I was playing.

"What I mean is that you've spent the entire night playing Chopin, Rachmaninoff, and Mozart," she said, smiling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I said.

"What is going on honey? I know that you only play like this when you have a lot on your mind," she said, touching my hair.

"I just..." I started to say, but it felt like there was no air for me to breathe.

"You can tell me, no matter what," she said.

"I feel like I don't know who I am anymore. Everything is too much, I can't find my balance," I said.

"Edward, you will be eighteen soon, it's normal for you to feel all of those kinds of things," she told me.

"I know, it's just that everything is so messed up right now," I told her.

"Honey, is this about your future, or Bella?" she asked me.

"Both," I told her.

"What happened? Did you guys fight?" she asked me.

"Yeah. We were in a bar last night, and I saw her talking to a guy and got jealous. We ended up fighting and I think I really screwed things up this time," I said.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked.

"More than anything. Before her, I just wanted to live my life at the fullest, you know. And now all I want is to live my life next to her," I said.

"I didn't think you would find someone so soon. I guess my boy really is growing up," she said, touching my cheek.

"Mom, stop," I said.

"Edward, any relationship is hard. Everybody has problems and everybody fights. But that doesn't mean that there isn't love," she said.

"I don't know if she will want to try to fix this," I said, stopping playing.

"Edward, she loves you. She will forgive you, if you try really hard," she said, smiling.

"And how do I get her forgiveness?" I asked.

"Lots of chocolate and begging. Kiss her dirty combat boots if you have to," she said, smiling and making me laugh.

"How did you get so wise, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked her.

"It's a gift, it comes with motherhood," she said with a smirk.

"I knew that smirk came from you," I said, laughing.

"What did you think conquered the great Mr. Cullen's heart?" she said, smiling.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Your dad always did everything for us, he even agreed to come and live in a small town for me. It's only fair to let him make his teen dream come true," she said with another smile.

"For you? But I thought that dad got an offer too good to resist," I said, shocked.

"I know, but the truth was that I couldn't live in Chicago anymore, and you boys were growing up so fast. I thought that life in a small town would be better for all of us. Then your father received the proposal, and I asked him to take it," she told me.

"I didn't know," I said.

"I knew you might hate me, I know how much you hate Forks, but I thought this would be best for all of us," she said, giving me a weak smile.

"I don't hate you, Mom, I can't regret the decision you made to leave home. It also brought me Bella," I said, looking at the piano keys.

"I am so glad you have her. She changed you Edward, for the better," she told me.

"I know," I said.

"Edward, it takes a long time to become the person you want to be, and that time is short," she said, smiling

"That's really deep, Mom," I told her, laughing.

"Yeah, Shakespeare did think so," she said, smiling.

"What is up with people around me always quoting him?" I asked.

"What is important is not what you will do with your life. I just want you to be happy. No matter if you are going to be a doctor, a pianist, or a hair stylist. I just want you to be happy," she said, smiling.

"Thanks, Mom, for everything," I said, returning her smile.

"No problem, that's what moms are for," she winked at me.

"Now can you play Debussy for me?" she asked me.

"Sure, Mom," I said, and started to play, before I heard the voice that I most wanted to hear.

"Hey," Bella said from the door jamb.

"Bella," I said, surprised.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, getting up from the piano bench.

"I will give you two some privacy," my mom said, getting up from the bench also.

"Hi, Esme," Bella said lowly.

"Hello dear," she said, kissing Bella on the cheek before leaving.

"So, how are you?" I asked her, crossing my arms against my chest.

"How do you think I am?" she asked coldly.

"I am so sorry Bella. I don't know what to say to make you forgive me," I said.

"Did you mean all of that, what you said to your mom?" she asked me.

"How much did you hear?" I asked her.

"Answer the question, Edward," she said, walking in my direction.

"Yes" I said, looking down.

"Then why did you do all of that in the first place?" she asked.

"I was scared, ok. I know that I am not a fucking prince charming, but I couldn't bear losing you," I said to her.

"I can't fucking believe you. Did you really think I was going to cheat on you?" she asked me, getting mad.

"I don't know what I thought. All I know is that I saw the girl that I love slipping away from me," I said, turning back and sitting on the bench again.

"Edward, why can't you see that I do fucking love you?" she screamed at me.

"'Cause there is no reason for you to love me!" I screamed back at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I am a fucking mess. I am a fucking kid that wastes all my father's money, drinks, does drugs, gets arrested, and sleeps with anything that has a pussy. I am an asshole. You deserve better than me," I said, defeated.

"Edward..." she said and came to sit next to me.

"It's true. You know it, I know it, everybody knows it," I said.

"Since when is the great Edward Cullen an insecure little boy?" she asked, almost laughing.

"Bella," I said, annoyed with her sarcasm.

"You are one of the smartest, funniest, most talented, and gorgeous boys I have ever met. You are one of the greatest students in that shitty school, you are the football star, and you are the next fucking Mozart," she said, smiling at me.

"Your point is?" I asked.

"My point is that you are the one who is too good for me. You could have any girl you wanted, but you still chose me. You are an asshole, but so what? I am a cold hearted bitch. But that doesn't mean that I don't love your pussy ass any less," she said, touching my hair.

"I am sorry, I really am," I said, looking at her.

"I know," she said, smiling.

"I am such a screw up," I said.

"But you are my screw up," she said before giving me a peck on my lips.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she said, kissing me again.

**BPOV**

The week passed like a flash. Soon it was Friday, the day of the game. We were all at our usual lunch table, and it seemed that the entire school had decided to wear white and blue today.

"So what is all this shit about the monochromatic clothes?" I asked, looking around the room.

"It's this tradition they have: they all wear our team colors on game days," Jasper said.

"But you aren't wearing blue, Cowboy," I said to him.

"That's 'cause I am too fucking cool for this shit," he said to me.

"We never go by that stupid tradition. Besides, the tone isn't good for my skin," Rosalie said.

"Baby, any color would look good on you," Emmett said.

"Right answer champ," she said before turning and kissing him.

"Man, that's too much PDA," Jasper said, only to receive a finger from Emm.

"And you, Lover Boy, shouldn't you be wearing those jock coats and things like that?" I asked Edward.

"Swan, you know I am too cool for this shit," he said, looking at his leather jacket.

"Good thing I always had a thing for men in leather jackets," I said before biting his ear lobe.

"Swan, don't start something you can't finish," he said to me.

"And who said I can't finish it?" I asked, smirking.

"The coach," Jasper said.

"What?" I asked.

"They have a rule that says they can't have sex before the game," Alice answered.

"To break the rule brings bad luck," Rose said.

"That is ridiculous," I said.

"It's true, La Bella. Once our dear friend Cullen decided to break the rule, and we got smashed," Jasper said.

"Even I respect the sacred rule. Right baby?" Emmett said.

"Unfortunately," Rose said.

"You too, Alice?" I asked.

"It's not like I haven't tried to break the stupid rule already," she said, annoyed.

"Then I guess that you will have to use that extra energy on the field, Cullen," I said, getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me.

"To get ready for my boyfriend's game. Isn't that what I should do?" I asked.

"You are so right, the game is in only five hours," Alice said, getting up too.

"And you guys are boring. We'll see you when the football fever has passed," Rose said.

"See you guys at the game," I said before giving Edward a hard kiss on the lips.

"Cherry chap stick, my favorite," Edward said, licking his lips.

"Good luck, Lover Boy," I said before leaving the lunchroom.

When I said that I wanted to get ready for the game, I was thinking about a shower and a new set of clothes. But Alice, being Alice, had a completely different idea. She decided that we all should wear custom jerseys. I was going to wear Edward's number 17 shirt, Alice, Jasper's number 18, and Rosalie, Emmett's number 2 jersey.

The jerseys were ridiculously big, but little pixie made it work. She cut mine, making my entire belly show, and the fabric hold tight against my skin. I decided to wear my ripped old pair of jeans, with my purple chucks, and my hair in a high ponytail. Edward had forgotten his jacket with me, so I decided to wear it instead of my coat. **(picture on my profile)**

Rose wanted to show some skin, so her jersey had a deep v-neck, showing her full breasts, and was ripped at the sides, tying in the front. She added a pair of light blue expensive torn jeans, a black hoodie with zipper, and ankle motorcycle boots, putting her hair in a messy ponytail and a black scarf. **(picture on my profile)**

Alice decided to cut one of the shirts' shoulders, making it more fashionable, and doing small knots at the side, so the shirt would be tighter against her small frame. And being as stubborn as she is, she went for tight expensive jeans, a high Givenchy laced up peep toe ankle boot, leather jacket, diamond earrings, and a shiny purse with a format of a football ball. **(picture on my profile)**

"You are shitting me, right?" Rose asked, looking at Alice's blue and silver pom poms.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I don't know what is worse, the high heels or the pom poms," I said, laughing.

"Or the diamond rings and the shiny football purse," Rose said, laughing.

"What is wrong with my look?" Alice asked, annoyed with her hands on her small waist.

"Besides the obvious," I said.

"Honey, you are going to a high school football game, not New York Fashion Week," Rose said.

"I think I made a nice look for that stupid game," Alice replied.

"Your feet are going to kill you at the end of the night, you should put some sneakers on," I told her.

"Isabella Swan. Never again say that to me. I will never wear sneakers," she said.

"She is right, Pixie, you won't be able to walk after the game," Rose said.

"You aren't wearing sneakers. I didn't even know you liked to wear low boots," Alice said, shocked.

"Don't forget, I am from Texas too. Besides, those are some bad ass boots," Rose said.

"What we are trying to say, Alice, is that you are all shinning, you look like Tinkerbell," I said.

"Listen you two, I won't loose my fashion sense to mix with a mass of football fans," Alice said.

"This is ridiculous," Rosalie said, getting mad.

"Ok, let's make a deal. Alice, you choose: the diamonds and pompoms, or the heels," I said.

"I won't make any deal with you two," she said to me and Rose.

"We can always make you," Rose said.

"If you touch one single hair of mine, I swear by Coco Chanel that you guys will NEVER wear any of my shoes ever again," Alice said.

"You are bluffing," I said.

"Try me," Alice replied with a fuming look.

"Ok, you win, but when you can't walk anymore, you'd better make Jasper carry you around," Rosalie said.

"Come on, we still have to eat and the game starts in one hour," I said.

"We don't have any time," Alice said, running to grab her things around her room.

"Don't be silly, there is plenty of time," I said.

"Bells, if you weren't such a cool chick, I would wonder why we are friends," Rose said, smiling.

"Fuck off, Blondie. All I want is to have a quick bite, I don't see how that is going to hurt," I said.

"We have to be there soon, or we are going to loose the best seats," Alice said.

"Whatever. I can eat a hot dot from the diner next to the school," I said, walking to Rose's car.

"Let's roll," Rose said, leading us back to Forks Hell Hole.

It was already night, and the parking lot of FHS was full. Who knew that the entire school would come here to watch a football game. I grabbed my hot dog at the diner, and followed Rose and Alice to the bleachers. We got to a perfect spot where we could see the entire field.

The boys were running and tossing the ball, warming up, and soon the cheerleaders took their place on the sideline of the field.

"Oh, Jazzy looks so hot in those white tight pants," Alice moaned.

"Dear Alice, you are so whipped," I said.

"As if you don't like what you see," she replied.

"Cullen is good anywhere, anytime," I said, watching Edward toss a ball to Emmett.

"I admit I love to watch my man throwing those fuckers down," Rose said, licking her lips.

"Who are they going to play against?" I asked.

"You really don't know? The Wolves; it's a classic game," Alice said.

"What is it? A zoo? Who the fuck are 'The Wolves'?" I said.

"They are your dear friend Jacob Black's team," Rose said.

"That dudes from the party months ago, the one that Edward got all mad about?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. They've had this thing going on since we were kids," Rose said.

"What thing?" I asked.

"We don't know exactly, but they've always hated each other, and always compete for the same things. That's why Edward got all crazy when he saw you two talking," Alice said.

"No shit. Then I guess this will be a hell of a game," I said, looking at the field.

**EPOV**

The night was clear, a perfect night for a game. Today was our first game of the season and it was a home game. The entire population of Forks seemed to have decided to watch us play. I looked around while I warmed up, trying to find Bella, but Emmett's voice made me look away from the bleachers.

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Ready to kick some ass?" he asked me.

"You bet I am. Can't wait to see Black's face when we win this," I said, tossing him the ball.

"Speaking of The Devil," Emmett said, pointing to the La Push team that had entered the field.

"Let's rock," I said.

"Let's make those mother fuckers go crying home," Emmett said, walking to the center line.

"Captains," the referee called to toss the coin.

"Heads," Emmett said.

"Tails," Sam said.

"Tails it is" the ref said, making Sam way too happy for my taste.

First quarter got underway with the other team winning the coin toss. Sam started the play, passing the ball to Black, but he didn't run very far; soon Emmett had pinned him right on the grass.

During the next play, Jasper caught their pass for an interception, and soon the ball was in my arms, and I scored the first point of the night. I was faster than most of the players, so I tossed the ball to Jasper, and he caught it for a touch down. By the end of the quarter it was 14-0 to us.

Second quarter was not as good as the first. Sam blocked Emmett and Black scored a touchdown. Soon I was being attacked and hitting the grass more times than I liked. But what I really didn't like was when Black decided to open his big dirty mouth.

"Hear you are fucking Swan. Let's see who she will want to fuck when your pretty face hits the ground one more time," Jacob said.

"Shut the fuck up, Black," I said, trying to keep cool.

"I will let you know when her sweet mouth goes down on my cock," he said, smiling.

"I swear if you don't stop I am going to kill you," I said, pushing his chest.

"What's wrong Cullen? Can't stand some competition to screw that whore?" he said with a smirk.

"That's it…" I said, ready to make my fist collide with his fucking face.

"Cut it out man," Emmett said, pushing Jacob to the ground.

"Look who is here, the big brother to protect his little one," Black said with sarcasm.

"That's enough, Jacob," Sam said, pushing us apart.

I could hear the people screaming. I could hear the cheers. But I was so fucked up that I couldn't concentrate. The quarter ended, signaling half time with the score 14-7.

The third quarter I was back in the game after a fucked up talk with the coach about my lack of concentration, and how I was letting my personal problems mess with my game. But I would show him. Emmett threw as many people to the ground as he could, and mine and Jasper's fast passes brought two more touchdowns making it 28-7 by the end of the quarter.

The final quarter was tough. I had to ignore the dirty things that came from Black's mouth, and think fast. The Wolves wanted to win at any cost, and I was being marked, tossed, and hit from everywhere. Black made sure to make my day harder, and no matter how many times someone passed to Newton, the stupid couldn't catch. In the final two minutes of the game, I jumped when Sam tried to block me, but Jasper was being marked, so I did one of the best things I could do: I ran. I ran the entire fucking field, going from our own 20 to the other side's 10, dodging around players and finally landing a touchdown. The winning point.

The crowd started to scream, and our victory was announced. The entire team ran in my direction, and started to jump around me. But no matter how much I wanted to celebrate with the guys, what I wanted the most was to kiss my girl. That would be my own prize. I looked around the crowd as they tossed me on their shoulders, cheering our sweet victory. Emmett and Jasper were screaming and receiving the congratulations from the people that invaded the field, but I only wanted to find Bella. I saw a far mass of dark shinning hair, across the field, and I ran to it even faster than I had before.

When I got closer, I could see Bella with her hands crossed against her chest, looking annoyed as hell, as Jacob fucking Black tried to sweet talk her into something. When was that mother fucker ever going to learn?

"Come on, Bella, I assure you, this will be fun," he said, smiling at her.

"I am sorry Black, but I'm busy," she said.

"You need to see what it's like to be with a real man. Finish what we started at that party, months ago," he said to her.

"And what does your delusional mind think we started back then?" she asked sarcastically.

"Come on babe, you know you want me," he said, smiling, trying to get closer to her.

"Stop invading my personal space, you asshole," she said.

"You like to play hard to get. That's cool. I am a patient man," he said, trying to touch her face.

"If you want your hand left intact, you won't fucking touch me, you fucker," she said.

"Bells..." he started to say, but I'd had enough of this guy today.

"Black, stay fucking away from my girl," I said, walking to them.

"Cullen, don't you have a cheer squad to fuck?" he asked.

"Don't you have a hell hole to return to?" I said, smiling.

"I will hit the showers. My offer's still up if you change your mind," he said.

"She won't," I answered for her.

"See ya, Bella," he said, smiling at her and leaving.

"I can't leave you alone for two minutes, without the wolves descending," I said, smiling at her.

"Great game, baby," she said, kissing me on the lips.

"I am glad you enjoyed it," I said, grabbing tightly at her hips.

"What is not to enjoy about it?" she said, biting my lips.

"I should have known you had a thing for men in tight pants. Nice shirt by the way," I said with a smirk, looking at my old jersey that now showed her perfect abs and my jacket on it. To see her in my clothes brought out a primal feeling in me, making me want to claim her, right here, right now.

"Shut up, Cullen," she said before starting to kiss me again.

"Bella, for all that I am enjoying this..." I started to say.

"You smell. You'd better hit the showers then," she said, smiling.

"Will you wait for me?" I asked her.

"You bet that cute ass of yours that I will. I will be at the car with the girls," she said before leaving me.

"God I love this woman," I said before hitting the showers. The sooner I finished it, the sooner I'd be back to her.

"Edward, do you have a minute?" a voice said.

"For you, as many as you like," I said, smiling.

**BPOV**

"Bella, come on. I am hungry and my feet hurt," Alice said, jumping in Jasper's arms.

"Hold your shiny ass there, Pixie, we are waiting for Lover Boy," I said.

"The Pixie is right babe. I am starving here," Rose said.

"Cullen must be being a pussy and is doing his fucking hair," Jasper said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Shouldn't athletes be all healthy and shit? I don't think you should be smoking darling," I said to Jasper.

"Fuck off, Swan. If your dear boyfriend wasn't taking so long I wouldn't be here smoking," Jasper said.

"I am hungry, I am tired and sore. I want to go," Alice moaned.

"I told you not to wear those damn shoes, Alice. Now stop complaining," I said to her.

"We should be celebrating already, this shit is ridiculous," Emmett said.

"Fine you pussys, I will see why Lover Boy is taking so long," I said, walking back to the school.

I was in the hallway that led to the changing room when I heard some voices, and saw the only thing that I desperately didn't want to see: Edward pressed against a wall, with Lauren's lips against his, and his eyes closed. I couldn't stare at them, I couldn't talk, and I couldn't go there and kick their cheating asses. All I could do was run. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, and I swear I heard my name being called, but I couldn't make myself turn around and face that voice. I couldn't let him see what he did to me.

I ran to the parking lot, passing all of our friends, not wanting to answer their questions. I was running around, trying to find a way to get the hell out of here as fast as I could, to find am exit from all of this. That was when I saw him, dressed with old jeans, a leather jacket, and a helmet in his hands.

"Is the offer still up?" I asked, standing close to his bike.

"For you, anytime," he told me, smiling.

"How about you take me there with this beauty here?" I said, touching his silver 2009 V-Rod Harley Davidson. **( ****http://aadit(doc)**** )**

"Hop on," he said, handing me an extra helmet.

"Thanks," I said, sitting behind him, holding tight on his waist.

Jacob took off from the parking lot, and I turned around, only to see Edward running behind us, screaming at us to stop. But Jake didn't, he only ran, and with the delicious feeling of wind against my face, my hair flowing, I felt like I could breathe again.

Jake liked to run and soon we were at La Push beach, where the team was having a party, even after losing the game. We got off of the bike and walked down to where lots of people were sitting next to a huge fire.

"What is she doing here?" Sam asked when he saw me.

"She is my guest, Sam, back off," Jacob said, leading me to sit next to the fire.

"She is trouble Jacob. I am out of here," Sam said, getting up, and all the other people left with him, leaving me and Jacob alone by the fire.

"This is nice, it's been a while since I've had a fire on the beach," I said, giving him a small smile.

"I am glad you came. Besides, now you can enjoy our famous bonfire," he said, laughing.

"Oh yeah, your fire is even kind of blue," I said, laughing.

"It's because of the driftwood, the salt makes the fire blue," he said, getting us two beers.

"Thanks," I said when Jacob handed me my beer.

"No problem, Bells. Can I call you Bells?" he asked me, smiling.

"Sure, after what you just did for me, I think you have that right," I said, taking a drink of my beer.

"Are you going to tell me why you ran away from that fucker?" he asked me.

"What are you talking about? I didn't run from anyone," I said.

"Then why did I see Cullen chasing us after we took off?" he said, taking a drink of his beer.

"You saw that?" I said with a low voice.

"I am not stupid ok. It was too good to be true, you wanting to come with me. I knew that there was a catch," he said, looking at me.

"It's stupid," I said, looking at the fire.

"I doubt that," he said with sincerity.

"I feel so fucking stupid," I said, feeling the fucking tears starting to pool in my eyes.

"You are not stupid. I am sure that no matter what, this is Cullen's fault," he said.

"I caught Edward with another girl," I said lowly.

"What?" Jake shouted.

"He was taking so long, so I decided to go look for him, then I found him pressed against a bloody wall, kissing fucking Lauren Mallory," I said, trying to hold my tears.

"Now Cullen is officially a fucking idiot. I am sorry, Bella," he said, touching my shoulder.

"I was so fucking stupid, believing he could change, that he would leave his womanizer ways behind and just be with me. I am the most idiotic chick on the fucking planet," I said. I couldn't hold my tears anymore.

"No you are not. He is the biggest fucker on the planet. He doesn't deserve you, Bella," he said, trying to comfort me.

"Why did I have to fall for him? I hate this. I hate this feeling, I hate being weak, I hate being exposed, I hate this fucking town. I fucking hate him," I said, running my hand through my hair in frustration 'cause I couldn't stop crying.

"Bella," he said, holding me.

"How could he do this to me?" I sobbed on his shoulder.

"He is a fucking ass, just a moron to go kiss that slut when he had you waiting for him," he said, touching my hair.

"God, it fucking hurts," I said, holding tight on his jacket, making his tee shirt all wet with my tears.

"I can't bear to see you crying," he said, making me look at him.

"I can't stop," I said with puffy red eyes.

I couldn't breath, the air didn't reach my lungs, and I started to feel the burn from lack of oxygen. So Jake tried to calm me down, he kept rubbing my back.

"I can't fucking breath," I said in panic.

"Put your head between your legs, and take deep breaths," he said, holding my hair and rubbing my back slowly. Soon my breathing came back to normal and my tears slowly stopped falling.

"That was fucked up," I said, breathing deeply

"I guess you've never had a panic attack before," he said.

"Do I look like I've had this shit before?" I said.

"Swan, hold your fire," he said, putting his hands in the air.

"Shut up," I said, thinking about this ridiculous situation I'd put myself into.

"You are by far the most amazing girl I have ever met .You don't deserve to shed a tear for anyone. Especially not to cry a river over Edward Cullen's stupidity," he said, drying my final tears with his fingers.

"You know Jake, you are a really great guy," I said, drying my face with my hands.

"I try," he said, smiling.

"You aren't as vile as I though you were," I said, trying to fix the mess that I was looking like.

"That's only part of my kick ass plan to seduce you, my dear," he said, winking at me and taking another sip of beer.

"I knew that this was all part of your evil plan," I said, pretending to be shocked.

"Are you ok now?" he asked me.

"I will be," I said, throwing a small stick on the fire.

"I know. You are a tough chick," he said, smiling.

"I have been through way worse, but I should have stuck with my motto, you know," I said, putting my hair behind my ears.

"Which is?" he asked.

"Better be an owner of a lonely heart, than an owner of a broken heart," I said.

"Swan that is a fucking song," he said, smiling.

"No it's not," I said.

"Yes it is, I will show you," he said, getting his Ipod from his pocket.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked, listening to the band.

"What planet are you from? This is an 80´s classic," he said, singing with the lyrics.

"Not you too. The damn Pixie digs for 80´s songs too," I said, listening.

"Just shut up and listen to it," he said.

"I kind of like it," I said.

**Yes - Owner Of A Lonely Heart**

_Move yourself  
You always live your life  
Never thinking of the future  
Prove yourself  
You are the move you make  
Take your chances win or loser  
See yourself  
You are the steps you take  
You and you and that's the only way  
Shake, shake yourself  
You're every move you make  
So the story goes_

_Owner of a lonely heart  
Owner of a lonely heart  
Much better than a  
Owner of a broken heart  
Owner of a lonely heart_

_Say you don't want to chance it  
You've been hurt so before  
Watch it now The eagle in the sky  
How he dancin' one and only  
You, lose yourself  
No not for pity's sake  
There's no real reason to be lonely  
Be yourself Give your free will a chance  
You've got to want to succeed_

_Owner of a lonely heart  
After my own decision  
They confused me so  
Owner of a lonely heart  
My love said never question your will at all  
In the end you've got to go Look before you leap  
Owner of a lonely heart  
And don't you hesitate at all, no no_

_Owner of a lonely heart  
Sooner or later each conclusion  
Will decide the lonely heart  
Owner of a lonely heart  
It will excite it will delight  
It will give a better start  
Owner of a lonely heart  
Don't deceive your free will at all  
Don't deceive your free will at all  
Owner of a lonely heart  
Don't deceive your free will at all  
Just receive it_

"That was the gayest thing I have ever seen," I said, referring to Jake's dancing steps.

"What? You are just saying that 'cause you don't have my style," Jake said, doing some 80´s dance moves.

"You are so gay!" I screamed, laughing my ass off.

"Hell no," he said, running in my direction.

"Jake, no," I said, getting up and running away from him.

"No way, Swan. Now I will have to prove my masculinity to you," he said, chasing me.

"Jacob, stop," I said, laughing when he caught me and threw me on the sand.

"Who is gay now huh?" he said, tickling me on the ribs.

"Oh God, stop," I said, laughing.

"Not until you say how manly I am," he said, tickling me so hard that I was squirming.

"I will pee in my pants," I said, laughing, trying to make him stop.

"Not my problem little girl," he said.

"Ok, I quit, you are a fucking male, ok?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"You bet your ass I am," he said, hanging above me.

"Jake, I..." I started to say, but he stopped me.

"Shhh, Bells," he said, touching my lips with his finger, silencing me.

And before I could protest, his warm lips were against mine. They were full, hard, hot and so different from Edward's soft ones. And in that moment I knew that no matter how much I tried to run, to hide, or to forget my feelings for Edward, it would be impossible. I was his and only his. He was still the fucking asshole that broke my heart many times. The guy that I had given my heart, only to be broken in return, but still I couldn't return Jake's kiss.

"Jake, I am sorry," I said, taking my lips from him, but there was no time for him to respond.

"Bella, what the fuck is going on here?" I heard.

I pushed Jacob away from me and got up to meet the deepest green eyes that I had ever seen. The eyes I loved so much. But this time they were full of anger and hate, not love, and in that moment I knew that I had broken his heart too.

"Edward," I said, looking at him and feeling like once again my heart was going to be broken like shattered glass. And never in my whole life had I desired not to have been born at all.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my dear readers!**** Please don't hate me, things had to happen, I told you guys this was coming!**

**The football game was a really hard scene to do, and I hope that it was a cool one, since I never played football in my whole life! It was hard to do, but the game clothes sets were really fun to do, hope you all went there to check it out!**

**The end is near, and I will keep writing, hope you all keep reading!**

**Tks for all the support, you guys don't know how much this means to me.**

**The secret**** is reviews = update!**

**Loves to LeKat, my dear and kick ass beta, without her, there wouldn't be a story!**

**Love you all****!**

**Xx**

**Carol **


	27. Look What You’ve Done

**CHAPTER 27 – Look What You****'ve Done **

**A/N: **_Honey,I am home!_

_Dear readers,I am back,and in full speed!_

_This chapter I dedicate to my amazing girlfriends,that without,this story wouldn´t exist.__**Anissa**__ and __**Bec**__,this is for you guys!_

_Love you all!_

_Enjoy_

**Disclaimer**: SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

* * *

**EPOV**

I'd never taken such a fast shower in my whole life. This was a fucking great night, we'd won the game, I kicked the ass of fucking Jacob Black, and I had my girl by my side. This was a night to celebrate, and I couldn't wait to get back to Bella. I was almost leaving the locker room when I heard someone calling my name.

"Edward, do you have a minute?" a voice said.

"For you, as many as you like," I said, smiling, walking in the direction of the voice.

"Do you have to be such a smart ass?" Coach Scott asked me.

"Only so we can have these moments. Should I turn down the light?" I said with a smirk, pointing to the light switch on the wall.

"Sit down, Cullen," he said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

"So what's up Coach?" I asked him.

"You played damn well today. I must say that you, your brother, and Hale might take us to the finals this year," he told me.

"Thanks, Coach, I know this is the last year for Emmett and Jasper, so I want to do my best for them," I said.

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Since the three of you are our best players, but only you will remain as a student next year, I want you to take Emmett's responsibilities," the coach said.

"What do you mean? You want me to change my position or something?" I asked, confused. I thought I was a damn good quarterback.

"Not at all. What I am saying is that I want you to be the team Captain next year. You will still be the quarterback, as long as you keep that great arm of yours," he said, smiling.

"Coach, I don't know what to say. I will win this state championship for you, Coach. I won't let you down," I said, almost rambling.

"I am glad to hear that, Cullen. You are the best quarterback that Forks High has ever had. I am counting on you," he said, while chewing gum.

"I won't disappoint you, Coach," I said, getting up.

"Good. Now get the hell out of here. I will see you on Monday," the coach said, pointing at his office door.

I couldn´t fucking believe this. Me captain? I'd never thought about taking Emmett's place. He was always our driving force, and to know that the Coach wanted me to take over from where my brother left off, was amazing.

As I walked out of the locker room, one of the most annoying fucking voices stoped my train of thought. What the fuck did this bitch want now? Can't a guy just have a moment to himself? Fuck.

"Hey, Eddie," Lauren said, walking in my direction. She was still wearing her blue and white cheer uniform from the game.

"Lauren," I said, still walking down the hall.

"You were amazing today." she said, touching my arm with her long fake pink nails.

"Thanks," I said, still walking.

"So, me and the girls are having a party at my house tonight. To celebrate your victory. Wanna join us?" she said, trying to sound sexy, running her hand over my blue shirt.

"Sorry, Lauren, but I will have to pass," I said, trying to be polite.

"But why Eddie? We used to have so much fun," she said, pressing her body against mine. Before that shit would have driven me crazy. Now I just felt dirty.

"Yeah we did, but you know that now I am a taken man. But enjoy your party," I said, grabbing her arms to push her away from me.

"Oh, but I will," she said, and before I could react, she pushed her lips against my own. This was so fucking wrong. Her lips tasted like cheap gum, and the feeling of her tits against my chest felt claustrophobic. It only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed like a fucking eternity to me.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" I screamed at her, pushing her away from me.

"Tell me you didn't like it then," she said, licking her lips, making me want to throw up.

And then I saw the last thing I wanted to. A mass of dark brown and red hair, running, leaving behind the scent that I could never forget. It was like time had frozen. I couldn't move fast enough, I couldn't scream loud enough.

"Bella!" I shouted, running behind her, leaving Lauren behind, screaming my name.

I chased her down the hallways of the school, screaming her name so she would stop and let me explain. But she kept running, faster than I thought was possible. Running away from me.

Soon we were in the parking lot, and she ran past all of our friends, ignoring their questions. I could hear them also screaming my name, asking what the hell was going on, but I didn't have time for that. I needed to find Bella and stop her, explain what was going on before it was too late.

That was when I saw him. There he sat on his bike, and in that moment I knew what Bella would chose. She ran to him and jumped on his bike. They took off from the parking lot in high speed. I tried to chase them down the road, but I was so tired after the game that I fell on my knees in the middle of the street.

"Bella!" I screamed one last time, before they disappeared from my sight.

I felt like I couldn´t breathe. I sat there on my knees, feeling all the air leaving my lungs, frozen. What had I done?

"Edward!" I heard Alice's voice shouting.

"Cullen, what the fuck is going on?" Jasper asked me, helping me up.

"Why did Bella leave with that dog?" Rosalie said.

"Dude, are you ok?" Emmett asked me, looking at my pale face and my hard breathing.

"I lost her. I fucking lost her. I can't believe it. I just can't..." that was the only thing I could think.

"You are making no sense, Edward," Alice said, touching my shoulder.

"Man, I think you need to sit down," Jasper said, making me sit on Emmett's jeep.

"I am so fucking stupid. I need to find her. I need to explain," I said to myself, trying to get my breath back.

"Explain what?" Rose asked.

"Lauren," I said to them.

"What the fuck does that slut have to do with any of this?" Rose asked me, her fists against her body, her eyes shooting me bloody murder.

"Lauren kissed me and Bella saw it," I said, running my hand through my hair.

"I can´t fucking believe you!" Rose shouted.

"How could you do this to Bella!" Alice screamed at me.

"That was a shit move, Cullen," Jasper said, looking disappointed in me.

"That's not cool man," Emmett said

"Can you all just shut the fuck up and listen to me!" I screammed.

"I don´t think there is any way to justify this," Alice said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Listen you all, this time I didn´t do anything wrong, ok. I was talking to the coach, then when I was leaving she came to me, tried to flirt with me. I told her no, and before I knew it she was kissing me. It only lasted a few seconds, and I pushed her away from me, but by then it was too late, Bella had already seen it," I said.

"Oh My God," Alice said, putting her hand against her mouth.

"What a bitch," Jasper said.

"She is a fucking slut, she is lucky that Bella didn´t want to kick her ass." Rose said.

"And now she is with Jacob fucking Black," I said, getting down from the jeep.

"Where do you think she'd go?" Alice asked.

"Maybe to her home. She left her purse here, so I don't think she could go any other place," Rose said.

"I need to find her," I said, walking to my car.

"Edward, you need to calm down man," Emmett said.

"What I need is to find Bella. I can't loose her. Not like this," I said, getting inside the Volvo and driving away from the parking lot in high speed.

It didn´t take long for me to stop in front of the Swan's residence. I parked my car, and thank God that the cruiser wasn´t in the garage. I didn't need Chief Swan giving me death glares while I explained everything to Bella.

"Bella," I said, knocking on the front door non stop.

"Bella, please let me in. I swear I can explain. Please, Bella, just give me one more chance," I said, touching my forehead to the door.

I kept knocking for a few minutes, then I saw Meg parked. If Bella had come home, she would take off in her car; she always liked to run when she was upset.

I got back in my car, running around town, trying to think where Bella could be. I went to the diner, to the small public library, all the places she liked to go. I knew she wasn´t with Rose or Alice, 'cause they would let me know. After all, they all knew this was another shit situation that I'd gotten us into. But I hadn't wanted to kiss Lauren. I loved Bella.

Suddenly I realized that there was one more place to look. A place that I hadn´t been to in a long time. La Push.

I should have known that Jacob would take Bella there, after all, it was his territory. As I took the road to First Beach, I could only think about the image of Bella and Jacob. Why did she run away with him? If she knew what great fuck he is, she wouldn't go anywhere near him.

Soon I was in the small parking lot of the beach. It was full of cars, and I could see Jacob´s bike parked there. If I found Jacob I would find Bella. There seemed to be a party happening; there were lots of people over the beach, drinks everywhere, and two bonfires. One of them was full of people, there sat Sam Uley, the captain of The Wolves. Next to him was his girlfriend Leah, one of my past flings. I kept looking around to find Bella in the mass of people, but I couldn't find her or him. And that was when I saw them.

There they were, laying down on the sand next to the second bonfire,Bella and Jacob, kissing. How could she do this to me? After everything? How could she go so fucking fast to the arms of Jacob fucking Black? In that second my chest was ripped open and I'd never felt so much pain. But soon the pain turned into anger. How could she let him touch her like this? Who the fuck did she think she was to cheat on me? I should have known better.

I walked in their direction, trying really hard not to rip his head off for touching MY girl. I was seeing red. How could she do something like this after all that we had been through? She had no faith in me.

"Bella, what the fuck is going on here?" I said, close enough to them to see me, but far enough away to try to keep my cool.

"Edward," she said, pushing Jacob away from her and getting up.

"This is not what it looks like," Bella said, brushing away the sand on her pants.

"I think it's exactly what it looks like!" I screamed at her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? After everything you have done, how can you come here and act like that?" she asked me full of anger.

"I thought I was your fucking boyfriend, but I guess I was fucking wrong," I said with sarcasm.

"Were you my boyfriend when you had your tongue down Lauren´s throat?" she screamed back at me.

"She fucking kissed me. I pushed her away and went after you, in case you have forgotten!" I shouted back at her.

"Only 'cause you got caught!" she screamed.

"Did you fucking hear what you just said? Do you really think that after all we have been through I would do this?" I asked.

"Yes I think you would. How could I ever think you would leave your womanizer ways for me? You will never change, Edward," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"How can you fucking say that!" I screamed at her.

"How could you cheat on me with that slut? I fucking trusted in you," she said, her eyes moist with tears.

"No you didn't. If you did, you wouldn't have run to the first fucker that wanted to get in your pants without letting me explain." I didn't even let her reply, I was so fucking mad. How could I be so fucking stupid?

"I can't believe this shit. I changed who I was for you. I chased after you, I fought for you. And now it was all for nothing," I said, looking at her eyes.

"Don´t try to make me look like the villain here. You fucking kissed her. You brought this to yourself, Edward" she shouted.

"Hell no. You went after him, Bella. You went for a guy that thinks you are nothing but another slut," I said with disgust.

"You don't know what you are talking about. Jake is my friend. He is a good guy," she shouted at me.

"Yeah I bet. Did your good friend Jake tell you about how he kept saying to me that he 'would fuck my whore of girlfriend' during the game? I guess not," I quoted, looking right at Jacob.

"Fuck you, Cullen!" Jacob shouted at me, while Bella looked at me with perplexed eyes.

"You know what, Bella: we are done. I was so stupid to think that I really loved you," I said, shaking my head .

"Couldn´t agree more. This never should have started in the first place," she said with cold eyes full of tears.

"She is all yours, Jacob. Guess that you were right, it's your cock that she will want now. Goodbye, Bella," I said, leaving them behind. Leaving Isabella Swan out of my life once and for all.

Soon I was driving too fucking fast. I just needed to get the hell out of there. I just needed to disappear. The night was cold, with no stars in the sky, making the old road that led to my home darker than usual. I parked my car and went right to my dad´s liquor cabinet. Tonight I would forget Bella Swan.

I grabbed a bottle of Jack Danniels and went up to my room. I could hear my mom calling my name, but it was like a background voice through too loud music. I couldn't deal with it now. I couldn't look in my mother's eyes and see her compassion. I didn't want it and didn´t need it.

I locked my door and turned on the stereo so loud that I couldn´t hear my fucking thoughts, keeping the lights off. I threw my shoes on the floor, grabbed a cigarette and lit it, letting the smoke bring me some kind of release. I opened the bottle and took a sip, letting the liquid go down my throat, the burning sensation making my chest feel less constricted.

I opened the balcony door, laying down against the wall, looking outside.

**Jet - Look What You've Done**

_Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove_

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_

_Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose_

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone_

_Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to do_

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone_

I couldn't smirk at the song. I was a fucking fool. I let myself go to where I shouldn't have gone. I let myself really feel for the first time,I let her in,and she just fucking broke my heart.I'd never felt so much pain and anger. All because of her. I let the song consume me with the thoughts of her, her brown eyes, her full lips, her pale skin. 'Cause today would be the last time I would let myself get lost in Bella Swan.

**BPOV **

I stood there, too shocked to say anything. Too shocked to move. Too broken to be.

"Bella," I heard Jacob´s voice behind me.

"What the fuck was Edward talking about?" I asked him, my voice hard, full of rage.

"It's not like that, Bells," he tried to say.

"How the fuck is it then, Jacob?" I shouted.

"I didn't know you back then, ok.I just thought you were another of Cullen´s slut´s. If I did,I wouldn´t have said shit like that. Bella can't you see that we are perfect for each other?" Jacob said, trying to grab my hand.

"Are you fucking delusional? 'Cause you told my boyfriend that I was a slut hours ago, and now you want us to be together," I said shocked.

"Can't you see that this was meant to be?" he said, trying to grab my face.

"This shit wasn't meant to fucking . I can't believe that I trusted you," I said, pushing him away from me.

"Me? What about Cullen? He cheated on you Bella," Jacob said.

"He is a fucking ass, and so are you." I said.

"Please, Bella, give us a chance," he said, begging.

"And I really thought you were different. We are done, Jacob" I said, walking away from him.

I could hear him calling my name, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. How could it suddenly fall apart? I should have known that this wasn´t going to last. Good things always come to an end.

I don´t know how long I was walking, the time passed too slow, the seconds looked like hours, and the hours like years. I walked but it felt like I couldn´t move. I didn't feel the tears anymore. I didn't feel the rain on my face. I didn't feel the pain in my feet. I didn't feel anything but my shattered heart.

I felt like I wasn´t controling my body anymore. I was just functional, but I wasn't really there. The miles passed, a blur of green, and the night turned into day. I was holding myself, my arms around my torso, keeping myself together. I could only do one thing. Try to breathe.

Before I could realize where I was, I went to my now very familiar path, passing the white and green small houses. The dark clouds didn't let the sun shine, and the dense fog was covering the woods. I stopped at the place that now I called my home. I stood there looking at the small white house, the grass in the front yard, and the only thing that showed it was my home was my car parked between the old trees.

I found my spare key from a small hole in the side of the stairs. Thank God Charlie wasn´t home. I couldn't deal with his parental mode. I couldn't deal with anything right now. I made my way to my room, looking at the purple walls, the clothes on the floor, my boots, and then I saw it. It was a photo. Of me and him.

I couldn´t hold up. That was the last trace. The only thing that proved that we existed. I sat on the foot of my bed, holding onto the photo, a last memory. We looked so happy. I remembered like it was yesterday. It was Alice's idea, we were having dinner in Port Angeles before all the drama started. On the back of the photo there was Edward's perfect handwriting '_Because I fucking love you and shit – Edward_ '.

Were all of these empty words? Did he ever love me? Why did I even let myself in to this place? To love is to risk. And I lost everything. How could I fall for someone like Edward Cullen? I knew that he was going to break my heart, but I still fell for his green eyes, his smile,his soft reddish hair; for the amazing guy that he could be. But I also had lost so much more than just him. I had lost the new family I had gained, Esme, Carlisle, and my friends. Just this thought took all the air from my lungs, and one more time I felt like I couldn´t breathe. All I could do was shed silent tears.

That was what really hit me, that I was left there with nothing but a photo and a jacket. A jacket that didn´t hold any more of his precious scent, for the more that I tried, I only could find the smell of smooke and of my own perfume. All of his traces were just gone, I couldn't feel him anymore, it was like he'd never existed.

I could hear my house phone ringing, the pounding on the front door, my name being called. But nothing of this mattered, 'cause that voice didn´t belong to him. He wasn't coming to beg for forgiveness, he wasn't coming back.

The voices didn´t stop, and I knew I should let them know I was at least alive, but I couldn't move. Just the thought of remembering what had happened was too fucking hard. But they wouldn't stop. I knew I should let them in, I should let them help me, but I couldn't. They didn't know what I was going couldn´t could.

I just couldn´t let them in, but they wouldn't stop, and I needed them to stop. So I did the only thing that would make the voices go away. I turned up my stereo, put the sound on maximum, and buried my head on my bed pillows. I just wanted all of this to go away. I just wanted to be like I was before. To be numb.

**The Scientist - Coldplay**

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry.  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart_

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart.  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart.  
So tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,  
Oh, when I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing in tails  
coming back as we are._

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy.  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start._

_Ooooohhhhhhh  
_

I didn´t try to stop my tears. The pain was excruciating, and no matter how much that song broke a little more my heart, I couldn't find a will to stop it. I wanted to drown in my tears. To suffocate from my pain. I just wanted to disappear.

I stood there, with Edward's jacket in one hand, crying like a fucking silly girl. How did I turn into this person? Into the girl that couldn´t live without a guy? The girl that thought that her whole fucking world had ended. And for a guy that thought that being with me was a fucking mistake.

'_I was so stupid to think that I really loved you'_ .

That hit me like a brick wall. I had become the type of girl I hated. I had become the type of woman Renee was. I had let Edward Cullen rule my entire world, and gotten lost in the process. And for what? The only thing I had left was a photograph, a jacket, and just memories.

I wasn't going to be that girl anymore. He didn't deserve me to suffer over him. I would never again shed a tear over Edward Cullen. I took off his jacket, letting it fall on the floor next to my bed. I wanted to wash all of him off me.

The shower was hot, making my skin burn, making it red. I wanted to remove every part of him from me, scrubbing my skin so hard, till it hurt. I wasn't going to let him get under my skin. I would never let anyone get this close to me ever again. I held my hand against the cold tile walls, letting the water wash all over my body, taking all away from me.

When I got out of the shower, for the first time in so long, when I looked at my bathroom mirror I didn´t like what I saw. I didn't like the red puffy eyes, or the big dark bags under them, or the so pale skin and broken lips. That wasn't me. I was strong, fierce, and independent. I raised myself for 17 years, and I was fine without Edward fucking Cullen in my life. And I would be again. 'Cause I am Isabella 'motherfucker' Swan and I wouldn´t let a boy ruin my life.

The weekend passed too soon for my taste. I spent most of it locked in my room 'cause I didn't want to talk to anyone, not yet at least. Charlie must have realized that something was up, but he never brought it up, and neither did I. When Alice showed up on Sunday morning, with the excuse of bringing me my purse, he was kind enough to let her know that I wasn´t feeling well. The pixie didn't want to let it go, but Charlie must have used some of his cop power on her, and soon she was gone.

I knew that I was going to have to face my demons. After all, Forks had only 3000 habitants, and I still had almost two years of high school with Edward. It's not like I had any other place to go. Going back to Phoenix was not an option, and I couldn't leave and waste the money that I had saved for college. I wasn't going to let go of my dream to go to Dartmouth. So I guess that left me with seeing him everyday. Whatever.

It didn't matter anymore, he was past, and I would move on. To bigger and better things. Thinking of it, I decided to look good today, so he wouldn't think I'd been moping for him the entire weekend. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

I took an extra fast shower, put on some Rock and republic tight black jeans, with a plaid gray shirt, and a big belt on my waist. I put on my Peter Jensen ankle boots, black earrings, ring, and bracelet. I put on some dark eyeliner, to make it smoked, and some lip gloss. I let my hair go naturally, grabbed my leather jacket, handbag, smokes and lighter, and soon I was out there.( **picture on my profile** )

I was in a hurry to get this over with, so I just grabbed an apple and went to the front door, only to be surprised by Alice and Rosalie standing on the front porch.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Well you weren´t picking up your phone, so we decided to come check on you," Alice said.

"Besides, you were fucking avoiding us, Swan," Rosalie said, raising her perfect eyebrow.

"No, I wasn't," I said, crossing my arms against my chest in a defensive pose.

"Bull shit," Rose said with her hands on her hips.

"Look, can we do this later? I don't wanna be late," I said, moving past them.

"Bells, come on, you need to talk about this," Alice said, pleading with her big green eyes.

"There is nothing to talk about, Alice. Edward and I are done. End of story," I said, opening Meg´s door and leaving my best friends there.

When I arrived at Forks High, I saw that Emmett´s car was already there, but the silver Volvo was nowhere in sight. I knew I was early but Edward always arrived at the same time as Emmett. That shit was weird, I wondered what happened. What the fuck Swan? The guy just dumped you, remember? You don't give a fuck what happened with his sorry ass.

I got out of my car, more frustrated every second, wondering if Edward would show up and if he was with some hoe. I ran my hand through my locks, and lit a cigarette, waiting for the Inquisition to arrive. And soon they were parking right across from me, and I knew that I would have to deal with them in one way or another. They would want to know what had happened, and if I was going to do this, it would be just once. I couldn't deal with reliving all of that shit more than once.

"La Bella, are you ok?" Jasper asked, sliding next to me on Meg´s hood.

"I am fine now Jazz," I said, looking at him from my Ray-Banz.

"Listen, I know that what Cullen did was fucked up, but..." he started to say, but I couldn't let him finish it.

"Jasper, stop. What is done is done," I said, taking another smoke from my cigarrette.

"Bella, you can't mean this," Alice said, grabbing my hand.

"Alice, please don't," I said, looking at the floor.

"So that's it? You are going to give up just like that? After everything you two went through to be together?" Rose said, looking really pissed.

"Look guys, I know you all wanted to belive that Edward had given up his manwhore days, but I guess we were all wrong," I said, throwing my cigarette on the floor.

"Bells come on, I know my brother, he fucking loves you," Emmett said.

"No he doesn't. He said it himself," I said, getting annoyed that they were all taking Edward´s side.

"He was upset, Bella. I know he didn´t mean any of this," Alice said.

"What are you guys? His lawyer or something?" I said, angry.

"We just want you both to be togheter and happy," Emmett said.

"Just leave this alone are done. Now get over it," I said, grabbing my bag.

"No ,Bella, you guys are meant to be, I can feel it," Alice said, trying to stop me.

"Not everybody is like you and Jazz. We don't belong together. We never did," I said.

"That's a lie and you know it. A couple of weeks ago everything was perfect. How can things change so fast?" she asked, her eyes now moist.

"Things were far from fine, Alice. We have been fighting a lot, and we both did things we aren´t proud of, ok? I guess we both didn´t wan´t to see the truth. Some people aren't meant to be," I said, trying to sound calm and cold, but from the inside my heart was breaking one more time.

"Bella," Jazz said, looking to me with sympathy.

"I have to go," I said, walking away from them, from thinking of him.

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't escape from it. Everywhere I looked reminded me of Edward, of something we did. He had turned such a big part of my existence in so short a time, and now I felt hopeless, lost without him.

The news that Edward and I had broken up soon spread. I could see the looks from people, some happy that we both were single again, some sorry that I had lost such a 'catch' in their eyes, and some that seemed to see through my brave face and feel my pain. I didn't want anyone's sympathy. I wanted their abscense.

I went from class to class, avoiding talking about it, pretending that the whispers and looks didn´t hurt me. But what hurt the most was the empty table. I sat there, doing my Biology assignment, and I'd never felt so alone in my life. I know I should be relived that I wouldn´t have to face Edward today, but his absence made everything worse, everything more real.

This wasn´t one of our fights. There wasn't going to be a hot make up. There wouldn't be anything anymore.

To look at his empty spot at the lunch table broke my heart. Like a huge part of me had disappeared with him. The thought that he might be avoiding me almost brought me to tears. Why was I feeling like the bad guy here? He was the one that fucked us up, not me. He was the one that broke things off, not me. But it surely didn't felt like it. The look of Alice´s sad eyes, Jasper's silence, Rose's hard stare, and Emmett's lack of humor; it was all killing me.

This picture went through the rest of the week. Everybody staring at me, Edward still hadn't come back to school, and in our group, it looked more like someone had died. I heard Mike asking Emm why Edward was missing practice, and Emm said something about being sick, but I knew the truth. He was avoiding me.

Every day I grew more and more pissed, at him, at me, at our friends that seemed to think that this was all my fault. I refused to be the bad guy here.

Alice and Rose tried to convince me to fix things with Edward. But nothing could be done. We were like shaterred glass. Nothing could bring us back together.

He had chosen his path, and I had choosen mine, and they lead us in different directions.

I'd never felt so fucking alone, not even in my dark days in Phoenix. I was so depressed. That made me realize how much I had changed in those past few months. Back then I would have a boy toy with me the same night that Edward had left me,when I wouldn't have cried for two fucking I wasn´t that person anymore.

However the worst part was that I couldn´t even talk to my friends about it. I couldn't just go cry on Alice´s shoulder, or go try to forget him with Rose, 'cause they were all on his side. But I should have known right? They were all his friends, his family, I was the stranger in the nest.

And that is how I found myself on a Friday night, sitting on the porch swing of my house, reading a fucking book. I used to do this every summer when I was a kid, but it has been years. I was brought back to reality by a small cry. That was a different kind of cry, not of a child, or of a dog, but some smaller animal. I got up from the swing, dropping my book on the wood floor, trying to find the source of that desasperate cry. And there it was, rolling in to a small ball,there was a black kitten.

"Why are you crying kitty?" I asked the cat, running my hand through the cat's short dark fur.

The small cat, that couldn't be more than a few months old, purred at me, rubbing herself on my hand.

"Where's your momma kitty?" I asked the small cat, only to get a small meowing in return.

"Took off too,I see, what a bitch. I guess we have a lot in common then baby girl," I said, taking the small cat on my lap.

"You have his green eyes. Such fucking amazing eyes. You are such a gorgeous kitty," I said, running my hand over her skin.

"You shouldn´t be alone. Nobody should have to end up alone. And I won't leave you alone," I said, looking at the cat's bright green eyes.

I walked back to the swing, to grab my book that was lying on the floor, still holding the small cat on my lap. When I took the book off the floor, I read a single line, a line that left me full of hope. Hope that this pain was going away someday.

" '_Absence - that common cure of love'.__Lord Byron__._" I read out loud.

"Guess what kitty? I guess this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Let's get you home," I said, looking at the cat´s green eyes one more time, before goining back inside, closing the door, and for the first time in days, feeling hope that one day all of this would go away.

* * *

**A/N**: _Hello beautiful people,how are you all?_

_Please don´t kill me,I know I took forever to write this,and is so much shorter than what I normally post,but any more drama and I would fall in tears._

_Don´t hate Bella&Edward ,for them is hard to let anyone in,and for that person to let you down,is worse than death._

_Thanks so fucking much for all of your support,without you guys I wouldn´t be abble to keep writing,you are all my inspiration!_

_Love you all for the reviews,author alert,etc._

_You know the drill, reviews = update!_

_**LeKat**,love you girl,you made my day happier today!You are the best beta ever!!!_

_Only a few more chapters to go,stay tunned and go chek my polyvore for the sets!_

_Love,_

_C._


	28. Goodbye My Lover

**CHAPTER 28**** – Goodbye My Lover**

**A/N: _Here I am,one more I took so much time to post last chapter,I decided to post extra fast this one._**

_**Bec,baby girl,this one is just for you!Thanks for beliving in me.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Disclaimer: **SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

* * *

**APOV**

"This is ridiculous," I said, looking from my Elle magazine.

"What exactly is ridiculous, Alice?" Rosalie asked me, looking at me from her spot on the rug.

"This Bella and Edward situation. She can't keep avoiding us. This is so frustrating," I said, throwing my magazine away.

"Bella is being a bitch, and Cullen a pussy, nothing unusual," she said, looking back at her red nails.

"It's like she was picking sides for us. This is so childish," I told her, lying back on my bed pillows.

"Alice, there is nothing we can do about it. We already tried to talk to Bella, and Edward is being an asshole. We can't help who doesn't want to be helped," she said.

"I just wanted them to see that they belong together," I said, disappointed.

"We can still kick Lauren's fat ass," Rose said, winking at me.

"You are soo bad," I said, laughing.

"Look, you know that I want nothing more than for those two suckers to get back together. I mean, I put on a master piece for them to get together the first time, but I don't think that we can do anything right now," she said.

"I just want Bella to hang with us again. I miss my friend," I said lowly.

"I do too. But it's like you said, she is picking sides for us when there is no need to," she said.

"It's Friday night, we should be doing something fun, and not acting like we're forty" I said, frustrated.

"Jazz and Emm are both trying to make Edward leave his room. I don't think they will be free any time soon," Rose said.

"He's still locked in there?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah. Now we all are getting fucked up because of Cullen's shit," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"It's been a week; he can't stay in his room forever. How is he eating?" I asked.

"Esme is leaving food at his door. Sometimes he comes and gets it. But he never talks to anyone," she said.

"He should do something about it, fight for Bella, try to win her back. Staying locked up isn't going to solve anything," I told her.

"Seems that to him, to smoke weed and drink the entire liquor cabinet is the cure for all his problems," Rose said with sarcasm.

"Things can't end up like this, it isn't fair," I said, truly upset.

"Didn't you ever hear? Life is not fair," Rose said.

The next morning, as soon as I got up from bed, I knew that today I would have to go to Bella. She was one of my best friends, and she needed me, and I wasn't going to let her down. I knew that she and Edward would be together, 'cause that's were they belonged: with each other.

I showered quickly, picking some skinny True Religion blue jeans, a black ,a white lace cami top, and black Christian Louboutin heels. I put on a pair of drops earrings, a black ring, and my black vintage necklace that Jasper gave me last Christmas. I grabbed my Linea Pelle Dylan black handbag, my brown coat, and my keys. **(picture on my profile)**

Soon I was in my Porsche with a box of donuts and two coffees. Today I was going to be what Bella needed me to be. I was going to act like her best friend. I wasn't going to let my friend suffer alone.

I parked in front of Bella's house, seeing that the cruiser was in the garage, but hoping that today Chief Swan wasn't going to kick me out. I grabbed my things, and rang the bell, waiting for someone to come get me.

I was greeted by a familiar pair of brown eyes, not the ones I was hoping for, but they would do.

"Good morning, Chief. Swan," I said, smiling at him.

"Alice, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked me from the front door.

"I brought my friendly shoulder, coffee, and donuts. Can I come in?" I asked, hoping that I could buy myself permission to get in with the candies.

"Donuts, you said?" he asked me, looking at the big box in my hands.

"And coffee," I said.

"Come in, kiddo," he said, opening the door for me.

"How is she?" I asked, putting the coffee and donuts on the kitchen table.

"The same. She's still locked in her room, and now with that damn cat," he said, grabbing a donut from the box.

"A cat? Since when does Bella have a pet?" I asked, shocked.

"Since last night. I came back from the station to find her curled on the sofa with the damn cat. She hasn't let that thing go since then," he said, clearly annoyed with the presence of the animal in the house.

"Do you mind if I go upstairs?" I asked.

"Go ahead. I hope she opens up with you, Alice, I really do," he said, running a hand through his dark mustache.

"Me too," I said, walking to the stairs.

"And Alice?" he said, making me stop.

"Yes, Chief?" I asked.

"Thanks for being here for my little girl," he said, looking at the wall next to the stairs.

"No problem. I wouldn't be anywhere else," I said, smiling.

"And thanks for the donuts," he said before disappearing into the backyard.

I walked the familiar path in the small house, through the faded yellow walls, that took me to Bella's bedroom. The door was closed and I didn't know if I should knock or just go in, so I decided to go with the safest choice. I knocked.

"Dad, I told you I am fine," Bella said, opening the door.

"Hey, Bells," I said, looking at her state. She was wearing an old and faded white Pink Floyd man t-shirt, too big for her, with black boy shorts that had small eyes all over it, and old hand knitted socks. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with small hairs falling over her face. I could smell the scent of cigarettes in the air, and see how messy her room was, with things spread across the entire room.( **pictures on my profile **)

"Alice, I wasn't expecting you," Bella said, putting a small strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I missed you, so I decided to stop by. Can I come in?" I asked, pointing to her room.

"Sure. Sorry about the mess," she said, picking a few pieces of clothing out the way, making room for me on her bed.

"I don't mind," I told her, now sitting on her bed.

"So, what's up, Pixie?" she asked me, lighting another cigarette.

"Nothing much, just wanted to hang out. What have you been up to?" I asked her, looking at her pale face, the dark bags under her eyes. She seemed so tired these days.

"The same old. Just hanging in here, reading, nothing exciting," she said, looking at her hands.

"But I heard that you have a new friend. Your dad told me you have a little cat now. Where is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I found her yesterday," she said, walking to a far corner of the room where a small black cat was sleeping.

"Oh my God. She is so gorgeous," I said, looking at the dark shinning fur of the little kitty.

"She is, isn't she?" Bella said, smiling for the first time in days.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Bast," Bella said, stroking the small cat's back.

"Why Bast?" I asked, a little confused at this unusual name for a kitten.

"In Egyptian mythology,_ Bast_ is an ancient solar and war goddess. As protector, she was seen as defender of the pharaoh, and consequently of the later chief male deity, Ra, who was a solar deity also, gaining her the titles 'Lady of Flame' and 'Eye of Ra'. Bast was said to be the daughter of Ra, though long after he created the primal gods. She was also the Egyptian Goddess of pleasure, music, dancing, and joy, and associated with the _Eye of Ra_, acting as the instrument of the Sun God's vengeance," Bella said, looking at the now open green eyes of the kitty.

"Wow. You really like history. And I thought that only Jazz was addicted to it," I said, touching the small cat.

"Just Egyptian history. I've liked it since I was a little kid, and Bast was one of my favorite gods," she said, smiling at the cat.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you Bella Swan?" I said, smiling at my friend.

"I guess we never truly know someone, not all of it," she said, looking down.

"Bella, I am so sorry," I said, touching her hand.

"Why are you sorry, Alice?" she asked me, confused.

"Because I wasn't the friend you needed when you needed it most, because I let my own beliefs get me," I told her.

"Alice," she said.

"I am truly sorry, Bella. But that doesn't matter anymore. If it's a shoulder to cry on that you need, that's what I will be, if it's to go buy some Ben&Jerry's then I will. I just want to see you happy again," I said, smiling at her.

"I know that this is hard for you Alice..." Bella started to say, but I stopped her.

"No Bella, this is hard for you. There are no sides to pick. You are my best friend. You are the girl that I knocked on the first day of school. And that's all that matters. I don't care if you and Edward aren't together, 'cause I love you both, and no matter what I think about it, you are all that matters. Besides, those that are meant to be always find their way in the end," I said, touching Bella's falling hair.

"Thank you," she answered with tears in her eyes.

"Let's not cry anymore ok? I am done with the depressing mood. We should do something fun," I said, smiling.

"Like what?" Bella asked me.

"Well there is that party..." I started to say, and I knew that no matter how much Bella tried to say no, I would make it, I would win this. Tonight we were going to have a party. Tonight we were going to have some fun.

**EPOV**

I don't know how long I have been sitting in here. It might be hours or days. I lost my track of time after the first two bottles of Jack Daniel's. It was kind of funny to see how full the liquor cabinet was in my house, since my parents didn't drink very often, but I guess that my dad kept it for the rough days. The days when he came home looking defeated, the days when he lost a patient, when it didn't matter how many he did save, only the ones that he lost.

I knew deep down that being like I was was just hurting the people that I loved, people that didn't have anything to do with my shitty situation. I knew my mom was as heartbroken as I was. She had fallen in love with Bella, and now she had lost her too. My poor attitude was just adding to the problem. I knew that ignoring my parents, my brother, and my friends was wrong, but I couldn't help it.

When the day came, I couldn't make myself leave the room. I just couldn't see her. It was too soon, it hurt too much, and I couldn't deal with it. So I'd spent the last week too drunk and high to feel anything. I liked this feeling, to be numb, to feel like nothing mattered anymore.

I knew I was acting like a fucking pussy, that I should put my shit together and move on with my life, show her that I didn't give a fuck. But I couldn't, 'cause in the middle of all this shit, she'd changed me, and I wasn't that Edward Cullen anymore.

So I let my misery take me. I turned away from the world. I just wanted to be alone and feel empty. I only wanted the darkness of my room, to be between the empty bottles, the fallen books, the discarded clothes.

I could hear the voices behind my walls, I could hear the knocks on the door, my mom's pleading, and Emmett's treats to break down the door. But nothing mattered. They could do whatever they wanted, nothing would change.

So I stayed there, sat against my bed, on the floor, a bottle of Jack Daniel's in one hand, running the other through my hair, hearing the same music non stop since that day. The day my life changed. The day my life stopped. The day she left me there, bleeding, broken, hollow.

**Goodbye My Lover – James Blunt**

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
_

_You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

"Cullen, I know you are upset, but this is the gayest thing you have ever done," I heard a voice say in the darkness.

"What?" I asked, confused, thinking that I had finally gone mad.

"What the fuck died in here? Fuck that smells terrible," Jasper said, trying to cover his nose with his hand.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" I asked, getting sober in the second I saw him.

"The window silly. Thanks for not locking it by the way. So did you miss me?" Jasper asked, smiling.

"Get the fuck out of here," I said, pointing at the door.

"And miss this great party of self pity? Never," he said, grabbing the bottle from my hand.

"Hey, give it back, fucker," I said, trying to get up to get my bottle, but falling in the process.

"Jack, hmm, nice choice, Cullen," he said, taking a sip of the Whiskey.

"Fuck off, Hale," I said, throwing an empty bottle in his direction, but missing miserably and crashing through the wall.

"Hey, is that how you treat your best friend? I could have died walking through that window to come to talk to your sorry ass, and now you try to kill me? That's so not nice, Eddie," Jasper said in a mocking tone.

"Nobody asked you to come," I said, covering my eyes with my hands.

"Yes, they did. Your family was going crazy over here. You've been locked in here for an entire fucking week, Cullen," he said, walking to the window curtains.

"What? And what the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked, confused.

"That's what you get for listening to this gay song over and over for the last couple of days. You could be dead as far as they knew. And I am going to man you up," he said, opening the curtains, letting the sun light invade my room for the first time in days.

"Fuck!" I screamed, trying to protect my eyes; the lights were too much.

"Stop being a pussy, and drop the attitude. This has got to stop," he said, opening my bedroom door.

"Who are you to come and say that? You don't know how this feels. You don't know how it is to loose the love of your life. To feel all the life being pulled out of you, leaving you nothing but an empty shell," I said, trying to get up from the floor.

"No I don't. I can't imagine what it would be like to loose Alice, but if I did I would fight for her. I wouldn't let her escape so easily, 'cause she is the love of my fucking life. And I am not scared of it!" he shouted at me.

"I am not fucking scared!" I shouted back.

"Yeah right. That's why you were such a messy boyfriend who couldn't trust his girl, and let her run to the first douche that was a little nice to her," he said.

"Fuck you!" I screamed back, burying my head between my legs.

"Edward, I am not saying this to hurt you. I am telling you this to help you. Fight for her," he told me, helping me get up.

"I can't. You didn't see the look in her eyes, she hates me," I said, running my hands through my hair.

"No she doesn't, she was fucking pissed. I would be too if I saw the one I loved kissing another person. But you both are too screwed up to act like normal human beings and talk to work things out," he said.

"I lost her. I lost Bella," I said, almost letting tears fall. But I would not cry. I wouldn't let him see me cry.

"For the Love of God, shut the fuck up man, and fix this shit," Jasper said, frustrated.

"I don't know how," I said, feeling all the despair coming back in full force.

"You could start at the party tonight," Jasper said, patting me on the back.

"What party?" I asked.

"Tyler is throwing a party in his house tonight. And she will be there," he said smiling.

"How do you know she will be there?" I asked.

"Let's just say a green fairy told me that," he said, smiling like a fool.

"You and Alice want to set us up," I said, smiling for the first time in days.

"What can I say? I fucking love a happy ending," Jasper said, opening his arms.

"Jasper, I fucking love you man!" I shouted excitedly.

"Cullen, don't get any closer. I love you too man, but you stink," Jasper said, laughing.

"Screw you," I said, running my hand through my beard.

"When was the last time you took a shower? Or shaved? 'Cause you are looking like a sad cousin of Wolverine," he said, laughing.

"You are so funny," I said with sarcasm.

"I know. So let's go bitch, we have a lady to conquer," he said, using his famous southern accent.

I'd never taken such a fucking good shower in my whole life. The hot water ran through my skin, taking away all the angst, taking all the weight from my chest. For the first time I saw a world of possibilities. I knew that what I felt for Bella was the real deal. She was The One for me. Nothing would change it. And I would make her see that. I wasn't going to give up.

I quickly shaved,dressed in blue jeans, a gray, simple t-shirt, my black Doc Martens, and a gray jacket. (**picture on my profile**)Before I could even cross my bedroom door, I was attacked by a familiar pair of arms, the sweet perfume of jasmine, my mother's.

"Oh my god. I was so worried about you," my mom said, hugging me so hard she was cutting off my air supply.

"Mom. I. Can't. Breathe," I said, trying to loosen her embrace a little.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. You will never do such a thing again. Do you understand me?" she said in her mother voice, letting me know if I pulled this shit again I was fucked.

"I won't, Mom, I promise," I said, smiling at her.

"What were you thinking honey?" she said, running her hands through my wet locks.

"I was in a bad place, but I am better now," I said, still smiling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked me with her big green eyes, the same ones that I had.

"That's ok, Ma, I already talked to Jazz. He put me back in my place," I said.

"Are you hungry? I have a few pancakes saved from breakfast for you," she said, taking me to the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, that would be great," I said, sitting on the stool.

"Eddie, I am glad you are back in the land of the living," Emmett said, patting my back with his big hands.

"It's good to be back," I said to him while my mother put a plate with pancakes, fruit, some Tylenol, and a glass of orange juice right in front of me. My mother was a fucking Saint.

"Why does Eddie get more pancakes than I did?" Emmett asked.

"Because you already had too many pancakes. Besides he hasn't eaten right all week," she said, kissing my temple.

"This is so fucking unfair," Emmett said, crossing his arms like he was a five year old.

"Emmett, language," she said, throwing him a mean look.

"What about me, Mama Cullen?" Jasper asked, doing a small pout. Damn, I bet he learned that from Alice. Damn Pixie.

"You can have one. After all, you brought my baby back," she said, smiling and giving him a plate.

"Mom, you can't call me baby in front of the guys," I said, eating my food.

"And why the hell not?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because," I said.

"You will always be my baby boy," she said, making Emm and Jazz laugh.

"Emmett, if you don't stop this second, I will tell them your childhood secrets," she said in a serious tone.

"Sorry, I will stop," he said, looking down.

"So what are my favorite boys doing today?" she asked us.

"Gee Brain, what do you want to do tonight?" Jasper started to say.

"The same thing we do every night," Emmett continued.

"Try to take over the world," I said, trying to make an evil laugh at the end, and we all ended up laughing. **(that is the tagline of the cartoon ****Pinky**_** and the Brain**_**, if you haven't watched it, do it now, so freaking funny**_**)**_

"You are all so funny," my mom said with sarcasm, raising her eyebrows at us.

"We will stay inside and play Wii for a while," Emmett said.

"And go out at night," Jasper said.

"Out? Where?" she asked.

"A party at Tyler's," I said, finishing my juice.

"A party? Edward are you sure you should be going? I think you are already drunk enough for a full lifetime," she said with concern.

"Mom I am fine. Besides, this is the chance for me to fix this mess with Bella," I said, running my hand in my hair.

"Honey, I just don't want to see you hurt," she said.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Soon she will be back with us," I said, smiling.

"You know I love Bella, but I love you more, Edward. You are my son. Nothing is more important than you and Emmett in my life," she said.

"I know," I said, looking down.

"Just promise me you will be careful," she said, holding my hand.

"I promise," I said, praying that for some reason, God would decide that He really liked me and help me fix this mess I brought on myself.

The day passed quickly, with Emm and Jazz trying to make me calm down, to help me find a way to make Bella listen to me. Jazz told me that he and Alice had talked, and decided to interfere after our lack of communication ruined everything for us once more. Alice said that Bella would be there, so I knew that now everything was up to me. And I wasn't going to screw this up. I was going to get her back.

We went with my Volvo and Emmett's Jeep, so it would be easier if one of us decided to take off first. Tyler's house was in a nice neighborhood with big houses and huge yards. His house was easy to find, not because it was a three story, white house, with huge columns, big windows,a big front porch, and a red front door, but because of the amount of drunk people on the front yard.

We parked our cars, and soon I spotted Rosalie's red BMW and Alice's yellow Porsche. The party seemed to have be going on for a long time, 'cause there were red cups spread in the grass, people making out everywhere, and too many drunk teenagers.

The red door led to a huge hall with a long staircase, and many doors. We went to the living room, where all the expensive furniture had been pushed aside, making room for a small dance floor. There were beer kegs, and bottles thrown all over the place. Mike Newton and Tyler were making a beer bong with Eric in a corner. On the opposite side of the room were Jessica and Lauren, the two people that I really didn't want to see.

I decided to walk to avoid an unpleasant confrontation. I didn't need more gossip, or more reasons to make Bella angry with me. Me and the boys walked through the house, searching for the girls, but there were too many people in a small space. So we decided to separate, in hopes of finding them faster, but I was hoping to find Bella alone. Emmett went upstairs and Jazz looked at the kitchen, which left me to do the backyard. There were many people outside too, since today was one of the rare hot nights in Forks, and there she was.

Fuck she was gorgeous. She was wearing a black and white black and white knee lenght dress, with black lace on it, and small thin straps. She was with her 'fuck me' black pumps, and her hair was all wavy and shinny. To me it seemed that I hadn't seen her in years, not just days. Just the sight of her was making me less anxious.

She was talking with Alice and a bunch of other chicks. Alice looked really good with a purple silk dress and silver heels. I should buy her a gift, 'cause because of her I was going to be able to make amends. I was going to fix things.

I decided that now was time. I needed to talk to her. I couldn't endure another second without her.

When I was about to reach her, she and Alice started to scream and run in the direction of the dance floor. First I thought they were running away from me, then I heard the song that was now playing. I had heard it too many times before with Bella.

**When It All Falls Apart – The Veronicas**

_I'm having the day from hell  
It was all going so well before you came  
And told me you needed space  
With a kiss on the side of my face... not again_

_And not to mention the tears I shed  
When I should have kicked your ass instead  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream... baby_

_Chorus:  
Everything is f'ed up  
Straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do  
When it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up  
Where do I start  
'Cause I can't turn to you  
When it all falls apart_

_Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are anymore  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do... when it pours_

_And not to mention I drank to much  
I'm feelin' hungover and out of touch  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream... baby_

_Can't it be easier? Can't I just change my life?  
'Cause it just seems to go bad everytime  
Will I be mending?  
__Another one ending once again_

(www ( doc ) youtube ( doc ) com/watch?v=9QP42BAnYOk - **The Veronicas – When it all Falls Apart)**

I watched from afar, Bella and Alice dancing, each with a cup of beer in one hand and holding each other's hand with the other. It was kind of cute, even if the song was about a girl that just broke up with her boyfriend, but that's not the point.

They both looked so sexy, with their high heels and pretty dresses, dancing and having fun. I was happy to see Bella smiling again, but at the same time, I was kind of pissed that while I was dying inside since the last time I saw her, she seemed to have gone through things very well.

Hadn't she missed me? Did she lose her sleep? Her want to eat, to smile, to listen to music? Did she think about me at all? I knew I shouldn't be thinking this, moments before approaching her, but I couldn't help it. I took a beer and drank it in one sip, trying to find some liquid courage. I'd never had a problem handling a woman before her. But I knew that this time I needed to do my best.

I was walking right in her direction when I saw Alice backing away from her, and I thought it was to give us space, since Alice was our fairy godmother. But I was wrong. So wrong.

When I got close enough, I saw Bella in the arms of another guy. She was laughing while he whispered in her ear, and his hands were around her waist. He touched her hair and she grabbed at his shirt. I could see she was probably a little drunk, holding onto him to balance. But it still hurt. She was already in the arms of other man, dancing, happy.

That was when the truth hit me. She was better in other arms, happier, like a huge weight wasn't up on her anymore. I was no good for her; I never was and never would be. I only made her suffer, doubt herself, I only damaged her. I couldn't forget the look in her eyes the last time I saw her. She'd looked so broken, and now she looked perfect. In other arms.

So I did the only thing I could do. I let her go. I let her be happy, and decided to get out of her life, once and for all.

I grabbed the first drink in front of me. It wasn't whiskey, but it would do. In a short time, I consumed so much fucking alcohol that I didn't know how I wasn´t in some kind of alcoholic coma or some shit like that. I was sitting in an arm chair in the small library, with a glass of something mixed with vodka,looking at the big shelves full of books when I felt a pair of lips on my neck.

"So we meet again," Lauren said, biting my earlobe.

"That's what it seems," I said, tacking another sip of my drink without looking at her.

"I have missed you in school, where have you been Eddie?" she asked, running her hands over my chest, and I couldn't care enough to remove her hands from me.

"I was out of town for a couple days, personal reasons," I said, finishing my drink.

"So I heard you are once again a free man," she said, walking to stay right in front of me.

"Is that right?" I asked.

"So, what do you say, you and me. For old time's sake," she said, leaning too close to my face.

I knew that no matter how much I needed some kind of distraction, I couldn't do this with Lauren. I was strong enough to let go of Bella so she could be happy. I didn't need to fuck another girl.

"Lauren, I..." I started to say, but was interrupted by a loud crashing against the door.

"Oops. I guess this is not the bathroom," I heard a sweet voice say, and I knew exactly which person owned it.

"Excuse me. We are kind of busy in here," Lauren said, and I knew that now the shit had hit the fan.

"What the fuck?" I heard Bella saying, before running out, letting the door hit with force. I couldn't stop myself, not this time. I had to get her.

I ran behind Bella, looking for the shinny mass of dark hair that owned my soul. The mass of people was dense, it was hard to pass through the bodies, but she was really drunk which made her slower. This time I wasn't going to let her go, this time she was going to hear every word I had to say. I couldn't let her go, not like this; I at least needed a closure.

"Bella, fuck, stop," I said, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me, you dick," she said, trying to free her arm from my grasp.

"No. You are going to hear me first," I said, pushing her to an empty bathroom.

"What else is there to say, Edward?" she asked, now really mad.

"Look, I don't know what you think you saw in there, but it was nothing like it, nothing happened," I said, looking at her eyes.

"You must think that I am really stupid!" she screamed at me.

"No I don't. I think you are the most fucking amazing woman I have ever met," I said.

"Edward, stop, we both know what you really think of me," she said, really mad.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" I asked her, running my hand threw my hair.

"Because I am tired of being the stupid girl that falls for every excuse that her asshole of a boyfriend gives. I can't forget and forgive!" she screamed.

"Why can't you see that I fucking love you? That for me there is no one else in the fucking world?" I shouted at her.

"Maybe because you are a fucking womanizing liar," she said, pushing me away from her.

I couldn't hold anymore. It was too much, I was too far gone. I grabbed her wrists that had pushed me away from her. Soon my lips were pressed hard against hers, I bit her lip and she moaned, letting my tongue touch hers. She started to frantically kiss me back, our tongues fighting with each other, trying to gain power over the other. But I wasn't going to give up, not this time. She started to rub herself against me, making me so fucking hard that I thought I was going to ruin my jeans. It had been too fucking long.

I needed to feel her closer to me, so my hands let go of her wrists and went to her ass, giving it a hard grip. Soon her legs were against my waist, and I put her up on the sink counter. I couldn't get enough of her taste, of her smell, the feel of her skin against mine. The fire was still there. The passion. It was too much.

I kissed her hard and deep. I kissed her for all I had. I kissed her to show how fucking much I loved her. How I couldn't live without her.

"Stop," she said, pushing me away from her.

"Bella," I said, trying to make her look at me.

"No, this is too much," she said, now tears were falling, wetting her face.

"Please, Bella..." I tried.

"Why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep hurting me?" she asked me in sobs.

"I don't. Please you need to believe me, I didn't mean to hurt you," I said, kissing her tears away.

"You broke us, you know? I fucking loved you. You broke my heart," she said, shaking her head.

"Bella, don't give up on us. I fucking love you, ok? I love you so fucking much that it hurts," I said, now with my own tears clouding my vision.

"I can't fight anymore for you, Edward. I'm sorry. But I just can't," she said, getting down from the cabinet.

"I am so sorry. I love you so much," I said, grabbing her hand, trying to hold her to me.

"_Love_ Means You _Never Have to Say_ You're Sorry," she said to me in a small sob.

"Please," I said one last time, begging without being able to control the tears that had wanted to fall all along.

"Goodbye, Edward," she said, leaving the bathroom, leaving my life, leaving with my heart.I stood there,listening the slow song that the dj had started to play,frozen. In that moment I knew that I had lost her. Forever.

**You Could Be Happy – Snow Patrol**

_You Could Be Happy_

_You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_

_And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played on lips 'till it's madness in my head_

_Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_

_Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

_You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far_

_Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true_

_Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do_

_More than anything I want to see you go  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N**: _Oh My God!I must say I was in tears after I finish writing this chapter. It broke my heart,but it needed to be done,they need to trust each other._

"_**Love**__** Means You **__**Never Have to Say**__** You're Sorry**__" is a line from a famous 1971 book/movie,called __**Love Story**__,that inspired me to write those last a amazing sad love story,read it if you can._

_And there will be a happy ending,I chap no more tears,just happy moments!_

_To all of you that wants to kick my ass,please be patient,good things come to those who wait._

_Thanks one more time for those who are with me since my first chap,thanks for the amazing reviews,and everything._

_To my new readers,I hope you are enjoying the ride,and thanks for keeping up with me._

_Lets send lots of love to LeKat,to being such a quick and amazing beta!_

_reviwes = update  
_

_Love you all,_

_Xoxo_

_C._


	29. Plug in Baby

**CHAPTER 29 ****– Plug in Baby**

**Disclaimer**: SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

**A/N: **Sorry, lots of tests in college, hope to update more soon!

Please, listen to the songs, it will make this chapter magical!

To Anyssa, Bec, and Jenna, who've already become a part of this story.

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat hidden in the shadows, watching. Looking from outside of her life. Just another spectator wondering what is going through her head right now. I watched between the crowded hallways, the mass of students, in silence.

I wasn't part of her world anymore. I wasn't worthy of her smiles, her laugh, her love.

That's how I have spent the last three months of my life: watching from afar. The moment Bella said she couldn't fight anymore for me, I knew the battle was lost. She had made her mind up and nothing would change it, that was how she was. So I followed her wishes.

I knew that things were going to be hard for both of us. So I decided to exclude myself from her life, to make things less painful. After much persuasion with Ms. Cope, I changed all of my classes, even my lunch time, dropping everything that would include myself in Bella's life. It was like I had never existed.

I made sure I had no free time. School and practice became my life. I couldn't let myself be alone one single second because that would lead me back to memories of me and her, and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't deal with the pain.

So that's how I found myself in the school library. During lunchtime. While all my friends were out there. With her.

I knew this wasn't Bella's fault; I had made this decision for both of us, to make everything easier. But it didn't work that well, at least not for me. I knew this because I always watched over her, by far, not in a creepy stalker way, but in a protective way. It didn't matter that we weren't together anymore, I would always take care of her, I would always do my best to make her safe and happy again. I still loved her.

I never interfered in her life. I knew she was going to move on someday and that I was going to have to accept that. I just wanted her to be happy, even if that meant to be in another's arms. I loved her enough to let her go.

I looked back to my Math textbook, wondering why life wasn't simpler. Like math. Everything has a secret meaning, but in the end, everything falls into place. For some reason, I thought that I would find a meaning for my shitty life behind the shelves, the books, and the silence. But it never came.

I heard the bell ringing, meaning that lunch was over, that I had to leave my sanctuary and come back to real world. To the non stop questions of my friends. The pleading of my family. The sorry looks from those who noticed my pain and her indifference.

I walked from class to class. From practice to practice. From game to game. From day to day. As it had been since the day she said goodbye. I was just being. Existing.

"Cullen, you really need to get a life," I heard Jasper say behind me.

"I do have a life, thank you very much, shithead," I said, closing my textbook.

"In the fucking library? I don't know why you even lock yourself in here," he said, running his finger over a dusty book on a shelf.

"You know why," I said, getting up from my chair.

_*** FLASHBACK EPOV***_

_I knew I needed to do this. I__t was time for me to grow up; I needed to get my life back on track. I had only a couple of months before my junior year was over, and I needed to make a decision. It was time to define who I really was._

_For a while, I had this feeling, this heavy sensation on my chest, this indecision that was killing me. Before I'd thought that I would sit down with Bella and discuss our options, but now I was going to make it without her, alone._

_I walked down the stairs, looking for the only person that I wanted to speak with about it: my dad. I walked into his wood covered office, looking at the big shelves full of books, the big oak table, the computer on one side, files on his desk. But for the first time in a long time, he wasn't there._

_My father was always the kind of man who took the job back home. He loved Medicine as much as he loved us. The fact that he wasn't in his office, deep in thought, or reading a medical journal was really odd._

_It's been years since I had needed my father's advice; the last time it was about football, and I was fourteen years old. I know that I sucked as a son; I did many things that didn't make him proud. But I was trying to change that._

_I thought__ back to when we moved to Forks and how much I hated the place, the small town and its small people. I loved Chicago, it was my home, and I'd hated him for taking that from me for his own vanity, his own pride. But now I knew it wasn't for him, it was for my mother and her wishes for us to have the small town kind of life._

_The devotion my dad had for my mother was so deep that I couldn't get it at first. How could your whole life revolve around a single person and their wishes? How could you let go of what you wanted, to do what the other wanted? How could you give yourself to a person in that way?_

_But now I understood. I got how __such young people could fall so deeply in love, and how they could dedicate their lives to one another. I had found it and I lost it. You know when people say 'better to have loved and lost than never loved at all'? This is bullshit. Whoever said it probably never had their heart shattered before._

_I walked through the many halls of my house, looking in every room, but no sign of him. I even looked in the backyard, thinking he might be there with Esme, but in the end it was all in vain. I had already quit looking for him when the sound of an old Led Zeppelin song coming from the garage caught my attention._

"_What the fuck?" I said, opening the door, frozen in shock._

_There he was, under the Camaro, in old faded jeans and a white greased t-shirt. Singing._

**Led Zeppelin - Whole lotta love**

You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin',  
I'm gonna send you back to schoolin',  
Way down inside honey, you need it,  
I'm gonna give you my love, X2

*Wanna Whole Lotta Love? X4

You've been learnin', baby, I bean learnin',  
All them good times, baby, baby, I've been yearnin',  
Way, way down inside honey, you need it,  
I'm gonna give you my love X2

*Wanna whole lotta love? 4x

You've been coolin', baby, I've been droolin',  
All the good times I've been misusin',  
Way, way down inside, I'm gonna give you my love,  
I'm gonna give you every inch of my love,  
Gonna give you my love.  
Yeah! All right! Let's go!

*Wanna whole lotta love? 4x

Way down inside, woman, You need love.  
Shake for me, girl, I wanna be your backdoor man.  
Hey, oh, hey, oh, Oh, oh, oh, Keep a-coolin', baby

( **Carlisle garage on my polyvore** )

_The sound was so fucking loud __that he didn't even hear me. He kept singing under the hood. I'd never seen Carlisle like that, so free and young. For the first time my father was acting like he was fourteen years old._

_He go__t out from under the car, doing some weird moves, like air guitar with a screwdriver in his hands. He kept singing, looking through his metal box and the red cabinets of the garage for a tool. Suddenly he turned around, not expecting me to be there, watching him._

"_Holly shit!" he screamed, dropping the screwdriver on the floor and touching his chest with his hand._

"_Who are you, and what have you done with my father?" I asked from the garage door step._

"_Sorry, I didn't see you there. You frightened me," he said, running his hand through his blond hair._

"_Yeah, I noticed," I said, smiling._

"_What?" he asked._

"_Since when do you like Led Zeppelin?" I asked, still shocked._

"_I was young too, you know," he said, cleaning his hands on a piece of flannel._

"_I must say I am stunned, Dad," I said, laughing._

"_I__s there something that you needed, Edward?" he asked, closing the Camaro´s hood._

"_Yeah, actually I came here to talk," I said._

"_To talk?" he asked, now turning down the sound of the stereo._

"_This is serious, Dad," I said, frustrated._

"_Ok, S__on, I am all ears," he said, leaning against the car._

"_Listen, I know I have been a shitty son..." I started to say._

"_Edward," he said, trying to stop me._

"_No, Dad, I need to say this, ok," I said, bracing myself against the counter._

"_Ok," he said._

"_I know I was a crap son. That I blamed you for us moving to Forks and that I let you and mom down so many times. But now I get it. You did this for us. You left a job you loved so the rest of us could have a better life. I get this now," I said._

"_Son..."he said, with worried eyes._

"_Let me finish it ok? __I know that I acted like a spoiled brat, but I am not that guy anymore. I've changed and grown up. And it's time for me to take a hold of my life and take care of my future," I said._

"_What are you talking about, Son?" he asked._

"_I decided I want to__ go to Medical School," I said with assurance._

"_Edward, is this about Bella?" my dad asked me._

"_No, it's not. I have being thinking about this for a long time now. I've made up my mind," I said._

"_Are you sure?" he asked._

"_I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Dad," I said._

"_You know, you don't need to do this for me, to try to prove anything. I won't be disappointed if you want to go to Julliard," he said._

"_But I __don't, Dad. I love music, and I will never let it go, but I know I can be an amazing doctor. I feel this is the right thing."_

"_But why Medicine? I never thought you might want to follow my footsteps," he said, confused._

"_When I was a little kid, all I wanted was to be like you. I remember walking down the hospital halls and seeing you fix people, and I always wanted that. I wanted to fix people. And I know I can do it. I fucking know I can do so much better," I said, full of certainty._

"_I never kne__w this," he said, clearly touched._

"_Dad, I know I let you down. But I've changed. And I am a better person. I wanna help others. I wanna make the difference," I said._

"_You already are, Son" he said, smiling._

"_So, where do I start?" I asked._

"_Do you know which college you might want to go to?" he asked me._

"_I am not sure, Harvard, Johns Hopkins, Columbia, Mount Sinai, NYU, and Cornell," I said, thinking about my options._

"_Why not Dartmouth?" he asked, confused._

"_Bella will go to Dartmouth," I said, looking down._

"_Edward," he tried to say._

"_I don't wanna talk about it," I said._

"_If that's what you want. But if you need it, my door is always open," he said, touching my shoulder._

"_Thanks. But what I want is to get it without being the son of Carlisle Cullen, the Neurosurgeon. I wanna get in on my own," I said._

"_I am proud of you, Son," he said._

"_Now, what do I need to do to get in?" I asked._

"_Well, first you need to have an excellent __MCAT score__, and GPA, and __Application Essay__..." he started to explain, helping me to plan my future, to get the hell away from Forks._

_***END OF FLASBACK EPOV**__*****_

"Like I said, dude, you need to get a life. Have some fun," Jasper said.

"Jasper, I already told you, I won't go to a fucking strip club with you," I said, frustrated.

"It was worth a try I guess," he said, disappointed.

"Never mind," I said.

"You need to start living again. It's like you are mourning someone's death," Jasper said.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I said, starting to get pissed.

"Cullen," he said.

"Listen, I need to study anyway. I'll see you on Monday," I said, walking in the direction of the library door.

"Then I guess you wouldn't be interested in a Muse concert," he asked, holding two tickets in his hands.

"You got me concert tickets?" I asked, shocked.

"No, asshole. I got US tickets," he said.

"You wanna go to a Muse concert? I thought that wasn't your thing," I said.

"I will endure," he said, smiling.

**BPOV**

I don't know why I said that, why I destroyed every chance I ever had of happiness, why I told him I couldn't fight for him anymore.

I was hurt and drunk.

I was bitter.

I was a bitch.

But I couldn't control myself, I couldn't think straight. All I could think was that he was again in the arms of that slut. The person who had torn us apart. The cause of our pain.

Who was I kidding? Lauren wasn't the cause of our break up; she was just the last straw.

We were fated since that first look, the first touch, the first kiss. We were fated to fail. Because I was a cold hearted bitch and he was an asshole womanizer. We had hurt too many people in our lives. It was karma. And you know what they say: karma is a bitch.

It's been three fucking months, three too long moths, three unbearable months.

He disappeared from my life. From every second. I asked for it, and he did. He left our classes, our friends, our life together. It was like he was just a fragment of my sick and twisted imagination.

How could I let him go? Why couldn't I fight for him? Why was I so weak?

Those were the questions that wouldn't let go of my head. I kept torturing myself, reliving every second of that week in my mind, every event that took us where we are today. Apart.

I'd never felt so empty and hollow before, like part of me had died, like an eternal darkness had covered my world. Why did I bring myself to it? Why did I bring myself all this pain?

I never believed in love before, for me love was only a reason for two lonely people to not be alone, to stay together because they do not support their own loneliness. (_quote from_ _**Before the Sunset**_)

I hadn't grown up in a house full of love. My main example was a drunk and horny mother. If she could even be called a mother at all. My house was always full of strange men. Every day a new one. I never knew love. I only knew lust.

I believed in lust. In passion. In the art of seduction. I liked playing games. My world was simple like that.

In the world of seduction there is only one rule: never fall in love. (_quote from __**Cruel Intentions**_)

But I did. I let myself fall in love, the only rule I couldn't break, the only rule I used to follow. I brought it on myself.

It was just supposed to be a game. He was supposed to learn a lesson, and I was supposed to have fun. Pain was never an option. Until now.

The pain was excruciating, to know he was so close to me, but that I had pushed him so far away. I let my own fears take away the only good thing that had ever happened to me. Him.

I felt so lost to be out of his life, to find out things from Emmett, to know he had reduced himself to a person that barely existed.

I knew he had decided to pursue Medicine and that all his hours were dedicated to it. To going to a place far away from me. To doing what I asked him. To leaving me behind and moving on with his life.

"What's up bitchy Bella?" Alice came and asked me, sitting next to me in the lunchroom.

"Nothing much, Pixie, just thinking," I said, looking back at my book.

"That's the third time you've read _Wuthering Heights_ in the past couple of months," she said, pointing at my book.

"So?" I asked.

"So, it's one of the sickest books ever. The two main characters fuck each other's lives up," Alice said.

"It's not like that, it's a love story," I said, without strength to discuss it with Alice.

"It's the most twisted love story ever then," she said with sarcasm.

"It doesn't matter," I said.

"You have to stop with it," she said.

"Stop with what?" I asked her.

"He wouldn't want you like that," she said.

"Can we just not talk about it?" I said, now getting pissed.

"When are we going to talk about it? You never want to talk about it. Bella, please," she said, trying to make me open up with her.

"No, Alice. Why can't you just leave this alone?" I said, getting up from my chair and leaving the lunch room.

"Bella! Wait!" Alice screamed, running after me.

"What? You don't know what I have been through in the last three months, Alice!" I shouted at her, knowing I was being rude.

"And whose fault is that? You brought this on yourself, Bella," she said back.

"He was the one cheating. He fucked us up, not me!" I screamed back at her.

"But you were the one that wouldn't listen to him. He was innocent, Bella. You know it," she said.

"You have no idea what this feels like. To have your heart ripped out of your chest. To see the man you love in the arms of someone else," I said, trying to hold the tears that I hadn't shed since that god dammed party.

"No, I fucking don't. But even if I did, I wouldn't give up the one I loved. I would fight for him. Because that's what you do when you love someone," she retorted.

"You have no idea what you are talking about," I said, running away from her.

"Run, Bella. That's what you do best, right?" she said to me.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I asked, angry.

"You run every time something goes out of your control. You run when things get too tough. You give up because you are just a little scared bitch!" she shouted at me.

"He left too, ok? He's been avoiding me for the past three months. He ran. He let me run away from him," I said with a sob.

"He did exactly what you wanted him to do. He. Let. You. Go. Wasn't that what you wanted?" Alice asked me.

"Screw you," I said, falling on the ground, my tears running free.

"You know what? You don't deserve him. Edward is too good for you!" Alice screamed at me.

"You think I don't know that?" I said.

"What?" she asked, surprised by my answer.

"He is too fucking good for me. I am just some girl, in a small town, who won't do anything great in life. Edward is brilliant. He can do so much better," I said, trying to hold back my tears.

"Bella," she said, sitting next to me.

"Just, don't," I said to her. I couldn't deal with that anymore. I had lost him. I had lost the love of my fucking life.

"Do you still love Edward?" she asked me.

"That doesn't matter anymore," I said, looking down at my hands.

"Of course it does. Bella, the boy has been miserable without you," she said, touching my shoulder.

"He is better without me," I said, thinking about how much more time Edward passed studying and practicing.

"I've known Edward for years and I've never seen him like this. It's like he is a ghost. I know he still loves you," Alice said.

"No he doesn't. You didn't see the way he looked at me that day. The pain in his eyes. I broke him, Alice," I said, running my hands through my hair.

"Bella, do you love Edward?" she asked me.

"I..." I didn't know what to say.

"Do you?" she asked, more firmly.

"I don't know, ok?" I said, biting my lip.

"It's simple, Bella, you do, or you don't. Which is it?" she asked me.

"I fucking love him ok? Is that what you want to hear? How my heart breaks every time I walk in that biology class and see his empty seat? How every time I see his car in the parking lot, my heart races, and I feel all the air being ripped from my lungs? How much it hurts to know that he is suffering because of me? That I pushed him away from me? That I ruined us? Because I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't deal with it, it was all too much, I just, I..." I couldn't finish my sentence, I couldn't stop crying. I knew it was all my fault.

"I am sorry. I just want to help. I hate to see you like that, it breaks my heart," she said, and I knew I had hurt her feelings too. Being the insensitive bitch I was, I never stopped to think what all this drama would do to my friends.

"Alice," I started to say, but I didn't know what to tell her, I didn't know how I could fix all of this.

"I am tired of seeing you dying a little bit inside each day. I want my bitch crazy Bella back. I want you to be happy," she said.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to hold the last tears.

"Let's forget about it. About him and all of this mess. Let's just do something, me and you," she said with a shine in her eyes.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like go to the place you most wanted to go, but never had the chance, a dream coming true," she said.

"Are we?" I started to ask.

"Hell yeah, and I even have the perfect outfit for it," she said, smiling.

"It better involve my chucks," I said, getting up from the floor.

"This time, your chucks will work out just fine," she said, smiling, taking my hand and leading me to the parking lot. In that moment I knew that in the end, everything would be just fine.

**EPOV**

This concert was the best thing to happen to me in the past three months. They were sold out in a few days, but I was in such a depressed mood back then, that the last thing to pass through my mind was the concert. I knew Jasper had done this for me 'cause he knew no matter how much I tried not to show it, I was hurt.

Before I knew we were in the Seattle Key Arena, where all the big concerts happened, waiting in the line to get inside. There were so many people, from all ages, boys and girls, young and old.

(http://www(doc)seattlecenter(doc)?VE_VenueNum=440)

We walked inside, and soon we were in the middle of the huge mass of people, close to the big stage. The support band was already playing when we got there. My heart was racing, my hands were sweaty and I couldn't wait for the concert to start.

"Man, stop being such a pussy," Jasper said.

"What?" I asked.

"You look like you are about to cry," he said.

"Fuck off," I said, pushing him.

"You know, I never got your fixation with this band. What is this thing about you and Indie British music?" he asked, trying to light a cigarette, even if that was prohibited.

"You know when we were thirteen and we watched 'Pulse' for the first time, and after that Pink Floyd became your favorite band of all time?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, you might like Muse after today then," I said, looking back at the stage.

The lights of the arena went down, and the intro music, Dance of the Knights of Prokofiev, started to play. And there they were. In red, black and green. Matthew, Chris, and Domic. Muse.

They took their place on the stage, Matthew on the guitar, Dom on the drums, and Chris on the bass.

Matthew soon started to lay the cords on his guitar, playing with the insane crowd that was screaming non stop. Soon the lyrics of **Knight of Cydonia **filled the stage. The crowd jumped and screamed with each chord, with each sound.

(http://www(doc)youtube(doc)com/watch?v=j8WP7aOD_9Q&feature=channel_page)

I let the song envelop me, take me away from there. For the first time in months I let go and let myself feel. I let the beat of the drums, the weight of the bass, and the electricity of the guitar take away all the angst that had been growing inside of me.

I jumped, I sang, I let myself get lost in the moment. I could feel every muscle of my body, every hair standing up, it was transcendent. Soon Jasper got as involved as I was, and in that moment, I knew he had finally understood my passion for Muse. I could even see that in his eyes, Muse had become the Pink Floyd in the performance art of this decade. I knew that from now on I would always have a concert buddy.

The songs came and went. Bass. Guitar. Piano and Drums.

I got lost in the melody, the songs washed through me, taking away all the bitterness inside. I felt more alive in that hour than I had in the last months. It was like I'd died inside, the moment Bella walked through the door at Tyler's party, leaving me behind. But somehow, being here, listening to those songs made me feel whole again. Like she was here with me.

The next song took me by surprise. It was one of their oldest songs, and I thought they weren't going to play it. I was counting on them not to play it. When I heard the sound of the acoustic guitar, I felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest one more time, I felt like I was bleeding again.

**Unintended - Muse**

_you could be my unintended choice  
to live my life extended  
you could be the one i'll always love_

_you could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions  
you could be the one i'll always love_

_i'll be there as soon as i can  
but i'm busy  
mending broken  
pieces of the life i had before_

_first there was the one who challenged  
all my dreams and all my balance  
she could never be as good as you_

_you could be my unintended choice  
to live my life extended  
you should be the one i'll always love_

_i'll be there as soon as i can  
but i'm busy mending broken  
pieces of the life i had before_

_(repeat)_

_before you_

(http://www(doc)youtube(doc)com/watch?v=XMCUg1J8nuI)

I closed my eyes, letting the pain run, drowning in it. Images of her, of me, of us, flooded my mind and took my breath away. I'd tried to pretend for so long that I could live without her, that for a while I believed in it, in the lie. But she was the one I would always love.

That was when I saw it: the long dark brown and red hair, the old purple chucks, the one I would always love. Bella.

She had her eyes closed. I could see that she was letting the music take over her too, let it touch the depths of her soul. She was so close but so far away. I could see the light of the stage shinning her face, and a single tear, sparkling, down her cheek.

In that second, I knew I couldn't let her go. I wasn't strong enough to live without her.

"Go get your girl. Fight for her, do not let her go," Jasper said to me.

I saw Alice running to Jasper's arms, and I knew that this was my last chance. And I wasn't going to let her go.

I touched her wet cheek, running my finger on it, drying her tears. She got scared at the sudden touch and opened her eyes, looking at me with moist eyes.

"Bella," I said.

"What are you doing here?" she said, looking back to the stage.

"I came to the concert, trying to forget all the things that hurt so much. I let myself feel for the first time in the last three months. I let all my wounds bleed again," I said, trying to make her look at me.

"Edward," she said, trying to stop me.

"Then I saw you, here, and I give up. I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore. Look, I know I messed up ok? Through it all, I made my mistakes. I stumbled and fell," I said, touching her arm with my hand.

"But I mean these words. I love you. I love the way you always run your hands through your hair; how you bite your lip when you are in deep thought; the way you sing, even if when you do, you make the dogs bark; I love the way your chucks are always dirty; the way you talk to your car like it is a real person; the way you mess with my head and never take my shit .I love everything about you. I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go. And if that doesn't show you how much I fucking love you, I don't know what will." I said, looking at those deep brown eyes.

"I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you_. _You are the one I will always love," I said, touching her face that was again full of tears.

"Y_ou should be the one I'll always love, I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before," _she said to me, touching my cheek with her small hand, making the song her own words.

That was all I needed. There weren't any more words. Just us and the melody of the song.

Our lips crashed together, so softly, like a light caress.

"I missed you," I said, touching my forehead with hers.

"God I missed you so much. It was like I couldn't breathe. I am so sorry," she said, her arms tight against my neck, tears wetting my shirt.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Because I was afraid," she said.

"Afraid of what?" I asked, making her look at me.

"Afraid of what I was feeling for you. Afraid of trusting my heart to you. Of being vulnerable. Of being hurt again. I was so fucking scared that you had turned into my whole world. And to lose you hurt so much. I couldn't deal with the pain again. But none of that matters anymore; 'cause everything's nothing without you. I love you," she said to me, a sob escaping her ruby lips, and for the first time I could finally breathe again.

The rhythm changed again, and then my favorite song started to play. A song that meant so much to me. To us. Even if she didn't know that.

The mass of people around us started to jump to the beat, feeling the rush of the song, the fire of the guitar, the bass, the pace of the drums.

I looked at her eyes, and I couldn't hold my smile. Here we were in the middle of the concert of our favorite band, thousands of people jumping around us, the energy of the music, the insanity of this moment. It was us. This song was us.

**Plug in Baby - Muse**

_I've exposed your lies  
Baby  
The underneath's no big surprise  
Now it's time for changing  
And cleansing everything to forget your love_

_My plug in baby  
Crucifies my enemies  
When I'm tired of giving  
My plug in baby  
In unbroken virtual realities  
Is tired of living_

_Don't confuse  
Baby you're gonna lose  
Your own game  
Change me  
Replace the envying  
To forget your love_

_My plug in baby  
Crucifies my enemies  
When I'm tired of giving  
My plug in baby  
In unbroken virtual realities  
Is tired of living_

_And I've seen your loving  
Mine is gone_

_And I've been in trouble  
wooaahhhh_

(http://www(doc)youtube(doc)com/watch?v=99I7gpswhQ4&feature=channel_page)

"The first time I saw you, you were in your car, and you were listening to this song," I told her.

"It's a kick ass song," she said, putting her hands around my neck.

"The moment I saw you walking out of the car, I knew my life was never going to be the same again. I knew you were the right girl for me. Since then, it's been our song," I said, putting a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"I fucking love you, Cullen," she said, smiling.

"I fucking love you too, Swan," I said kissing her lips, the ones that would be the last I would ever kiss. I knew that nothing would tear us apart now. She was mine. And I was hers. Forever.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Ok, don't cry! This isn't over yet, one more chapter and the epilogue!_

_I told you guys I would give you all a fucking Happy Ending!_

_Don't__ you all love Edward and wanted to kick Bella's ass? Nah thank God she decided to stop being a stubborn and scared bitch._

_I must say I fucking love Alice!_

_Love you All, thanks for reading, reviewing and etc. You guys rock my world._

_Hope you all liked it, next week chapter 30 will be up!_

_Lots of love to __**LeKat**__, my fairy godmother, that without this story wouldn't exist!_

_Hope you all had __listened to the songs I put it, and please if you haven't seen the __**Muse **__concert on youtube, what the fuck are you waiting for?_

_Concert sets on my polyvore account!_

_Thanks for everything,_

_Review = super fast update_

_Love,_

_Carol_


	30. Forever

**CHAPTER 30 – Forever**

**Disclaimer**: SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

**A/N: **_This chapter is for __**Beck**__, the most amazing young girl I've ever met, so it might bring a little happiness to you in such dark times__**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**BPOV**

As the season changed, the heat was back, the cold was totally gone, and so were the final months of school. The end of spring and the beginning of summer brought new perspective, like all the ice inside had turned into clear water, where everything was pure and clear. It brought life back to me. It brought happiness.

"I can't believe it's almost over," Rosalie said, laying down on Alice's bed.

"I thought that you were happy high school was over," I said from the other side of the bed.

"I was, I am, it's just weird to know it is over," she said, looking at the ceiling.

"I can't see why you are depressed, you are finally leaving Forks. Think about all the shopping you will be able to do," Alice said, looking up from her antique vanity.

"I am excited, but at the same time, it sucks that I will leave you guys here," she said, looking at me.

"You are going to Seattle, not the other side of the country," I said.

"Not like Jazz," Alice said with a sad tone.

"Alice, you don't know if he is really going," I told her.

"He is, he got the acceptance letter today. He is going to New York University," she said, trying to hold her tears.

"Oh Pixie, don't be like this, you will see him every holiday," I said, lowering myself next to her chair.

"I know, it's just hard to know he will be on the other side of the country," Alice said, letting a single tear wet her pink cheek.

"Don't they say that distance makes the heart grow fonder? Look at Edward and me. We've never been as close as we are now," I said, trying to cheer her up.

"I guess you are right. If you and Edward can do it, so can we. Besides, I will go to the Fashion Institute of Technology to be a fashion designer next year anyway. Soon we will be in New York together," Alice said.

"You mean, like to be stronger as a couple, right?" I asked her, a little confused.

"Uh, yeah that," she said, getting up from the chair, leaving the room.

"What did you mean Alice?" I asked, now worried, watching her disappear through the hallway.

"I think that what she is trying to say is if you and Edward will be able to go to different schools," Rose said.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I said.

"You know, you in Dartmouth and him in Harvard," Rosalie said.

"I guess I wasn't worried about it yet," I said, running my hand through my hair.

"You guys didn't discuss that yet?" Rosalie asked me.

"No, we still have like a year before we go to college," I said.

"Well, Emm and I always said that we were going to the same university. We both wanted to stay close to home, so UW was the obvious choice," she said.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"But that was just us. Edward has a huge list of Ivy League colleges to attend, I am sure you guys will match one," she said.

"Now let's talk about bigger and better things," Alice said, coming back to the room.

"Like what?" I asked, still apprehensive.

"PROM!" she screamed, jumping with joy.

"Are you sure you are not into Meth?" I asked.

"If you keep this up, I'm not going to show you my most fabulous creation," she said, with her hands on her hips.

"Ok, I will stop," I said, laughing.

"Follow me," she said, leading us to the end of the hall, to a room I had never been to before.

"What the fuck?" I said, entering the room.

"Welcome to 'Mary Alice Brandon' fashion studio design," she said, smiling.

"This is so cool," I said, looking like a little kid in a candy store.

I stood there looking at the white walls, the light wooden floor, the fabric on the floor. The room was so open, with a big window that we could see the woods in the back through. There was shelving on the farthest wall, a glass table in the other with a sewing machine, a mannequin with small pieces of pink fabric pinned on it, and a pallet of colors on the floor and anther on the wall. Small spool lines were everywhere, joining with measuring-tape, scissors, pencils, and drawings. At the other end of the room was a rack full of dresses that she had designed and made herself.

"You are a true artist, Alice," I said, hugging her.

"Thanks honey," she said, hugging me back.

"I told you that the Pixie knew what she was doing," Rose said, sitting on an arm chair in a corner.

"I didn't know that you had your own design studio," I said, touching the fabric of a purple dress on a hanger.

"Well, daddy dear decided that he would seem less absent if he gave it to me, so he gave it to me last Christmas," she said, opening a door and taking out three big bags.

"Your mom didn't mind giving you another room?" I asked.

"My mom is too worried about doing Botox and trying to find out if my dad is having an affair to care," she said, opening the zipper.

"I am sorry babe," I said, wishing I hadn't brought this up.

"That's ok, La Bella, that's who John and Amanda Brandon are," she said, hanging the big bags on the rack.

"Now, are you two ready?" she asked us.

"Hell yeah!" Rose screamed.

"I present to you my new creation: our prom dresses," she said, lowering the zipper of the bags, letting it fall on the floor, revealing the most gorgeous gowns I had ever seen.

"Oh My God," I said, stunned at the beauty in front of me.

"Damn, Alice, this time you out did yourself," Rose said, going right to the golden dress.

"This one is yours, Bella," Alice said, handing me a black dress.

"It is so fucking gorgeous," I said, looking at the off-the-shoulder strap taffeta black dress with a sheer midriff and bead embellished bodice.

"I designed it thinking of you. It screams Isabella Swan, don't you think? Besides, you won't be able to wear a bra, it will drive Edward crazy," she said, proud of her amazing job.

"I don't even know what to say," I said, feeling like such a fucking girl with tears in my eyes because of a dress. But I knew it wasn't just because of the dress, it was the meaning behind it, that someone had actually cared to do such an amazing thing for me.

"Just say I was the designer behind such a fashion miracle," she said, winking at me.

"I will look so fucking hot in it. Emmett is going to die when he sees me," Rose said, putting the golden dress in front of her body, too much in love with it to let it go.

"I bet you will look amazing on the stage when you get crowned Prom Queen," Alice said, super excited.

"Prom Queen?" I asked. When the hell had this happened?

"Well, while you were in your zombie mode, I was nominated Prom Queen of Forks High, but so were Lauren and Anissa," Rosalie said. (_**for my best girl, congrats hon**_)

"Come on Rose, I don't think there is any competition," I said, smiling.

"Anissa is really gorgeous, with that black and shinny long hair, and white skin. Besides, she is such a darling. And Lauren will probably blow every guy in FHS to vote for her," Rosalie said.

"I still think you will win this," I said with another smile.

"You always do, Rose," Alice said, grabbing a pink silk dress.

"Is this pink? As in electrifying pink?" I asked, looking at the dress.

"What's wrong with pink?" Alice asked.

"Nothing" I said, "it's just that, well..." I tried to think of the right words.

"You might look like Prom Barbie," Rose said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Shut up, Rose! It looks perfect for you, Alice, you will look gorgeous," I said.

"You don't think that it's too much? The pink and the crystal brooch?" she asked, now feeling unsure of her work.

"It's just right. I am telling you, no girl will look as stunning as you at that party. Besides, it's not every girl that can wear that much pink fabric without looking ridiculous," I said, smiling.

"Bella has a point, you will look beautiful, like always," Rose said.

"Thanks," she said, smiling again.

"So, a few days to prom and graduation. I guess we have a lot to do," I said, looking one more time to my dress, wondering when life had started to be so good to me.

* * *

I was once more on the—now very familiar—old road in the middle of the woods. Since the concert, Edward and I never had another single argument. Everything was perfect, but now facing the possibility of this unknown future was scaring me.

Since Edward decided he wanted to go to Medical School, he gave everything he had to it. He dedicated every single free minute he had to study and practice, and even now that the school year was almost over, and that we had gotten back together, he stayed in his full time dedication mode to get into college.

It had never bothered me before, the thought of him going to an Ivy League college, but now, the prospect of it only seemed to put us farther away from each other. I knew I was being ridiculous, that we still had a whole year and a summer before it, but I knew that the time for us to decide our future was coming. We just needed to decide if it would be together or not.

I parked Meg in front of the big Cullen mansion, and no matter how many times I was here, I still lost my breath over the modern wood and glass house. Soon Esme was at the door, wearing a cute summer dress and an apron. Very motherly of her.

"Bella, honey. It's so good to see you," she said, hugging me.

"It's good to see you too, Esme," I said, smiling at her.

"Come in dear. Edward is upstairs, like always," she said, opening the door for me.

"Thank you, I will go then, if you don't mind," I said, pointing at the wood and glass stairs.

"Not at all. Please, when you go, tell Edward I am baking cookies, and that if he wants some, he should come get them before Emmett arrives from Rosalie's," she said, walking back to the kitchen.

I went up the steps, trying to memorize every detail of that house, feeling like it might disappear any second, that soon I wouldn't belong here anymore.

"Knock, knock," I said, opening Edward's door.

"Hey baby," he said, looking up from his books on his desk, Debussy playing in the background.

"Still going strong I see," I said, walking inside of his room.

"Yeah, you know, I need to keep my perfect GPA, and go amazing on my AST if I wanna get into Harvard," he said, pulling me to sit on his lap on the chair, giving me a peck on the lips.

"I know," I said softly.

"Love, are you all right?" Edward asked me, touching my cheek.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I said, looking at the wall in front of us.

"Well you are a little pale, and you haven't looked me in the eyes since you got here," he said, making me look at him.

"It's nothing," I said, trying to make him drop it.

"Come on, Bella, I thought we got over this, that we were going to talk about whatever was bothering us," he said, touching my chin.

"It's just... you are going to leave," I said, looking at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? I am not going anywhere," he said, looking confused.

"Harvard," I said, looking at the books on his desk.

"What about it?" he asked, still not getting it.

"You are going to fucking Harvard and I am not," I said.

"Bella," he started to say, but I stopped him.

"No, Edward, that's the truth. You are going to Harvard or some Ivy League college and I am not," I said, getting up from his lap.

"You don't know that," he said, getting up from his chair.

"Yes I do. I don't have money and I am counting on a scholarship from Dartmouth or UW. Not from Harvard or Yale," I said.

"Bella, let's talk about this," he said, trying to hold my hand.

"What is there to talk about? We both know what is going to happen when we graduate next year," I said, feeling my eyes getting moist.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"You are going to a place where I cannot follow you. We are going on different paths, and it will be over, it will be all over," I said, letting the tears get the best of me.

"Baby, please don't cry," Edward said, hugging me, my head against his chest, my body tight against his.

"I don't wanna loose you," I said against his chest.

"You are not going to," he said.

"I don't see how that is going to be possible," I said, trying to hold back my tears.

"I've been wanting to show you something for a while now, but I didn't know how you were going to react. But I guess now it's time to," he said, pushing me gently to sit on his bed, and then looking for something in the mass of papers on his desk.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This," he said, handing me a small flyer.

"The Philip Merril College of Journalism," I read out loud.

"It's one of the best colleges of journalism of the USA," he said, sitting next to me.

"It is in the state of Maryland, you know that, far away from Harvard," I said, not knowing what this could solve.

"And that is why I have this," he said, handing me another flyer.

"Johns Hopkins Medical School?" I read, now confused.

"I told you that things wouldn't be over," he said, touching my hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Johns Hopkins is in Baltimore, close to College Park and the second best Medical School in the country," he said, smiling at me.

"Are you serious?" I asked, shocked.

"Deadly," he said, kissing my head.

"Would you give up Harvard for me?" I asked, still unsure of all of this.

"Would you give up Dartmouth for me?" he asked me back.

"Be serious, Edward," I said, annoyed

"But I am. This wasn't even just for you; it's a kick ass school you know. It was on my list anyway," he said, like it was no big deal.

"Edward, I don't know what to say," I said, looking back at the flyers.

"Say yes. Say that you won't mind living in a dorm for the next four years and only seeing me on the weekends. That you will stick with me even when I barely have time to sleep because I am studying so hard. Say that you won't mind staying away from Alice and Rosalie. Say that you will not give up on us. Say that you will stay with me," he said, looking at the deeps of my eyes.

"Yes," I said, kissing him on the lips.

"Excellent, now wanna tell me what brought this up?" he asked me.

"The graduation and the guys leaving," I said, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Think like me. For a whole year, there will be no Emmett trying to break into my room when you spend the night here," he said, making me laugh.

"I am going to miss them," I said, thinking about how tough it would be without Rose, Jasper, and Emm.

"Tell me about it, it's my brother and my best friend that are leaving," he said.

"But you've still got me," I said, holding him.

"Thank God for that. What would I do without Isabella Swan with me?" he said with sarcasm.

"Shut up, Cullen," I said, pushing him on the chest.

"And that is why I love you," he said, kissing me one more time, making all my doubts go away, making all my fears disappear.

* * *

The days went by, and soon it was Friday night, the night of the Prom. Alice was ecstatic 'cause she was part of the Yearbook Committee. Even if she wasn't graduating, she was a big part of the process.

"I am so excited, the ballroom is so gorgeous, and there is this gigantic garden with a lake and a gazebo," Alice said, wrapped in only a towel. **(picture on my profile)**

"Thank God they decided to hear us and do it in Port Angeles this time, and not in the school gym," Rosalie said, drying her hair.

"What time are the boys going to pick us up?" I asked.

"At seven pm sharp," Alice said.

"Then why are we getting dressed at three pm?" I asked, it was plenty of time till the party.

"Are you sure you are a woman?" Rose asked me.

"You know I am baby," I said, winking at her.

"Bella, please, we are making Art in here. This is a night to remember," Alice said, revolted.

"It's just prom," I said, looking at my black painted nails.

"It's our last school party, Bella, the last one when we will be all together, please," Rose said, pleading with me to go along with it.

"Fine," I said, going to take my shower.

"Fabulous," Alice said.

So the hours passed, and with many layers of make up, fabric and perfume, we were ready. We were all dressed in Alice's creations, and we all looked like we'd jumped from a fashion magazine. I'd never felt more beautiful in my entire life.

I was wearing an off-the-shoulder strap taffeta black dress with sheer midriff and bead embellished bodice with black sation Christian Louboutin pumps, black gem drops big hoop earrings, and an antique black ring. My hair was up in a tight and chic bun, my make up left my lips light pink and my eyes smoked. With my Alexander McQueen black ornate skull clutch I was ready. **(picture on my profile)**

Rosalie looked like a movie star. Her dress was gold and every time she moved, it sparkled with the light, which was the most beautiful thing with a deep v halter top on the front, and a cord of crystal that went all over into her lower back. She was wearing gold 4 ¾ inch self-covered stiletto Allan Heel BCBGirls heel, Charriol 'Flamme Blanche diamond earrings, and a House of Taylor vintage diamond bracelet, with a golden Judith Leiber Rhinestone clutch. She was with her hair up in a bun, golden eyes and red lipstick. She looked like a modern Marilyn Monroe with a chic vintage style. **(picture on my profile)**

Alice was wearing her notorious electric pink silk dress. It was a halter dress, with a big crystal brooch above her chest line, with drapier all around it, making it sexy but still gentle. Different from mine and Rosalie's dresses, that were a gown length, it was shorter on the front, just a little above the knees, while in the back it was longer, like a small tail. She was also wearing platinum and diamond earrings, a white gold pin ring, a diamond tennis bracelet, Jimmy Choo mirrored leather sandals, and a purple metallic clutch. Her hair was also up; the classic spiked strands were tamed on top of her head. She had light pink eye shadow, coral lips, and pink cheeks. She looked like a mix of a fairy with a sexy princess. She was gorgeous. **(picture on my profile)**

"They better not get drunk in the limo," Alice said, looking at her hair in the hall mirror.

"You got us a limo?" I asked, shocked at how easily they spent tons of money on silly things.

"Of course. Mary Alice Brandon only goes with style," she said, winking at me.

"And we also get too drunk to drive back," Rose said.

Suddenly the bell rang, and Alice's house keeper went to get the door.

"Ms. Alice, Mr. Hale and your friends are here," she said.

"Thank you, Satine," Alice said.

We went down the stairs, and the boys were there, waiting for us in the hall.

"Wow," Emmett said, and I could only imagine the dirty thoughts he was having about Rose.

"You look gorgeous, Darling," Jasper said, kissing Alice's hand and then putting her corsage on her tiny wrist.

"You are stunning, Love," Edward said, looking me up and down.

"You are very charming yourself," I said, touching the lapel of his tux.

"This is Dolce&Gabbana, I better be more than just charming," he said, coming to kiss me on the lips.

"Don't you dare destroy my hard work, Edward Cullen!" Alice shouted from Jasper's arms.

"She doesn't need make up to look hot, Alice," Edward told her.

"If you touch that lipstick, I swear that your precious piano will suffer the consequences," she said all smug.

"What the fuck?" Edward said, shocked that the others knew about his baby's existence.

"Sorry man, I can't keep anything from her," Jasper said, walking out with Alice by his side.

"Seems that your dirty little secret is out there now, Mozart," I said, laughing at his annoyance.

"Shut up, Swan, or I might not give this to you," he said, showing me a box.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know about all that crap about having to give the girl a corsage or some shit like that?" Edward said.

"Yeah," I answered, anxious to see what Edward had gotten me.

"I knew that you weren't going for that shit, so I didn't buy you a flower," he said, with a smug smile.

"Oh," I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

"But I brought you this instead," he said, opening the small box to reveal a black Marni embellished bracelet with ribbon bow.

"It is so gorgeous," I said. It even matched with my dress, it was a win win situation.

"I knew you were going to like it," he said, smiling at me, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Wait Alice," I tried to say, 'cause I knew the little pixie would freak out if she saw this.

"Don't worry, they are on the road already," he said, deepening the kiss.

"What? Edward how are we going to go to the dance then?" I said, frustrated.

"Well, now that is something I want you to see," he said, taking my hand and leading me to the front of Alice's house.

"What the fuck?" I said, looking at the most gorgeous car ever. It was sex on wheels.

"This is my new baby," Edward said, touching the silver hood lovingly.

"A fucking Aston Martin V12 Vanquish," I said, stunned.( **picture on my profile** )

"I knew you were going to like it," he said, opening the passenger's door for me.

"Oh my god. I think I just came," I said, touching the leather seats.

"Damn woman, you can't say things like that when I am about to drive," he said, turning the car on, the powerful machine coming to life.

"This is a 250,000 dollar car," I said.

"I know," he said back, changing the gears, making the car go faster.

"Who did you kill to steal this beauty?" I said, touching the panel.

"Do you need to be so dramatic?" he asked me.

"When you are driving a car that is worth more than my house, yes, I do," I said.

"It's my late eighteenth birthday present/early graduation present/medical school present," he said, like it was the most common thing ever.

"I can't believe this," I said.

"It's no big deal. Emmett got an apartment as his graduation present and he has another car besides the Jeep you know," he said.

"He does?" I asked, shocked that I didn't know about this.

"Yep, he has a black Audi r8 v10 2009," he said calmly.

"Holly shit, you guys know how to spend," I said, laughing.

"Like I said it's no big deal. My mom has a Mercedes ML 63 2009 and my dad has a Jaguar XK, but he doesn't like to go out much with it. It's too ostentatious," he said.

"And where do you guys keep this treasure?" I asked.

"There is another garage, she is a little far from the house, my dad had to make sure they built it with a complete security system and things like that," he said, smiling.

"Unbelievable," I whispered.

"The joys of being a Cullen," he replied.

Since Edward was driving like a maniac, nothing strange, that, we arrived in less than 20 minutes to the ballroom in Port Angeles. Alice was right, it was really gorgeous. The place was an old 1918 mansion, with a black iron gate and big walls. There was a small lake, and a gazebo in the middle of the great garden, at the sides of the road that led to the main house.

We parked the car, and Edward led me by the hand to the party, greeting the people around us. We walked through the mass of bodies, a big hallway that led to the famous ballroom. The place was gorgeous, two old staircases went to the dance floor, and the upper floor was a mezzanine that people were hanging around.

The saloon had a huge crystal chandelier, there were flowers everywhere, and crystal and lights ornamented the walls and the ceiling, making the place look magical. There were tables with soft blue tablecloths, black antique chairs, and a centerpiece with blue, purple, and white flowers.

In a corner there was a bar and in the other the dance floor with a DJ. People were all over the place, and Alice and Rose were sitting at a table, with Jazz and Emm at their sides. Edward and I soon joined them.

"I am bored," Jasper said.

"Let's spike the punch," Emm said, with an evil smile.

"Not gonna work. Ms. Cope is the punch guardian," Edward said, pointing at the punch jar.

"God, I need a smoke," Jasper said, running a hand on his tie.

"Me too, let's get some air," Edward said.

"Hey wait for me, I wanna go too," Emmett said, following them.

"I am going to miss this," Rose said, looking at the boys messing around with each other.

"Come on, we are keeping touch. Besides, Seattle is not far away," I said, smiling at her.

"But it's not going to be like this ever. Soon you guys are going to college, and we will barely see each other," Rose said.

"Don't worry, Rose, I still think we are going to end up being family one day," Alice said, winking at her.

"Oh yeah, our kids will share genes and things like that," I said, laughing.

"Well, I guess that I should tell you guys something then," Rose said, looking at her lap.

"Oh fuck, you're pregnant, aren't you?" I asked.

"Hell no," she said, smiling.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Emm and I are moving in together," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh. That is so incredible. I am so happy for you," Alice rambled.

"That is really great, Blondie," I said, smiling at her. At least she got her happy ending.

"Emmett got an apartment in Seattle as a graduation present and as a bonus for getting into Mechanical Engineering in UW. So we decided to move in tighter. After all, we've been dating since we were fifteen," she said, smiling.

"It was about time," Alice said.

"How about you and my brother? Because I know Mama Hale will give him his own loft," Rose said, winking at her.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I heard her and my dad talking, it would be a good investment or something like that. Besides, if some day Jazz wanted, he can buy it from them," she said.

"I guess that if he wants to, we could move in together, once I go to New York," Alice said, timidly.

"Of course he does. My brother is crazy for you. Always has been," Rose said.

"What's up with you people getting those expensive gifts, like apartments and sport cars?" I asked, feeling like a fish out of water.

"Bella, I though you were accustomed by now," Rose said.

"It's very simple, B, our parents are loaded and they like to spend on us," Alice said, smiling.

"It's just weird, my father doesn't even buy me underwear," I said.

"And thank God for that," Rose said, laughing.

"Could you imagine Charlie buying you underwear? That would be so wrong," Alice said.

"You guys are missing the point here. What I mean is, that can't be normal, you guys should sleep in dorms and not in a luxury loft for your first time in college!" I shouted.

"Bella, come on, can you really see me sleeping in the same room with someone I don't even know?" Alice said.

"Probably not," I said, feeling silly.

"Or me, without a huge closet and a bathtub," Rose said.

"Now I am feeling stupid," I said, looking at my hands.

"Don't be. Soon you will get used to it," Alice said, smiling.

"I am not sure about that," I said, wishing that I had gone with the boys for a smoke.

"Of course you are. The Cullens don't know modesty," she said to me.

"What?" I asked, surprised with her assumptions.

"Come on, Bella, we all know one day you will be Isabella Cullen," Rose smiled smugly.

"Oh I love this song!" Alice screamed, jumping from her seat, running to the dance floor.

"Here we go again," Rose said, taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor.

**Dancing Queen – ABBA **

_You can dance, you can jive  
having the time of your life  
see that girl, watch that scene  
digging the dancing queen_

_friday night and the lights are low  
looking out for a place to go  
where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
you come to look for a king  
anybody could be that guy  
night is young and the music's high  
with a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
you're in the mood for a dance  
and when you get the chance_

_you are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah  
you can dance, you can jive  
having the time of your life  
see that girl, watch that scene  
dig in the dancing queen_

_you're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
leave 'em burnin and then you're gone  
lookin' out for another, anyone will do  
you're in the mood for a dance  
and when you get the chance_

_you are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah  
you can dance, you can jive  
having the time of your life  
see that girl, watch that scene  
dig in the dancing queen_

_dig in the dancing queen_

We danced, we laughed, we lived. Alice used all the moves she'd learned from watching Mamma Mia too many times, Rose was looking like she was a disco diva, and I just followed their lead. The floor opened for us to dance. I was truly enjoying being 17 tonight, to be young and carefree. To be here in this moment with my two best friends. It could be the last time for us to be like this: just three silly girls dancing to disco music.

"Look what the cat brought us," I said, pointing at our boys, close by, watching us.

"They really like watching us, maybe they have a fetish for it or something," Rose said, laughing.

"We could give them a show..." Alice started to say.

"But it looks like someone else is already doing it," I said, pointing at Lauren and Jessica groping each other on the dance floor.

"Oh," Alice said.

"My," Rose said.

"God," I said, looking at them with disgust.

"Who thinks this is sexy?" Alice asked, revolted.

"Them," I said, looking at Mike and Eric drooling over the two sluts.

"Look at them, could Jessica's dress be any shorter, I can see her uterus from here," Alice said, mad at her for insulting the Fashion Gods with her poor choice of wardrobe.

"Red is so not Jessica's color," Rose said.

"Like Lauren's silver one shoulder mini dress is?" I said, looking as Jessica licked Lauren's neck.

"That's just wrong," Alice said, looking away from the horror scene in front of us.

"Can I have all of your attention please?" the Director said, grabbing the microphone.

"This is it," Rose said, grabbing my hand.

"What is going on?" I asked, confused one more time. Did the boys really spike the punch and get caught?

"They are going to announce the King and Queen of Prom," Edward's velvet voice echoed in my ear.

"You guys are going to win," Jasper said, hugging Alice.

I could see all of them, Rose, Lauren with her silver slutty dress, and Anissa in her green satin gown. All looking like this crown was the best thing in the universe. Like it was the cure for cancer or world hunger or something like that.

"And the King and Queen of Forks High are..." the director, Mr. Parker, said, opening an envelop.

"...Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale!" the director announced, the light shining over Emm and Rose, tears falling from her eyes. She kissed him on the lips, and he took her hand, leading them to the small stage.

"She really wanted to win this shit," I said, while Edward held my waist.

"You'd better get used to it. Next year, it will be you baby," he said, kissing the side of my neck.

"Hell no!" I shouted.

"He is right, you know. With Rose and Emm in college, now you two are the Golden Couple," Alice said, excited.

"You'd better be wrong about it, Cullen, or we might have to date in secret, 'cause I am so not putting up with this shit," I said, looking at him.

Mr. Parker put the shinny crystal tiara on Rosalie's perfect golden locks and a crown on Emmett's, making them the King and Queen of Forks High.

"Now the King and Queen shall have their dance," Mr. Parker said, and soon Rose and Emm were lost in each other eyes, reining the dance floor.

"My lady," Jasper said, before taking Alice's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, taking my hand.

"You know I can't slow dance," I said, trying to run from the embarrassment and a sure visit to the hospital.

"It's all about the leading," Edward said, taking me to the dance floor.

"You'd better not let me fall, Cullen," I said in his ear.

"Never," he said, putting his arms around my waist, while my own went around his neck.

**Forever - Kiss**

_I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside  
I could lie to myself but it's true  
There's no denying when I look in your eyes  
Girl, I'm out of my head over you_

_I lived so long believing all love is blind  
But everything about you  
Is telling me this time it's_

_Forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you forever_

_I hear the echo of the promise I made  
When you're strong you can stand on your own  
But those words grow distant as I look at your face  
No, I don't wanna go it alone_

_I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line  
But everything about you  
Is telling me this time it's_

_Forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you forever_

_Oh_

_I see my future when I look in your eyes  
It took your love to make my heart come alive  
Cause I lived so long believing all love is blind  
But everything about you is telling me this time it's_

_Forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you forever_

_Oh_

_It's Forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you forever_

"_**Forever, until my life is through. Girl, I'll be loving you forever,**_" Edward sang in my ear with his velvet and perfect voice.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered at my ear, so just I could hear, so it would be only our moment.

"I love you too, so much," I whispered against his neck.

"Forever," he said, taking my lips against his own, softly at first, but soon getting deep, hard, and passionate.

"What do you say we go and christen that sports car of yours?" I said, biting his ear lobe.

"Bella, you will be the death of me," he said, trying to get a hold on himself.

"But what a way to go," I said, taking his hand and leading us to the parking lot.

The parking lot was now empty, since it was the climax of the party, so there was no one in sight. But I knew that Edward loved the thrill of the possibility of getting caught. He loved it as much as I did.

Edward opened the passenger door for me so I could go inside the car, which for our luck was parked under a tree, making the tinted windows look darker.

Soon our mouths, hands, and bodies were as one. He lowered my dress zipper, so I could make it come up my waist, while I took off his suit jacket, and lowered the zipper of his pants. Sports cars don't have much space inside for this kind of activity, so I jumped in Edward's lap, taking off my panties in the process.

"God, I have missed you," he said, touching my boobs with his hands, making my sensitive nipples harden in one touch.

"Me too," I said against his lips, my hand inside of his silk boxers, stroking his aching cock.

"It's been so long. I won't be able to hold much longer," he said, sucking my neck while his magical hands were between my thighs, touching my aching center, making me squirm in pleasure.

"I need to feel you inside of me," I said, positioning his dick right on my entrance. In one hard thrust, he was all inside of me, hard and rough.

"Fuck," he said, holding me tight.

"Oh God," I said, moving my hips so he could go deeper.

"You are so fucking tight like this," he said, making me go faster, deeper, and harder on him.

"Don't stop," I said, while licking his neck.

"So fucking good," he said, meeting each of my thrusts, hitting just the right spot.

"Yes!" I screamed, closing my eyes.

"Open your eyes love, I wanna look at you when you come all over my dick," he said, looking at me, going even faster and harder.

"I am so close," I said, feeling the familiar tight sensation in my abs.

"Me too, fuck, I need you to come for me," he said, one of his hands going down to my bundle of nerves, pinching it, making me shiver.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I came, contracting my walls against Edward's aching cock.

"Bella!" he shouted, looking at me, coming inside of me harder than he had ever done before.

"I told you it would be a hell of a ride," I told him, kissing him lightly on the lips, making him laugh.

* * *

The graduation ceremony soon came, and one more time, I was in the middle of the grass of the football field of Forks High. But this time it wasn't to watch Edward playing, or to have sex under the bleachers, it was to watch three of my best friends graduate.

So here I was, in a god damned white dress with red cherries all over it and red flats.

"Damn you, Alice, I don't think I was supposed to show that much boob," I said to her, regretting not bringing a cardigan. **(picture on my profile)**

"Stop trying to be modest, Bella, that is so not your thing," Alice said, in her one shoulder mini dress and Brian Atwood heels. **(picture on my profile)**

"I think you look delicious," Edward said, holding my waist.

"Yeah right, I look like a fucking cherry pie," I said, annoyed that too many old men were staring at my chest. It was creepy.

"I think it matches your cherry chap stick," he said before kissing my lips.

"Hey, no PDA today, have some respect the two of you!" Alice shouted.

"The day Edward Cullen isn't kissing a girl in front of me, I think it will be a harbinger of the end," a tall and skinny blond and fucking gorgeous woman with a southern accent said.

"Mrs. Hale," Edward said, with his crooked smile.

"Edward dear, this better be Isabella Swan," she said, looking at me.

"The one and only," he said to her.

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you darling. I've heard so much about you that I feel like I know you already," the blond lady said.

"Have you?" I asked, a little scared of what she might have heard.

"But where are my manners? I am Scarlett Hale, nice to meet you," she said, shaking my hand.

"Rose and Jasper's mom, wow," I said, stunned by her beauty **(think of Michelle Pfeiffer)**

"The one and only," she said, winking at me.

"So mama Hale, how are you feeling about your babies going away?" Edward asked.

"Well, I guess that when the little birdies learn to fly, we need to set them free, I suppose," she said, a little sad.

"Don't worry, Mama Hale, you still have me," Edward said.

"And me," Alice said, smiling at her.

"Thank God for that. What would I do without you two?" she said, smiling at them.

"Scarlett, honey, I can't get this damn machine to work," said a voice behind us.

"Billy, please, how can you work in stocks and not be able to work a photograph machine?" Scarlett said, taking an old camera from a gorgeous man. He was tall, with grayish hair and big blue eyes **(think about Pierce Brosnan – aka the best James Bond ever)**

"Oh hello there darling, William Hale," he said, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hale," I said, now seeing where Rose and Jazz got such fucking good genes.

"Call me Billy, Mr. Hale is my father," he said with the most adorable southern accent.

"Look, the ceremony is about to start," Alice said, taking my hand and leading me to my seat.

We soon find our seats, and Mr. Parker was introducing the graduating class of 2009. James, a creepy senior was the Valedictorian, the guy was smooth and I knew he might end up as a politian.

Emmett was the first to get his diploma, and Emm being Emm, he decided to scream out loud "suck this Forks High" not believing that he was able to graduate. Mr. Parker, after Emmett's little show, gave him his congratulations for leading Forks High to the state championship and for giving us our first title in thirty years. I could see the proud looks in Carlisle's and Esme's eyes.

Soon it was time for Rosalie and Jasper to get their own diplomas, her with grace and beauty, and him with a cowboy hat and boots. I guess they all wanted to leave a last impression at Forks High.

"You know, Swan, soon it will be our turn," Edward said in my ear.

"'_This is not __**the end**__. It is not even the beginning of __**the end**__. But it is, perhaps, __**the end**__ of the beginning._' Winston Churchill," I said in his ear, not with fear of what the future would hold for us, but in excitement of an entirely new beginning of our lives. Together.

* * *

**A/N**: _Hey guys, this has been such an amazing journey, and I can't even say what all of this means to me._

_Thank you all for sticking with me, and always keeping me inspired with your reviews and all the love your guys showed for my story. It means a lot._

_Next chapter is the __**Epilogue**__, and I hope you all enjoy the end of our journey, and stick with me for my new stories._

_Lots of love for LeKat, nothing of this would be possible without her, thanks Girl for never letting me go._

_I also would like how many of you guys would like a **sequel**,or if you rather like a** new story**,I will tell about my plots in **next chapter**!_

_Love you all,__ please listen to the songs and go check my Polyvore for the sets._

_Reviews = Super happy Carol = hot update!_

_Xoxo_

_Carol_


	31. Bitter Sweet Symphony

**EPILOGUE – Bitter Sweet Symphony**

**Disclaimer**: SMeyer is the owner of these not me, if I were, Edward would be naked all the time, hahaha

**A/N: **_This final chapter is for all my readers,that never had given up on me,and never lost their faith on my is for them. _

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

_New York__ City,_

_7 Years Later,_

"This is fucking ridiculus" I said,looking down at the big white window,staring at the thress at the Central Park.

"Stop moving" Rosalie said,trying to work on my curls.

"Why do I have to change in here?Why can´t I change in my own place" I asked,annoyed.

"Because then you and Cullen would end up fucking like bunnies and probably lost the fucking wedding" she said,putting another small crystal in the middle of my pin curls.

"Did you know that John Lennon used to live in this building,I bet that Yoko bitch still does,we can try to go kick her ass" I said

"Nice try,but not even my hate for that band wrecker will make me let you get away" she said.

"It was worth a try" I said,looking at the luxury room,the big windows,the painted ceeling,the fancy iron bed,the expensive shoes. ( picture on my profile )

This room screammed Alice,and I was glad she had reached such a amazing sucess at such young age,after all she has made enough money on her own to buy a apartment in the famous Dakota building in the 5th Avenue.

"Alice and her stupid ideas" I said,sitting on the vanity,putting my diamond and pearl earrings,trying not to look at the mirror,cause if I did,I might not do this.

"Bella come on,Edward and the guys are waiting for us in the church" Rosalie said,putting the finalls touch in my hair.

"You sound like this is your wedding" I said,smiling.

"If it was,I wasn´t going to be this fucking late" she said,putting her hands on her now larger waist.

"Oh I remember,because I had to get ready almost seven hours before the wedding,your braidzila"

"Details" she said,like it was no big deal,and she fucking was the most scarying bride of teh story of man kind.

"Anyway,I thought we should be late" I said,touching the soft organza of my dress.

"Bella,Alice already called 10 times,if we don´t leave soon she might have a heart atacck" Rose said

"Fine,I am going" I said,getting up and grabbing my bouquet of white and soft yellow roses.

"Are you ready" Rose asked me,smiling.

"More than I will ever been,you are looking hot Mama Rose" I said,touching her growing belly.

"Thanks,this kid has finnaly stoped kicking,he will so be a football player" she said,looking lovely at her tummy.

"Baby Ethan,listen to your Aunt Bella and stop kicking your momy" I said,right to her belly.

"I think he might have listen to you" she said smiling,grabbing her golden clutch.

"I am down with the kids" I said,with a smug look

"Oh yeah Bella,you are the bomb" she said,with a annoyed look.

"Come on Blondie,lets get over with this" I said,taking a deep breath,and walking out of the apartment.

In front of the building,there were a antique silver 1962 Rolls Royce waiting for walk to the cathedral was only a few minutes from here,but Alice had insisted for us to go with the vintage car,so here we were.

I couldn´t stop thinking about how things had changed in the past seven years. People had married,born,died.

People had moved,people have changed,I had changed.

I wasn´t anymore Bella Swan badass,17 years old,that loved to see people lose her mind over her.I was Isabella Swan,24 years old,journalist of The New York Sun.

We all have grown and move on to better and bigger things in those past seven years. Alice was discovered by accident leaving fashion school ,when she let a few designs sketch drop in front of the Elle magazine editor, she soon hit the top,taking Jasper with her,as her official photographer and art director.

Emmett and Rosalie fulffil their promise to stay close to home . They got engage right after college graduation,and now were crazy and happly married,with baby Ethan on the way. Rosalie worked with her dad´s company for a while,but decided to persue a old dream,and opend a now very famous car restoraution shop.

As for me and Cullen,our road was a little different,it was much more rough then the ones our friends our friends had persued . We didn´t move in togheter,we lived in different campus,and we barely had time to see each other,we fighted constantly . Everyday was a challenge to be togheter.

Medical School took a ton of Edward,if he wasn´t in the medical school,he was in the hospital or was tired all the time,so we barely did anything other than hanging around in his dorm or things like that.

It was really hard to not be with him all the time at first,but as the years passed,a few things got easier and a few got harder.I missed him constantly,and I used to get furious that all his free time he spend sleeping or even doing extra studying.I knew it was going to be hard,but sometimes I just wanted to shout at him,and leave him with his goddamm books.

At that time I could´t get how Carlisle could do this and still have time for Esme,and Edward couldn´t,so my head got the best of me.I started to think that he might had loose the interest on me,that we had turn in another boring couple,it could be another woman,or maybe he just didn´t love me anymore.

In the summer before senior year,a professor of mine,send a recomendention letter for a intership in The New York Sun for the summer . It was my big chance,but still,it was the only time Edward and I could have more free time,and spend it togheter,but I knew that if I didn´t take this chance I would regret it for the rest of my life.

In the night I decided to talk to Edward about the intership in New York,we end up having a huge fight,another one . It was all it took me for making the decision that would change my life . As I walked the door of Edward´s dorm,he told me if I walked out that door,I didn´t need to come back . And I didn´t.

It was the first time we were apart since that dark months in high school.

We haven´t talk for that exacly three months. He didn´t call and neither did I.

I crashed at Jasper and Alice loft,and spend all my free time on the journal,only going out when Alice made me.I never looked at another man,even if I was preatty sure that Edward and I weren´t togheter anymore,I couldn´t let go of the years we have spend togheter,I still loved him no matter what.

When I got back to Baltimore,I had a work proposal on my hands,and a entire new life seted for me in New York . I had only a year to graduated,but thanks to my extra credict,I could do it in less time. Everything was getting in their right place,I could see my entire future,and for the first time in years it would be without Edward.

When I got in my foor door,there he was,asleep in my looked like he hadn´t shaved in weeks,his clothes were all dirty and he woke up,he begged me to not leave him,that he couldn´t live without was the last day we spend apart.

Right after graduation,we moved togheter to New York,me to work for the New York Sun and him as a inthern in the Mt. Sinai Hospital.

Since then,we all started a new life in Manhattan,togheter.

Alice had a shop in the 5th Ave and Jasper a photography studio . Soon Alice and Jazz moved to the Dakota building,and me and Edward bought the loft from . It was one of our most important decisions as a couple.

"We are here" Rosalie said,bringing em back to the real world.

And here we were,in front of the magestic ´s Saint Patrick´s cathedral.( picture on my profile )

The white and tan marble quarried, Catholic cathedral church decorated in Neo-Gothic-style, that accommodate 2,200 people was designed by James Renwick Jr,and faced the Rockefeller construction . It was started in 1858 but was halted during the Civil War and resumed in 1865. The cathedral was completed in 1878.

Offcourse that I knew all of this because of Jasper and his obssession with American History and maybe because Alice couldn´t shut up,about how the Saint Michael and Saint Louis altar was designed by Tiffany & Co , go figures.

I got out of the car,and walked the old marble steps,with Rosalie bt my side.

"Don´t worry,you will be fine" Rosalie said

"You know there is like almost 2000 people in there right?And I don´t know any of them" I said,touching my hair

"Stop it,you got the damm hair thing from Edward,don´t ruin my art work" she said,pointing a finger at me.

"Ok,I will calm myself,don´t need to get all motherly on me" I said,looking that Edward Vanquish was already there.

"Listen,we need to wait here in the hall,but soon it will be time . I need to find Emmett and pee . Can you stay alone for 5 minutes" Rosalie asked

"Yeah,I can do it" I said.

"Stay there Bella,don´t dare to move" Rosalie said,leaving me alone for the first time in 24 hours.

I was looking down at my bouquet,trying to calm down,when a hand pulled me by the arm and clamped my mouth,taking me to a dark chamber.

"What the fuck? Dr. Cullen I don´t think this is a proper behavier for a church" I said,looking at him.

"Fuck proper" he said,crashing his hard lips against my own.

"God I missed you" I said against his lips

"I missed you too . Damm Alice and her rules" he said,deepning the kiss

"She is a damm persistent pixie" I said,laughing.

He pressed me against the hard and cold marble walls of the chamber,his hands running my body,his lips leaving a trail of fire behind it.

"That is becoming a tradition already" I said,sucking his neck,trying really hard not to rip his clothes of him,remembering what had happend in Rose and Emm´s wedding.

"How about we make this our own tradition" he said,running his hands under my dress.

"How is that gonna be?Are you going to convince other friends of ours to got married" I said,before kissing his lips one more time.

"I was thinking about something more like this" he said,taking his lips away from mine.

"Holly shit" I said,looking at him.

"Not exacly the reaction I was looking for,but that will do" he said smiling

"What?Are you?I mean..." I started to say,rambling,looking at the marvellous was a rectangular diamond,gracefully enhanced by triangular side stones.

http://www(doc)tiffany(doc)?engagementGroup=GRP10008&engagementSku=19483983&mode=Engagement#

"Isabella:

_Before you, my life was like a moonless dark,but there were stars – points of light and reason - and then you shot across my sky like a every thing was on fire;there was brilliancy._

_I never knew that I could feel that much,and that´s the way I loved you._

_When I tell you I love you I don´t say it out of habit or to make a conversation.I say it to remind you that you´re the best thing that´s ever happend to me._

_Our eyes are destined to look at each other hearts are destined to beat in that same rhythm lives are destined to be intersect and interwine in all ways possible and impossible.I love you you marry me _"

I couldn´t breath,I could´t move,I couldn´t talk.

Here he was,the man of my dreams,looking at my eyes and asking me if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

I never felt so much,I felt like my heart would explode,I loved him so much that it the tears were on my eyes and for the first time,they were tears of of hapiness,because no matter what,I was going to have my own happy ending.

"Besides,it was time to tell the world,you are officially my bitch . So what do you tell me Swan,wanna join the Cullen´s" he asked me with a smug smile,softly wipping the tears that had fallen in my face.

"Cullen,everyone knows that YOU are my bitch" I said,smiling at him.

No words were spoken,no one said yes,he knew that I already belonged to him: from heart,body and soul.

"Is so fucking gorgeous " I said,while he took of the ring from the familiar blue box.

"It better be,after all it is a $41,000 Tiffany's diamond " Edward said,smiling it.

"You Cullen´s really does know how to spend" I said,putting my hands aroun his neck

"You better get used to it" he said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Crap" I said,looking at my shinny ring

"What is it" he asked me

"I don´t wanna ruin this for her,this is her moment,not mine" I said,really not wanting to take the ring off.

"But soon it will be," he said,turning the ring around,so no one could see the diamond,and kissing my wrist.

"I really love you" I said,looking at his deep green eyes.

"There you are,I have been looking all over for you,the wedding is about to start" Rosalie said taking me out the room

"I will be on the altar" Edward said,before desappearing.

"You guys really should stop fucking in the church . God is watching,you know" Rosalie said,while re applying my make up.

"We weren´t fucking,this time" I said,grabbing my bouquet from Rose´s hand´s

"I am sure you weren´t" Rosalie said smiling

"She is ready" Mrs Hale said,walking down to us with her gorgeous Dior dark blue strapless dress ( picture on my profile )

"Lets get this show started" I said walking down the aisle,at the sounds of the violins.

**The Verve - Bitter Sweet Symphony**

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah,_

_No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no_

_Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

_No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change_

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
Try to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the things meet yeah_

_You know I can change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no_

_I can't change my mold  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Have you ever been down?  
Have you've ever been down?_

The huge cathedral was decorated with white flowers: roses,lilys and jasmin . Candles shinned the dark marble walls . There were 2000 people in there,but I only had eyes for one . Him .

The little blondie angel,Anabelle,opened the way,leaving white and light pink roses on her way . And I were right behind her . Even if felt like everybody eyes were at me,I didn´t feel the panick I thought I was going to be,to be in front of New York elite . And that was because he was waiting there for me.

Soon everybody eyes left me,Rosalie and little Anabelle,and went to the door . _Mendelssohn Wedding March_ started to play,and we all could just stare at her .

Alice

http://www(doc)youtube(doc)com/watch?v=z0wmzoHd6yo

God she was so beautiful.

She was wearing a Jim Hjelm,ivory alencon lace over a champagne charmeuse A-line bridal was strapless with a elongated bodice,and a ivory satin ribbon at hair was up in a bun,with a vintage french net veil covering her face,with diamond and pear earrings,and light make her hands were the most delicated bouquet of white and light pik roses.

She walked down the aisle along with her father,and for the first time in seven years,I could see a trace of emotion in John Brandon´s face . It seem to be proud of his little girl . For the first time he acted like the father Alice´s always wanted to have.

We were all there in the aisle,the six of us,for another chapel of our lifes.

Rosalie Emmett . Edward and me . Jasper and Alice.

To see the love and devotion of my best friends eyes for each other,brought me a hole new perspective,it brought me a hope that I haven´t felt in a long time.

I could see all the love that Billy still had for Scarlett after 25 years of marriage . The way Carlisle touched Esme face like she still was the young girl he meet in college. Even the way that John and Amanda Brandon were holding their hands togheter.

I knew that this feeling I had would never go away.I would always love him,no matter if I was 17 or 70,my heart would burn every time I looked at his eyes . Edward and I belong togheter.

Soon the priest pronunced them man and wife.

"I introduce to you,Mr and Mrs Hale".

There were tears,smiles,hugs and there were not one single soul that wasn´t happy for The High Fashion Designer and The Photographer . My friends.

The party were hold in the New York Public Library in the 5th Ave,close to the cathedral,where all the great love stories of the world were placed. ( Sex and the City – The Movie, amazing idea )

The staircase were lit with candles,and the ballroom full of flowers,it was Alice´s dream.

In the middle of the dance floor,were Alice and Jasper,having their first wedding dance.

"May I have this dance" Edward asked from behind me

"Cullen,haven´t you learn" I asked him

"Haven´t you learn not to undereast me" he asked,with a smile

" I can´t slow dance" I said,listening to the song

"Who said anything about slow dancing" he said,when the song changed to a old song,one of our favorites.

**You're My Best Friend - Queen**

_Ooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live_

_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_

_Ooh I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live_

_You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_

_I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Oh you're my best friend  
Ooo you make me live _

He took my hand,and soon he was singing at me,and we were dancing . He spun me around,his hand around my waist,mine on his shoulders,we singing the lyrics,togheter.

The dance floor sunddlely were full of people,but they didn´t matter . To us there were only,Alice and Jasper lost in each other;Emmett dancing and talking to baby Ethan,while Rose laughed;and me and him.

"Did you think things were going to end like this seven years ago" he asked,kissing my ring.

"No,but once someone said to me '_that people that are meant to be togheter always find their way in the end_'" I said,looking at Alice dancing in Jasper arms,and then I kissed Edward soft lips . My fiance . The love of my life . My best friend.

The End.

* * *

**A/N**: _OH MY GOD!_

_I can´t belive this is over,it was such a long and sweet jorney,a emotional roller coaster,but I wouldn´t trade this for anything ._

_Thank you all,without you,I wouldn´t be here right now,writing._

_Thanks for beleving in me,in my work,and most of all in Bella and Edward._

_I can´t thank you all enough,because now I feel like I am a better person,for all the people that I meet because of this story._

_I love you all,and I won´t stop writing,and I hope you all won´t stop reading._

_Thank you LeKat,for your kindness,and for helping me when no one eles wanted._

_Thank you Muse,for providing a fanfiction worth of inspiration._

_Thank you Stephenie Meyer,for showing me,the courage and love to write._

_Thank you all from the bottle of my heart._

_Carol_

_ps) hope you all went to see the sets on my polyvore account and listend to the amazing songs!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**NEXT STORY PLOTS**

Sorry dears,but there is no point of a sequel after this Epilogue,I think they all got their happy ending,so thats why i have 3 plots for my new guys can help me to decided wich one I will write next.

1)Bella is the new girl in town,and end up interessed in tortured artist/geeky Edward.

2)Bella/Edward story based on the movie ' 10 things I hate about You '

3)Bella/Edward story based on the movie ' Made of Honor '

Tell me what you guys think!

Love,

Carol


End file.
